Action FanFic
by AlexanderSilverthorn
Summary: My ongoing update of the Superman Mythos
1. Chapter 1

_Action FanFic 1_

The Last Son of Krypton

By Alexander Silverthorn

Superman Created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

All right reserved to their respective owners

_I can see for miles. It is so glorious up here as I leap over the fields to make it home. When I land, I run. Everything blurs around me, I can actually see my image trailing as I start to push my speed. The fresh air smells so wonderful, the sky blue, the fields as golden as the sun. It almost makes me forget that I'm different._

_My name is Clark Kent. I live in Metropolis now after a lifetime of living in the town of Smallville. I left Kansas for the exciting life of a city reporter. I now work for the Daily Planet, an old-fashioned newspaper that still keeps its fingers on the pulse of the world. Most people told me to go into video journalism, the 5 o'clock news is where every 'good' journalist should go. What can I say? I'm old fashioned myself. I love the feel of the newsprint in my hand, the smell of the ink on the page. In addition, that should something truly inspiring or damning happen, you have that tidbit there for your collection. You were there and you can show it and tell your story to the next generation. It's exhilarating in every sense of the word. It's exciting because I just got my job there. The great tragedy though is that I might soon have to leave it… _

_I just passed the old windmill about a mile from Ma and Pa's. I suppose it would be easier to fly or leap. I've done enough of that. I need to feel my feet on the ground; I need to smell the wheat in the field. I need to feel…human. _

_When I was 15 I started noticing small things, all of my olfactory senses were improving. Pa and I would go out onto the land and I could spot a stray calf from a mile away. I was able to hear the panicked cries and heart beat of the poor thing, as it couldn't find its mother. I told Pa about it and he told me to get there as fast as I could and he would be there as soon as he could. I'd run and make it there within a few minutes. I'd notice that I wasn't tired or even huffing for breath, as I know I should've been. I've run through this field I don't know how many times, and each time I seemed to pick up more speed. My body was changing more than a normal person's would. _

_I grabbed the calf and ran back to Pa, who never batted an eye. I think I was more surprised by his reaction than he was to me being able to do these amazing things. I didn't know what to think. However, as we walked home I remember the conversation that we had. I turned to him with a smile on my face. _"I'm a shoe-in for track when we start back to school, huh Pa?"

_Pa stared at the ground and smiled a little bit, slightly amused by the comment I could tell. But he turned to me with a more serious look on his face. _"Clark, I don't think you should try out this time."

_My face twisted itself again, surprised that he'd say such a thing considering what I'd just done. I had the ability to clean up in varsity; I couldn't believe he'd just outright tell me no like that. _"Why, Pa? I don't think there's anyone in the state that could outrun me!"

"I ain't denying that son. I swear the only one that could was the Flash, and he ain't been seen in years. I mean you've got a room full of trophies and ribbons, but you've really started to show you've got more of a gift than any other has. You're not going to be doin' it to compete anymore, you're doin' it to show off. "

"I'm not tryin' to Pa. But what am I to do with my gift if not put it to use?"

"Sports and such isn't puttin' it to good use Clark. Sure, you can keep it up, get into college and even go so far as to turn pro in football. Might even win the Olympics if you keep up in track or want to show off your strength. That's a lot of money and opportunity either way you go, no one can say different. But not only are you physically gifted you've got intelligence too, son. And if I had to pick a future for you it's something that allows you to use your intellect and not kickin'' field goals all day long. If you know, you can win, no matter who's in front of you then it's not a competition anymore. You're abusing your talents and could hurt someone unnecessarily. It's all about fair play, Clark. I know this isn't gonna make much sense now, but one day son you'll understand."

_I understood then in a sense. Part of me knew that I WAS stronger than the adult men in town were and that I could outrun the fastest of runners in any high school. Though sports was always something that helped me to be accepted by my peers. But Pa always said that if I was moral and upstanding, the people that stood by me then are the ones that were worth being accepted by. _

_I can see the house. Pa's working in the fields, good. I need to talk to him and Ma together. I need to figure this out. It's so much to absorb all at once. Mostly what I need is time to think. I needed to get away from prying eyes, the cameras, and all the journalists. The journalists…_

_I go inside the house and Ma isn't home. She must have gone into town. I think I'll go into my room and wrap myself into something familiar. I see the fields, looking through the walls with my X-Ray vision and zoom in with my telescopic. There's Pa. He must have seen my dust trail. I don't know how many times I've done that where Pa would look at me and swear I was part dust devil. I'd smile. But I'd always go into my room just as I am now and I'd get frustrated because the changes were so foreign. Ma and Pa never had these abilities, none of my friends were anywhere near close to my strength. No one could hear the same things or even smell the fields in the same way. That ended when I was 18._

_It was the weekend of the prom and I had asked Lana Lang out. She and I were, and still are, the best of friends. I always knew that she wanted to be closer, and to be honest so did I, but I was always afraid of losing that friendship should something go awry. _

_After the dance, we started to walk home and I looked at her deeply, _"I have something to confess, Lana."

_She smiled at me and looked down towards my hands,_ "What is it, Clark?"

"I've been keeping a secret from a lot of people for so long now, but you're so close to me and I have to share this with someone. I've got these abilities..."

"What kind of abilities?" _She looked at me with a note of curiosity, but also taken back that it wasn't a confession of love. There was also a great deal of concern in her voice. I will never forget her dressed in her royal blue prom dress, white gloves slipped on to the elbow, her red hair braided with a string of white flowers and me taking her hand so very gently as I lifted off the ground. She gasped with some shock, but then there was a smile on her face. I picked her up and flew towards home. _

_I asked if she thought it would be all right if she came home with me for a while so we could talk. She called her Aunt and confirmed that it would be okay because I was such a 'nice boy'. We were at the farm in no time at all. There waiting on the front porch as my feet hit the ground was Pa rocking in his chair. He sighed a bit, shook his head with a grin. _

"Clark, you know you shouldn't be doin' that where people could see you. But I see you finally thought it was time to tell Lana about this. What took you so long boy?"

_I looked at Pa with some sense of wonder. I guess he knew that she was someone that I could trust and dearly did for so long. I guess I always took to heart that I shouldn't tell anyone my secret, but the truth of the matter is that I couldn't contain myself any longer, I had to tell someone that wasn't in the know already. That's when Pa dropped the next bombshell on me._

"Son, it's time we had one of our talks. Lana, would you stay? Clark might need you for this."

"Sure, Mr. Kent." _She said very faintly and with some weariness. I think this night of revelations was getting to be a bit much for her. And the fact that Pa wanted to fill me in on something else made me just as tired._

_He looked at me and sat on the nice woodpile I had created. _"I should've told you this years ago, Clark. But you're man enough now to make your own decisions. You've proved that tonight. Now it's time to know how you came into our lives."

_We walked to the barn and he told me to rip up the floorboards, which I completed within seconds. And there beneath a spot which I walked thousands of times before was a tiny craft. It looked like nothing I'd ever seen before. Lana and I looked at one another in some confusion and turned our wide-eyes to Pa._

"December 14th, 1979 you crash landed in our field, near about where you found the calf that one day. Your Ma and I were drivin' towards home, and the sky had a fireball just barrelin' down on us. It glided just past us and hit the ground with a fiery boom. What made us turn to go that way I'll never know. It could've been an inferno, but no flames were shootin' up anywhere. We drove as far as we could, bustin' down a fence to do it and ran part ways to get to the hole that was made it the ground. There inside we found this little rocket. We thought it was some Russian device meant to kill us all. Then a beam scanned us and an image appeared. It was a man in strange robes. He started speaking in a language that your Ma and I couldn't understand at first, but then it adjusted itself. It said _'Please take care of our son, Kal-El. He is the last surviving member of a doomed world.' _The figure turned sullen for a moment and faded."

_I stood there in an almost spellbound silence and Pa talked. I looked at this small ship. An egg shaped crystal sit at the front with an golden mechanism attached to the back. I reached out to touch it and the crystal realigned itself to show the inside and then as I drew back in reformed into the perfect egg-shape._

"Your Ma and I didn't know what to say. You obviously weren't a Russian experiment gone wrong. I fought her on it, Lord love her. I figured the government would be after you once they realized where the ship finally landed. But your Ma said it wouldn't be right. We needed to take you along. If anyone asked where you came from, we would just say that Martha didn't even know she was pregnant. With all the snow and ice, we were trapped out on the farm, and she just had you right then and there. No way for the doc to tell any different. It was easy enough to do, but I truly didn't think anyone would believe it. I was surprised just how many people never questioned or raised a suspicious eyebrow about it. After we came to the decision what to do and what to say we loaded up this tiny thing and I hid it. We wanted to make sure that no one would know. As you grew up, we wanted to say something but it was never the right time. You'd come in from the fields at noon at what would've taken any other full grown man a day to do, sit in your room so frustrated, but we still never said anything. I'm sorry son, I hope you don't hold it against me or your Ma."

_I looked at him with shock and back at the ship. I didn't know what to say, but I finally met his gaze full on,_ "I could never be mad at you or Ma. I just gotta figure this out."

_I reached back down for the ship and as I did, the egg started to realign itself again. Inside a light blinked a brilliant green, I picked up the ship and tried to identify where the glow was coming from. As I turned the ship the egg responded by moving the opening with me. As I finally stopped, I saw the button that was flashing. I looked at my Pa and he nodded as if I should press it. He held Lana closely and I pushed.. The device came to life and it hovered from my hands. The figure that my father saw stood before me, and I was astounded because it looked like I was staring into the future. It was me but in strange clothing. The egg moved once again and then scanned me. Once it made its determinations, it shot a beam that struck me in the head. Pa screamed my name and Lana grabbed a shovel. I strained my hand forward and yelled don't. As it stopped, I realized that it had downloaded quite a bit of knowledge into my brain at which point the image began to speak._

"My son... my little Kal-El. If you're watching this, now then you have finally discovered that you are not human like your adoptive parents. Scans indicate that you're nearing your 18th cycle, so all of this may be unsettling. But fear not my son, this is your destiny."

_Pa just stood back with Lana, both intent on hearing what the man had to say. Their confusion took me back a minute. Then a revelation dawned on me, he wasn't speaking in English! He was telling me these things in another language altogether, but I knew I'd never heard it before that day either. The device actually input the language into my brain so I could understand him. It all seemed so impossible..._

"Introductions first, I am your father Jor-El. I am, or more specifically was, a scientist on the doomed world of Krypton. Know that if you are seeing this message then my plan has come to fruition and you've Kal-El have survived the cataclysm that destroyed our world. I am sorry Kal-El, but you are Krypton's last son. "

_I bowed my head slightly. One discovery after the other, it could've been too much to handle. As I stood there and wanted to breakdown and cry, Pa came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. _"It's okay, son. I'm here for you."

_In those moments, even though I knew he didn't understand what was being told to me he and Lana both acted instinctively. Lana ran to get Ma and Pa just stood there with me listening to the alien language. Almost beautiful to listen to, but still so strange when you understood that it wasn't of this world. _

"Krypton was a world of science, my son. Our understandings of the universe were our greatest achievement, and our downfall. We had unlocked the secrets of cloning and the ability to store information in crystalline forms. Our world was grown from both mechanics and crystalline structures, which allowed us to live within the knowledge we collected. To that end, I have sent in this tiny craft a crystal to take to the place of your choosing. As you activate it, a standing monument to our dead world will be built. There you can learn a great deal of our society. The information stored in the crystal is all the knowledge that Krypton had. Hopefully the crystal did not become damaged on the journey to your home on Earth. My son, before this message ends I wish you to know that your mother Lara and I did not come by this decision lightly. We had to allow you to survive this horrid event, not for the intent of trying to create a new Krypton, but because we love you. "

_The image shut off and the egg almost complete dissolved away leaving and out from the rocket mechanism came a single green crystal. It glowed slightly and I reached out to grab it. As I took it from it's slot the ship started to land and the egg reformed. I looked over and saw Ma with Lana. Pa walked me over to them as he stood arm in arm with Lana and Ma. I stared at them all. _"I'm the Last Son of Krypton."

_5 minutes go by and I hear the door to the house open. _"Clark?" _he calls to me._

"I'm in here Pa."

_He opens my door and I look up at him. I know what he must be seeing. He gives me that fatherly look of concern. '_What's wrong son?'

'I think I might have made a mistake, Pa. I used my powers in front of the whole world today.'

_The look of concern grew heavier. He stared into my eyes_, 'Were you hurt?'

'No sir, not a scratch on me."

"What happened, son?" he asked very concerned. _No sooner did the question leave his lips than Ma walked in. _

"I knew you were here, I saw the dust trail in town!" _Her excited expression turned to a look of worry in a second upon examining our faces._ "What's wrong, Clark?"

_I bow my head just enough to where the shadows cover my eyes. I can feel the overwhelming nature of what I've done consume me. I had been to college for the last 6 years, I had spent my formative hours working on my bachelors in journalism and writing then I cracked down to get my masters. I pressed hard to make sure that I did all my work as soon as I got it, studied hard so I could spend my hours doing things other than sticking my nose in a book. While it did take a lot of my time, I still found myself with more than enough breathing room to do those other things More or less these 6 years were not only spent figuring out what my career path would be, but it was also learning the history of Krypton. _

_I drift off thinking about these things when Pa snaps me back into place, _"Was it that bad?"

"No sir. I just got out of my interview with Perry White, and he sent me to work the street beat. I was so proud because I got the job at the Daily Planet. Then all of a sudden, the newest of the Space Jet line that LexCorp is putting out came falling from the sky. It was out of control, heading right towards downtown Metropolis. It was going to be a slaughter, it was aimed right at LexCorp towers funny enough. Before I even knew what I was doing, I sped into action and flew to catch the jet. It was trying to buckle under my strength and I guided down to the park as gently as I could. When it landed, I'd already seen the news trucks and helicopters flying my way so I flew off as fast as I could without breaking windows and headed here Pa. I don't think they got a good look at me, I was moving so fast. But if they did then I'm going to have to go into seclusion, because Clark Kent will never stop being hounded. And what's worse is that it might put you in the limelight too."

_Ma and Pa looked at each other in that married couple fashion. Pa took his hat off and sat it in his lap and looked back at me with this reassuring smile. _"You did the right thing, no one could've asked anymore of you. But as to this seeing business, are you sure you moved pretty quickly?"

_I thought back for a moment, _"Yes, sir. I moved so fast that I kept myself blurred and I hid underneath the shadows of the plane rather well. But the camera technology these days, someone could've seen me easily."

_Ma sat next to me on the other side of the bed and grabbed my hands, _"Clark, look if they did see you then it was meant to be. But if not, you still did the right thing. After 9/11, people need someone like you Clark. All those powers and abilities, if you'd only have been there to help those people then."

_Pa jumped up from the bed excited as he just had the most ingenious idea ever, _"That's it Martha! That's what he can do! Son, I always said your gifts were there for a reason. This could really be the start of something. Take a page out of the old Justice Society of America's book and make him a full fledged mystery man!"

"Jonathan David Kent, what are you on about? Clark as a mystery man?"

"Sure, it's the perfect solution!. Clark, put these on!" _Pa handed me his glasses and I slipped them on_. "That's it! Put some glasses on him, maybe slick his hair back, and try to act more like a down-home boy! No one will know the difference between you and your mystery man identity!"

_Ma and I looked at one another and I raised my eyebrows in a certain agreement/worry. But I smiled, _"What could it hurt?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Action FanFic #2_

When Lois Met Clark

_Ma told me it'd be a few hours before my 'mystery man uniform' would be close to ready. She's done things like this before, especially when I was in theater. I took that just shortly after the talk Pa gave me about putting myself to better use than sports. __And if it's true that this uniform could make a difference then maybe the acting could help me. I better file my story, it's only been about 20 minutes or so. Kansas to Delaware at my speed shouldn't be much of a problem. _

_I get back to the office in record time and I do as Pa suggests, I put the glasses on my face and I slouch a bit. I look at the photographer they have on staff; Olsen is his name. He waves at me and I shyly wave back. This is very strange. I'm used to hiding my powers, but not my personality as well. I can still be a good person, be honest and dependable. But that's where I'll have to draw the line. I can't let them know what I'm planning to do._

I_ look around to see if anyone's watching and in moments, I've typed the story and moving at a normal human rate, I proofread the results. I make the minor changes necessary. I type up _**'****Flying Man Saves Space Jet****'**._ I figure that's a catchy title, and I print the hard copy, sending the file to Mr. White anyway. I want to make sure he got it though, figures it adds a bit of something if I do that, makes me look a bit more like a workaholic and general...geek. I go and knock on his door and he looks through the window at me._

"Kent! Get in here!"

"Yes, Mr. White?"

"I just proofed your story!"

"But sir, I just sent it to..."

"A good editor checks out the new talent to make sure he was worth the hire, don't need bull cookies in my paper! That's what the Daily Star is for! The second any story hits my computer I read it Kent, and I read it fast. Man and boy I've been here, my first job was at the printing press. Learned all about it and knew how every aspect of the job worked. Then I was taken under the wing of Mr. Swann. He was the editor before me and he made me a shutterbug. Told me to go and take pictures, showed me what to look for out there. How to identify newsworthy photos. But the best thing the man ever did for me was put a pencil and paper in my hand and told me to report what was out there in the city. I could find the pictures but now he wanted me to find him the story behind them. I handed him my notes and he'd critique me Kent, wouldn't take him but a few glances. He'd tell me where I went wrong, what I should do better! I was one of the best reporters here at the Planet all because of that man. The day he retired, he turned the Editor-in-Chief job over to me. Said make the seconds count because news is always moving! "

_What could I do but smirk at that. This was after all the Daily Planet and Perry was right, there is a reputation to uphold with this institution, in the nearly 175 years the paper's been running, not one single issue has failed to go out. And for all those years that Perry White has been here, he's made sure of it. I looked back up at him ever so humbly and bumbled to push the glasses off the tip of my nose back onto my face_. "Well, Mr. White? Is there anything I can do to change it?"

"No, you did a fine job Kent. Not as good as I think you can do. I can see where you could improve just a little. There's a lot of raw and untapped talent here. You could really be big here! I like the fact you got to the scene and put the news in it. Used a lot of descriptions too! Valiant, strong, selfless, but there's a level here that sounds personal! You gotta remain objective Kent. That's the key to trade! You aren't the best, but you could be. You wanna be the best, then I've got the person for you to learn from. Her name is Lois Lane, she's been with the paper now for years. She's got the iron in her guts to give a real story. And luckily you'll still be able to meet her!"

_I paused for a moment, confused by the last statement._ "Was she going to quit, sir?"

"No, Kent! She was on that Space Jet that this mystery man brought down. She wanted to report about the newest spacecraft that they're hoping will one day help us to reach outside our own galaxy. Trained with NASA and even went through LexCorp's own rigorous security scanning. She got on by sheer determination that she would report that story for somewhere around the Moon! And that's what I'm talking about Kent, determination! Get the story, get the angles from all sides that you can. Do what seems impossible and that'll make you the best!"

_I absorbed every bit of this that I could. I didn't know what to say! My teachers in college never told me any of this sort of thing. Of course they always told me to be objective no matter your personal feelings, but to do what Lois Lane did to get her story… What could I say? The tenacity of a woman like that could rival any power that I might have. I looked back up at Perry and smiled. _"Thank you, Mr. White. I'll definitely keep that in mind."

I_ turn to go out of his office when up I look and see this dark haired woman stomping towards Perry. She's still in a space flight suit and got a digital recorder in her hands, this is so very obviously Lois. The way she smiles isn't that of a person happy to be alive, but more like a politician that knows they've landslide an election. She goes through the myriad of people that are rushing up and asking her if she's all right. She keeps telling them she'll explain later, but right now she's got a story worth telling. Perry was right, she's as tenacious as she comes. _

_She sees me at the door and actually shoo's me away. She swings the door wide, which hits me in the gut slightly, I barely take a step back so the glass doesn't shatter on impact. _"Perry, I have got the story of the year in my hands!"

"Lois, don't be rude! I want you to meet our newest employee!"

"Yeah, hi... Chief, you've gotta hear this! I'm in the jet, right? We've just taken off in Florida, the jet goes out of the stratosphere, and then all of a sudden it just goes wild! The pilots can't control it and it's zooming back down towards Metropolis! People are panicking, there's screaming and shouting, and obvious sabotage is in place! The as we're about to hit the LexCorp towers, and get this, we're saved by some guy who's flying! He takes hold of the plane and lands it without any effort on his part! Perry, I smell Pulitzer here!"

"It's a great piece Lois, but Kent here has already delivered a story worth note." He turned his screen for her to look at.

She glanced it over, sharply turned, and for the first time Lois Lane noticed me. "Kent delivered the story did he? And you're going with this piece are you Chief?"

"Name one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because I'm Lois Lane and his piece is fluff in comparison to mine!"

"Maybe, but it's here and on time! I'll have to hold the presses up for you Lane and the Planet runs on a deadline!"

She turned her attentions back to me looking me over with the analytical eye of a police dog. "So Kent, where did you first become a reporter?"

"I was a reporter in High School, school newspaper of course."

"Charming. And where did you attend College?"

"I attended the University of Kansas actually, wanted to be close to my folks."

"You come from Kansas, eh? What brings you to Metropolis?"

"Well, Smallville wasn't exactly brimming with news." _I smiled a little, trying to disarm her. She was so upset that her story had been scooped. Every reporter instinct this woman had went into full effect the minute she saw me as a potential threat to her reputation. Lois Lane scooped by the new kid, I knew that wasn't going to set well. However, I was hoping that maybe she'd give me the chance once she got to know me a little._

_"_You come from Smallville?"_ She laughed just a little. When she stopped she just stared right into my eyes arching her right her eyebrow. _"Well Smallville, that's the first thing you said right all day. You needed to get out of Kansas. We're not into reading about wheat field disasters. After reading over you story I can tell ya it's good but it's not gonna win you the Pulitzer. And it's not only about reporting the news, it's about making sure the people feel what it is they're reading. Hard facts, close ups, the feel of the subject you're writing about breathing down their necks. You're story here's too mushy! 'This good-Samaritan with his mythic abilities...' Save the sap for the romance novels!"

"Well Lane, if you feel that strongly about Kent's abilities then maybe he should learn from the best! So as of right now you have a partner in crime! Kent you're gonna follow Lois around and you're going to learn from her. I want you both to collaborate on a few stories together. That should give him plenty to work with, don't you think?" Mr. White stopped and stared at Lois with that look like he was a principal at school. It was almost priceless to see the reaction on Lois's face when she heard it, but I remained as composed as I could only smiling. Of all the gifts in the world I really wish I had telepathy at that moment. Knowing what was going through her head would've probably frightened me. Still insights are always helpful, especially when you're obviously treading in someone else's territory.

"You can't be serious? Perry, I'm a REAL reporter! I don't have time to baby sit Smallville, no offense."

"Oh...none taken Lois. It's just so nifty to be able to work with you."

"Nifty? Chief, you're killing me with this!"

"Get over it Lane, it's happening! Three stories to show him the ropes, then you can walk your separate beats again. And by the way Lane, that better be some damn fine work you hand in to me. You know, Pulitzer material?"

_She looked back at him and saluted. The sarcasm dripping off of it was almost alarming, where I was from people tried to be as courteous to one another as possible. This sort of mentality, especially in the work place would be something I'd have to get used to. Lois seemed to take it all in though. She sat at her desk, which conveniently was right across from mine and started in on her story. I, of course, had followed her there only to stop behind her as she started writing. I stood there for a few minutes doing everything I could not to stare at her computer screen. It seemed the best thing I could do was avoid the circumstance of being an over-the-shoulder reader. I always hated when the professors in college would do that to me. Eventually her hurried typing came to a stop and she whirled her chair around. She was definitely angry and yet there was a softness to her. This woman was as tough as they come, I could tell that. But the gentleness behind her features made me pause for a second. I noticed it in the office earlier. As long as I'd known Lana and the very idea that we'd be married with children by this point always seemed out of place. I've met several women that I'd befriended over the years, but this woman actually had taken me back just a bit. _

"Well, Smallville? You got something to say to me or are you just going to keep staring all day?" She snapped me out of my own thoughts.

_I tried to regain my composure, but I felt like the goofy character I was playing in that moment._ "Well Lois, I...I...I was wondering if you had anything you were working on that might be a good subject for our first story. And it's Clark, by the way..."

"Yeah, Clark. I'll try and remember that Smallville. Now would you do me a favor and go chill somewhere else? I'm busy writing MY story about MY experience on the Space Jet. You know, the one you only saw from a DISTANCE?"

"Sure, I'll just go and hang out somewhere else. It was good meeting you Lois, I'm very honored to be working with you."

"Great, the pleasures all yours. Beat it!"

_I decided to take her advice on this one and just leave. I figure she'd probably start liking me better if she didn't have to see me at that moment. What did I expect though? She's a news hound and as a journalist it is very frustrating to have your story swiped by a newbie. The question in my mind remained, where do I go from here? I have an apartment now, but I just don't feel like being there. Ma wants me to come back a little later to try on my outfit, but that's still not for a little while yet. So in lieu of this I decide to go to my safe haven or as my father Jor-El calls it, my Fortress of Solitude._

_The day I enrolled into college I had still not done anything with the crystal that was given to me by my father. He say when I found a place I felt was proper enough I could activate it and I would have a monument to Krypton. Obviously the problem with that was if I built this monument some where in the United States, someone would be bound to notice it. That could pose a lot of problems when they wanted to know about the alien technology standing out among the more modern structures. The government would be called and the battery of tests they would put me through...I couldn't bear that. Nor did I want to imagine the horrible fate that would await Ma and Pa in that situation. However, curiosity was getting the better of me so I went to the library and I found a globe sitting on the reference desk. I had the intent of actually looking at maps of the world to decide where I wanted to go, less populated places where no one would likely find this place. Then it struck me like lighting. I grabbed the crystal and I flew as fast as I could to Antarctica._

_I went deep into the heart of the continent and I took the crystal from the bag I had on my back. I looked at the crystal and I didn't know quite what to do with it. It glowed slightly, but then it had always done that when I held it. I wasn't sure what to expect from it. It didn't react as I thought it would. I figured it would explode in light and there would be this huge structure standing in front of me. I sat down in the snow and ice and put the crystal down in the snow. At that point the crystal just sank in. My eyes widened and I went to go grab it, but it had someone melted through the several feet of snow and ice. The ground started to quake and as I examined it with my X-Ray Vision I jumped out of the way Out of the ground a spire shot up like an arrow, it was crystal and as beautiful as you'd ever imagine. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was actually terraforming the area around it, building new places deep within the snowcap. I examined it further trying to see what was going on. It was encoded with things that I could not believe. Metals were forming around the crystalline structures. What seemed to be computers were being put into place. Impossible things that I couldn't believe the crystal was programmed to do. If this was the last vestige of my homeworld then it was truly more of a loss than anyone could realize. It's a wonderment to me, but it also surprise me. My gifted vision was being put to the test. I started to use my abilities in unison, zooming in to microscopic levels while still using the X-ray ability. It was amazing. Inside the technology I saw little machines building it. They're nanobots! Science Fiction came to life before my eyes! They actually perfected nano-technology! Then again I was the 18-year-old boy flying above the ground and using my visual acuity to scan within an object at levels that would make eagles jealous. _

_Upon completion of the Fortress the nanobots went into the main computer bank and disengaged. They became dormant again. I pulled my vision back to see the full structure. It was so beautiful. I hovered in awe at the magnitude of this creation. I would defy anyone to not, even with all the architectural and technological marvels that we know today. I casually, or better cautiously, drifted into the structure. There I saw an image of my father and what I presumed to be my mother holding up a world. It wasn't Earth to be sure._

_In mere moments a voice came from behind me, _"That is Krypton, my son."

_I turned in amazement over hearing my father's voice. _"Father?"

"Yes my son, it is Jor-El. More correctly I am a holographic image based on your father's engrams and the knowledge."

_I was so stunned I couldn't speak. I looked at the ghostly image of my father for the second time since finding out where I was from. But this time I could speak with him and he could react to me. I tried to find the words in my mind, anything that might express the sheer amount of happiness, wonderment, sorrow… It was nearly impossible._

"I understand your surprise Kal-El. I know you were not expecting this, but I felt it better for you if I gave you something more personal than just a computer bank in which to interface with."

"I can't believe this, it's so…incredible."

"I suppose on Earth such advancements have yet to be made. I assure you Kal-El, on Krypton such things were more commonplace. The construct you have here is a modified version of the home your mother and I shared. We had decided that it would be best if we treated this situation as Kryptonians would with any orphaned child."

"There were orphans on Krypton?"

"Yes Kal-El. Ours was a world of science, and unfortunately some breakthroughs came at a cost. After the practice of cloning was banned, we weren't able to replace our losses. Of course this was some years before I or even your great-great grandfather was born. So in order that we may have a child adjust to the loss it was put into place that all Kryptonians would record their engrams into a holo-matrix so that they may get to know their heritage or even the lost parent without fear of missing details. It also helped the Council to gain knowledge otherwise to help in other scientific areas. You will find that your mother's engrams were saved into these systems as well."

"My mother… This is so much to adjust to father. This Fortress, the fact you can talk and react to me, cloning, this technology! It's amazing compared to anything that I've seen. It's just interesting that right now our government has banned the cloning of humans altogether, and you're telling me that my native world was doing it on a regular basis"

"When the time comes we will go through the history of Krypton, and you will learn some of the horrors we've done and the wonders we accomplished. I will explain our methods in detail. Suffice to say the cloning is a gray area and it nearly cost us our society."

"I can't wait father. There's so much to discuss."

_I reach the Fortress in no time and the computers react almost instantaneously. I land and start to walk through the room and the hologram of my mother comes to life. _

"Kal! It is good to see you, my child."

"I'm happy to see you too, mother." _After a time I programmed my mother to respond to when I entered the sanctum. It's not that I didn't want to talk to my father, but it seemed that my mother gave me the perspective that wasn't merely scientific. While my father too spoke from his heart, my mother and I have so many qualities in common that after a time it seemed that it might be easier to talk to her on certain issues. It's almost the same with Ma, but Pa has a way of understanding these things too. I guess when you raise an alien child it tends to open your mind to possibilities that wouldn't otherwise occur to you._

"What brings you back, my son. You seem to have something on your mind."

"That's very true mother. I used my powers in view of the public today."

"Is that so?" _She raises her eyebrow. Her look really isn't surprise nor is it disappointment. I think it more 'it's about time you used you full potential.' She walked closer to me as I sat down. _"And did the people act in fear of you?"

"I saved a spacecraft from killing people."

"Then I say you used your abilities admirably. Do you intend to keep using them in such a manner?"

"Actually, that's what I came to talk you and father about. " No sooner did it leave my lips as the other hologram came to life. They stood with one another and looked down upon me with a scientific interest. In the conversations I had with my father, he told me that they'd known that I'd have these abilities from the start. However, they were curious if I'd ever use them.

"What is it you intend to do my son?" my father questioned.

"If you access Earth's internet you will find multiple pages on a group called the Justice Society of America. The called them mystery men back in their day. They were a group of people with extranormal powers that banded together to fight for the good. My adopted father came up with the idea that it might help me to use my abilities without compromising the Clark Kent identity."

"I see_." Father rubbed his chin with his forefinger. _"There is a safety issue that you are concerned with then?"

"Yes, sir. My human parents and any friends I have or will make. If Clark Kent uses his powers for good anyone that wants to hurt him will go after those I love and care for. Should Kal-El of Krypton save the day, then I'm the last Kryptonian. I put no one in any harm." _No sooner did I finish my last statement when my mother looks at my father and he turns away. I get taken back for a moment as if I've offended them. _ "I'm sorry mother, father… I wasn't trying to offend you in any way."

_My mother turned back to me with concerned yet loving eyes that a mother trying not to tell something to her child has. _"You did not Kal-El. Merely your father has a lot of things he has yet to tell you. You need not concern yourself right now."

"Are you sure mother? It doesn't seem like something I shouldn't be concerned with."

"Yes, my son. All is well for the moment. We definitely approve of your methods. It is a logical, yet conscious and caring decision. "

"I'm glad you think so. I feel better that ALL my parents approve of this."

_My father turned and looked at me with a chiseled expression on his face_. "Do not fear for any decision you should make Kal-El. For so long as you are not drunk on your own power, any solution you may arrive it would be looked at with support and caring. I assume your human parents would share that sentiment, given the information we have received about them."

"Yeah, they would've supported any decision I'd make. They know everything I do would be with great consideration to their well-being and feelings."

"You've grown up to be a fine man, Kal-El. Are you planning on wearing one of those colorful uniforms that this Justice Society seemed predisposed to?"

"Yes father." _I smiled almost embarrassed. _"Pa was a fan of the Flash, namely because he protected a city not too far from Smallville. At the time he was just a child and hoped to meet him."

"Ah, the childhood hero. I can respect such a thing, we all have people we look up to. The reason I ask though is because I have something for you. " _The computers started activating and in moments the nanobots started reacting creating something…_

_I walked over to it to see what the finished product would be when I saw the symbol. It was the same crest that adorned the walls of the Fortress and was proudly being worn by my father and mother. I picked up the small piece of material and looked up with welled eyes_. "I don't know what to say…"

"Wear this symbol proudly my son. Let it be a legacy from both sets of your parents. Your Flash wore a symbol emblazoned upon his chest, this I think would suit your needs. Should they ask, tell them it is the symbol from the house of El."

:"I will. Speaking of which, Ma should be about done with my uniform. I suppose I should get back to the house and see if she's got room for one more addition."

"Go my son, with our blessings and support."

_I smiled again, lifted from the ground and waved goodbye as I flew home to Kansas._


	3. Chapter 3

_Action FanFic #3_

Up in the Sky…

_I got back to Smallville rather hurriedly. What can I say? Pa's excitement finally hit me and I couldn't wait to feel the freedoms of using my abilities without having to do something to hide the fact. Sure, I was flying, but normally I have to look out for energy waves that satellites use to scan the Earth. I'm very good at dodging these, sometimes flying in wave patterns are fun just as a bit of a game. However, I try to avoid spending any more time getting to Kansas than I already have. _

_I see the house with my Telescopic Vision, at that point I drop to the ground and I run like there's no tomorrow. I see the field and as the fence line comes up I jump and as I look down, I can see all the crops that Pa just planted. I look back up and there's the house, guess I'd better land before I crater it. Using my flight, I slow and descend as gentle as a feather. As I do I see Pa sitting out on the front porch looking me square in the eye._

"You're one big bird Clark, I could've fed us for a few Thanksgivings with one your size." He laughs at me just a little.

"How's Ma coming with the uniform?"

"Son, she's been going hot and heavy on that thing since you left. Thank God for your theater days, because that woman knows how to make a costume in no time flat."

_I blush just a little. _"Pa it's more than just a costume, it's going to be my ticket to not having to hide all the time."

"That's a good thing, I know how difficult it is for you to hide your gifts all the time." He gets up from his chair and we walk into the house. He starts to wander to Ma's sewing room and I follow suit behind him. "Martha! How goes the boy's outfit?"

"It's done! Luckily all I had to do was let out a few seams here and there to some old outfits you used to wear."

_I look at the outfit. The blues and reds just meld so well. _"I'm gonna look very patriotic, Ma."

"You're a down-home Kansas boy, regardless of what other planet you come from. You need to look patriotic."

"I was wondering though, would you mind adding something on for me. My Kryptonian parents gave it to me to wear, as a symbol of my other family." _I pull it out from my coat and hand it over. Ma and Pa look at it. They recognize it almost immediately and Ma grabs the shirt from the table. In what seems faster than even I'm capable of she grabs the emblem and starts to work stitching on the front._

"Jonathan, Clark, could you get out for a moment. I have something else I want to do for modification's sake." She gets up and starts pushing us along the way. "I'll be another hour, maybe. But I've got work to do, so just go!"

_Pa and I leave the room and go sit out on the front porch for a time. He regales me with war stories from when he was in Vietnam. And I tell him stories of Krypton's bloody past too. Some of the history lessons I learned were gruesome indeed. I can remember my father telling me the story of time before Krypton became a whole planet instead of divided into the two main continents. The bloody battle that ended with the survivors of the 'losing side' leaving for another world. I questioned my father at length about that._

"They had space craft? Why didn't they have more by the time Krypton exploded?"

"The last volley of the Daxam Continent, my son. They wiped out fleets of our ships and in return our two main weapons destroyed several of theirs. A lot of Kryptonians and Daxamites died that day. If not for Kem-L, who created the Eradicator and the High-Council's decision in creating the Brainiac program we would've surely been wiped out. We never rebuilt any because after the Daxamite population had left we became something of a xenophobic society. At first space travel was something that would help us to learn new sciences and other technologies. We accomplished the same thing with sending probes and having Brainiac control them."

"Brainiac and Eradicator? "

"Eradicator is a direct translation, but Brainiac is the closest translation to English we can manage to find. "

"What did they do that made this such a victory for Krypton? It sounds like the Daxamites had you over a barrel, if you'll forgive the slang."

"I do understand my, son. Your internet is a very helpful tool. The Eradicator technology shot beams of energy hotter than that of a lava flow and was programmed with the ability to do much more damage. Using a technology that was revised afterward for this very reason, the device could also shoot nanobots programmed for a variety of purposes. "

"Nanobots are what help the technological parts to be created while the crystalline structures were built. How sure are you that these won't become a problem?"

"After we found out what it had done, they were destroyed. As far as we know it wiped out even the Eradicator's nano-blasts. Most hoped that it had been done before it committed this horrible crime. It coordinated it's attack with Brainiac and devised the best way to deal with the threat of further Daxamite invasion. The nanobots genetically altered them to become vulnerable to lead. Had they not escaped when they did, it would've spelled the end of their people."

"Why the war father? All of this sounds like such an atrocity! What was the point of the two continents fighting?"

"It was Krypton's time of religion my son. Before we became a race based on pure science there were quite a few amongst us that believed in the Sun God, Rao. Even several on the High Council of Krypton believed. It was a much different time. The Daxamites, however believed in the Sun-God Valor. As time went on we started to embrace more technology and science than our Daxam cousins. Somewhere down history Kryptonians and Daxamites would do as your America does and sit in a sort of political debate arena and discuss matter of common interested between the two continents. It was there that Daxam came to believe that we were only advancing in weaponry to use against them for their 'heretical beliefs'."

"And were they?"

"Partially, but no one at the time was willing to admit that. It was in the dark ages of Krypton my son. At that time cloning had just commenced for the strict purpose of creating harvest organs. And possibly even replacing those scientists who's bodies were giving out on them. Those that were necessary to further advancements and the cause. We killed so many Daxamites and yet we were unconcerned with our losses. Kryptonians never discussed these times. Not that it was forbidden, but it was frowned upon."

"This was the first war?"

"Yes. The three wars were the Krypton/Daxam, Scientist/Rao, and the Black Zero campaign. The last of which were the clones fighting to be their own individuals instead of organ harvests or replacements. They cloned one of the militant generals and more than a few scientists. During an accident within the same building their stasis units opened and they awoke. Once they realized they were clones and that they were treated as sheep they fought for their equal rights. They were property as far as the Kryptonians were concerned. The general who named their coalition Black Zero, disagreed. We shall discuss it further at a later date, it's all much to discuss in one sitting. Even in hologramatic form I still find it weighing heavily upon me."

_I was just about to start telling Pa about what my father had finally told me about Black Zero when Ma came back out. I can't believe it had been that long already, but history as deep as that does tend to kill time quickly._ "Hurry Clark, I think you'll like this!"

_She dragged me to the backroom and she threw the outfit at me. _"Put this on son, I want to see how it fits!" She shut the door.

_I grabbed everything and started to put it on. First the shirt to see how the shield looked on me. It covered my chest fully and I smiled. I slipped on the pants and I stared at the red…overpants? I stared in the mirror with questioning, "_You have got to be kidding!" _ Then I picked up the cape. As I looked over it I finally saw the reason that Ma wanted us to wait. In yellow, off center of the middle she'd placed another shield. It was just a little touch, but it added something. I looked at myself for a few minutes not believing it was me I was staring at. _ "You can come in Ma."

_She walked into the room and stood there almost in awe, if it's possible for a mother to look at a son that way. Pa's eyes widened as if I had just stepped out of one of his Justice Society magazines. _"Clark, my God…"

"I like this Ma, it's really nice. The overpants though…I don't know."

"Hawkman wore them, so can you. Besides it cuts through all the blue. You don't want to look like you're wearing a one piece and you don't want your legs hanging out of your shorts either."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Symmetry, it makes sense."

"I think we've got the look Clark, now it's just a matter of when you'll start doing your mystery man thing."

"I was thinking now." I smiled with a Cheshire cat grin.

_Pa looked up at me with a tear in his eye, _"Go be a hero, boy. Just don't get hurt." _I gave him a farewell salute and I took off like a jet and headed back to Metropolis. _

_The flight there was different, I didn't feel as if Clark Kent was a shroud over my abilities anymore. I know he had a point to exist. I was proud to be him, but there's a certain feeling that he was a mask that I couldn't shake some days. Now it was all different. I zoomed to my apartment to drop of my Kent clothes and flew back out before anyone could see me. It was time for my first patrol. Yeah, I know I'm not the police. I don't know that the police would be too upset to see me though, especially considering I caught a jet from space. How common was that though? Even though it wasn't something that happened everyday, maybe the mystery men villains had kids that followed in their parents' footsteps. Yeah, I'm gonna have archenemies…I really do think in clichés._

_I start listening out for anything going on in the city trying to zero out anything that didn't need to be heard by my ears when I picked up a police radio._ "Capt. Sawyer to HQ, we need a SWAT team sent to the Metro-First Bank. These guys have some major firepower. Three cars destroyed and we also have a hostage situation in progress! Repeat, we have a hostage situation in progress!"

_I start looking for the place and find the lights rather easily. I dart down to the building within a couple of seconds. I land beside the Capt. Luckily she's the only female there in plain clothes so it's easy to spot her. I use my more booming voice in front of her. _"Is there anything I can do to help?"

_She looks at me and just blinks_. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

_From behind me a familiar voice comes out of nowhere. _"That's the guy that saved the Space Jet!"

_I turned to see who made the comment and standing there was Lois. _"Hey blue man, you got time for an interview after you get done playing Good Samaritan_?" She raises her eyebrow and smiles that same smile she had when she walked into Perry's office not 4 hours previous._

"Sure, Ms. Lane. I'll be more than happy to once this is over. Right now I've got more pressing matters."

:"You know who I am?"

"Of course, you're a world-famous reporter for the Daily Planet, who doesn't know you? Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna try and help to end this."

_Capt. Sawyer had turned her attentions back to the bank as a gun fired. The energy blast was coming straight for her head and before she had a chance to react I stepped in front and took the brunt of the blast. It tingles a little, but it didn't harm me. I turned and saw the dumbfounded look return to her face. _"Thanks… Listen, I understand that you want to help. Right now there are hostages to consider and we can't afford to let them..."

_No sooner did she try to finish the statement I went in at superspeed and got all 10 people out. _"… Get hurt. Um, where did these people come from?"

"These are the hostages."

"I'm not believing this! You got them all out? What about the bomb?"

_I scan over the area looking for any sort of device. The building's big, but there are areas I can't penetrate. What the hell? I can't look through the pipes? Still, unless they planted something in the vast array of pipes there's no foreign object that I could detect. Still, gotta look into this whole not seeing through pipes thing. It's a little unnerving. I turned back to her, _"I don't see one, unless they've got it well hidden I think they're bluffing. Still, the ordinance is bad enough to cause some real harm."

"You don't have to tell me," she pointed at the fires being put out by firefighters, "I'm well aware of how destructive they can be."

"Capt. Sawyer, I can stop them. I'll bring them out unharmed and with the weapons intact, but you'll have to trust me."

_She gave me the hard look over. She shook her head a few times, _"Alright, you've been deputized, go bring me some criminals."

_I took off towards the building. Even with the screaming of the thug that were pointing their basic hand held cannons at me I still heard her Lieutenant._

"Maggie, what are you doing? You know what happens if he messes up? It'll be your badge!"

_I heard her pull her pistol and hand it over to the worried Lt. _"Noted. So go back him up, we haven't gotten close this far and we're about two steps from giving in to their demands. But if you think you can bounce that off your chest just by flexing a little, be my freakin' guest!"

_As I near my first target he opens fire. The weapon is producing a fair amount of heat, I starting to feel better about offering my services to the police. I doubt they want their officers extra crispy. Ooh, Clark...bad joke. The panicked thug keeps up the blasting while screaming his ever-loving head off. I guess he figures that a combination of both will somehow deter me from the task at hand. I realize that I'm not moving nearly the speed I could be, namely because I don't want to hurt him or the weapon. I walk right up to him and he stops firing, he looks at me horrified. I grabbed the gun from his hand and set it down on the ground. He decides that the best thing to do is punch me. Sure, the gun that can destroy cars and take out walls didn't do a thing to me, but his fist will do better. I truly don't understand the criminal mind, I guess I will once I've done this awhile. That's a scary thought. He punches me with all he has and I pull away just a second so that he doesn't cripple himself entirely, but as the fist connects to my jaw I hear the bones shatter in his hand. _"Sorry friend, I was hoping you wouldn't do that."

_He screams in pain and runs out of the building and straight into the cops' arms. I dart out and hand the officer the gun he was carrying before heading back in to get his partners. In the moment that I stopped to look for them they had flanked me from the second floor and they fired. I can't imagine what it was that they saw outside. The light was so intense in the room I'm pretty sure the glow through the windows brightened the street like it was daylight. I turned my head to focus on one of them and I fly upward towards him. The barrel of the gun is rather wide, good that means I can fit my hand in there. I looked inside and found the element that allowed the blast to be heated. As I approach I throw my hand inside and remove the element I hold it in my hand for the crook to see. Immediately he drops the gun and raises his hands. I turn to see the other guy and he tries the running approach. I turn towards the area he went out examining him trying to leap to the next roof. I see him so unsure. _

_I drop the guy I have in custody off to the police as I take off towards the crook. He's got his cash well in hand and the weapon on his back. Apparently it's heavy enough for a strap. I never really paid attention when I started to take them down. He's still so unsure as to how he's going to clear the gap with that huge weight on his back. But a land right behind him as gently as I can. He waves his arms wildly balancing himself on the ledge between the 3 feet it'll take to get to next rooftop. He finally gets balanced when I pipe up softly, _"Need some help?"

_He turns in panic and falls and I rush down and pick him up. I grab him and he screams even louder than when he was falling. I guess it's not everyday that someone does that. I'm confused, he's seen me flying all over the bank. You'd think he'd guess that I could do that again. _

"Don't drop me man!"

"Oh, I won't. Not after all the trouble I went through of catching you." _Somehow those words don't comfort him. All I can do is smile._

_I drop him in the capable hands of Capt. Sawyer. She nods in thanks, but I can tell she's less than enthused about my help. _"I'm glad I could help Capt."

"Glad you could too… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"A friend." _I take to the sky about ready to fly off into the distance when I hear that voice again._

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUSTER!" _I turn back to see Lois standing there with a very upset look on her face. _"No one skips out on an interview with me, not even some Superman!"

"Superman?" I look at her puzzled.

"Yeah, as in Ubermensch? Nietzsche's idea of the perfect specimen. I think you qualify for that."

"I don't know about that Ms. Lane. I'm not sure that I'm what Nietzsche had in mind."

"He's never seen you in action. I think I win this argument."

_I just laugh a little bit, what else can I do? _"Where would you like to conduct this interview Ms. Lane?"

"Let's go back to my place, I've got a nice terrace at my apartment. 12th floor so we won't have to worry about any interruptions, unless there's meteor about to crash into Guatemala or something?"

"Your apartment? That's a bit personal, isn't it? I mean can't we do this at the Daily Planet?"

"A Superman and a Boy Scout. Who could have guessed that?"

_I try to pass off the fact that I'm blushing a bit. I can't help it, I'm not someone who goes back to another woman's apartment when I don't know them that well. And let's face facts this is Metropolis. It's a pretty obvious observation to say that this isn't Kansas anymore. I have no idea if she's going to be all business or what. I can't believe this woman has flustered me this much. Why can't she be more like Lana? This would be a lot easier for me if it were. _

"Well? Are we going back to my place or what? Don't worry about anything happening big guy, I think I can control my womanly urges. I'm a reporter, not a slut!"

"I wouldn't have thought otherwise. If you're sure you want to, then I don't see any problems with it." I scoop her up and look back at Capt. Sawyer. "Do you still need me for anything?"

"No, I think we have it…Superman."

"You too?"

"You fly, you're invulnerable, and you're obviously stronger than any of the guys on the force. I say if the 'S' fits…" _as she trails off again she points at my chest._

"Actually, that's a symbol from…"

"HOLD IT! I'm not letting these details get stolen by my rivals here. It's not going to happen. You're mine! And I'm quoting Maggie Sawyer as calling you the name I gave you. That makes this exclusive, doesn't it Mags?"

_Capt. Sawyer tries to open her mouth to say something when Lois answers for her. _"Of course it does! Now as to you, fly us out of here. We've got some work to do, because this is going to be the morning edition. **'My Night with Superman'**!"


	4. Chapter 4

Action FanFic 4

'_My Night With Superman'_

_We land on her terrace in a few moments. She kept the door leading into her apartment unlocked from there. I suppose being on the 12th floor you're not likely to get anyone trying to break in that way. However, criminals get stranger and stranger. She goes and gets a drink and sits down at the patio table. I take a seat myself and realize that the cape does tend to pull a bit when I do that. Maybe I should've told Ma that I didn't need the cape after all. She'd probably say it's distinguished, and truthfully it is. I adjust myself in the seat and she gets her recorder ready, and more surprisingly she has an old fashioned notepad and pencil. I didn't think anyone used those anymore but me! _

_She looks up at me and she smiles a gentle smile. That then fades away, so much so you can actually see the progression. In the blink of any eye she turns into the woman that was so excited that she'd had the chance to corner me to Lois Lane reporter with a story on her mind. _"So I guess the big story is, where are you from?"

"That's pretty direct." _I smile and I laugh._

"That's the name of the game. I'm a nominated journalist and I didn't get that way for lobbing soft questions. So, where are you from?"

"Actually, I'm from the planet Krypton."

"Planet...YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!"

"Yes, ma'am. My homeworld was destroyed when the sun went nova."

"Are there others like you? Can we expect more Supermen to show up out of nowhere?"

"No, as far as I know I'm the lone survivor . My father designed a rocket for me to escape in. Unfortunately due to lack of planning and faith in my father's research, the planet's scientists disagreed that they were in any danger. So they didn't do anything more than just wait out what they considered to be a 'shift in the planetary orbit.'

"How old were you when you were rocketed from Krypton?"

"As a matter of fact I wasn't born yet. My mother's womb was placed in a device called a birth matrix. I learned much of this later thanks to data records." 

"Then it got here and you learned you had powers?"

"Something like that."

"How old were you when you landed?"

_I never expected her to have those sorts of questions. I truly didn't think this out as much as I'd have liked. So this starts out with lying to the public, but it's something that was bound happen. Didn't figure on it happening so soon. It's bad enough lying about my identity, but the rest of the story? Have to think of something..._"The matrix was designed to allow me to age over time as it traveled and then when I hit a certain age, it would keep me in stasis until it landed on Earth. So I'd say about 18." 

"You seemed to have mastered our language and customs pretty easily."

"I spent many years inside a shelter that the matrix was told to create once I arrived here. It found the most remote location possible and once constructed it starting to give me the necessary education that would allow me to interact with people. Luckily it was able to access the internet flow and extrapolate information that would help me acclimate. For the first few years though, it was nearly impossible for me to understand all that was going. Leaving the confines of my shelter was difficult at best, especially when I started discovering all these amazing abilities."

"When you discovered them all of a sudden you decided to use them to save the world?"

"No. At first there was fear that something bad could happen. Someone getting hurt if my slightest touch was too strong. There was a learning curve that no one could ever have imagined. Again I praise the internet for it's help, otherwise you probably wouldn't be sitting there talking to me right now."

"How so?"

"The Justice Society of America was a great influence in my decision to come forward. There was a lot of traveling, hiding my self amongst the crowds. One day, the greatest of tragedies happened. The world marks it as 9/11. It was the hardest thing in the world for me to live with. All this power that could've stopped that massacre from happening, and me too afraid that all my abilities would only make the situation worse. I was so uncomfortable with my own abilities that I feared causing more death and destruction. "

"What changed? What made you decide enough was enough and to get a handle on your powers?"

"I was the events of that day, Ms. Lane. It felt like it was time to control this gift that was bestowed upon me. Not just for my sake, but for the world. If I could save lives and stop such a terrorist act from ever happening again, then it would all be worth it. "

"Then why aren't you in Afghanistan looking for Osama Bin Laden or Al Qaeda? Even more to the point putting an end to the current conflict by stopping terrorist groups killing innocents?"

"Namely because it also paints me as a bio-weapon of mass destruction. I would willingly help anyone, but in a war zone I change the balance of power. My fear is that it would cause a nuclear response. Unfortunately, no country is truly ready for that. It all sounds convenient, I know. I just can't risk people suffering because I got overconfident." 

_She nods in approval of what she hears. I'm so happy that she's willing to accept it. She's still shocked about my alien revelation, that's written all over her face. She's about to ask another question when a sound catches my attention. _"We have a break in at S.T.A.R. Labs. Suspects appear to be heavily armed and dangerous. All available units respond." The voice sounds panicked. I wonder what they've got at the Metropolis S.T.A.R. Labs that's got them bugged.

_The Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories was founded by a scientist for the express purpose of learning things for people. They have no government ties or business backing. The funding they get comes from wealthy scientist living well off of patents from past discoveries before the founding of the institute. S.T.A.R. has given more 'ethical' business access to their research when they've promised to use whatever the discovery was to the fullest of its benefit. Such corporations as Ferris Aircraft and WayneTech have benefited for this deal. It's speaks to the character of those companies._

_Lois looks me over_. "What's wrong?" _She stares hard into my eyes_.

"Trouble. I've got to go! Thank you for listening to my story!"

_Jumping from the balcony, the leap nearly puts me to S.T.A.R. before the need to fly becomes necessary. It's beautiful over the city, seeing the skyscrapers nearly dragging my feet. There's a certain freedom to being able to breathe in the clouds. It's so cool. Stop Clark, can't focus on that now. There's a job at hand, and it requires all the attention you can muster!_

_I circle the building and look inside with my X-ray vision. There it goes again, parts of the building are shielded from my vision. I've never had this problem before! When this is over there's gonna be some much needed research done as to what's blocking my sight. At least it's not totally blocking me out, I can see the crooks. They have those same cannons as the guys at the bank! Where are they picking up the ordinance at? I mean a .45 or some sort of automatic I'd understand, but not this. They've got a few scientists blocked off and a janitor. The police are outside and being kept at bay again! _

_Capt. Sawyer's down there. She's looking happy to be at two of these in one night. Better make my presence known before barging in. No sooner does my body turn to make the landing when she looks up and sees me. _"Superman! Come to save our butts again?"

"I wouldn't put it that way captain. You have a job to do and I'm just an outsider."

"Yeah, well they've got more of those guns again. We found out when one of my men got barbequed on the way in. So we really don't know what the situation inside is."

"There are at least four inside with the same guns. They have three scientists and a janitor hostage."

"How do you know that?"

"I have a sort of X-Ray Vision."

"You don't say? So the lead-shielded rooms are probably a problem for you_." Lead! Why didn't I think of it before? Out on the farm I never had to look through lead, everything was steel or wood. Anything lead never really needed to be looked through. I feel like a world class idiot right now for not knowing. All this time with my powers, and there's still stuff to learn!_

"Yes, it does make it difficult to get an accurate count. Still, it'd be easier for me to deal with the situation rather than your men getting hurt."

"Then do it!" _Frustration just poured from her voice. There's no way to properly console her on this. She's a cop that's been trained to deal with the worst of the worse and then there's this guy who can bend steel in his hands. No one can be trained for that._

_Jumping into the air, I start to assess the best possible place to enter. The crooks are still in the same part of the building and they're pushing someone towards a door. The janitor! I've got to save him!_

"Get in there!" _The leader demands. He gives a forward nod to the janitor and one of his guys turns his gun. _"You see, you ain't gotta choice!"

"You can't put him in there! There's a radioactive isotope. He needs the proper suit to be in that room!" _One of the scientist screams out. She seems bold considering her circumstances. That's very brave of her, trying to save the man from certain death while she's facing her own mortality._

"Perhaps you want to go in?"

_My feet crack the ceiling open just far enough away from the room that I'm certain I didn't crack the roof above it. _

"What the hell are you?! Open fire!" I _stand in front of the scared scientists trying to keep them safe from the weapons fire. Need to do something fast! Maybe use my Heat Vision. When the two red beams shoot from my eyes the look on their faces is priceless, yet no deterrent from their course of action. The janitor reacts to the moment, seeing that I'm not going to be able to move my ground too much until such a time as I can deactivate all the weapons. The thug wrestles with him and it gives me the opportunity to disarm the last two guys._

_I go to move to apprehend one of the men still firing, when I notice that only one of the guns is still pointed at me. The one I disarmed has run down the building probably to alert his friends to my presence and the other is firing on the janitor. I go as fast as I can to intercept the blast once I realize what's going on. It all moves in slow motion. The janitor manages to duck the minute the man turns the gun. When it's fired it cuts the man in half and then melts through the protective layers in the door. I sweep down to grab all of the people I can, but the blast is immanent. The janitor goes to reach for me and I try to get him but the wave of radiation nearly overtakes us before I move the scientist from the area. The blast is spectacular. Luckily I'm able to get them outside to the police. _

"Where's Rudy?" _The scientist that argued with the thug asks me._

"That was the janitor?"

"Yes! Where is he?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I couldn't save him." _She and the others turn solemn. The best thing to do is to check if there's anything left to recover. I use my X-Ray and Telescopic Vision to try and determine how much of him is left. It's impossible, he's alive!_

"Doctor, he's alive..."

"If he was exposed to that isotope then he's assured not to be for too long."

"His skin is horribly scarred. He looks almost purple now." Rudy starts really getting his wits about him, he looks at his hands and then slowly examines himself further. He howls in shock and starts to run our way. "He's coming."

"He's still able to walk?"

_Capt. Sawyer interjects, _"What happened in there?"

_I hand over the man I was able to grab. _"Ask him while I round up the others and get a Hazmat team out here." _Going back over the gate, the crook start to fire again. There's the one that ran and he's shouting at them to continue the barrage. I'm trying to keep the focus on me, if they turn their attentions for a moment someone else is going to get hurt. It's bad enough Rudy had to pay for my inability. I'll have to ascertain the best way to handle these situations in future, so no accidents like this happen again. Let's rush them, they won't expect that. The ground quakes just a little as I land harder than what they expected. They stumble just enough for one to drop his weapon. My Heat Vision melts the trigger so he won't be trying anything again. The other two manage to keep theirs well in hand and they start to fire again. Two with guns and two runners. This could be a problem! I shouldn't have let that guy get away earlier._

_The door flies open and there stands Rudy. His pants are tattered and his shirt ripped away from him. He sees the two fleeing and gives chase. He moves rather quickly for someone who looks like he's in such pain. The two guys firing at me look towards the noise which gives me enough time to knock them out, but the two that Rudy is chasing they're trying to get over the fence. Rudy's got one by the leg. The sight is almost too much to bear. The man's muscles start to atrophy and his body is withering to a husk. It's gruesome, right out of a Mummy movie. Rudy gains a little bit of energy and he smiles. _"Sorry, Terrance. Guess the money wasn't that good."

_I hear one of Dr. Faulkner's lab partners pull a Geiger counter from his coat _"There's no radiation being emitted from him."

"That's not possible."

_Rudy turns his attention to the other guy that can't seem to scale the fence any better. I bolt to get in between him and Rudy before he ends up dead too. _"Stop Rudy, this isn't the way!"

"Outta my way, hero!" _He smacks me across the face and at first it doesn't hurt, but then there's a drain as he grabs me. It feels like he's sucking the life from me and there's a weakness that I haven't felt since before my I had my powers. The cops obviously see this and start shooting at him. Thank you Capt. Sawyer! He's letting go and leaving me like a dried up mass on the ground. He jumps toward the barricade. _"Man, I was creeped out by what happened to me, but the power I have now... This is amazing!"

_I get to my feet and I grab the guy he was about to kill. He's paralyzed with fear, and rightfully so. The power that Rudy has at his fingertips is frightening. Worse yet, he seems to have gained my powers on top of that. This morning I got a job at a paper and by tonight I've saved a plane, stopped two robberies, and now have a man that's drunk on the power he's been given. Wonder what tomorrow's going to bring me?_

"Kitty Faulkner" _Rudy says with almost an evil touch in his voice as he land in front. The impact he had is worse than the one that I did. The vehicle around actually jump and a few even tip. The police surround him and he merely claps his hands together in what sounds like thunder. The concussive nature knocks them back away. If vehicles weren't destroyed before, they are now. Some of them erupt into flames. He nods in approval of his new found skills and turns his attention back to the doctor. _"You won't believe what happened to me!"

"Rudy, I'm so sorry about all this."

"Not me! That thing gave me the most awesome power ever! I know what that guy Terrance had in his head! Ya know, that creep that I did in first? And thanks to the guy in the cape I'm invulnerable! I can siphon off power like gas from a truck!"

"Don't hurt us, please!"

"Kitty, I'm surprised at you. You've always been good to me, why would I want to do that?"

"Maybe because she was keeping you occupied while I gift wrap you?" _Leaving the stunned crook in the hand of the police I retrieve a sheet of metal from the wrecked SWAT team truck. Moving as quickly as I can muster, he gets wrapped like meat in tin foil. The problem is that his strength is now on par with my own. He rips through it like paper._

"That was good thinking, but you seemed to forget something…what is it that you're called…Superman? Huh, I took that outta your head when I absorbed your powers!" _He hits me like a freight train and I careen back into the building, breaking out the wall in the process. _"Here I come Supes, I wanna see what else I can dig out of that skull of yours."

_Need to clear off the rubble and consider what my next move is. If you can't touch the guy that you need to stop then it's obvious you need to find another way to hit him at a distance. An idea hits me, just need to keep him busy and set him in position._

"What's the matter Superman? Afraid to dance with me?"

"Why are you doing this Rudy? No one seems to think you're a bad man."

"Yeah, but everyone knows I'm a nobody! This sort of power doesn't come everyday no way am I gonna waste that. My looks maybe gone, but then I was never not the prettiest person around to begin with. So if I have to sacrifice my ugly mug to get this sort of power then so be it." _He takes to the air, and he wobbles a bit._ "What the hell?"

_Quickly as my feet will move me I move towards a big metal door and rip it off its hinges. I take a small swing at him knocking him to the ground. He's bleeding a little bit. His power must be wearing off. _"Feeling weak are you Rudy?"

_He looks at me with deep hatred in this now beady yellow eyes. _"I can feel the hunger in my gut really coming back with a vengeance. All I need to do is get my hands on you, then I'll be strong again."

"I'm not going to let you kill anymore tonight Rudy, least of all me!" _It sounds demanding, like I'm trying to put an end to it. Hope he falls for it. As he tries to leap forwards, it's obvious he isn't buying into it. Still, his feeble attempt to get to me isn't winning him any sort of speed awards. In a moments notice my Heat Vision starts to melt the door and I step through it. Let's hope this pseudo-armor gives me some sort of advantage. First and foremost, let's cool it down before the slag ends up hurting him worse than necessary. A little puff of breath should do the trick._

"I ain't going down like that! You don't have the muscle capable of putting me down!" _I stand my ground as he charges me. It's the only thing to do. It's a gamble, but if it works then it'll give me the edge to put him down until he can get help. The police are trying to keep others back. _

_Lois is out there in the crowd. Wonder how long she's been watching this? She's a fine reporter that one. Clark should be here too, this is going to draw attention to him if he's missing the big stories of the day. Of course the massive amount of people coming to witness this is almost staggering to me. It makes me feel bad that all of this is leading the police to act more like referees than actually being able to arrest someone. Lois is still trying to find an inroad to get close enough to the action. _

_He makes it to me and starts to punch. There's still a bit of strength behind them, but it's wearing him down. That's what I'm looking for. He can't have the treat until he gets through the wrapper. He gives a barrage of punches to my chest, midsection, even my face and he gets a set of 10 bloody knuckles for his trouble. He's breathing hard. _"I'll get you, dammit! Give me one shot at those powers and I'll put you down for good, just like Terrance!"

"That's gonna be another day Rudy. You've done enough leeching off of people_." I pull my punch a little and he goes flying back into a wall, which he doesn't bust through. It ends in a thud which puts him out in a heartbeat. From there it's just a matter of wrapping him back up in a steel sheet, which the lab is more than happy to provide thanks to a lot of the damage done by the idiots with the guns. Now that the police have them all in custody, I suppose it's time for cleanup and answers._

_Capt. Sawyer briskly walks in my direction. She mutters things under he breath that I'd feel more comfortable not hearing. She barrels up to me and tries to get as up in my face as possible. _"What went wrong?"

"These cannons of theirs for one. I did my best to get them to drop them, but in the end it wasn't enough. I wasn't prepared for what I was doing and the situation got out of hand. Rudy jumped one of them to help me and when one of this cohorts noticed he ended up firing and now we have this."

"Yeah, a freakin' vampire. Just what we need!"

"Capt. Sawyer, I'm offering my most humble apologies for this. I know that's not enough, but I never intended for this to happen."

"Sadly, this isn't your fault." _She huffed out. She wouldn't look me in the face as she said it. She was disgusted with me, but there was more to it than that. _"The city has been holding back funding for months while crimes like this have been going on. We're undermanned and outgunned in every conceivable way. We've pretty much been giving into demands while we try to figure out what's best to do about this."

"It sounds like you're being intentionally held back. Do you think that someone in higher power is taking bribes?"

"I'm almost certain of it. Look, I don't know you enough to trust you. You just have one of those faces, ya know?"

"I get that a lot." _She needs to be reassured that she's doing the right thing by trusting me. Hopefully she will and maybe Superman can flush out some clues that'll help Clark Kent to ferret out who's causing these crimes._

"Listen Superman, if you want to hear about this, I'm willing to talk. I've got only a few people on the force I can talk to about this and I'm scared to say too much. We're all afraid of the consequences. If you want to talk, then meet me at this place at 11:30 tomorrow night."

"The Ace 'O Clubs? I'll make it captain, unless there's another emergency."

"Good, I'll meet you there."

_She walks off and she looks less assured about anything. I'm a friendly face, and I mean well. Perhaps she's just wanting me to meet her so she can warn me off. It's important that I be there. First and foremost, lets see how Lois is doing. Oh, she's gone! She must be off writing the story now. It's only an hour before the deadline to the morning edition. I bet she's glad for the LexCorp voice recognition software. All she'll have to do is dictate her story and do a bit of editing. That means tomorrow the world will know about me. It now slightly worries me though that if there is a bigger threat manipulating things in this city, they'll know too. My first day on the job and now I'm wondering what I've gotten myself in to._


	5. Chapter 5

Lex Luthor in Action FanFic 5

_The Opposition_

_This is my city. The commerce that runs through it comes back to me. The cars, jets, buses are assembled with parts from my company. It makes computers, it makes clothing, it has computers for business and homes, super computers for scientific and military purposes. If you can think of it, my company does it. Sure, it could've been said just as simply as that. After all, my time is money and my words are precious. I just want you to bask in the scope of my wealth and power. For what is a man in my position, if he is not as feared as he is respected. And you SHOULD fear me._

_My name is Alexander Luthor. The city at large knows I go by Lex, but you will know me as Mr. Luthor. I grew up in wealth thanks to the genius of my father. He started in agriculture, making sure that people had grain for their livestock, seed to plant. When he became successful he bought the farms and ranches, sold to markets and made Luthor a name to be respected. With that money he branched out into new equipment to make it more successful. Making sure from organic weakness that technology would keep up with the job. Soon he was able to make more money by getting rid of most the 'hired help' and allowed the machines to do the work. All the human assistance that was required was to run those machines. The work of twenty men reduced to one. That's progress, and our name was synonymous with it._

_When I was 8 years old I designed my first fully functional fighter jet. As you can tell, genius runs in our family. This jet was built with an android already installed within the cockpit. It would save countless lives of our troops, but kill several of the enemy. Eventually, with the right amount of learning from skilled pilots, it would conceivably be able to fight without the need of even having to be controlled remotely. A helpful tool during the gulf war incursion, which wasn't that far from the point I'd drawn these plans. The technical aspects were so far beyond the private tutor that my father hired to teach me, she actually called him to try and implore me to stop this foolishness. My imagination shouldn't be as violent as this, I was only a child after all. My father scolded me in front of her for coming up with something capable of so much death. In private he beat me senseless for showing the clod of a teacher something too advanced for her mind or morals to accept. As punishment he sold the design to the military with a contract stating for every plane built he would get a 4 million dollar check, with a payment up from of 15 million for the design. They've tried to follow my plans to the letter, only to find out that I didn't finish certain parts. Without my direct involvement the millions father would have made came to just the meager settlement of the initial contract. As to the military, they bought the plans instead of leasing them out for my father's budding business to construct. They were the ones who took a proverbial bath on the deal. Fools, one and all. Their scientists should've known, but I should've guessed that the real geniuses behind the scenes of the military wouldn't understand the scope of my project. The idea of Terminator intrigued me, I suppose the nanny should've been more careful to make sure I was asleep before she started her film._

_This morning's newspaper didn't read quite the way I had expected it to. It was supposed to talk about the horrible crash of the LexCorp Space Jet project coming to sabotage. The horror of the LexCorp Towers coming crashing down around the ears of the working class. Oh yes, the waste of life. I couldn't be that evil could I? No, I'm not that evil! I'm just a good business man. This jet was a revolutionary technology, and NASA still sees it that way. Before long they'll identify that someone tampered with the Space Jet to cause it to crash within; LexCorp haters. A group that thinks this company isn't ethical. That's where they're wrong, I just follow a different ethic._

_No, this morning's issue of the Daily Planet says _'**My Night with Superman!'**___It speaks of a man from the stars that came here to be the savior of humanity. The fight with all those criminals and a being that they've dubbed "the Parasite", and he claims that he's not doing it for the glory. If I hadn't set up most of this myself, I'd say he did. He's supposedly altruistic, all he wants is to make the world safe. And yet with these God-like powers he still humbly stays out of the real world conflict. A chink in the armor perhaps? And as I further scan down the page it says that if he's choosing to make Metropolis his home that he'll be its new favorite son in no time. I don't think so. My image is clean to most of Metropolis. I make it run and I always will. These people all work for me in one form or another, so in the end I'm their favorite son, because I own them! Sooner than he thinks, I'll own this so called Man of Tomorrow too. This will be fun to test his altruism._

_After cutting out what I need from the paper, the rest goes in the trash. I'm keeping the info on our new friend. It may yet benefit me. The question is, how old is he? How long has he truly been here? Lois Lane would have gotten to these questions if only he had stayed. I know that woman well enough to know that. Once I get the necessary data I'll find out where that blasted ship of his is. I want to know! First things first though, today's business. We must talk about the blunders of yesterday and why now my name isn't plastered all over the news. Even my own news station is reporting on this alien!_

_The elevator has 88 buttons showing for the various floors the public and workers are allowed to go, that is until you have the key to access the further floors. The other 20 going up to my penthouse and the 10 past the sub-basement. That's where my "special" employees go, and I need to talk to a certain special employee that's failed me. He's in luck that there was a contingency plan in case of failure. Still, I don't pay for losing. Hell will need to be paid for this, it's the only way these people learn._

_After the 20 minute trip the doors open and standing there ever dutifully is the failure. Best to dispense with the pleasantries._ "There's a problem."

"I know things didn't go to plan. I wasn't expecting this new element."

"No one can anticipate this new element. However, you told me that there were contingencies for these matters. I saw no contingency."

"It might've been beneficial Mr. Luthor, if the weaponry that we were supplied with hadn't been leaked to other non-personnel."

"That cannot be helped. And besides, you were aware when the police were called. They were dealing with that bank robbery. If you had coordinated your assault of S.T.A.R. at that point, the police and this Superman would have been otherwise occupied. You chose poorly. This puts your life at risk."

"Your father has me on retainer, Luthor. I'm going nowhere. You were the one supposedly set up to take out the building. If you'd have succeeded in doing so this wouldn't have been a problem. Remember, you're the one with the contingency plans. All of my plans were hinged on your machinations come to fruition."

"My father may have you on retainer Braverman, but that won't keep you safe forever. He's getting older and my reign is just beginning. I own this company, and you're just his private bodyguard. Your black ops training isn't going to save you from my wrath. Remember, I have a personal guard too and she is old enough to show you a trick or two."

"Noted. In any case, the mission wasn't a total loss. We were able to verify that they're moving the mineral to another S.T.A.R. location."

"Then I take it you will personally retrieve it?"

"Yes. It's obvious if Superman shows up again, he'll have to be deterred from any further complications."

"You surprise me, Kenny. I didn't think you would betray my father, especially after all he's done for you. Still, for the right price I suppose you'd betray anyone, eh?"

"Who says he did?" _I turn to face the voice. My father smiles in an almost evil fashion. He looks like the main villain out of an old silent movie. _"Do you think that he would do anything without my express knowledge?"

"Loyalist. Why Conduit, I thought you were in black ops? Still you look to a fatherly figure for approval. You might have power enough to defeat this new marvel that has come from the stars, and yet you are still so weak. It's almost pathetic."

_Kenny Braverman comes from the Kansas town of Smallville. My father's business dealings kept him out there quite a bit, and he got to know some of the hands that worked for him. I wouldn't say that he became friends with his workers, but he did acquaint himself well. One in particular was Kenny's father, Matthew. He was a hard laborer and rather deadbeat father. Yet on the last count, I don't know necessarily that I would blame him. The mother died in childbirth on the back roads of the farmland while above a meteor flew overhead. It was the dead of winter so no one could go investigate. Worse still was the fact that the man sounded like a crazed lunatic when trying to explain to police and the doctors what had happened. The story was consistent, but no trace of any meteor was found due to the heavy snowfalls that year. There wasn't a visible sign anything touched down and so most people claimed the Matthew Braverman lost his mind while watching his wife die on a gravel road 20 miles from the nearest doctor. _

_After that Kenny grew up rather a sickly child. There was something wrong with him and his father spent more money than his meager job could afford trying to find out what was wrong with him. By the time Kenny was 10 they were struggling to keep the house and had sold everything else of any value. Mr. Braverman took out a lot of this on the poorly child._ "Damn kid! You kill your mother and cost us everything! When you're in school you're always second best! Why don't you just die and leave me in peace? I don't want to be surrounded by failures, and second best is always failing!"

_Finally it became too much of a burden on him, he was about to sign the home away for a cozy shack when Matthew's pride broke. He went to my father when he came to town to help him with the cost of his son's treatments. What great strides it took for him to go up to Lionel Luthor, a man with a reputation for firing people in his presence that dared to pollute his air with their whining and sniveling. Yet he gave credence to this man as he listened to the story. Matthew sounded quite the hero, considering the amount of abuse. Of course my father was intrigued and wanted to see the test results on the boy. He was a scientist himself after all. More to the point, when he rambled again about meteors causing all these problems my father's interest piqued. Did you truly think a sob story was going to interest him? This man knew how to work a menial position, if he wanted to help his son there was a plethora of ways he could've struck it rich. A small business loan would've given him enough to start creating better machines to plow. The man had ideas, he just needed to talk to the right people. There's a magnitude of those just waiting to be found. No, he chose to live this paltry existence and never attempt greatness. I would've let him hang. However, the meteor did interest me too._

_Tests were run, scientist were bought to check over Kenny's condition. It kept father coming back and forth from Metropolis to Kansas with this child and father in tow. The scientists would give my father the technical analysis of Kenny's situation to which he would tell Matthew a tissue of lies. Kenny's condition still escapes me. The gist of the story turns out that somehow, from the night of his birth he was given what should've been a lethal dose of radiation. A newborn beat the odds by these few new cells introduced into his body. My father never informed me of what these new cells were or what this child was starting to metamorphosis into. Incredibly, it's caused him to grow cables from his body. This was explained as some sort of measure to deal with the advancing irradiated cells growing in power. It cause him to emit blasts of energies from his hands and grow cables from his arms that could be used nearly like tentacles. Quite impressive to say the least. However, I still strive to unlock my father's secrets. He guards them well._

_One day, father went to the Braverman home and found the maniac beating his teen son. Apparently he had lost a track meet to a boy that always seemed to be one step ahead, no matter the challenge. Matthew found it a rewarding experience for himself to toughen his son up, make him take number one no matter what. I laugh at that every time I hear it. What he strived for in his son, is the same thing that he could never attain. Damn those that try and live through their children, eh? Still, Kenny had enough of it and the first signs of his real power flared up. At the age of 14 Kenny fired blast of energy that incinerated his father to cinders. I doubt they would've found a decent DNA sample left to identify what was laying int he mid of the house. Father took care of it though. He set the house on fire, ripped his shirt and coat to tatters, and smeared ash on him and the boy. Luckily Kenny was already bleeding. He called the police and told them that the property was ablaze. It was determined with a few dollars from father's pocket that Matthew Braverman was trying to kill his son. The man was obviously was in financial difficulties and blamed Kenny for it, as he did for the death of his wife. They've been looking for this man ever since, but the state found it best to make this boy a ward of the state. Lionel Luthor decided to make Kenny his ward instead. I'd be interested to know how much he spent on that endeavor or if the hayseeds were too stupid to look at the big picture._

_Kenny, being no genius himself, was given the schooling and attention he needed in the privacy of a secure facility. This facility being LexCorp Tower 1, this is where my father's penthouse is located. Under father's wing, the little bastard was offered the same luxuries I was. He chose more or less to devote days on end to study of either the mind or the body. He learned countless styles of fighting, how to construct and use weaponry, and learned the social issues of our country and countless foreign nations. Most of which we either were in trade with or were posed by this country as enemies. He would've made a good soldier, had it not been for the one father figure that actually showed him the only kindness he ever knew. The sad truth is, the one that always bested him tried to offer his parents as a solution. Of course Kenny would have nothing to do with that. Second best everywhere else, it must mean that he'd be second best to them as well. Still, Kenny grew up very quickly and to his credit, very intelligent. However, he also grew up the way my father was hoping for. He is very aggressive and loyal to my father like a Rottwieiler to its master._

_After a time, and much of my father's help, Kenny joined the intelligence community. He seemed quite adept at doing their "secretive" work. His tasks were usually things that would get a person disavowed should they be caught. They trained him to be a killing machine and information collector. Eventually the CIA wanted to cut ties with young Mr. Braverman. It seemed as if they were afraid someone would catch on the dangerous sort of man he was. He voluntarily left and started his own black ops team, doing jobs that no government would allow. This lead him back to my father's side._

_When I turned 17 I had amassed enough designs together to make a fortune. At this point in my life, father had barely spoken to me in nearly 4 years. It could be counted on one had the amount of actual conversations he and I had. It was high time to make my mark in the world. To that end, I started LexCorp. It was a rival to my father's own business, at least where technology was concerned. Once I had the capital I started to build the designs in my catalogue and sell directly to companies and the military. In 2 short years I was able to perform a hostile takeover of LuthorCorp. Of course my father was proud to see his son do so well and learn to be so devious. I wanted to kill him so that his influence could no longer effect my plans. But the insect knew when the pesticide was going to strike. He told me that there were things he would show me if I'd subside my want for his head on a pike. Reluctantly, I agreed. Besides, a scapegoat is always a good thing to have. Sydney Happerson for example, one of my chief scientists and lackey. He grovels at my feet and I treat him well. But one day something will happen and it will cost him dearly. He's understands that it's not personal, it's business. That's all the reason I'll ever need to do anything. Eventually it'll be the reason for dearest father's demise. Why not? It was the reason my mother died! It was better to see the business through then to have her teach me morals that she didn't see in my father. If she'd only been that much smarter, she'd have seen it coming. And if for no other reason to keep my father here is to let him unfold his schemes then take them with his death. Until then I stick with the adage to keep my friends close and my enemies closer. As I have no friends, it makes it a lot easier to focus on the enemies._

_I walk slowly towards the computers and start to look at the news buzzing around the internet. More Superman nonsense, there are other things going on in the world. Give me oil prices, stock reports, and the value of the yen and euro over the dollar. _"Have nothing to say to me Braverman? Hardly living up to your surname are you?"

"Don't push me Lex. I've done my bit for you, and the money's nowhere near as good as your dads! You've paid to get the job done and I'll do it when ordered."

"Really, and what does it cost for competence?"

"Don't worry about Lex, Kenny. He's just a bit out of sorts, it comes with his own complex issues of failure. Such as his plans not coming to fruition because of his own ignorance."

"An attempt to lower my self-esteem? Surely we're past that now!"

"Are we? It seems as if the powerful billionaire Lex Luthor needs to have his ego stroked. I've seen the LexMarts go up, the Lexbucks. Lex this and Lex that. You even changed the company name from LuthorCorp. So in those terms, I don't think we are as past it as you'd want me to try and believe."

"Watch your tongue, relic. You don't have as much pull with me as you once did, especially when the information you've promised has been scarce. I'm slowly coming to the determination to just let you rot in Hell and find other means to unlock these little mysteries you seem bent to hide from me."

"Empty threats, Lex. Do you think anyone knows my secrets but me? Conduit here is the only one that knows truly what it is that's going on. And he's been instructed to keep his mask on in front of you so that you can't tell when he's lying."

I see my reflection in the plated mask over Kenny's face. The gold cable trim and the main piece that almost looks hematite in its appearance. He won't let me look into the eyes of his little action figure. That's fine, I don't need him to figure out what father's hiding. I can do that on my own. Father should know better than to underestimate me. Besides, the poor boy is being fed lines. He's the only one my father has entrusted his secrets to. If he believes that, than he's a bigger fool than I thought. "What are you looking at?"

"A creature that would be best used as satellite equipment than a bodyguard."_ I sneer at the thing. Even without the mask I can tell he's grimacing at me. He wants to kill me where I stand for daring to call him anything but a man. His father did that to him. Then the elevator rings and out steps a 5' 10" blonde that has a figure of a Grecian Goddess. She is dressed in a suit and her hair pulled back tightly. She takes off her sunglasses and looks at me with a wanting smile. She adores me, loves me like she believes I love her. I admire her loyalty to me. _"Ah, Mercy. I see you've completed your task?"

"Indeed Mr. Luthor. It didn't take much persuading to get the mineral you required."

"You had her pick it up?"

"Not the same one, but yes, I had to entrust this mission to someone that I knew would succeed. There was a recent dig in Adis Ababa, Ethiopia. It was passed along the science community as a miracle. From the photos and data, it wasn't hard to extrapolate that it was the same substance as the tumors that came from our own Conduit. It's just a larger sample."

"So now you finally have scraped enough to build your own alternate power source."

"As you say. It's enough to start powering things that otherwise need to be recharged. The stone shows amazing properties! I estimate that the new line of laser weaponry we are creating could effectively run on the same stone for at least 15 years. This could give the U.S. Military the advantage to win this war! Possibly even give us the full control over the other nation's oil. Of course LexOil Refineries will be more than happy to their share as we are one of the few companies rich enough to acquire it."

"A bold plan, son. It deserves to work! All the same, come and tell me of your failure when it happens. Won't you?"

I scowl and walk towards the elevator. "Come Mercy, we have other matters to attend to."

"Such as?"_ My father raises his eyes in some sort of anticipation of my answer. I see no need to lie to him on the matter. I know he will find out anyway and more's the pity to him._

"I'm going to buy our newest import to the city."

"You're going to buy the alien? I'm intrigued!"

"Your intrigue underwhelms me. He's a commodity like any others. He'd serve a useful purpose to intimidate those that dare cross me."

"Do you have the price worked out then?"

"Everyone has a price, unless he truly is that altruistic. In which case, he'll be used in making my reputation further as a humanitarian."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. If he's not to be bought, the he's an alien threat. He's here for one purpose, to scout for invasion. We obviously only have his word for the destruction of his planet. Even if it is true that it was, it's still only his word that he's the lone survivor."

"You know, it's a shame you passed on actually becoming a lawyer. You'd make an excellent prosecutor."

"Law is made for those who don't have the means to circumvent it. Laws are made by those such as we, the ruling class, to see if man can evolve past the mediocrity of his existence. I neither need or wish to spend my time amongst the rabble unless it's absolutely necessary. In those few instances, they come to me."

"I see. Almost akin to climbing Mt. Olympus so that one may try and petition the Gods."

"Something of a modern world equivalent, yes."

"Then go Lex, make this alien your toy."

"I intend to." _Mercy and I walked into the elevator and we took off towards my penthouse. She stood flanking my right shoulder. I smiled as I looked back at my assistant, she raised her eyebrow at me and gave a coy smile herself._

"What do you have in mind, Lex?"

"Ah Mercy, as ever you read my mind. Things with this new hero might get a bit tricky. The thought of him not being bought for instance. If such turns out to be the case, then an opportunity arises that I cannot pass up. Not only can I paste a smear campaign on him, but perhaps even pit him against Conduit. My murdering him is a problem at best, even if I'm not implicated. However, if it's done then I've got this alien that's now brought down the wrath of two new and powerful beings into play and a 'leak' that makes my father responsible for this newest one's creation."

"You would implicate Lionel for that?"

"Of course I would. The boy's father was murdered by a freak, which is why the body was never found. He had it planned the whole time, so he could take advantage of a delusional man's fantasy of a meteor that irradiated his son. Then genetically experimented on the boy to his own ends, namely creating a super-soldier for the express purpose of selling him to the highest bidder."

"And he sent out this new super-solider to test his strength on an opponent of uncalculated power. "

"Precisely." _We walked out into my office and I walked over to the paper sitting on my desk. The alien looking so pleased with himself. The penknife of my desk finds its way into the heart of this Superman._

"Let us hope that Superman takes my offer, otherwise his genetic material will serve me just as nicely. I do so like things that obey me." I pour myself a small scotch and raise my glass, "A toast to you Lionel Luthor, I am my father's son."


	6. Chapter 6

Superman in Action FanFic 6

_Honor Among Thieves_

_5:00 am rolls around quickly. Last night's fight with Rudy was hard on me. I'm still sore from when he knocked me through that wall. The wall itself didn't hurt, but that punch most certainly did. I haven't felt anything like that since Brad Wilson punched me in the jaw for holding Lana's hand. Man, does that bring back the memories. Last I heard he was working as a security guard for some computer firm that opened up a hub in Smallville. He's still trying to date Lana, even though she and my best friend Pete have been dating since the year I left for college._

_Pete Ross, Kenny Braverman, and Lana made up our group of Musketeers. We were the best of friends and did nearly everything together. Brad however didn't like that we were friends and tried his hardest to make sure he was included on everything we did. He hated me because I was close to Lana. She, however, didn't want anything to do with him. Kenny's situation was on par with Brad's, but somehow Kenny wasn't arrogant. It wasn't bad enough that Brad had to be the all around jock, but he had to prove to us all that he could do it better than we could. We tried out for junior football and Brad had to be captain. However, as good as Brad was he had one flaw. That flaw was his skill for planning things out. His usual football play was the stereotypical 'charge on through and take as many players out as possible'. I wasn't good sportsmanship, it wasn't good anything. Still he tried to be impressive, because he liked Lana and he saw me as standing in the way of that. One day out of the field while we were practicing I was going over with the coach ideas I had for plays. I studied games and saw how the pros did it and I wanted to translate what I saw to things our team could pull. We got out on the field to try a play and Brad broke the line and hit me square in the chest. I flew back and hit the ground hard; luckily all it did was leave a nasty bruise and winded me. Kenny jumped him and proceeded to pound Brad through the face guard on the helmet. Kenny and Brad were immediately thrown off the team. Brad didn't learn his lesson, though. It actually made the situation worse, now he had to prove that if he was jumped by Pete, Kenny and I that he could take us all. Kenny on the other hand got the worse of it; he was grounded for 2 months. _

_I really wonder what happened to Kenny. He ended up leaving Smallville not too long after that. Brad however is still an arrogant jerk, he works for some computer firm in Smallville. I suppose people followed the progress that came out there from Metropolis. I know firms from New York, New Jersey, Los Angeles, and Coast City were opening up divisions out there. It was amazing that it still feels like Main Street, America when you're there. Guess a town with the name Smallville should have that feeling; otherwise they'd have to change the name to Big Town, Kansas. What good is that?_

_The point the town really grew up was when LuthorCorp took over a lot of land. Lionel Luthor truly did miracles when he came in. In the first 2 years they opened up one of the big supercenter markets, brought in clothing stores, restaurants. It was nice to go to a Big Belly Burger that wasn't 30 miles down the road. Yet, there was still loyalty to the hometown stores. An old dry goods store where they still carried candy in glass jars. Our local gas station was run by the man whose father built it in the 1930's. The Country Kitchen where home cooked meals were still served fresh as you ordered them and a big piece of pie for dessert. There was fear those places would go out of business with all this, but that's what loyalty to the hometown heritage is all about. The good thing about the new business was that it attracted capital. Pa wasn't as thrilled about it though. He seemed to believe that commerce like that could ruin a town if the people that were bringing it didn't have morals. Often was the time he took me aside and said, _"You have to watch out for people that worship the almighty dollar. They're out to make as much money as they can and ruin anyone that gets in the way of that. Lionel Luthor, he might be doin' all this good stuff for Smallville, but I'm not convinced he's doing it to stimulate our area. He wanted to buy me out of my land, this land that my great-grandfather bought when he was all of 28 years old. There's history here, Clark. You can't put a price on that, no matter how high you go. The minute you accept that check, you're selling part of your soul."

_Luckily, Lionel was content enough to allow it to drop. Pa still didn't trust him any further than he could throw his tractor, but at least he was decent enough to leave it at that. Pa never did understand why Lionel never pressed the matter, he believed there was an ulterior motive to it. I wanted to say that he was being paranoid; he had bought a ton more farmland out on the other side of town. I didn't because I knew what the response would be. He'd just tell me that for a man like that it wouldn't matter. Enough is never enough, and the phrase 'too much' is rarely heard. Truth be told, I don't disagree with that. Spoiled and rich is something that I'd seen played out too many times. Sadly, we did have them in Smallville. There weren't very many. As matter of fact I could count the number on one hand. However, they were there and they pretty much treated us like common trash vs. their kind of people. Ma always told me that when confronted with a situation like this it was best to keep doing to others, as you would want them to do unto you. It sounds like simple logic, doesn't it? It's the best kind, in my opinion. It might not do a world of good to the person you're trying to be nice to, but it does make you the better person. That counts for something. Often it doesn't show it, but it does. _

_Okay, teeth brushed and now time to pick out the suit. I guess I can put it on once I get to work, I think I'll fly there. And off we go! The morning air is gorgeous. If bills didn't need to be paid, there's a good possibility I wouldn't come down. There's some birds flying in the distance, it's so cool to see them fly in formation like that. Why not join them for a minute. I can make it in plenty of time, or so I thought. _"All Units, we have a car chase in progress on the corner of Wilshire and Sullivan. All available cars are asked to stop this vehicle. The vehicle is a green Lexion sedan with three masked males. CAUTION, suspects are armed and have been firing at pursuant officers." _So much for the birds. _

_The three men turn the corner hard and a hot dog stand goes flying into its owner. I stop the owner and grab the stand as gently as I can. It bends just a little, enough to where I have to weld it so the water doesn't leak out. A dot of Heat Vision later and I take off. I hear the vendor below me _"Thank you Superman! Come back and you can have a dog on the house!" _With a smile and wave, my focus goes back on the escaping car. I go just above car level so that I can catch up with the bandits. As they go to turn the corner for the last time I dive under the car. The wheels spin uncontrollably as I lift it over my head and I shake its passengers free. Two of them fall with their guns still in hand; I use my Heat Vision once more to melt the opening to the barrel so it can't be fired. They start to scatter to the winds when the police show up. It's almost rewarding to see them run willing into the arms of law enforcement. _

_Gently, the car is put down and is turned over to the capable hands of the officers. There I see the Lieutenant that had a problem with me helping with the bank robbers. He angrily walks towards me, spewing out an almost hatred towards me. Apparently he's not changed his mind about me whatsoever. I can't say that I blame him, he's the police officer here. The guy standing in front of him is 6' 4" and wearing a cape. That hardly makes me qualified personnel. He gets right into my face and just starts screaming. _"WHAT PART OF NOT A COP DON'T YOU GET, ALIEN?"

"Lieutenant, I'm just trying to help. I was afraid of the damage they might do if someone didn't stop them soon."

"Great, that's supposed to make me feel so much better. And what about the damage you do? S.T.A.R. Labs is a wreck from the dust up you had with the Parasite. I read this morning's paper. Too afraid to use your powers for fear of what they may cause. Guess you should reconsider the Good Samaritan thing after all, eh Superman?"

"I'm sorry you feel if I've been causing more harm than good. It's not my intention."

"Path to Hell is paved in 'em, E.T. Better get used to the treatment from guys like me." As he turns a few of his men stand there staring at him.

"Lt. Evans, I know he's not a cop. I still think you should lay off the alien cracks though. He ended this pretty peacefully and without people dying."

"You battin' eyes at this alien, Jackson? Are you telling me you want this guy taking your job from you? Cause that's exactly what this is! My granddad saw guys like this when he was in the big war. Never gettin' involved in the actual war itself, but bustin' up things that the cops were better suited to handle. That Green Lantern guy from Gotham City could've wiped out the Ratzi's and their bombs. Instead this All-Star Squadron hung back here and tried to catch the Nazi infiltrators on this side. Had a hero by the named of the Guardian around here, ran around with a group of street rat kids. Sure, he was great. The guy goes in and busts some heads, the cops catch 'em all tied up. Good old days. That ain't now! This is the age of redundancy! With him around we're redundant!"

"Capt. Sawyer likes him and with good reason!"

"Capt. Sawyer isn't here and I am! I say he's a menace!"

"I will avail myself to the police commissioner then so that I can explain myself and hopefully get permission to continue helping. Would that be reasonable, Lt. Evans?"

"Yeah, sure. That'll teach me, won't it? The commissioner giving you permission to help out. You don't get it do you? Get out of here you damned alien, we don't need you!"

_My feet lift from the ground as his icy gaze washes over me. Then with a gust of wind, I take off for the Daily Planet. I rush into the building from the upstairs, switch into my regular suit, and tie. One pair of glasses later and viola! Clark Kent is ready to start the day. As the door opens, you can hear the hustle of morning news talk and story ideas. It's amazing the amount of energy just running through a place that most modern American's find obsolete. Ah, morning coffee smells so good, there's just a need there to have some. There standing next to the pot is our resident photographer Jimmy Olsen. The red hair and freckles make him look like he should be in an old Leave it to Beaver episode. However, the untucked shirt, bagged jeans, and hair slight spiked makes me realize that he's definitely one of the youth of today. _"What's up Mr. K?"

"Oh, just getting ready to type up a story for today's edition." _I take a sip of my coffee and Jimmy stares at me somewhat dryly. The question on his mind is obvious; 'you're a reporter, what's new?' _

_Before I get to go into detail the answer is already tossed over my shoulder, which makes Jimmy grin. _"Oh, Smallville here has a huge story on hog futures. Doesn't want to give away the big tips, got too much at stake back in Kansas."

I turn back to her and slightly spill my on my suit jacket. I brush it out with the wad of napkins in my hand and look back up at her. "Hi Lois. Good one about the hogs. Um, but that's a big no. I gotta interview with Superman."

All of a sudden her sarcastic looks turn on me again; she has that predator stare that says she's on the hunt and willing to kill. "Superman? Really..."

"Yeah, he stopped a car chase this morning. I caught up with him in time to get an interview."

"What did he say?"

"Well, there's the interesting thing. These criminals are using the same type of weaponry that was used at the last two crime scenes he busted up. He says he wants to find who's supplying them to all these gangs so he can shut them down."

"What do the police think about all this?"

"As near as he can tell, there are those on the force that like him and those that don't. He wants to work closely with law officials in the hopes that it'll give him more credibility in future. However, one officer Evans was stated as saying that he felt that Superman would make him redundant."

"He is redundant. He didn't need a hero for that. Maggie Sawyer busts her butt to try and get things done, tries to petition for funding and generally helps out in neighborhoods that need her attention. Then you've got guys like Lou Evans, he was assigned as her partner 2 months ago when her usual partner got laid up. Evans' is a hardheaded, egotistical, and an all around jerk. The man has all the police skills of a hamburger."

"What happened to Capt. Sawyer's other partner?"

"During the first wave of these attacks, he was grazed by the beam. It gave him a good burn and he got a broken leg for the trouble. Dan was mad as hell about it. He hates Evans more than I do."

"Hmm...maybe I should talk to this officer?"

"For what Smallville? Trying to follow up some big scandal are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I am!"

"You might actually have some reporter in you after all! Get your story typed up, and we'll head over to see ol' 'Terrible' Turpin together."

"Terrible?"

"Cross him and find out why he's called that."

"No thanks, Lois. I've got enough of a time trying not to cross you." _Just whistle and walk away Clark. Jimmy snickers at the comment. He stops abruptly which tells me Lois gave him one of those looks. I know her less than a day and I can already tell that. Still, this is working out better than I'd hoped. I'll meet up with Dan Turpin today and then with Capt. Sawyer tonight. This is shaping up to be a good story. Hopefully I can uncover facts that'll help me to figure out who's doing what and why it's happening._

_The story gets written in a few minutes. I go over it for another 30 just to make sure that people think I'm fast, but not impossibly fast. That's a trick, let me tell you. I'm so used to typing at a rate that somewhere along the lines I just stop to let the document catch up with me. It adds a few minutes, but it's something I've had to control over time. I've burned out my share of keyboards doing that. __**"**__**Superman Stops Car Chase**__**" **__is a fast write up. I hate the fact that I don't have a photographer with me though. Hopefully someone sent a picture or two into Perry. _

_After a time I'm satisfied that I've corrected things and send it to Perry for editing. I get up to go find Lois when I hear him shouting my name. _"KENT! MY OFFICE, NOW!"

My feet pivot and I walk towards his office. I tap on the door lightly and wander in. "You wanted to see my Mr. White?"

"Story's fair, but I want to talk to you about the impending story that's brewing from this one."

"Sir?"

"You deaf? I'm asking about the story that's obviously going to stem from this. Superman's looked at as a menace by certain officers, he's quoted here as saying that as one officer defended him the one in charge made it clear that he wasn't wanted or needed. This sentiment coming out despite the fact that no one's been able to stand up to these new guns before Superman showed up. Where's the mayor's support to the police? There's money going places in this city that's not flowing to the police, fire, or rescue. That's where it's needed! Where has it gone? Great Shades of Elvis, Kent! Are you going to follow any of that up or let it sit here? This could earn you some real respect out there in the bullpen, with Lois, and with the journalists of this city."

"Lois and I are going to visit Dan Turpin, see if we can get some answers about Evans and the support that Capt. Sawyer's asked for."

"Good. I want to see some results! This is a newspaper after all and while Superman's making news, there's nothing like a good political scandal to sell a few papers. Now, get out Kent and get me a big story. I want to feel the rafters shake, because of the quake you're gonna cause with it!"

_I turn around and there's Lois waiting outside the door, looking in at us. She mouths, _"Are we going?" _It's best just to nod, she's not looking too happy at the moment. _

_We go to the elevator and Jimmy jumps in with us._ "Sorry about that, had to get another memory card for my camera."

"You're coming with us?"

"Heck yeah, Mr. K. Big part of a story in the pictures. I figure when we've been at this a bit there's bound to be a shocked face or two."

"Smallville here knows all about shocked faces. When he broke the story of the tainted cream corn incident in town, the people demanded the person who poisoned it brought to justice!"

"Do I offend you in some way, Lois?"

"Yeah, you do! You're a hell of a writer, but you've got all the backbone of a hot dog! What you write is all third hand by the time you tell it. You've gotta get into the middle of the story! Witness the action from the inside, be in the midst of the news you're reporting! You're writing shows you want to, but you didn't reach it. I heard you with the Chief. 'Lois and I.' Forget Lois! Lois and I aren't doing anything that big. You're bi-lining three stories with me. Did that stop me from getting a Superman exclusive without you? No! You got your story and from the sounds of it timidly wrote about what you suspect the problem with the police is. Says he feels that some cops aren't supporting him. I never would've turned that in. Sure it starts a fire and it shows Superman's opinion, but there's no meat to it! I would've gone out and grabbed it before I turned in the story. If the Chief knows it's coming, he'll hold the press for you. He's done it for me a few times! Until you fight for your story Smallville, I think you'd be best suited for wedding announcements." _If she only knew the truth._

_We get to Turpin's fairly quickly. The way Lois drives though makes me glad to be invulnerable. Luckily he, Lois and Capt. Sawyer have a history together. It'll make it easier for us to get in. We go up to the panel on the wall and press his apartment number. In a moment the sounds of a gruff voice comes over. _"Whadda ya want?"

"Hi Dan, its Lois Lane? I'm here with a couple of friends to talk to you."

"Lois, do I sound like a PR person? Go talk to someone at the department. I'm outta the loop for a few more days."

Best to speak up Clark, she's going to take all the glory if you don't. "Actually, Officer Turpin we want to talk to you about the lack of support you and Metropolis' finest haven't been getting."

"Is that so? Someone that cares we're gettin' screwed, huh?"_ The door buzzes us in and I turn to Lois. She gives me the raised eyebrow and a half-smile. At this point I'll take it. Anything to get her to quit making the Kansas jokes. I made the mistake when I went out of the country to tell someone that I was a farmboy that went to the University of Central Kansas. If I had just thought about what it was I had said, I wouldn't have been called something I won't repeat here. But until I left England, that's all I was called by the group I was staying with at the time. The Fortress is such a great escape some days..._

_The elevator ride is rather short. No one speaks to each other on the ride up and Turpin is already waiting at the door as we walk out. His skin looks like leather and he's got a few pounds on him. Still, for a man that looks like he's been around the block awhile, he's got some muscle on him. The look on his face isn't that of someone expecting guests. He's sizing us up. He knows Lois, so he glances her over for the most part. With Jimmy I think he almost takes a dislike to him. Jimmy's a good kid, but he's a product of the age. This guy doesn't look like he's too fond of this age. When he gets to me, it's almost like he's trying to penetrate the very depths of my mind. He's wanting to know if I'm serious about what I said. I just stand there and quiver a bit. _"So you're the guy that wants to talk to me about the lack of support?"

"Yes, sir. Clark Kent, Daily Planet."

"Inspector Dan Turpin. Now that the intros are out of the way... What's with the leaf act?"

"I'm just a bit nervous."

"Don't play up to me, son. You're about as afraid as Lane is, you don't need to play up my image. If I'm mad at you, you'll know it."

_I stand up as straight as I dare, but I still have to use the meek voice. If I don't then he'll really catch me. I guess the glasses won't fool everyone, but I've got to try. _"Yes, sir. I'll do that. May we come in?"

"Sure. Anyone want a Soder? I keep it for the neighbor kids usually. How about you Red, Soder-Cola work for ya?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Turpin. That'd be cool."

_Turpin grabs the drinks and comes back out our way. _"So our lack of funding, that's a pretty quick story. Commissioner Jack Casey has been pushing for the past six months to get money into the PD. We're needing an infusion of new vehicles, better guns, and some armor to handle the crap out on the streets."

I was taken back! This has been going on six months?"No one's mentioned that it's gone that far back. I was under the impression you got hurt in the first known attack with this new gun."

"Yeah, we spun that story when a few kids got killed and I got wounded. I'm trustin' you to keep certain things a secret Kent. That goes double for you Lane! This is about the need for money, not what we've tried to keep quiet. "

"That's not responsible reporting Dan. You know that." _She tries to make him realize that this needs to be told._

"No Lane, I don't. There are people that have been trying to investigate where the stuff is coming from. It's bad enough that it got out of hand and on the 10 o'clock news. The public finds out we've been keeping it under wraps longer, they're gonna wonder why. The media starts diggin' up names, and then it gets to leaks in the department. The guys that we've got undercover tryin' to find the supply line could get killed. Stick to what you came for."

"Fair enough, Inspector Turpin."

"Call me Dan, Clark. I appreciate the respect, but we're informal here. Besides, I don't feel much like an Inspector at the moment."

"Thanks, In…Dan. So if the Commissioner has been turning in requests for funding, what are the excuses that have been coming down from the city?"

"Of course, I don't know all of that. I do know that part of the reason is because the mayor has been cozying up to businesses. City Council is full of good people and a ton more crooks taking graft from the same businesses. There have been several meetings where mayor has expressed deepest wishes to get rid of Suicide Slum, a lot of the older buildings in town, and a few places on the river. Suicide Slum they wanted to turn into a new part of the city. Make it new downtown. Several CEO's have been pushing for it. Lex Luthor being the biggest name out of those. In turn, the mayor's ordered surveys to be done around the city for suitability of these impending projects. Luckily the moral group has stuck to its guns on the matter. They're not allowing anybody to touch the land unless owners and tenants want to leave and are given compensation for it. So far there's been maybe 2 of Suicide Slum residents that have taken up on the offer. The rest know even with the money it's not gonna be enough to move out and keep a place in town. Rent's cheapest in the Slum, especially for those that don't have the college degrees to pull down a decent living."

_Lois, Jimmy and I just look at him intently. Lois doesn't seem as shocked as I am. Then again, she's probably heard similar schemes before. I always understood what Pa was talking about with the enough is never enough, but this was truly the best example of that. Best, is that the right word for this? It's despicable, it's greedy, and unfortunately these days it's business. Turpin sits down and he goes to turn the TV off when I see a press conference going on. The station's on WLEX and there standing at the podium is a smartly dressed gentleman with red hair cut very GQ. Turpin turns up the sound on the TV only to hear a flurry of questions being thrown at Lex. _

_He holds up his hands and the front goes silent. The ego is amazing; he smiles as if he knew that's all it would take. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to take this opportunity to address the horrific events of yesterday. The lives of the LexCorp employees, myself, and even that of the city was threatened yesterday when the Lex Space Jet came crashing back down to Earth. We nearly lost some of our nation's greatest astronauts and even Lois Lane, one of our nation's greatest reporters. Not that I'm condemning any of you." _There was a roar of laughter_. "It seems though I have a new hero in Metropolis to thank for his timely intervention of saving the Jet, my tower, and even with some robberies that have taken place. I, of course, mean Superman. Superman if you're listening to this, then I would ask you to come down here and take a bow for your actions. I wish to meet you in person. I would call your agent, but I don't know if he's listed." _And again, much like a studio audience, they laugh on cue. _

_I look back at the group, _"I just remembered something! Ma and Pa are coming in on a flight in the next thirty minutes. I need to get out there and pick them up!"

"Good going Smallville, you always forget your folks?"

"It's been a strange day, Lois. Inspector Turpin, would you mind me coming back and talking to you later?"

"That'd be great, Clark. Go get your folks; you got the gist of what's been going on anyway."

_I dash out the front door and take off to the roof instead of the elevator. In mere moments I'm in my uniform and I take off to the LexCorp Towers. Can't miss the double 'L' buildings. They're the tallest in Metropolis. Luthor's still talking into the microphone about how he's commending the police on their willingness to trust me instead of risking innocent lives on a "suicide mission". I land about 10 feet from him and the cameras turn towards me. _"You called me, Lex?"

_I walk towards him and he looks up to greet me. I can't see his eyes as he smiles, they've almost turned black. In the background as we start to shake hands I hear one of this media hounds say, _"This is an historic meeting of the two most powerful men in the world."


	7. Chapter 7

Superman in Action FanFic 7

_The Man of Steel_

_Lex Luthor is one of the most successful business stories out there. He's physically quite an imposing man; he's not some tycoon that let himself go. Most businessmen say that they don't have the time to devote to a rigorous exercise program. Obviously, he makes the time in between making deals and running the company. As firm as his grip is though, there's something oily about the man. It's not the same as you'd get with a used car salesman, but something that says that he has something up his sleeve. Dan Turpin giving me details of things Lex wants to do probably is influencing this belief. Then again, who wouldn't suspect someone that wants to rip down homes and businesses to put up a new and expensive development? I bet they'd say it's all in the name of progress and creating new job opportunities. The way I see it, it's about the prestige and the money people like Luthor will get for the project. Rent will go to him for apartments and business space. He can open up a variety of Lex owned stores and even save on the rent while still making a profit from the goods sold. Try going to any store in Metropolis that isn't a LexMart or something 'Lex' related. It's impossible!_

_He's sizing me up, that's what this is all about. This is just so he can look me in the eye and see just what sort of man I am. I don't see myself as a threat to him. The LexCorp Towers being saved should prove that. Somehow, it doesn't look like he wants to believe that. Again, maybe it's just me. Pa's biased towards Lionel Luthor is probably rubbing off on me. Let's face it, this is his son. If Lionel is as bad as Pa made him out to be, then it's make me wonder what sort of childhood Lex had. That's a thought frightens me a lot. He won't let go of my hand. He's trying to make a point much like he did with these reporters, this is his city. He's looking me over like I'm some sort of artifact. There's no doubt in my mind in the few seconds that we've been standing in front of me that if given the chance he'd put me in a glass case on display. That, of course, would be after he's had a team of scientists dissect me and restitch what's left. Stop it Clark! You don't know that he's that bad! He might be just true to his word; he wants to thank you for saving the countless lives of the citizens._

"Superman, it is a pleasure to finally met you."

"The pleasure's all mine." _I'm courteous as I am wary of why I'm here. I don't know if it's because he publicly called me out or because I'm here in front of a media frenzy. Another cab just pulled up. I should've guessed; it's Lois and Jimmy. I knew she wasn't going to sit at Dan's place watching the news happen. She said it herself; she needs to be a part of it._

"I wanted to thank you for your timely assistance in making sure that lives and properties weren't lost. You are a shining example of a hero."

"I do what I can. Of course I'm told you do the same."

"Well, one tries to do things to show his appreciation. I throw money and manpower at situations." _The crowd eats it up. It's another sound byte from Lex making him look humble in front of me, yet still strong enough that he's willing to pull all of this just to draw me out. I'm conflicted on this; he seems to genuinely want to thank me. However, there's a sense that he's showing both the city and me that he could call "Superman" to him whenever he wants. The fanfare's dying down and he looks back up towards me. _"In spirit of throwing money at situations, I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of joining forces with LexCorp."

"Joining forces?"

"Yes, I have a retainer here for 25 million dollars for you Superman. LexCorp's resources will put you in touch with disasters world wide and could help you even defend Metropolis better from this recent rash of attacks."

"That sounds like an interesting offer Lex, but I don't know that I want to get corporate sponsorship. I can't take payment, Lex. I'm doing this because I have a gift to share with the world at large. I tell you what though; if that 25 million is burning a hole in your pocket that deeply, why don't you donate the check to a charity. Maybe for those who've suffered debilitating injuries? I know a lot of families need funding for their medical expenses and research to find ways to cure their ailments."

_Lex looks decidedly taken back. The money he offered could make me wealthy beyond my wildest dreams. Ma and Pa would never have to work the farm again. I could almost give up being Clark Kent altogether as the bills would get paid. It would be crazy to any person to turn down that money! But how would I look at myself in the mirror? I could never allow my powers to be taken advantage of and a corporate retainer just sounds like another way to get me where they want me when Lex's calls. It's a rape of the gift that my blood parents died giving me. Besides, even with that money Pa would never agree to sell. Ma certainly wouldn't leave. And Clark, How could I give up the other half of me? It's like saying I'm willing to kill part of myself. I don't think Lex understands that. Who else would turn down that sort of money? At least I'm trying to coax him into putting it to good use. Since I did it in front of the camera, he'd almost have to oblige. His face is twisting to a smile and one eyebrow rose. His blue eyes have gone to pure black again. I suppose he knows that I've maneuvered that situation just a bit. I don't like doing that sort of thing, but I wasn't expecting to deal with such a man either. What am I to truly expect? I was figuring on helping kids and older people get their cats out of trees. Stop a robbery, gunfight, something like that. Dealing with Parasites, energy cannons, and billionaires trying to buy me was a little far off my list of things that might be thrown my way._

"Of course I'm disappointed. Still, you are a resource and it benefits the world to have you free from the shackles of a 9 to 5 existence." _He truly is playing this crowd. He's working them like a master violin player. He pulls back the bow across the strings and they titter in anticipation as to what he'll do next. The boon of the rich, I suppose. I hear something activate. I'm pinpointing it towards Lex's cufflink. He reached down to adjust his cuff and he pressed something. I wonder what just happened? His bodyguard comes slinking up beside him. It must be a silent call device, something to allow her to know exactly when she's needed. Lex hands the check over to her._ "Mercy, dear, would you please make sure that this goes to a worthy foundation. If Superman wants this money to go to a charitable cause, then who am I to turn down this Man of Steel?" _The applause roars outward._

_As soon as the applause stops I try to speak. My reply gets interrupted by two vans coming to a screeching halt from around the corner. The minute they hit the street and pull guns Mercy has Luthor by the arm and getting him out of harms way. Lex barks out to the security detail. _"Protect the people, use lethal force only if necessary!" 

_I see one or two more people get out of the van and they step out of the way of a steel crate. The hiss of oxygen comes flying out. As it opens, there stands the Parasite. I thought they shipped him to S.T.A.R. Labs. Someone on the inside must've rerouted him before he got there. I didn't hear anything while listening in on the police bands. I wonder if the "leaks" in the department kept that under wraps. Of course that means that the people as S.T.A.R. had to have been in on it or silenced. Plethora of reasons exist, not one of which appeals to me to think about. In any case, I don't actually have the time to think this out at the moment. There are lives at stake!_

"Superman! Remember me? Our meeting last night ran a little short."

"Rudy, please don't do this. I want to help you back to normal."

"Don't think so Supes, I'm happy being who I am now. I was a nobody that became a somebody just because of one accident. I've got ten times the smarts thanks to the guy that I absorbed and if I drain you dry then I'll have your powers and smarts too." 

_I don't even give him the time to try and dialogue any further. He stands there proudly announcing his power and I rush to grab something that'll hold him. I go to move, but not too fast. I can't chance catching a civilian in the vortex as I take off. The minute I do the weapons fire and hit me. I wasn't prepared for the blow and I hit the ground with an impressive thud. The ground's got a nice crack where I hit it. Parasite uses the opportunity to make a small jump towards me and grabs a hold of me face first. It's painful as I feel my life being drained away. Why didn't I prepare for those gunshots? It was obvious that's what they were looking to do. Clark, QUIT DWELLING! This man is trying to kill you!_

_I muster what bit of strength I can and fly as quickly as I can through one of the vans. Rudy goes in back first. He's strong now, but that little bit hurt him just enough to let one hand go. He's still absorbing my abilities. I grab a piece of the shattered van and hit back towards his head. It gets in his way enough to make him loosen his grip. As soon as he does I hit my speed up and fly out of his grip._

"Hey Supes, look what I can do!" _He matches me speed for speed. It's going to be impossible getting away from him now. He's adapting to my powers better than I am in a lot of ways. I guess when you crib the answers from someone's head then it makes it easier, but it makes one wonder, what else does he know about me already? He hasn't mentioned anything, yet. I have to stress, yet._

"Very good Rudy, now let's see how well you maneuver." _I start looking through Metropolis for a condemned building anything would be good at this point, and it would save taxpayers a few bucks. The crew can still get paid for cleaning it out and putting up whatever's going there. At least I'm hoping…_

"Pour it on Big Blue, I'll catch your patriotic ass!" _He goes to catch me and I pour on as much speed as I can. I get above the city quickly before I reach the inevitable sonic boom. He gets knocked back a few feet as I managed to get to that velocity first. I'm trying to burn out just enough, just gotta keep it up. _

_Something pours into my eyes, I can't think of what it is…blood? I haven't bled in forever! The van must've cut me badly! Luckily if I can absorb enough sunlight I'll heal quick, but I can't do that until I stop expending it. The worst part is that I'm having to trust Lex's men to deal with the thugs that brought Rudy! Until I know for sure that'll happen I'm gonna have to expend that much more energy trying to get back to the action there. _

_He's not catching up as easily as he might if he was still running with a full charge of my powers. He's tired of chasing me now; I'm having to dodge Heat Vision bursts. They're not that powerful, but they'll still burn me. There! The building I'm looking for! No vagrants, no power or gas running inside, it's pretty much ready for demolition. _"C'mon Rudy, thought you were going to catch up!"

"Don't count me out yet. Cut the Rudy crap too, I'm going by the Parasite. That broad Lane seemed to think it fit me better. Can't wait to finish you off and give her a personal interview, if you know what I mean." _His cackle is as annoying as he is. It tells me though that he's going to need a lot of help to recover from this tragedy. He's so power-drunk that he's going to go on a murderous rampage. If knowledge is power, then he's likely to rival the greatest minds of our time if no one can stop him. It begs the question; will he be able to retain this knowledge or will he lose it as quickly as he does my powers? He has all the knowledge of Terrance. The difference there is he killed him. Withered him to a husk. Is that the only way he'll be able to keep everything he's absorbed permanently? It means I better not be in any real trouble when he shows up. If he gets a hold of me then I don't know who's going to be able to stop him._

_He's caught up just enough to nip at my heel. He's tried grabbing a few times and I keep just of his reach. Let's aim towards the building now. The speed gets turned up again and I aim for the center of the roof. He's following just as I predicted. Let's see if he's got the brains to figure what I'm about to do. As I plummet towards the building, which takes mere ticks of a second I suddenly hit the brakes and stop. He however doesn't and it sends him crashing through 10 stories of building. X-Ray Vision indicates that he's fine, but the building collapses on him. There now stands a pile of rubble, which he easily crawls out of. I grab some sheet metal and length of industrial pipe. He's weakened now, expending that much energy trying to get me. I'm still bleeding, but the wounds are slowly healing. _

"I'm gonna get you for that." He says as he comes out groggy and reeling from a building falling on him. He's slowly healing himself. 

"You don't look too good Parasite, are you positive you'll be able to?"

"I'm not hurt that bad!"

"Good enough for me." I _grab a steel construction site and I smash him broadside in the face with it. The shocked look on his face is all I need and he passes out. I check him over using all my senses. I'm convinced he's just sleeping. There's no sign of concussion or even brain trauma. Best to grab one of the busted girders to keep him tied up. I'll melt him on him just to make sure. Just enough to where he'll expend all his stolen energies trying to break free. Now it's time to get my hands on those other guys._

_I drop Parasite on a roof adjacent to the LexCorp towers. He wakes up a little on the groggy side. _"Wha… where am I?" _I pick him up gently and flip him on his head. With a light touch to the rooftop he gets knocked back out. Can't have him waking up too early and causing us more problems. Even if he has lost my powers._

_LexCorp's security is doing a rather good job at keeping these men at bay. It's uncanny how well they've remained unharmed considering. I do see a couple of dead people on either side of the fight. If only I'd have dealt with Parasite quicker… As I dash to deal with them, they automatically turn their guns towards the bigger threat. They dropped me from the sky once. I think they're hoping to do it again. The problem is that I split my focus, saw the Parasite as a bigger threat. Should've paid attention to the broader scope; that would've helped. I'm also gonna have to learn to stop dwelling on things; I'll have time to mourn later. Lives, Kent, lives are at stake! Keep your eye on the ball! One of the thugs sees a clear shot at a structural support. He takes that out and there's going to be a huge body count. I'm glad the people on the street ran when they did. Still, they haven't fanned out nearly as well as they should've. That's a good thing._

_Six of the seven firing focus their fire on me again. It's so hot now that the heat is melting the tar in the road. It's starting to spread and their boots are sinking in as much as mine. Good. Let 'em get nice and stuck. It finally starts to melt the rubber on their shoes when I make my move. The force of my breath blows the weapons out of their hands and in moments I turn the my Super Breath on the street. I pull back the force and just use it to freeze the ground. All seven men stare in disbelief. Better that than in triumph of knocking down LexCorp tower 1. _"That's impossible!"

"I've heard that a lot lately! Who sent you to attack me here?"

"We ain't telling you anything Superman. I will say that you've made some enemies really quick."

"And you and whoever sent you has made one too." _My eyes flash red for a minute. _"I cannot abide the loss of life, even yours. I won't stand for the death of innocents. I'll testify to your actions and what you intended to do..." _my voice trails as I hear that familiar beep that I heard when Lex activated his cufflink. I hear a digital ticking. It's coming from the vans. The beeps get louder as I open the hood of one and it reveals a bomb sitting nicely on the engine compartment. I don't hesitate to wait and see where the other one is. I just grab and jet towards space. I throw the vans far into orbit as the detonation takes place. The fireworks are spectacular, there's no denying it. But all the evidence that was once present is now turned to dust. The activation though, it's too coincidental. I heard the transmission wave, sounded like the same frequency Lex used. It's thin, and it'll never hold up in court. All the same..._

_When I arrive at the LexCorp towers I float in front of the window. Lex is standing there fiddling with his cufflink and he looks at me. He gives me this almost evil grin and stare. He did it! He's the one who set this all up! He knows it and for some reason he wants me to know it, but I can't prove a thing. _"You should have accepted my offer, alien," he says so very softly. 

_I stare with disbelief. It was all a test! That's all it was! Why did he feel the need to do this? Pa was right and I'm paying the price for it now. What else do you have up your sleeve Luthor? What else will you throw at me to test my strengths and weaknesses? Above all, why let me know about it? Let me hand over the Parasite to the police then it's time to discuss this matter with Mr. Luthor. I want answers for this._

_Good, he's still on the rooftop. He's bent the steel around him quite a bit, but he can't budge it now. He's mad, not that he's letting it be any secret. The reporter in me isn't allowing me to let go of this Luthor thing. I have to know what Parasite knows. That's saying he's aware of anything at all. He's been a big talker for the two times we've tangoed. Let's see if he's still so willing. _"Who sent you to come after me Parasite?"

"Just the guys in the van. The cops was towing me to the labs. They had me ready to be put into a cage until they could reverse this thing that's happened to me. All of a sudden it stops, there's a gunfight and there's a guy with one of those big energy cannons askin' if I wanna help them to get you or if I wanna go with the cops to stay in prison. Gee, lemme think?"

"You wouldn't happen to know who hired them to do this?"

"Take your pick Supes! Intergang is all over the city, there's rumors of some outside sources trying to home in on Metropolis thanks to LexCorp. Overseas bastards, ya know the ones that wanna see terrorists return. The white supremacists that now know you're alien. Good job on that by the way. Honesty ain't always the best policy. "

"Thanks, that was a lot of help." What can I do but sigh? I grab the cocoon and take him down to the arms of waiting police officers, in particular Maggie Sawyer. She looks a little pleased to see me and yet there's still a look of unease. Who can blame her for that? There's at least four dead and even though she knows I can't be everywhere at once, I'm still a rookie. This was a rookie mistake. Here's hoping she can forgive it.

"Well Superman, you're definitely popular. So much so that you can't go anywhere without a heavily armed entourage."

"I'm sorry Capt. Sawyer, Parasite wasn't making it easy on me. The LexCorp Security did their best to hold them off while I tried to deal with him."

"I know. I saw most of it on WLEX. We got here as quick as we could assemble a task force. There again, it wasn't nearly quick enough. There was too much fumbling within the department to get here to quell this before it became this big showdown in the middle of downtown Metropolis. It shouldn't have happened."

"There's a lot to discuss Capt. Sawyer. I do mean a lot. If you'll permit me to talk those matter over later I do have a matter that does need to be attended to."

"Go, Big Blue. We've got most of your testimony on tape. Thanks for catching Parasite before this became worse."

"Sure." _Without another word uttered, I__'m back up towards the balcony of LexCorp Tower and there's Lex waiting on me. He's sitting down, drinking a glass of wine. He's got another poured and waiting on me. He's predicting my every move._

"I take it the police are satisfied that you had nothing to do with what happened?"

"I didn't Luthor. I came because you wanted me to."

"Don't forget that alien."

"Why did you do this? What's the point of it? Most of all, why let me know you did it?"

"I can hardly hide from those senses of yours, so there's no point in denying my involvement. As to why and what; you refused my offer. I had to assess just how much of a threat to me you'd be. Test concluded, for now."

"For good, Luthor."

"Hardly. What I don't own, I don't like. I want to own you and yet you won't let me. Since I can't benefit from your abilities, no one will."

"You'd let the world suffer because you can't have my powers at your beckon call?"

"Of course! Power is for those that are strong enough to have it. To rule over those that don't have the means to become as powerful as we are. You're wasting a resource and calling it an act of charity. You said you wouldn't be a bio-weapon of mass destruction. I say you need to look at the bigger picture. No bomb is safe with you out there. You can destroy them, and bring the countries that own them to their knees."

"Again, why do that? It would only force them to try and retaliate in some other way. They may decide to create their own Superman and to that end they'll kill countless numbers to make it succeed! Is it worth all that?"

"Evolution my dear alien! It's all about evolution! We came from primordial ooze and crawled our way up a ladder to become what we are. New elements were tossed at us, forcing our genetic makeup to push past its limitations. Adapt to these new things and through the ages we have evolved into this! Now these leaps and bounds can be pushed further than a meager .1 every generation or so. Don't you see? We haven't had to! World War II came about and thanks to Senator McCarthy we got stifled in the advancement to our next evolutionary phase. The mystery men came with their powers beyond that of mortal man! Thanks to McCarthy left and despite efforts on my part I've been unable to locate the ones that had true power. So they could've had children and these children could be out there breeding and diluting their gift with those of the unevolved! Now, Superman, you're here! This can only mean one thing, mark my words. Others will show up, these that follow legacies will come and be a part of this new dawn you're going to bring about. So when you say people will experiment on their people to make new superhumans, I say kudos! They're trying to survive this next wave! I'm going to be a part of that."

"Why tell me all this? Surely, you know I'll try and stop you."

"It was in hopes of swaying the hasty decision in turning your back on my offer. Of course you can refuse it again. It is perfectly acceptable. Just know that in time you'll see that I'm right. While you hold dearly to your ideals my reality will come crashing down upon your head."

"I'm sure law officials would be interested in hearing this egomaniacal plan of yours."

"And what proof do you offer? You came up here of your own volition to talk it out. You bring no authority and even if you did there's plenty of people around me that will be willing to testify I said nothing to you of note. You merely didn't have the mental capacity to understand the full extent of what I'm saying. In the off chance you were wearing some sort of recording device I assure you it stopped functioning the minute you stepped onto this balcony. Only certain technology that has been stamped with a certain chip will survive in my office or penthouse unless I deem it otherwise. Let me put it another way, you'd have a better chance of pinning Lois Lane to the sabotage of the Space Jet than you would trying to arrest me for anything done here today."

"You're sick and overconfident Luthor. I'll make you eat your words, especially when you cost lives to do it." I lift from the ground. "I won't stop until I see your face behind bars."

"Do your worst Kryptonian; it'll only fuel the fires." He sneers at me as I fly off from his building. I turn my hearing back to the balcony. I want to hear what he has to say.

"You let him in on a lot of your plans, Lex."

"I let him in on nothing, Mercy. He knows a fraction and while it will keep him interested in me, it won't do him a bit of good."

"Then why do it at all? Wouldn't it be better to just let him think you're just another rich philanthropist?"

"No. Since he's determined to be a charitable worker, then I say he should know his opposition. You might think it foolish of me Mercy, but it'll keep him coming back at my beck and call. By showing him that I'm some sort of threat, he'll be there every time I have a muscle spasm. He's doing exactly what I want, when I want it." 

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? What if he knows something about...?"

"Hush, dear Mercy. He's half way across town now, but I'm betting he's still listening. Let's step inside and talk things over, I'm sure he has enough on his plate to keep him busy for some time."


	8. Chapter 8

_Superman in Action FanFic #8_

Cries of the Innocent

It's been a few hours since I talked with Luthor. That man is filth! Pa was right; the apple didn't fall far from the tree. I can't go back to the Daily Planet right now. I need to think about all this. Luthor claims he wanted me on his payroll because he knew I'd lead a new age of the…what did he call it…superhuman? I know there's more reasons than that, but the lengths this man has already gone to in getting my attention. What am I supposed to think about this? It's despicable to say the least. Worse, all the evidence that points to him doing things has been destroyed. He's toying with me like a child torturing a kitten. I believe that's how he looks at me.

I'm waiting for 11:30. Maggie Sawyer and I can sit and have our talk about what's going on. It bugs me a bit, because she's trusting me as an outside source trying to help. I think she's hoping that I'll stumble on it just enough to wreck it, even if it's not completely legal. She might not be able to make the busts, but in future they can keep eyes out and arrest them the next time. Is that what you are, Clark? Are you a pawn in everyone's game of chess? Lex definitely sees himself as a king. I can't look at it that way, if I do then this means nothing. This power has to come to good! That's one of the things that mother and father insisted on is that I not waste the potential. Ma and Pa said the same thing. They just put a finer point on it by saying, 'find an outlet.'

One of the first times I went to the Fortress, father had me show him what I had learned I was capable of. The first thing I showed him was my Heat Vision. The cold didn't bother me, but because of the way I was raised it seemed the obvious choice when in the midst of a snow-laden continent.

"Very good Kal-El. Give me one moment, I am instructing a construct to be built in which you can unleash the fullness of your beams."

"I've never been able to do that before. What purpose will it serve?"

"Several, actually. It will allow you to know just how much damage you can inflict with it. It will also help you to fine-tune it to any of your needs. Most importantly, we will be converting the energy you expend into further construction on the Fortress."

"You can do that?"

"There's a great deal that we Kryptonians learned to do, my son. The Eradicator was a good example of such technology at work."

"Kem-L's tool of destruction. What happened to it after the wars?"

"The Kryptonian council sent it out towards the stars. At first they found it best to use it to explore other worlds and let Brainiac sort out the data. For countless centuries it sent data until eventually we had off-worlders come. We estimate that the Eradicator had started to malfunction. It told them of Rao and where to find the planet of his chosen people."

"So they came to the planet expecting to find entire religious orders of Rao all over the place."

"Precisely. Of course we had nothing to do with it any more. Such things were past Krypton centuries ago. It took some convincing to get them to leave. Luckily General Zod was more than willing to dispatch them. After the Kryptonian military showed up, they finally realized that they were unaccepted. Why they didn't leave when the Council's dignitaries asked, I'll never understand."

"I suppose they felt that Rao would watch over them."

Father laughed a little. "I suppose so."

"So did you pick up any signs of the Eradicator after that incident?"

"No, my son. It still floats out there and possibly sends people to its homeworld. They likely go there only to see the debris of the once great planet Krypton. Likely they'll find the black hole that was once Rao."

"People are marching possibly to their deaths out there?"

"Another of Krypton's follies, Kal-El. There were many, but somehow they managed through to glorious ages. Unfortunately, one last folly kept it from completely surviving."

"I never asked this father, but why? What happened that brought the on the fate of Krypton?"

"Start running, Kal-El. Wear this in your ear and I will tell you of the fate of Krypton while you push your speeds." I did what my father asked me and I started to run. The vortex of the wind I thought would hamper my hearing, but somehow even the meekest whisper could be heard through this piece of technology. It would make Lex jealous as to how well it worked. Actually…there's a thought for the next time I go to meet Lex face to face, I wonder if his devices could stop Kryptonian technology?

I finally broke speeds I could hardly believe and father told me to keep going, he wished to test my endurance and recovery. Then as he gave me these instructions there was a sigh, "Six months before the destruction Kal-El, I had discovered that the planet was shifting it's orbit. Of course at first I found no cause for alarm until I checked my calculations. It showed that the planet was shifting orbit because the sun had become unstable. I don't know how many days I spent in my lab, unshaven and unbathed trying to find the most minute error in my math. In my sheer exhaustion I knew I would miss something, so I turned to Brainiac for help. I turned over my data to him and allowed him to check my variables once more."

_Krypton_

"Jor-El, I have studied your calculations. Conclusion: Your data is in error, the planet's shift in orbit is of no consequence."

"Are you positive Brainiac? I did not think myself to be so far off track."

"Scans show that you are past the point of exhaustion. Your calculations were fueled by lack of sleep and hunger. This causes the mind to become unfocused. Recommendation: Consumption of nourishment and at least 12 hours continuous sleep. You will feel…'refreshed' and will find my conclusions more logical than that of your own."

"Perhaps you are right Brainiac. Thank you."

"I, of course, followed his directions. The food was rather a welcomed treat. It was as if I'd never eaten before. I cleaned myself and removed the excess facial hair, which made me feel better. Sleep however, that was difficult. I had dreams of the planet spiraling out of control and ripping itself apart. I saw the faces twist in agony as the core of Krypton erupted and burned us alive. Finally the sun growing ever wider as it exploded forward in massive waves of red fire. I woke up covered in perspiration. Never had I been so frightened. The moment I awoke I barely talked to your mother as I rushed out the door."

"What is your hurry, Jor-El? You seem rather vexed."

"Lara, I feel that the fate of the planet is in question. I've rested enough! I have to know that my calculations are wrong!"

_The Fortress_

"Of course I went back to my lab and started to work again on my equations. Again, they pointed to cataclysm. I fed Brainiac the numbers and it kept coming back to the same conclusion that I had erred along the way. I went over each and every equation with it, asking to show me individual numbers in sequence. I read them out loud and tried to find where it had missed some of my work. Oddly it hadn't, but Brainiac still arrived at a different conclusion. I went over the calculations with it again and again. Before long I had come to the conclusion that my work was being tampered with. So I directly asked it if someone had to been monitoring my progress."

_Krypton_

"Yes Jor-El, the Krypton High Council has been checking your data since the first calculations were fed into my data banks."

"So they agree with your assessment of the situation?"

"That is correct, Jor-El. They are of the opinion that you have allowed your emotional state to effect your work. Radical conclusions based on numbers that do not support your theories."

"I am not known for such acts, Brainiac! Why would they believe that of me?!"

"Your emotional outburst in this matter only supports their concern, Jor-El. I was asked to monitor your sleep cycle. You did not get a restful sleep. Your mind plagued you while you slept, causing you to exert energy further exhausting you. Recommendation: Consultation on methods to induce a restful slumber."

_The Fortress_

"The second time Brainiac has made this suggestion within a week's period. I could have easily accepted that I was somehow deeply overemotional. Who wouldn't be? The idea that our home was to be destroyed and there were no starships built to allow us to escape this fate. I did not allow Brainiac's conclusions to sway my belief in my findings. However, I did stay my hand from walking into the High Council and announcing my theories. I would have my time to discuss the matter with them when I stood before the Council later that week. General Zod stood trial for his leadership in an overthrowing of the Council. At a later date, I will regale you with this tale. After the trial had ended, I spoke with the Council and several other scientists of great renown about my findings."

_Krypton_

"Jor-El, Brainiac and the Council have gone over your findings many times over! The orbit of the planet is merely shifting, it will cause a few unexpected storms, there will likely be some damage done. Still, no amount of data your equations have seem to result in the nova of our sun. I'm deeply sorry Jor-El. We all wish we could support you in this. It's because of this lack of support that we will ask you to refrain from any doom saying to the general populace. An act such as this would be looked at as sedition."

"You would accuse me of sedition?"

"I'm sorry old friend, but what choice do we have? Causing mass panic over a matter that is based on faulty mathematics? This could cause chaos within our society that has just dealt with one of our history's greatest General's betrayal."

"Thank you, Rin-Vo. I will take your words under advisement."

_The Fortress_

"That closed the matter. To press further would've only ended in my arrest. The best course of action was to go back to my lab and create a rocket that would send you to the stars and find a home that you could grow and prosper. It was feverish work, indeed. The planet was spiraling towards it's destruction and I had no time to waste on any foolish work that the Council would have. Brainiac would come online and ask what that I was constructing. I merely told him that it was a new propulsion system to travel greater distances over Krypton faster."

_Krypton_

"Curious, Jor-El. This work has been authorized through the High Council, has it not?"

"It has. They have wanted to further explore the caves outside of the wastelands for new mineral deposits. There has been an increase in radiation there and they wish to collect samples and return quickly. It's of great importance."

"Do you have a message for the Council on your progress?"

"Steady and accelerating. My hope is to have it ready within a two week span."

"Very good, Jor-El. I will convey your message."

_The Fortress_

"It wasn't long after that when I finished the rocket's construction. I was unsatisfied that I could not properly test it without giving my intentions away. Though I had told Brainiac that I had plans to use it as a propulsion system, I felt that it would reveal my true intentions. The High-Council would have sent the military to escort me to the main chambers and there pass sentence and I would be a condemned man. For you, my son, I could not allow that to happen. I scouted the stars for planets we knew to have life sprouting on them. I was trying to match Krypton's atmosphere as much as possible. All candidates that were planetary matches for Krypton were still culturally non-existent. They hadn't evolved passed the Cro-Magnon stage. Obviously none of these would do, so onward the search went moving from the red sun unto a yellow one. I started to hypothesize would what happen to you under such a radically different sun. I surmised you would be nearly invulnerable and that you would have great speed and possibly even able to defy their gravity. It was mere conjecture, but I was certain the changes would be remarkable. Then my eyes turned towards Earth, a small isolated planet among a far away system. It was ideal, though at the time there wasn't a great deal of technology. It wasn't Krypton, more's the pity, but you would have a chance to survive. My one hope is that if you managed to get there someone with the capability to care for you would find you first. However, Lara was finding the entire prospect difficult to deal with."

_Krypton_

"Surely Jor-El, there is another way! I cannot believe we must condemn our son to mere chance and on a primitive backwater planet! They may mean well, but there must be a more suitable candidate for him to try!"

"Nowhere that the rocket will make it to, my wife. This tiny planet is our son's salvation, at least when he comes to understand his full potential he can help usher them into a far better age."

"My apologies, husband. A mother's concern for her son, you understand. It's all but lost here on Krypton, but it's still home! Jor-El, why did they not build ships again?! It was foolhardy to think that this planet would always be!"

"Pride in our knowledge and fear of relying on alien races. Our kind would never accept help from an outside source. We did once, and while it helped us to achieve a great deal of scientific breakthroughs it came at several terrible costs."

_The Fortress_

_I stopped running dead in my tracks. _"I thought you said that they were afraid of aliens. Why did they make the exception?"

"It was before the xenophobic hysteria had swept Krypton. These aliens were a group of scientists that came just shortly before the great Rao/Science debacle. There were still wild creatures that existed on the Kryptonian frontier. One very strange alien, whose race escapes me, asked permission from the Council to do research on cloning. They would further share information with our top scientists should we agree. Of course, the Council would not allow such an action without a Brainiac access port added to their dome, which would allow further scientific explorations. More or less it would allow our people to do things independently of these aliens. They came to an agreement, which was also a boon for Krypton as Brainiac was relatively new technology at that time."

"After everything you've told me, it all sounds a bit strange. What was the alien's name?"

"His name was Bertron. He was a brilliant mind and one of the most dangerous men that ever existed. It was because of him that things on Krypton's probe-travel developed the way it did. To speak frankly, the Council wished they could've destroyed the spacecraft we had already constructed after the debacle due to his experiments. They merely were kept for defense of Krypton should an outside force come to attack. It was highly thought among the most powerful of Krypton's scientists that the Daxamite destruction was a favor. It got rid of temptation by those who believed it would still benefit us to physically explore the stars. I think though, my son, this conversation is best left to another time. I do have a tale to finish. Suffice to say this about Bertron and his ilk until we come back to the story; the information was banned on Krypton after the incident, but higher-echelons scientists were allowed to know this for the purpose of avoiding further alien contact or making the same mistakes he and his colleagues made."

"Yes, father. So what do you need me to test now? Fly my son; see how fast you can fly to the moon and back, see if you can hold your breath for that long. The earpiece will allow me to finish the story of your escape."

I leapt skyward and took off like a speeding bullet towards the atmosphere. I'm very glad that father had thought to design a suit for me. It's a silver flight-suit for all intents and purposes, made me feel slightly like a potato that's about to be baked.

"After finding your new home, it was a matter of attaching your birth-matrix to it and sending it off. I didn't have much time left as the quakes were becoming more fierce with every passing hour. Several died due to falling shards of crystal. The radiation that was spread through the wastelands had reached the capital city of Krypton, which added more to the death toll. We were dying by the millions! It was a horror only your adopted planet's combat veterans could truly understand, or more to the point; their enemies. In those final hours the High-Council had called all of their scientist to order to help to quickly devise a way to stop the tragedy in progress. What their solution was I could not say, but one scientist was missing from their esteemed group. At that point, I had just finished downloading the last bit of knowledge from Krypton into the crystal matrix. It just needed to have my engrams programmed onto it to make sure you would have someone to guide you when the time came. I waited until last because I felt your mother's influence and the knowledge would truly be more important. A child should have its mother, for comfort purposes. It was a foreign concept on Krypton at times, but there was no doubt that the sentiment was shared. In my haste to finish, I ignored the summons. Brainiac came online to find out what my delay was."

_Krypton_

"Jor-El, your presence is requested at the High Council."

"It is too late, Brainiac. The planet is being laid to waste."

"Your propulsion system; it is being fastened to your son's birth-matrix?"

"My apologies to the Council, but this takes precedence. At least one from Krypton should survive!"

_The Fortress_

"Brainiac activated an alert to the military. They were sending their troops to arrest me immediately for my crimes. From here my son, the only memory I have before I took off the band around my head was your mother and I saying goodbye to you and that we loved you with all of our hearts. The rest is conjecture, but as I imagine the ship took off and the planet exploded as you left for your new home."

_I cried as I soared out into space. There was no other reaction to the tale, Ma and Pa said as much too when I told them this tale later. I was so choked up that I turned back towards the Fortress. As I entered the atmosphere father was confused as to why I returned so quickly._ "I think I've had enough tests for today, I just need some quiet time."

_My thought turn away from that day with a tear in my eye. The sacrifice my parents made was a harsh one indeed. I don't think of that everyday, even though I feel I should. Though, this story does bring itself back to memory more often than maybe I want. It's not that I want to forget what they did for me. It just reminds me that however real the holographic image of my father may seem, he's not the real Jor-El._

_The time flew! It's actually coming on towards 11:29, I need to get down to the Ace o' Clubs for this meeting. I look around and there's Capt. Sawyer standing out front of the building. I can't just go in there; however I can take her up on the roof. I doubt anyone's going to spot us up there. I rush down and land to her amazement. The wind picks up and dies down after my feet hit the ground. She looks at me with her now wind-blown hair, the look says that she's glad to see me and couldn't I use a bus once in awhile. _"Sorry, Captain. I was doing a patrol over the city. I was almost late."

"Patrol over the city. Two days being a hero and you're doing a patrol. I'm too young to feel this old, Superman. How about we go in?"

"Actually I was thinking of heading up to the roof, it might attract less attention there."

"Fine, we'll do it you way if that's what you want, you go on up there and I'll meet you in a minute." She wanders into the place and goes up to the bar. She talks to a guy that looks like a cross between a professional boxer and Popeye. The thought almost makes me laugh. I don't pry on the conversation. I just follow her orders and fly upwards. It doesn't take long for her to come up and have the big man in tow. As I stand there the guy looks me over as he puts down a table and chair. His one eye squinted, the other one firmly scanning over every little detail of who and what I am.

He ambles up slowly and stands at arms length of me. "So youse the guy that thinks my place ain't good enough to step into?"

I turn from a smile to a widened look of concern. "No! Actually, I'd love to come in sometime! But I wanted to make sure that if someone saw me they didn't damage your fine establishment."

The anger in his face slowly turns to one of thought. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, 'cept with the lotto guys gave me the check! Geez, someone that don't wanna wreck the place. I dunno what ta say about that?"

"I was always told to be considerate of others. But I promise I will come in one of these days when the matter we're discussing could prove less hazardous to your place."

"Well, thanks a lot Sooperman, I appreciate youse doin' me that favor. Now since we got that all cleared up, I guess it's time to make friends. Name's Bibbo Bibbowski, I'm da owner of da Ace o' Clubs! It's good to meetcha. I hope we can be pals. Why don't I get you and Maggie some grub? Two Slobberknockers comin' right up!"

I look at Capt. Sawyer and the try to ask Bibbo what it is he just offered me. She just puts her hand on my shoulder, "Don't ask. So Blue, let's talk. You've got some things on your mind and so do I."

"My main concern is that you're not getting the help getting the necessary equipment to deal with this onslaught."

"A lot of underhanded businesses have found their way into the police department. They're buying up as may crooked cops as they can. Some are getting triple the graft just because they have their hands in each pie."

"How many businesses are actually involved in this?"

"It's all speculation at this point, but the two main contenders are Edge Enterprises; they own WGBS. Then there's LexCorp. "

"Yeah, I'd believe Lex to be in on something like this."

"Problems with the Golden Child of Metropolis?"

"You could say that. Lex set up the attack outside of his building today."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME WITH THAT?!"

"Proof, Captain. Luthor used a signal device to call Mercy to him that day. I heard the signal again, recognizing it as the same signal Lex used. I went to confront him, and he told me it was all hearsay."

_That look of frustration came again. She clenched her teeth and the anger just boiled over. _"Damned if he isn't right. The building's huge, there's no way of telling where the signal came from. To make matters worse even if they could find it within LexCorp Towers, which one of the millions of employees working there could've done it? Lex himself is devious, but there's been more than a few disgruntled employees since as far back as LuthorCorp. Not to mention all the anti-LexCorp groups looking to ruin his reputation."

"So what's their angle for this? If anything Lex would be more beholden to have a better armed police force to protect his interests."

"Yes, but there's also the fact that he's been trying to sell us new equipment that Commissioner Casey disagrees with using. There's a lot of lethal armaments that Luthor wants to sell us. Prototype armors and such that bear his Double 'L' brand all over them. We were actually going through S.T.A.R. Labs for things and even WayneTech. The stun weaponry that they've come up with is much better suited for our purposes. Plus, they aren't looking to market stuff for military use after we've done a test run of the equipment. It's not secret that Lex is wanting to test the armor on a smaller scale and then make improvements for military consideration."

"Basically let you risk your lives with his equipment so his scientists can work out the flaws?"

"That's it in a nutshell. Morgan Edge however is a different ball of wax. His involvement with anything is suspected because there's a rumor he's a member of Intergang."

"Intergang? The Parasite mentioned them, but what exactly is it?"

"You really are green, aren't you? Intergang is one of the largest crime syndicates in the U.S. They've branched out worldwide, but they're mostly located on the eastern seaboard of our own country. It's been suspected for many years that their base of operations is here in Metropolis. But anyone that gets into custody long enough to tell us that much is automatically marked for death. We've never kept a witness alive to roll over on them."

"Well, Captain Sawyer, I'm certainly glad you've felt comfortable enough to trust me with this information."

"See, that's another problem. Superman, in the couple of days you've been here you've already saved a ton of lives and done more for the police than our own elected officials have. The problem is that you're not a cop. Hell, you're not even human! This is a mess that even INS wouldn't be able to figure out! You've got powers that practically make you Big Brother! Unless you're a government agent, no one's going to allow anything you say into a court of law simply because without a warrant you got all your info illegally. I barely freakin' know you, for God sakes! But here I am talking to you like you're just another member of the force. Sure you got an honest face, but is that enough? Truth be told I'm afraid to go anywhere in this city and talk to my own partner, but here I am on a rooftop talking to a guy that has the power to take over this entire planet. Why is that? You using some superpower on me that I don't know about?"

"If I was, do you think you'd be doubting yourself?" _I look at her with an innocent smile and chuckle. It's my way of trying to ease the tension. By her expression, it's obviously having the opposite effect. _"I'm sorry captain, just a small joke. In all seriousness, I'm not using any power on you. It just seemed like you needed to talk to someone and hopefully one that can help. I'm really hoping that's me."

"I'd love your help, Superman. I truly would. It would be great if you could just make the problems in this city just disappear. The problem is becoming reliant on you to do everything. We can't do that. Still, I can't deny having you on our side would benefit us. You've already got Luthor in your sites and I can tell you, that's not something that often happens in this city. People love Lex, he's an institution."

"And yet with the use of my powers, unless I can provide some physical evidence to back it up, that wasn't obtained illegally or without an experienced officer to corroborate my story anything I turn in won't be accepted."

"That's essentially it. If you had showed up 20 years ago, your powers and such would've been looked at as something more spectacular as we view them now. You're amazing, don't let me tell you otherwise. A true angel sent from the heavens, but these days people question angels. Too many people have seen powerful people sweep in with a glad hand stuck out, and a knife hidden behind their backs. We're all suffering from it."

"What exactly do you mean then? Am I not going to be accepted? Was this the wrong way to go about things?"

"No, you're doing good. That's never wrong. What I mean is that because of how you presented yourself already, you are going to have to work especially hard for people to know you're intentions are good. You've already got a fan following on the force, and you've got a ton of Metropolitans that are backing you up 100. It's just not enough yet. The first step into that is showing them that your purist intentions are to obey the laws. You've been a good citizen so far by always asking if you could help vs. just barging in. It's just a matter now of how far are you willing to take that?"

"I would like to go to the Commissioner and ask for his approval on this matter."

"Jack Casey will fall over in his seat, seeing you walk in asking for deputizing. It's a good start though, especially if I make a case for you. Look, I'm putting my faith in you Superman, especially since you've saved my life more than once. Don't let me down. "

"I will do my best, Capt. Sawyer."

"It's Maggie."

"Thank you, Maggie."

_The roof access door opens up and the smell of melted cheese and meat hit me like a ton of bricks. I look at the sandwich he puts in front of me and I look back at him. His smile is enough to show me that he really wants me to like this. He pulls a couple of sodas out of his apron and puts them down. _"Thank you, Mr. Bibbowski. It looks delicious."

"Aw geez, Sooperman, You don't have ta call me Mr. Bibbowski! That's my Pa, what's I remember of 'em anyway. Youse can call me Bibbo. Now, before we gets into any udder conversation, take a bite of the sam'wich!"

_As I go to pick up the sandwich, I notice that whatever else is on it is actually eating the bread away. I'm slightly afraid that even as invulnerable as my insides are, it still might not be enough to handle this. Bibbo looks at the sandwich then back at me and realizes something. He leaps into action and tucks a napkin down the front of my shirt. I look up at him with that note of thank you in my expression_. "Don't wanna ruin your spiffy duds."

_I take a bite and it's actually quite a delicious concoction. I nod my head in approval and look at Bibbo. He beams with excitement. It's a little embarrassing for me to see him look so eagerly for my 'thumbs up.' Maggie just laughs hysterically as she eats hers. She raises her bottle of Soder, _"Welcome to Metropolis, Superman."


	9. Chapter 9

_Superman in Action FanFic #9_

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

_I wish the morning didn't come so fast. There's a great deal on my mind as the alarm tells me to get out of bed. It didn't need to; I don't think I've slept since I got in last night. My feet hit the ground and I start my usual pace in the morning to get ready. If any one knew that Superman and Clark were the same person, then it might cause them to ask why I follow such a schedule when I can achieve everything so fast. Shower, shave, brushing my teeth, and breakfast in under 2 minutes. Well, there's the catch. While I can get it done that quickly and have all this time to myself, it makes me feel rushed. It's a normal morning routine people take for granted, I don't. A nice leisurely shower, a good cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs while reading the paper. Today though, I feel like I'm putting everything on double-time._

_After last night, I'm slightly nervous. My story needs more sources and I can't say Superman told me everything after he left Capt. Sawyer's side. That'd look great. _"**Superman Snitches: Metropolitan P.D. Captain to Talk with Commissioner on Deputizing Alien**." _ If it didn't manage to give away who I am, then it would certainly make Superman look like he couldn't keep stuff to himself. However, I'll go into the Chief and meet with Maggie before her meeting with Commissioner Casey. Maybe she'll give Clark the time of day to talk out what she wants to do. Here's hoping that Clark's face is just as trusting as Superman's! _

_Since I've finished breakfast a great deal faster than normal, I guess there's nothing left to do but head towards the Daily Planet. It's 5:30 in the morning, but anytime is a good time for news. I think I'll see if I can slow my day down a bit, I'll walk to work. A nice stroll to get my strength up and my mind on the focus of anything but this meeting. The problem with that is focus switches to Lex Luthor. He's definitely made his case. He's going to make me wish I'd never put on this uniform; it's just a question of how and when. Why does he have to do it at all? There isn't a need for it! A man like that can do so much for the world! But the simple answer is that doesn't make him own it. And that's what he's really looking for. How can he own what's left of this world? Evil with the justification of business and economic growth. I wish I could say that's new._

_I've made it all of four blocks when I hear someone screeching for help. I dash into an alleyway and change into my alter ego. The blur of red, yellow, and blue streak behind as I fly hurriedly towards the noise. There on the ground lays a woman, screaming as four thugs surround her with knives. They start to move ever closer to the target when I land and impact the ground enough to make localized quake. I check the buildings for structural damage. Good, nothing to worry about. I then turn my attention to these men getting up where they fell. I walk up to the woman, hand her the purse that's obviously hers, and ask that she go and get the police immediately. She nods and runs. That leaves…what was that? I look down at a broken blade trying to stab me in the ribs. I look at the guy who stares in shock._

_"_Obviously you missed the reports that shows me standing up to gunfire and the blasts from those energy cannons. I can't believe you thought a flimsy piece of steel was going to work." _I pick what's left of the knife from his hand and ball it up into a wad. _"Hold out your hand." _To which he slowly replies and I drop the newly formed ball into it. _

_The other three take the hint as I gently tap the stunned crook with my finger. Obviously, they were dropouts. They've seen how fast I can move. No one in Metropolis missed that press conference yesterday. I run in front of them and one smacks his face straight into my chest. I pull back so as to not cripple the genius. The others look for a way to flee. By that point, the police arrive on scene. Lt. Evans gets out and starts barking at his men._

"Get those creeps in cuffs and see how much damage has been done to the other two. Hey, Boy Scout! You got cloth ears? I told you the cops don't need your freakin' help!"

"They were about to do something horrible to the woman that contacted you! What was I supposed to do Lieutenant, let her get raped, killed, or both?"

"How about doing a favor and calling the cops to handle it! This ain't a job for Superman! When that Parasite freak you made busts out, then you can come on duty. Why we ain't arresting you for that I'll never know! Regardless, that's your mess, you can clean THAT up. As to these pukes, you ain't got the right to do it!"

"You truly think I'm here to take jobs from you? I'm here because people need me! I'm not some sort of alien threat. I'm not the lead for some alien armada bent on invasion. You're trying to build me up to be something I'm not. I never claimed to be a hero or even Superman for that matter. The press gave me that name and it stuck with people. So if all you want to call me is 'alien' then that's fine Lt. Evans, but let me do what I was sent here to do!"

"Touching, now beat it! By the way, don't leave town. We might have to question you later about the unnecessary force you used to apprehend this guy."

_I promptly take off and land right around the corner from the action. I change back into my reporter gear and go back to the scene to meet with Lt. Evans. I stomp a bit just to let my presence be known. Light taps for me, but still enough clacking of my shoe-heels to get his attention. Evans looks up to see the man causing the disturbance and just stares at me as I wander up. _"Hello there, officer…I'm sorry I didn't get your name. I'm Clark Kent, with the Daily Planet?"

_"_Evans. Lt. Edward Evans. What do you want Mr. Kent?"

_"_Actually I was hoping you might be Lt. Evans! I'm looking for an interview since you've been publicly against Superman since his debut."

_His grin and look almost tell me he's ready to just erupt with hate and mire towards Superman. I aimed right for the 'X' on the map and came up with treasure. _"Why, Mr. Kent; this is your lucky day. Get in, the boys here will take our perps to the tank. Let's chat."_ He opens the door to his car and I reluctantly get in. This isn't something I'm comfortable with, but it's not like he's going to be able to hurt me._

_The car rushes off and he heads through the downtown area. I get out my tape recorder, push the necessary button and asked the driving question: _"How detrimental do you think Superman is to the police?"

"How destructive is a Tsunami? The guy's got the ability to rip cars like people rip sheets of paper. The citizens of this city are going to eat this guy up as being the answer for all their problems and leave us to clean up his mess. We should be called the Metropolis Janitors Bureau. Guy's here 3 days and he's pretty much stuck his nose into anything and everything. We've been offered help to deal with this new high-powered crime wave, but no one trusts the true Superman in this town; Lex Luthor."

"Some of the people I've interviewed share your sentiment, others think Luthor is trying to hide something. What's your thoughts on the matter?"

"Lex Luthor is a great citizen. Sure, he's got his secrets. Everyone has 'em; that's life. People just hate him because he's rich and in business. The guy hostily took over his dad's company. They frowned upon that because all of a sudden there was someone more shrewd than Lionel Luthor in town. No one knew how to deal with that. The real question to them is; are you afraid of Lex or are you jealous? The kid was told to be spoiled and rich by his dad. So what does he do? He goes and makes designs all his own and sells them, works endless hours to make things happen, and amasses a fortune all his own. That's true genius and power."

"You know an awful lot about Lex Luthor's history, Lt. Evans."

"Yup, I pride myself in owning the Lex Luthor Documentary; 'Lex - Building the Dream'."

"I must say, Mr. Luthor sounds a great deal impressive."

"That's it, Mr. Kent! You're seeing it now. Superman comes out of the sky, nothing really known about him and starts doing for this city what people are already doing. Sure, you might build the same product as say a computer company, but at least its fair competition. You think you got something better to offer. This ain't like that! The department ain't gonna get money like that, if he's going to stick around doing this Good Samaritan crap all the time we're talking layoffs. And the people with rank will go first because of higher salaries."

"How do you feel about Lex Luthor's attempt to put Superman on retainer?"

"I loved the idea! Sure, I hate Superman, but this was an opportunity to rein him in. Lex was trying to play up to the alien's ego and what does he do? He turns it down because he realized that he'd have to follow orders. Tells me he doesn't wanna follow human direction, he's too good for it."

"Is it possible, in your belief, that Superman is trying not to be tied down to people that might have other interests in his abilities?"

"Kent, do you have a screw loose? He's a free agent, he's gotta have money coming in from somewhere! How else will he survive? He looks human and maybe he doesn't need to eat, but there are luxuries that a man can't just steal without causing a massive public uproar. He's gotta be playing the mercenary somewhere. There's Superman sightings all over Metropolis, but he's disappeared for hours at a time. We've had some chopper pilots watching out for him over the city. My orders are to try and direct him away from criminal activity. When Captain Sawyer is on duty, it's another story."

"There's quite a few stretches in your comment there. You believe Superman to be a mercenary?"

"He says he don't wanna be a bio-weapon of mass destruction. Who does gonna know he was one if he goes in and wrecks a place? He's got those lasers that shoot from his eyes that can incinerate stuff. Then you got the fact that he runs faster than anyone alive. Top that off with the strength and flight, you've got the makings of a weapon that leaves no witnesses."

"To what end?"

"For all we know he didn't take Lex's retainer because he's already working for someone or something else. What if he's trying to destroy the planet little by little so some alien force can take over. Lane's story said he was the last of his kind. Do we know that? How do we know he's not clearing out a section of the planet for colonization of his people? How do we know anything? We could inject him with truth serum, but we can stick in a needle. We don't know if his chemistry would even allow for the drug to work. We don't know a damn thing about him, but what he offers up. So it means we can't corroborate a story. Too many holes to fill means we could fall into a trap. I don't plan on being trapped, Kent."

"Then you believe Capt. Sawyer is walking into one?"

"Walking? She's going at a dead run! Every time Superman shows up, she's just right there. He shows up with the bank, there he goes. He shows up at STAR Labs, there he is! He goes to LexCorp tower, obviously, Lex isn't the only target. They brought that Parasite to deal with Superman! No one's safe!"

"Thank you Lt. Evans. I think I've got all the sound bytes I came for." _I fake a smile. It's difficult, to put it mildly. This man truly does hate the sky I fly in and wants nothing more to do with me than to see me carted off to someplace like Area 51 for dissection. In retrospect though, how far off is he to believe that? I'm a reporter and I'd demand proof. There's none to show, except the Fortress. I can't take people there, it's the privacy I can be assured. So what else to do? I'm glad people like me, but is that going to stem the tide of an angry mob wanting me to prove my intentions? That's going to get hairy at best._

_The car pulls up to the Daily Planet and without so much as a word as I get out, he takes off. I don't know what to think, but I watch him as he turns the corner. I guess he's going back to the station to tell his guys about his interview. I'm sure he'll mention how he put Superman in his place not only on the street but in the paper as well. Of course, I want to share all this with Perry. By now it's 7 o'clock and he's going to be wondering where I'm at, it's best that I rush in and get to work._

_The main doors to the newsroom open and the minute I step in I notice that the writers are in the conference room. There's Perry staring right back at me waving his hand to come. I walk meekly towards the door. I hope this story I'm working on is worth the chewing-out I'm about to receive. _"Why look everyone, it's Kent! Kent, why don't you have a seat and tell your Editor why it is he's not firing you on your third day?"

_I gently sit down and fall off my chair, I have to catch myself in mid air so I don't knock a hole in the floor. Everyone's trying so hard to muffle the laughter, to their credit they're good at it. I sit back into my seat and there is Perry with one eyebrow raised. _"I was in the middle of an interview."

"With whom were we speaking to?"

"Lieutenant Edward Evans, Luthor supporter and protestor of Superman."

"Is that so?" his eyes turn bright and smiling "In that case, why have the rest of you follow Kent's example? Some of you in here are talking about the up and coming Metro-Fashion show. Lane and Kent here are following real news. I don't want this load of chipmunk chips on my desk!" _Perry continued to ask the people around the room what stories they were working on. What the angles were, why they were all following the same story. It's not that he minded that per se, but he felt that if each department was going to follow the same story it should have something more worth reporting. _

"News right now is Superman ! That's where the action is, that's where the questions should be focused! If there's something else that comes up, tell me! Luthor, natural disaster, economic fall, the gas price wars going on, war in Iraq, war in Qurac. These are stories worth the focus away from Superman. This is a newspaper! Sure we've got a fashion section; let's leave the show to Gil! That's what he's there for! The star reporter is expected to bring in the bacon, that's what she's there for. The rookie here is taking to it quicker than some of my other vets. I want news stories! Business section, I want to know what the business world's response to Superman is, stocks and bonds are probably going all over the place. World section, give me some other nation's response! Someone else out there will have noticed the Man of Steel! City beat is taking care of its job...still, with all this I need photos. Olsen, stick with Lois and/or Clark at all times. Got me, shutterbug? Good! Now out! Give me a real newspaper today, not the fake brand we tried to put out yesterday! Had to weed through so much manure, thought I was back on the farm with Kent!"

We go to leave the room when Lois catches up with me. She gives me this sarcastic half-smile. I return a friendly smile back, hoping that we might not start off with us having some sort of discussion as to why she's a great reporter and I'm just a cub looking for the bigger picture. "Going to show the Chief what you got, Smallville?"

"Why, yes I am! The massive amount of Lex propaganda pouring from Lt. Evans was startling. I knew there were LexCorp supporters, but he's almost got an obsession with Luthor."

"You'll find a lot of that around here. Some people worship the ground that Lex walks on. I know the appeal he has, he's used it on me when we've gone on our dates."

"You're dating Lex Luthor?" My jaw almost drops to the floor. I truly didn't think Lois would go into the smarmy kind of man like him. But then, what could he offer her? She doesn't seem the type to take offers from a guy like him, but then I don't know her that well.

"Pull it back Smallville, we're not a couple. I know he wants to be, but I only do it to get a story. The Space Jet for example, which reminds me..."

"You got another date with Lex?"

"Actually, I do. He hasn't seen me since that day and he wants to talk to me about the accident and see if I'm okay. Still, what are we talking about my personal life for? There's a bigger story involved right now and it's name is 'Metropolis Police Lt. Reveals His Thoughts on Superman!'"

"Yeah, well, we're not ready for that story yet, Lois. I think this is the tip of the iceberg. I'm not sure, but he's hiding something deeper than just his hatred of Superman. I've got nothing to prove that yet, but I'm going to interview Capt. Sawyer today. I'll see if maybe she'll fill in blanks that Evans can't."

"Have you talked to Superman about what he thinks?"

"Actually, I have! The problem is that he's talked with a person in the police dept. that he wouldn't reveal to me. Says that the information is too sensitive right now and could place people in danger. I know it sounds like a dodge, but then he'd know what constitutes danger better than I would."

"After that circus act in the conference room, I doubt it. I think the newsroom's going to call you Klutz Kent after that one. Still, I think I'd trust Superman on this. Actually, if you don't mind, I think I'll help you on this one as part of our 3-story agreement. I'm going to interview Superman myself. If there's something deeper in this, maybe a woman can get it out of him better than a guy who'd spill his coffee on the interviewee."

"It just might work Lois." I smile and walk towards the Chief's office.

Since the meeting Perry has sat in his office and edited while he listened to multiple newscasts on television. He's looking for those that don't have the same news stories and those that have exclusive interviews. He tosses those out at his reporters as stuff to look for and follow up on. Dig deeper section is what he calls it. They say I have superpowers, the man can do more at once than I can. I suppose though to keep this grand lady of a paper running, you have to.

As Lois and I approach the door I see him turn down the others and focus in on one of the screens. He jumps up from his desk and starts to stomp towards the door. Lois and I get out of the way just in time for it to fly open. He looks up towards the monitors tuned to the WLEX news channel. There on the screen is a live feed of Lex sitting there. The soft announcement that Lex Luthor wants to speak about yesterday's attack in public is barely over the noise from the newsroom. I doubt anyone heard it but me. Perry stands on the staircase above 'the Pit' and screams. "QUIET! Great Cesar's Ghost, Luthor's on TV! That means news people!" At Perry's insistence, all the TV's were turned over to Lex's news conference and the room went silent.

"Good morning citizens of Metropolis. I wish to speak to you, in private this time, about the events of the past 2 days. Tragedy has nearly struck numerous times within this 48-hour period. The first was the LexCorp Space Jet, the second was the attack on police throughout that night by several heavily armed criminals, and again the attack outside the LexCorp towers. All of these matters were summarily brought to an abrupt end with little loss of life thanks to our new hero, Superman. One tends to believe Superman to be this incredible being that has stepped down from the heavens to help us mere mortals with our meager problems." _He's playing the crowd again and worse yet he's aiming it directly at me. He's calling again, waiting on me to show up. He knows I won't, which means he's got something up his sleeve._

"Do not be fooled by this. Until just a short 30 minutes ago, I believed that this man from the stars was truly as heroic as he's made himself out to be. Thanks to an anonymous source, which is terrified to go to the police due to their lack of help in this matter, I have obtained something that proves Superman to be a fraud. This may lead to charges against me for revealing evidence, but it must be known that Superman's planning a coup! The world cannot go blissfully ignorant of the truth in which will come to haunt us should we let this charade of heroism continue. Let us not hear it from my words, but from his own recorded statement." _Luthor types on his computer for a moment. What did he manage to get his hands on that's worth all this? He couldn't have found any evidence to support such a claim. _

_Then it starts to play, and I hear words that come back to haunt me._ "You truly think I'm here to take jobs from you? I'm the lead for an alien armada bent on invasion. I never claimed to be a hero or even Superman for that matter." _It's all out of context and been edited, but that's part of the conversation that I had with Lt. Evans. I can't believe this is happening._

_Luthor remains somber as puts on the appearance of reflecting over my words. He looks at the camera with that same note and starts to speak in an almost cracked voice. He clears his throat. _ "My apologies Metropolis, I'm torn by this matter. However, fear not the tide of war! Lex Luthor has a solution! In the past 10 months my development team and I have designed a suit of armor designed for police and military consideration. It was turned down by the Metropolis Police Department as it was considered too dangerous. I assured them that it was fully tested and we were willing to show them the results. This did not sway their decision, but in interest of the public good since the police do not have the firepower capable of handling this threat, I've activated Team Luthor. The people in the armor are ex-military personnel. Only those of the highest rank and honor have been given permission to wear the suits. I have been sanctioned to use them by the Mayor, the Governor, and the military who have heard this tape first. It was looked at as reason enough to not take the chance. While I did not gain permission to play the tape to you, the public, I felt you would need to know about them so as to know you can trust them. God Bless America. Thank you for your time."

_The next second the screens fill up with analysts talking over what Luthor said and his intentions. As the channels get changed there are dozens of more analysts discussing what it all means. People coming to my defense that it could've been a fake, analysis must be done to prove authentication. Others say that they've expressed concern the second I arrived. I look downward towards the streets with my X-Ray Vision and notice that there's a panic amongst the public. Don't they have the right? Luthor's truly made a mess of this for me. I've got to calm down and not do something irrational. I do know that I have to speak with the public, which means shedding off Clark and dodging Lois too. I sneak off as quick as I can and head towards the janitor's closet. I get out of one set of work clothes and into another. I head for the first place I can think of, WGBS. It's a rival of WLEX, but it seems the best way to go. I can't face Luthor right now. It's not that I want to hit him, it's just the thought of incriminating myself further. My course of action is to get there, tell my side of things and then surrender myself to the authorities. Show that I'm willing to work with them to get this matter cleared up._

_I take off over the city and I see WGBS, it's in plain sight when the hail of energy fire hits me. The yellow beams annoy me more than anything, but I try to ignore them. That is until one hits me again with another type of raw energy. I drop like a rock. I try to control the descent and avoid anyone getting hurt. I manage to hit the street, but it's hit hard and leaves a good-sized crater. I climb out and just as I reach the top there before me is one of Team Luthor's men. He's slightly different from those that were on TV, he's dressed in a golden armor. He floats above me, almost naturally. The others have visible rocket-propelled boots, this one seemingly is doing it on his own. He looks at one of the others: _"Flank him," _to which they respond immediately._

"Please, I'm trying to tell my side of the story."

"I bet you are, alien. You just want to fool people into believing that you're just another guy trying to do good in this world. Guess what? We ain't buyin' what you're trying to sell!" _He kicks me in the jaw. I'm so weakened that the blow actually causes me pain. I try to shake it off, but it's obvious he knew where to maximize a bit of pain. I stand up and float gently upwards to meet him face to face. He blasts me again and puts me back down. _"Don't try that again."

"Listen to me, the tape has been tampered with. It's been deliberately altered so that I'll look like the villain."

"Guess it worked." _As I lay on my back he moves to land hard on my gut and wind me. I have to act faster! Heat Vision will do the trick. It hits him and the cables start to heat. He screams in pain and the barrage of energy fire from the others start again. I've got to get out of here and quick!_

"DON'T MOVE, SUPERMAN!" _ One of the others yell. Can't help but try, gotta move! As the leader starts to cool down I dart into the sky and push my speeds as fast as I can without busting windows. I've got to find somewhere to get away from these people. My best answer is to go to the police station and meet with Maggie. That might help, or they might put me under arrest. Either way, it's a better option than staying here and getting beat up._

_They're behind me again. The lead is quicker than the others in flight boots. I listen in on his radio communications. _ "Conduit, should we activate Battery 2?"

"Affirmative have them turn their attention in multiple sections. Surround the city as much as you can.. I want to bag this one as quickly as possible. "

"Copy that, Conduit. Harris, out." _Conduit, eh? Interesting name._

_ The police station's coming up. I need to hit the breaks and get in there. My speed reduces by almost three quarters and he hits me with another one of those blasts. I drop like a fly and right into a parked police car. Great, this ought to make a further impression. _ "Why are you doing this, Conduit? I'm innocent until proven guilty!"

"If you hadn't admitted to being an alien threat that might've flown. Instead you're just another illegal trying to kill people in the name of whatever cause you believe in."

"I AM NOT TRYING TO KILL ANYONE! I'm trying to help, don't you get that?! And when did being an alien to this country matter? I understand that 9/11 changed things, but doesn't it say 'Give me your poor, your tired, your huddled masses yearning to be free'?"

"Sign's changed. It reads 'No Vacancy'." _In moments a squad lead by Captain Sawyer runs out with guns pointed at both Conduit and myself. He turns his head to look at her. _"What's wrong Sawyer? You gotta problem with me bustin' up your boyfriend?"

"Back away, he's being taken in for questioning. The feds will be here in no time to clear up this matter. Until then, he's remanded to the custody of the police."

"Saved by the bell, Supes. Just remember, I'm watching you." _He gets into my face for a second. _ "This ain't over by a long shot." _The man makes his claim and my need to know who he is grows. If I get out of this I need to find out who this guy is and what makes him so special. I use my X-Ray vision and the mask peels away to my sight. In that moment my world shatters as I make two horrifying discoveries. One: The man behind the mask is Kenny Braverman! What happened to him? He's been cybernized to a degree that no man should ever have to endure. Two, the technology that's cybernized him...it's not terrestrial, it's Kryptonian! Where did he get it? Did Luthor find it? Which Luthor? The only one that ever went to Kansas for any length of time was Lionel. Did he discover this? I've got to find out what happened!_

_He lifts off from the car wreckage and he turns back towards Maggie, _"He's all yours Captain, but what are you going to do when you can't hold him?" With that he flies off back towards LexCorp towers.

"Get up, Superman. We need to place you in custody."

"I understand, Capt. Sawyer." _I put out my wrists and one of her subordinates cuffs me. I bow my head as I'm lead in, I didn't do anything wrong, but there's a shame to this that I cannot forget. Luthor's done this to me and there's nothing I can do. Please, Maggie, be the one that listens to me when I tell you what happened. Without her help I'm going to be locked away somewhere for a very long time._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Captain Maggie Sawyer in Action FanFic #10**_

**Hangman's Coming Down From the Gallows**

_What's he doing? This man says that he's an alien threat bent on world conquest and he's sitting there in cuffs looking like a whipped puppy. This is a man who I've seen rip 6-inch steel doors off their hinges! The proof is out there that he's guilty. Even faked, the world's going to believe that he is. That means if he's innocent, I need to clear him of these charges now and fast. The problem is that in order to do that, I've got to get past Lex Luthor and his metal morons. And I've got less than 8 hours to do that in. Still, until he's become property of the U.S. Military, I can question him. They didn't tell me not to. They just said that they'd conduct their own interrogation, so our information would be unnecessary. I got the gist of what that meant, but I really don't care right now. This man can't be the guilty party he's being made to be. It's still damning evidence and I can't deny that. What if this is all an act for my benefit? What if he's trying to get me to sympathize with him so I'll help him to escape? With his cover being blown, he'd fly right off into space and bring back this armada that supposedly he's working for. Damn this! I want to trust him, but how can I? Every conversation we've had at this point is suspect. Worse yet, I don't know how to start questioning him. Every way I can think of comes out with me yelling his head off. It's so stupid to be caught on tape saying things that can be used against you! _

"Capt. Sawyer, I don't know how to express my sorrow for what's happened. I can't imagine what you think of me right now." _Him saying things like that doesn't make this any easier. I'm reading this guy as best as I can and he looks remorseful. A lot of people can play remorseful; it's just to what degree? I've got to establish if this is an act or not. _

"What I think right now is we have a situation that needs to be dealt with. My badge has just been put on the line because I've trusted you, if I don't manage to lose my job, then I'm never going to be anything more than a beat cop until they give me my pension or I quit. That means I've got a choice to make here. I can either go with the media and say you're guilty or go with my gut and give you an opportunity to explain yourself."

"It's really simple, captain. This morning there were some guys trying to hurt a woman I stopped them and about that time Lt. Evans came out of nowhere with another cop car in tow. I had already managed to subdue two of the four, they caught the rest. Lt. Evans asserted again that I was unnecessary and that it was best that I should just leave. I explained to him that I was just trying to help and wasn't part of some alien armada. It got back to Luthor though. I didn't even think to check him for some recording device."

"Evans... I should've guessed that little weasel would pull something like this." _I'm so mad right now; I could bust the table in front of me. I wanted to. Evans, that bastard! I always knew he was taking graft from Luthor, I figured he was taking graft from everyone. Doesn't he know he's just made himself a pawn to be used in this game? Once the evidence comes out that Luthor was behind this, I might be able to bust him. Making it stick though, that's the real catch. This Team Luthor fiasco, the bribing of cops, the whole thing says I'll be able to put him away for a very long time. However, I've seen bigger and better try things and for not as much. Luthor's claims on TV are enough to make people look at him twice. I'm sure that the military gave him no bones about what they wanted done. If not, then they would have at least implied it. Still it leads me to my next questio_n. "What were you doing flying around after Luthor's speech? He told the public he was on the look out for you."

"I know, and the first thing I thought of was heading to WGBS to try and get an interview to explain my side of things."

"Giving up on newspapers?"

"No, but even if they were going to post a news story about on the internet, it's only going to go up as fast as their typists can go. I needed people to see me and hear what I had to say. In retrospect, it was a horrible idea. I can't believe I fell for the obvious trap! I was drawn out into public, knowing full well I would have to clear my name, and then here comes Team Luthor. It was drawing a moth to flame."

"The problem is that the flame is now a bonfire. What's effectively been done here is that you'd incriminated yourself. If you're going to clear your name, someone's going to have to help you. I'm going to need help, Superman. Not only do I have to trust that you're telling me the God's honest truth, but you've got to trust me."

"I do, Capt. Sawyer. That's why I came here after the attack. It's the only place I felt safe. Obviously if I tried to keep fighting, they would've pressed harder and cost lives. I had to end it as quickly as possible."

"That doesn't sound like a person trying to take over the globe to me." _I smile slightly. I'm trying to hide the fact that it could be construed by a paranoid person that the reason he doesn't want to take lives is because that makes more to subjugate. The minute I look into his eyes as he stares into mine, those baby blues give way the nature of who this man is. If he truly wanted to take over the planet, we'd have to start throwing nukes like rice at a wedding. I've got to help him. _"Okay, let's start from when you ran into the thugs."

_We sit there for 3 hours going over every detail. He tells me the description of the perps to the letter without looking at either the folder or the wall. He stares at this hands most of the way. He goes on about the day and how he was listening in for any sign of trouble when Luthor he heard the transmission for the news conference. He reiterates how he wanted to get to the TV station and tell what happened and how he was going to turn himself in willingly. I tell him that he got two parts wrong. He should have come to us first and we could've held a press conference once everything was figured out. Secondly, if he was going to get the news out, he should've trusted those reporters at the Daily Planet. He nods; again telling me he thought it would be faster. You can feel the almost oppressive anger and sadness as he speaks. He's not frantic, normally the lack of it is indicative of a guilty man who thinks he can slick past the cops. If he was too frantic, it's because we got close and he wants to claw his way out. This is more like a kid in the principal's office. He's more than willing to admit his wrong. If he could read minds then I'd say thank you for making this easy on me. Let's just hope that other people see it that way._

As we go back over the last encounter with Lt. Evans, I ask again about the woman that called. "Where did she go after she ran? Did you pay attention?"

"No. I merely told her to call the police and get out of harm's way."

"So obviously she did it. There's one thing that gets me about this whole thing, you said that Lt. Evans had a police car already there with him at the time?"

"Yes. He pulled up in his unmarked and behind him was one Metropolis P.D. vehicle."

"Who were the other officers involved, did you get a look at their names?"

"Cody and Derrick."

"They shouldn't have even been out there, that's nowhere near where they're supposed to be patrolling."

"Nonetheless, they were there and able to pick up the two that slipped by me."

"Okay, then. If you'll excuse me I'm going down to our call center and find out about the call. See what our victim had to say. There should be a record of the inbound call. I've gotta gut feeling that says something is very wrong about that."

"You think I was being set up the minute I responded to help that woman?"

"I'd almost bet on it. You fell right into their trap by saying things that they could twist. I need to get going, time's of the essence. I'm going to get someone in here to help with a face rendering, maybe we can get a name to go with that face."

"Thank you, Capt. Sawyer. I don't know how I'd do it right now without you."

"Don't thank me yet, we're not out of the woods. Hell, I'd be happy to see the path we're on!" _I turn and leave. I need help and Dan's still recovering. I could go to the commissioner, but I don't know how much he's going to listen. I'm going to need another officer to talk to Superman. Get the story that they're going to claim I'm missing. I can't ask Evans as he's tied to this. It's got to be someone that's on the straight and narrow, but also someone that's not known to be friends with me. I've got it! _

_I walk up to the desk of Inspector Bill Henderson. He's a vet of 10 years experience and one of the most able cops that I've ever met. He's a by the book kind of guy, but I have seen him bend a little when it's been necessary. The problem is his version of necessary and mine aren't always the same. What's going to kill me is when he asks the obvious question, why help a vigilante. Sure, he's willing to work with the cops, but he's not even had Citizen on Patrol training. He's going to ask the hard questions, like what he does when he's not Superman. Where does he go? Why does he disappear for hours at a time? If helping is his true motivation then why didn't he come straight to the Police HQ and make himself available? Then when we found out he was an alien, why didn't he go to the government for proper help. Sure, Superman's answered questions like this before in his interview with Lane. Henderson, however, isn't some doe-eyed reporter looking at a guy that the title Mr. Universe should go to._

_He looks up at me over his glasses and turns back to what he's doing. That means he knows I'm there for something and I should state my business or return to what I was doing before disturbing him. _ "I need your help, Inspector."

"Hmm..."

"Please, Bill. I need you to help with this Superman case."

"Superman case? I thought that was more for the Feds to handle. They are taking their sweet time about it, though."

"Yeah, and don't you find that a bit odd?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then would you help me on this? Someone's setting him up to take a bigger fall. They've got a lot of people involved and those that are supposed to be in charge are responding than FEMA."

"I'll help you, but I want to know why this is so important to you."

"We don't have time for this."

"Correction Margaret, you don't have time for this. I have all the time in the world to devote to the caseload on my desk. Now if you wish to tell me why this is so important to you, then I'll be more than willing to help."

"What's the point in it?"

"Because it's obvious this man has got your attention. There's something about him that's got you so twisted up that you've already entrusted him with power to do things when anyone else would've called the military and had him chained and hauled off to Area 51. My dear Captain Sawyer, I'm trying to ascertain if he's got your mind wrapped up in a shroud or if he's worth the 10-year-old schoolgirl devotion you're showing him. In short, why do you trust him?"

"Step into the room with him and find out. The man has a presence about him that reminds you of some sort of old home values. He's like a big kid that wants to help in one aspect, but this pillar of a moral man in the other. I don't care where he says he from, that man sitting in that room is mom, home and apple pie! When he stands up, if you can't see the flag proudly waving behind him and a bald eagle perched on his arm, then you're blind. The guy's been helpful, upfront with us on his intentions, and before this wanted to go to the Commish to find out what it would take to get himself deputized. Yeah, I thought it might be too good. I thought here's a guy that's got the power in his hands to do whatever he wanted. He could just be gaining our trust so he can crush us like bugs later. Then I thought of something else. The guy's faster and stronger than anything else out there. Sure he's had a couple of run-ins with people that have felled him. But that haven't beaten him yet. He's smart and he knows if he truly wanted to he could hold us over a barrel, instead he hung back to talk with me in Suicide Slum over a Slobberknocker and a Soder. Tell me Bill, does that sound like a man bent on world conquest to you?"

"That's what I wanted to know, Maggie. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go talk to this Man of Steel."

"Wait, Bill. I need to get a tech in there to help him find the woman he saved this morning. Give me 5 minutes and I'll be there."

"Go, captain. I'll meet you there. I need some time with the accused if I'm to get an honest read from him."

"Alright then, but I'll be back soon." As he walks towards the interview room I start to twinge a little. Grown men have cowered before Henderson in an interrogation; I just wonder how much steel he can bend.

_I run towards the Missing Persons department, I need to get this done with quick. I'm terrified as what's keeping the military at bay. I can only imagine that whatever it is they're doing their best to make sure they can incapacitate Superman before they haul him anywhere. I don't want to think what they'd plan to use for that. Whatever that could be, it must be particularly nasty. There sitting at her desk is Anna Bloomington. She's a whiz with all things technical and she's a good cop when you're looking for the missing. She's been with the force less that a year, but she's proven herself an invaluable asset to the force. That's who I want working on this. _

"Maggie! How you doing?" She smiles as she sees me coming towards her.

"I wish I could say that I'm full of sunshine, Anna. Unfortunately I have a case that's gonna take a lot of time to crack and a person who's butt's on the line."

"Whoa, that's a lot to process for a Wednesday afternoon."

"You're not kidding, kid. Look, I need your help with this case. It's vitally important that we get it resolved and I need your help in getting a face. Do you have a laptop that you've got this program linked to?"

"I've got a remote access to my system here, yeah. Who are you trying to help?"

"Superman..."

_The look on her face is of surprise and disbelief. _"Superman. Yeah, I'm in. I wanna meet this man."

"As a person who also likes to help people or with dollar bills to stuff down his shorts?" I smile.

"Take your pick."

_I don't lose a moment grabbing her and the laptop. I need to get back to the interview room before Henderson is done with Superman. I want to see what he's asking him. It's not that I don't trust Bill, I'm just curious as to what he's said that I haven't heard yet. I hate that, it makes it sound like he is hiding something. And if I start to think that, then I'll hinder him from any sort of help he needs. Luckily we're quick to get into the observation room, and there's Bill standing there looking over his next interviewee. I walk up beside him and he doesn't look over. He stands there looking at me with his peripheral vision watching me, but mostly his gaze forward studying the man in the room. He has his finger pressed tightly to his mouth. He's considering how best to approach this. Superman is still looking at the table, he's still looking as frustrated as he is sad. That's what Henderson meant by getting an honest read. If I were there to talk to him about what I saw, he'd have me in his head while he's trying to get his own mental picture of what sort of man this is. _

_He breaks his gaze from the window and he walks out the door and into the interview room just mere moments later. He gazes firmly into the face of this would-be hero and Superman's eyes turned upward to meet him. _"Superman, I'm Inspector Bill Henderson. I hear we have a problem today." The opening salvo, it makes me wonder just what our friend from the stars is in for.

"Yes, Inspector. **I** have a problem, and I'm not quite sure how I'm going to go about fixing it."

"Let's start with that, what do you think needs to be fixed?"

"First and foremost, proving that tape to be forged."

"Forged? So you didn't say any of those things?"

"I said things to Lt. Evans that I should've thought more carefully on and he stretched it out to be something it's not. Then someone went in and added a few different, yet crucial, words that changed its context."

"You think someone's trying to frame you then?"

"Yes."

"Who would want to do that?"

"Lex Luthor."

_Bill gets taken back for a minute and laughs just a little. He sits down in the chair across from Superman, and leans into the single light that hangs over the table. _"Alexander Luthor is setting you up? Is that right? Why would he do that? Just yesterday he was trying to hand you a 25,000,000 check. Doesn't sound like a set up to me."

"It was a retainer check, he wanted me to work for him. I told him no because I didn't want to have some sort of corporate sponsorship. I'm not that familiar with Lex's dealings, but if there was anything unscrupulous going on I didn't want to be a part of that."

"So you believe that Lex is an unscrupulous man?"

"At this juncture, I definitely believe that Lex isn't above lapses in moral judgment."

"Do you have any proof of that?"

"None. The conversations we had come with witnesses that will rush to his defense and condemn me to be experimented on."

"So you've had conversations that should damn him if you had the proof to back it up?"

"Yes. The attack outside the LexCorp towers was all him. The attack at S.T.A.R. was his too. I'm not sure about the others, but I'm fairly certain that the hardware the men have carried was supplied by someone in LexCorp."

"That's a heavy accusation. That's the sort of thing that could land you in court if someone snitched on you."

"At this point, I don't know that I have that to worry about, Inspector. Lt. Evans handing over that recording to Luthor has pretty much left people wanting to send me to the gallows for being the lead to some alien threat. Any reputation for being upstanding is out the window because I chose to give my gifts to the world and not to one man. I won't say that this is where I wanted it to come to, but I don't regret making that decision. Lex Luthor is not the upstanding citizen that people make him out to be. I know there are people in this building that support him fiercely. I'm not one of those people. I can't prove a thing right now, but I'm starting a list. Innocent lives could and have been lost thanks to the careless actions. He was after something at S.TA.R., which cost a man his humanity and several people died for. That needs to be looked into. And the action outside his building was simply a test to assess how much of a threat I'd be to him. I can't abide by that, but I can't do anything about it either. I'm no authority. I have no jurisdiction. I just help when those that can't stand up to the punishment I can; those who need it. You are all overworked and can't respond to everything, I figure a helping hand might be welcomed. And just when I try to prove this to you all Lex sweeps in and takes it. He'd gladly deny anything to anyone that gets in his way, because he can't own or control it."

"A self made man doesn't like things that are beyond his control for good reason, it threatens his livelihood. He's been trying to sell us those battle-armors for some time now. Your coming about changes the need for them."

"No, it doesn't. It means that we all can work cooperatively to make a safer city for the citizens. Now because of this, if I step into the streets it's a war zone. I won't be responsible for lives lost because I wanted to help."

"You're truly worried about that aren't you?"

"Shouldn't I be? Life is precious. I lost my family and my entire world! I'm the only survivor of Krypton, as far as I've been lead to believe. Why not believe that? The planet was xenophobic, my father and mother were the only ones that knew if we were to survive it would take outside help. So they sent me here and told me to use my gift wisely. I tried and I ended up here."

"So now you just want to give up, is that right?"

_Superman looked at Henderson and his eyes flared like diamonds in the sun. _"Never! Just because it's not easy, doesn't mean you give up. If people did that then this planet might still be sitting in caves, but they didn't. With hard work and determination they built great cities and empires, then came those few that were of wealth and power and these magnificent things crumbled because they couldn't have them the way they wanted. When that happens people die and who can save them? I can, if people allow me to. I will, if they'll extend their trust in me. No matter what form it takes I'll help anyone and everyone I can, whether I'm in this uniform or not. That's what I was sent here to do."

"Thank you, Superman. I'm sure Capt. Sawyer will return with you shortly."

"Thank you, Inspector Henderson for letting me tell my side of things."

Henderson stands up from the table and walks out the door. I run from the observation room and catch up with him continuing down the hallway. "Bill, talk to me. What are you thinking?"

"There's an innocent man sitting in that room. Come on Margaret, we have work to do."

"Where are we going?"

"Commissioner Casey's office. We need both him and Mayor Berkowitz to sign off on an injunction to keep the government from taking him in."

"Thank you Bill. I'm glad we're working together on this."

"I'm doing this because I was initially wrong. I thought he was lying; just another person trying to pull a gimmick. Figured down the road we'd find out that he **was** planning an invasion the whole time.. I'm sure that's the impression a lot of people have of him, but it isn't true. His intent and belief are so pure, that it's like you said. You step in the room and you can see what he's truly about. Now it's just a matter of getting others to see it before he gets hauled off."

Outside the rumble of a truck stopped us both in our tracks. We turned around expecting to see a fully detailed military envoy. Instead we get treated to something we weren't expecting. The Parasite enters the doors wearing an officers hat. He smiles widely and looks around the place as the entire force stands with their guns at the ready. "Come on, are we going to start off like this? I'm here to pick up Superman! Mind you, I'm not going to be taking him where the military guys I killed wanted me to. Still, I'm gonna be happy to take him off your hands."

_Three times he's busted out in as many days... This just keeps getting better and better._


	11. Chapter 11

-1_**Superman & Inspector Bill Henderson in Action FanFic #11**_

**Exoneration**

_Superman_

_I hear the doors open and I don't think much of it. At this point I know the military's coming to haul me to an undisclosed area for experimentation. I'm alien after all, and I've just been classified as a huge threat thanks to Luthor. That maggot of a man! I can't believe the sheer amount of hell he'd put me through in order to get his way. Of course there's the other part of me that says 'Can't you Clark? He's a Luthor, look what Lionel was capable of.' There's so much that I need to know right now. How did Kenny Braverman get his hands on Kryptonian technology, what did he shoot me with that left me feeling as weak as a newborn lamb? Most importantly, is Maggie's help going to be enough to get me out of this? No regrets, Kent. You've done the right thing, and that's all anyone could ask of you. In the end, if you saved one life you've done a lot. That's what makes it count! Don't give into this. Wait... I hear something outside._

"Come on, are we going to start off like this? I'm here to pick up Superman! Mind you, I'm not going to be taking him where the military guys I killed wanted me to. Still, I'm gonna be happy to take him off your hands." _ THE PARASITE?! That's how they were going to take me in? By draining my powers? They must've been bent to take Parasite too! They must've been desperate to find a way to take me in without having to deal with my powers. Doesn't matter now, the people that went to get him obviously are dead and he's about to take more lives. I can't let that happen!_

_I flex my wrists and the handcuffs fall off in several pieces. I get up from the chair and I notice that they've locked the door on me. I pull it off the hinges and step out. There he is, standing there in the military officers hat. He's almost gleeful that I'm standing there. The police turn part of their numbers toward me, pointing guns and issuing demands. I look at Maggie and Inspector Henderson. _"Tell them to take their focus off of me. If a bullet ricochets it'll kill someone. Please."

_Inspector Henderson nods,_ "Turn them back on the Parasite! He's the threat right now!" _They look at him a moment, but decide it's best to follow orders. I start to slowly walk towards Parasite very slowly. I'm trying not to start any sort of fight until we're out of the way of people that could get hurt in the process. How best to accomplish it, that's another matter. _

_He stands proudly at the door. _"No way out, flyboy. You'd have to fly straight up to get out of this joint. People are in the way too, so that'll be a nice bloody mess."

"I'm tired of doing this Rudy. Your persistent, I'll give you that, but don't you think this is enough?"

"Enough? You truly think something like this comes with a 'too much' limit? Hell with you, Kryptonian! There's nowhere near enough for me. These military guys know all sorts of secrets! This Colonel alone had codes for things that'd make you embarrassed to help humanity! Now it's rummaging around in my head and they're all just smoking corpses."

"Is that what you've become Rudy? Just another murderer?"

"Nope, I'm better! I'm a one man army! Don't you understand? You don't, do you? Well let me explain it, so you'll finally give up on trying to change me! Rudy was some dumb guy that's only qualified to push a broom! Yeah, he was mad and shocked as hell when the blast took out the door and made me! But Terrance was the first of many that showed me that I could either groan over what I've lost, or revel in what I've gained! Guess, which one I picked?" _Good, he's distracted. Luckily the truck they sent for us isn't canvas backed; it's all solid steel._

_In a momentary blur I run and grab a vacant desk. I have to maintain complete muscle control on this because otherwise I'll kill him. As I move towards him he's still in mid-gloat, it's not until he's noticed that the desk has been moved that he gets a surprised look on his face. I slow down to where time around me seems to move normally and I swing. I use so much restraint it almost looks like I'm trying to make him flinch. As it connects he goes flying out the doors, shattering them in the process. I rush out and he connects with the truck he drove here. He lies on the ground bleeding and unconscious. I scan him over and there's some damage done. He's got a few cracked bones, I'm afraid I might've caused some internal bleeding. With him luckily it's easy to fix. I put my hand on his arm and pull away quickly. His body creates the solar energy cells. Again, wrapping him up like a mummy in a steel case, I fly him towards the sky and allow him to absorb the sun more directly. I keep visually scanning him! I'm relieved that it's working so well! As soon as I'm convinced that he's no long in any danger or threat I fly him back to Metropolis. _

_Inspector Henderson_

_The minute the glass shatters the police spring to action they go charging out there with guns drawn ready to shoot the first "freak" that moves. In all these years on the force I've never seen the like. In all the time I've spend in the military I've never seen anything like this. It's amazing we're here to tell the tale. I'm in awe of what Superman can do and is trying to accomplish. I think I surprised Capt. Sawyer with it. Still, there's just some things that look too good to be true and yet they somehow turn out to be better._

"FORGET SHOOTING THEM, IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK. GET ONTO CROWD CONTROL, PARASITE COULD DO SOME MAJOR DAMAGE TO THOSE PEOPLE." I bark at them. Some look confused at me. They obviously saw Superman paraded through here like any other perp, so what makes him so above being placed under arrest. They're doubly confused because not only are they told to stay away from arresting Supes, but they've just heard me go against regulations. New lesson here kids, there's a first time for everything.

As they scatter I look back at Sawyer. "Come on, we've got to go to the commissioner's office. We need him on the phone with Mayor Berkowitz. Most likely we'll need to go higher than that."

"How much higher are you talking here?"

"Take a guess, Captain."

"You're going to have them call the President, aren't you?"

"I'm going to try my best, yes. By now camera's are rolling everywhere and this is going to be world news. I'm hoping for that alone he'll listen."

"Let's hurry. Superman's not just going to have to deal with Parasite; he's also got Team Luthor on his heels."

_Superman_

_We just get back towards the city when Team Luthor show up to greet me. Conduit's a part of that team. I didn't want to face him right now. I've got to get Parasite and myself back into police custody as quickly as I can. Any meeting of the minds that either Kenny or I have at this point is only going to go towards incriminating me further. It looks bad as it is. I have to duck and weave. _

"Don't think so Superman, we're going to catch up and put you down this time." _Think again, Kenny._

_He's hot on my heels, unlike the other members of Luthor's flying army. They're struggling at best and it might cost them their lives if they're not careful. I look back and one of them proves the point. The jet boots he's wearing are starting to sputter out. That means he's several stories up and about to fall to his death, needlessly. I don't have time for this. The best thing I can do is try to match his speed, catch him, and hope I don't break every bone in his body at the same time. When I get back to Kansas I'm going to ask Pa if he thinks the Flash ever had days like this. The real trick of this is that I can't put down Parasite while I make a grab for this guy. It'll cost too much time and risk that I'll make a worse mistake. Luckily for me he's got armor on, so the Parasite won't be able to suck the life from him. One small blessing in a myriad of problems._

_I catch up with the falling soldier and as expected, Conduit stays hot on my heels. He's not going to stop chasing me. And now that I've got one person more fragile than the other I can't go nearly as fast as I'd like. Which means that I'm a target and Conduit knows it. I have to keep my focus foward and my hearing to the back. I need to make sure I pay attention to his breathing and heartbeat, that way I can gauge just how far he is from me at any given time. I need to learn to do this sort of thing more often. Train myself to keep my senses up the entire time so that I know what's going on and when. That'll help me from letting things get this bad again. If only I'd paid attention to the device Evans had, this might've been avoided. There's no real training for this, is there? Police Academy would help, but since the Justice Society, there really hasn't been anyone else to set a true standard and tell people how its done. Even at that, the All-Star Squadron was so varied in its powers it would've had to generalize anything. Classes for superheroes... Sometimes Clark, you think of the strangest things and at the worst times._

_Inspector Henderson_

_We barge into Commissioner Casey's office. No knocking to which he jumps up out of his chair. _"Did you forget how to enter an office properly Bill?"

"I didn't have time for the usual courtesies. We have an issue."

"Issue? You mean those two hulks that were dueling outside? I've called in for another military detachment to come and help deal with this."

"Commissioner Casey, sir, we may not have a great deal of time here so let me explain. Superman's not the threat here, someone's deliberately gone out of his way to make him look like the bad guy he isn't."

"Capt. Sawyer, I'm assuming you had something to do with changing his mind on this?"

"I asked Inspector Henderson to interview him, to see if maybe I was missing something. I was trying to aim for someone that wasn't readily going to back up anything I said. I'm doing what I can to save this man from gross injustice, sir. You've got the security tapes in the interrigation room. They're wired for sound. The man was trying to tell his side of the story. He willingly stayed in a place he could've just busted out of. I don't know how many times I can say it! If he truly was this dangerous person we wouldn't be arguing this point any further! Trust me on this!"

"You believe this whole-heartedly, Bill?"

"Have you ever known me to just come barging in and demanding you stop proceedings on a criminal?"

"No..." _He looks down at his desk. Without even looking he picks up the reciever on his phone and calls the military back. I'm not sure how easy this next step is likely to be. _

"This is going to take awhile,"_ Sawyer echoes my thought._

"Yeah, but it's the only way I can see this ending."

"I agree. I'm going to go check on the progress outside. I'll be back soon." _ In a blink she runs from the office. Here's hoping she'll return to some sort of progress._

_Superman_

_The bolts of energy start flying past my head and I feel myself faltering. Whatever it is he's shooting, I'm going to have to find a way to get a sample of. I want to take it to the Fortress for analysis. Question is how to collect it? I've got to see if I can tear away some of the technology from him without killing him in the process. That's going to prove difficult. He's hot on my trail and won't let go. He doesn't have a care in the world that he if hits me and I fall he might kill both Parasite and his own teammate. Kenny, what is this monster you've allowed yourself to become? The only place I can safely dump them off is at the police HQ where they're likely to look at things like I broke jail. Still, I've got to trust that they know I wouldn't just skip out on them. _

_I see the next bolt coming and I try and move Parasite and the TL member from harms way. It hits the casing that Parasite's in and the steel wrapped around him starts to stress. The sound of it stretching as it the next blast hits sounds like an animal to slaughter. It's horrific. Worse yet, it's starting to crack which means it's about to free him for the bonds he's been put in. That's a problem. The ballet in which I have to perform to get out of the way is as graceful as it is tactical. I wish I could say that I've practiced doing this more, but I haven't. Which apparently puts him at an advantage over me. Police HQ dead ahead, Conduit still behind me. I etch out in Parasite's wrap that I'll be back to explain once I've dealt with Conduit. Now let's hope I can get there to deliver the message before he grounds me. Another blast makes its way and I don't move Parasite as quickly as I should, I'm too concerned it'll kill him if I do. The energy breaks the last bond and Parasite drops towards the ground. I have to catch him like a waiter catching a dish with a platter. This isn't going to be fun especially since the edges are jagged. I look at the gloves on the man I'm still holding. Perfect solution!_

"Take off your gloves please. I'm going to need them." _He reacts, Parasite is a moment away from death. I put them on without much gentle care and dash to save him. I get him back the ankle about two inches from the ground. I stop to change my grip so as to not rip the leg off of him when I need to fly fast again when Kenny fires and knocks me into the building. There's a gaping hole in the laundry room. I get up and notice the Parasite standing up staring over me. Those yellow eyes glow in the dimly lit room._

"What are you waiting for, Parasite?! Kill him!" _Parasite's face turns to an questioning/annoyance. I'd almost laugh if I knew I wasn't in so much danger. He turns to meet the voice in the sky. Give me a moment to see if the Team Luthor member is alright; with luck he's just fine. _

_He gets up slowly and I cover his mouth with my hand and whisper in his ear. "Tell the police I will be back there with Parasite in hand soon. Too much danger, try and get a squad out here to maintain some safe distance from the public." He nods and runs for the other side of the building. I turn my attention back to the outside. So far from what I've heard while I was talking to my rescue has been pretty interesting. Enough to take their focus off of me._

"Just who the hell are you to give me orders?"

"I've freed you from your jailers. Now I'm calling in the marker. Kill Superman!"

"You've got a strange idea of how I operate, huh? I don't care if you freed me or not, I'm after power. Obviously if you can shoot down Superman, you've got the sort of power I'm looking for."

"You can't absorb a thing from me, maggot. My armor won't allow it."

"That's where you're wrong! You see, it seems I can't absorb anything from technology like energy blasts from those cannons, but that radiation you're pouring off is doing so naturally. Ever since you fired that first volley, I've been absorbing all that power. Even now while you're just hovering there, you're pouring off more juice than the Minute Maid factory and I'm soaking it all up. "

"I wonder if your smoking corpse will be able to absorb things too?" _A brilliant blast is fired and while I'm weakening, I still have enough reflexes to run when the Parasite nearly gets knocked into me. I have to deal with this fast. I need the rest of the armor that my would be attacker has. I've got his gloves, maybe if I get the rest of it, I can actually fight this out. I dash out the front of the building as the Parasite gets up. I notice that he goes back out and with my Super Hearing I can make out the returned blast he gives Conduit._

_Inspector Henderson _

_Commissioner Casey talks with some military officer about needing to speak to the president. He's also got Mayor Berkowitz on a 3 way call between them. He's got them on speakerphone so that he can talk without getting a crick in his neck. He said that with as much as time as he's already spent on the phone, he's going to save himself a trip to the chiropractor._

"Commissioner Casey, the President feels we have to get our hands on Superman so that we can get more in-touch with the matter. You thought the same way only an hour ago, what's the change?"

"The change is that I have two decorated officers that came into my office and asked me to do this. If it had been any other two then I might've just called it a hands-tied situation. I understand the President's position on this, I wholeheartedly do. But if you've got it wrong, if we all have, then what happens when we truly do need this man and he's just busted free and flown off somewhere else in the world? What then?"

"Jack, are you truly worried that this man might have been wrongfully accused?" Mayor Stan Berkowitz speaks. Berkowitz is a good man, he's been in office going on 2 terms now and doesn't like corruption. It's too bad most of the staff at the Mayor's office don't feel the same.

"Stan, Bill Henderson is in my office. He's the one that brought it to my attention. Well, him and Maggie Sawyer. Sawyer fights with her heart on some things, but she's a damn good cop Bill isn't known for that. He can quote regulations chapter and verse, if he says Superman's innocent, then I believe it!"

"That's all fine and well Commissioner, but he's alien with superpowers! How do we know he's not brainwashing people somehow?"

"If I might be so bold sirs," _I speak out of turn,_ "if our validity is truly in doubt, then may I direct you to the TV? There's a battle going on in the streets as we speak and this man has tried to save some lives."

"It also looks like he just left to let those two hoods fight it out amongst themselves. What of your hero now?"

"I'm more than willing to stake my badge there's a damn good reason, sir."

"It may very well come to that, Inspector Henderson!"

_Superman _

_I make it to police HQ fairly quickly and there's Maggie talking with the armored man. _"Thank you Mr. Reid, we'll take it from here."

"Actually Capt. Sawyer, I have need of him for a moment."

"Superman, shouldn't you be stopping those two maniacs?"

"Yes, but I'm going to need some help. I was wondering if you would allow me to use your suit Mr. Reid?"

"Sure, Superman. I owe it to you!" _He strips off the armor and I put it on as fast as he hands me the pieces. It's a strange fit, but it'll protect me from the radiation and the draining powers that my sparring partners are throwing around. Luckily, the breast plate snaps itself together, which allows me to wear my cape. Can't let people think I just abandoned them to let one of Luthor's men deal with it. Now it's time to bring an end to this madness._

_I get back as quick as I can and Kenny's holding his own. Although Parasite's getting very adept at throwing around those bolts of energy. They've tossed so many stray blasts that several buildings have sustained damage. People are trying to flee the scene, some have opted to stay in their homes, but it might not be safe there long. Parasite smiles as some of the people try and fight back to save their homes. The two of them start to show signs of annoyance as rocks and other debris get tossed randomly at the two. It shatters as it makes impact, but neither one care. Parasite slowly looses his smile when the mass amounts of rubble start to hit him in the face. _

"You shouldn't have done that. You're looking to get burned!" _ He unleashed more than enough to turn them into burnt skeletons. If I hadn't stepped in the way they would've been dead. The groaning of the metal starts in. That means that the armor's going to hold up for now, but it's not going to take as much punishment as I'd like. In the moment when the blast is finally done it's impact I turn back towards the people._

"Go and get behind the barricade the police are putting up! These two won't think twice about killing you!" _They nod and start to follow my directions when Parasite takes to the air. He starts to throw discharge after discharge at the running masses. When Conduit sees it, he realizes that I'm going to do everything I can to protect them so he starts in. The armor's still with me, that's lucky because after minutes of being bombarded with this energy beam I wasn't sure it would hold up. People are outside the barrier. Wait! There's a 5 year old child coming back for her teddy bear! She must've dropped it when she was running for cover. She's gotten past her folks! Why don't these people hold on to their children when these things happen. It's always in the movies, but it's something you never think you'd see in real life. She goes back and Parasite spots her first. I look at him and shake my head, his death's head grin comes again as he continues his barrage. _

_Inspector Henderson_

"Did you just see that sirs? He left to grab something to protect himself from the Parasite and that other crazy punk. He just saved countless lives!" _The building's damaged, so it's no wonder they started to scatter, but it always made me wonder why the can't run the other direction when the bullets start to fly. From their vantage point it would've made better sense run through the other side of the building. I know, some were panicked, but others were probably trying to be glory hogs. Damn people thinking that the camera would give 'em their 15 minutes of fame!_

_On the other end of the phone lines, the people are grumbling like crazy. They're trying to justify the fact they're not letting us have a call put in to the President. Sawyer runs back in and she's got a man stripped to his boxers running behind her. _"Any progress?" _she asks._

"They're trying to decide if Superman's actually brainwashing the public or somehow causing some sort of mass hallucination. By the time this has ended, Parasite and Conduit will have destroyed half the freakin' city!"

_The Commissioner looks up from his desk. _"They can here you Bill. That sort of talk won't help matters."

"What will then, sirs?" _Maggie steps forward. _"If I might be so bold, here with me is part of Team Luthor. A team of men that was given permission by the government to begin active duty to hunt and apprehend Superman. This is Mr. Trent Reid, the man whose armor now is keeping Superman from being drained to death by the Parasite and what's keeping civilians from getting killed while his sparring partners take potshots at everyone. Now, that might seem like an illusion to you, but trust me. It's all real. Mr. Reid, would you please say a few words on Superman's behalf?"

"To whom am I addressing, sirs?"

_Commissioner Casey looks him in the eye. _"The Mayor of Metropolis and General Warren Quaid, United States Air Force." _Reid snaps to attention in a heartbeat._

_"_General, sir! Major Trent Reid, United States Air Force, sir. Retired."

"As you were Reid. Tell me about this alien, you have permission to speak freely."

"I went to work for Mr. Luthor as a test pilot for these new battle armors, sir. His lead Conduit gave us the direct orders that we were to test it on a highly dangerous opponent. When in the middle of the chase my rocket books lost fuel rapidly and I began free fall. He saved my butt, sir. After all the chasing and constant barrage he could've left me to die. Instead, he braved the barrage face on to rescue me from certain death. And shielded me as best he could when my own teammates started to fire upon me."

"So you believe him to be the hero he claims?"

"Sir, if he claimed to be an alien gardener here to grow food for the entire world I'd believe it. Whatever evidence to the contrary, the man's not evil, nor do I think his intentions are for conquest."

"Captain Sawyer, Inspector Henderson…. I'm going to ask one last time, because it is your careers and abetting a potential alien threat if you're wrong, are you 100 sure you're willing to stake your badges on this?"

_We look at each other and without hesitation we turn back towards the phone. And in unison we respond. _"Yes, sir!" _ Finally, we're getting results!_

_Superman _

_I go and grab the girl and her bear. Parasite won't let up from his attack. She's shrieking, which only makes him laugh harder. I pour on my speed and take them back to her parents who didn't have any ideas as to where she could've got off to. I look at them and hand the child back over. _ "Don't worry, she's safe." _I use my best reassuring voice. Hopefully they won't see it as some sarcastic comment, even though part of me feels like that was the tone I was aiming for. Now, maybe with the distractions out of the way I can manage to actually stop those two. They've gone back to battling one another. Both of them knocking each other around like a couple of bowling pins that someone tossed a boulder to. Parasite's the first to get up, which means he's the first one that I'll deal with. No sooner do I arrive back on seen when he turn to greet me. _

"Nice armor Supes, afraid I might hurt you?"

"Actually, the other way around Parasite." _ I fly down and punch him. I'm getting better at pulling those. He gets knocked back and I look towards Conduit._ "You want me dead? Why?"

"You know why, Superman." _He blasts me almost in a precise manner on the suit. It doesn't give way, but it gives me reason to check it. Communications array and, of course, it's active. I fry the circuitry with my Heat Vision, which opens up eyeholes within in the helmet, and then reseal the chest plate. _

"Okay, we can talk now. There's no more signal's transmitting over any frequency from this armor. Nor are there any recording devices active. Why do you want me dead?"

"Because, Golden Boy, I'm not going to be playing second best to you again! Did you think for a second I didn't recognize you? Did you think honestly that because I haven't seen you in years that you'd changed so much that I wouldn't?"

"Ken..."

"IT'S CONDUIT! THIS IS WHAT I AM! The boy you knew is dead and the man before you is your executioner. "

"Did you really think I was trying to outshine you or something? I didn't do anything on purpose or even with malice."

"Yeah, and I didn't know I was competing against a damn alien either! Guess we both got our issues, don't we 'Superman'." _ A brilliant emerald beam hits me and I get knocked back. The armor's still holding up, but I can tell it didn't like it. I'm not sure how well it'll hold up to this sort of punishment. I think it might've handled most terrestrial weaponry a lot better, so good for the LexCorp development team on that. However, in the special line of work that these things were obviously designed for, I think the armor would fair better than the occupant. Let's hope it can hold out long enough for me to deal with Conduit._

_I correct myself in mid air and hurdle myself forward crashing into him with a more extreme measure of force than I would've used on Parasite. He gets knocked back and I rush to catch him As he impacts I can tell he's feeling the pain. I grab him by the neck and shoulder and force feed him the street below. He stands up very groggy, he's trying to shake off the effects when again I'm hit with an energy discharge. _

"Don't forget I'm still here Supes? You clock me and then leave to tango with this TV accessory? Forget it! I'm gonna wipe you both out!"

"I don't think so, you over-grown piece of scar tissue!" _Conduit lifts his arm. I try and intervein before the next bolt is fired only to see cables coming out of the gauntlet on his arm. He wraps one around my ankle and proceeds to return the pummeling I just gave him. The sheer amount of force he's exuding is amazing. I'm feeling each blow and so are the cars on the street, not to mention the Parasite who takes to the air._

"Is that all you got, Cable-Boy?"

_Conduit lashes out again from his other arm and catches Parasite around his arms and chest. _ "You like absorbing power, eh? Well, I've seen rechargeable batteries explode before! Let's see if you'll do the same!" _A blast wave comes down the coils and Parasite screams in a horrific charge. He's obviously soaking up the power being thrown at him, but it's too much and too quickly. It's going to kill him if I don't react!_

_I use my Heat Vision to its extreme and cut the cable holding me. Conduit screams in pain as much as Parasite did. I use the cable and swing at him and bust him in the back. His grip on Parasite lets go and he falls to the ground. Parasite stands there smoldering, but still looking rather amped by the amount of radiation he absorbed. The cable surrounding him drops off and he just smiles as he stares at me. _

"You know, Supes? A guy could definitely get used to this."

"The fight's over, let's not start something that'll end with us both being hurt."

"Start something? Nah, I'm not starting a thing. I'm ending it!" _He blasts me and I start to plow the street with my back. I'm getting more concerned with the armor by the second. There's micro fissures that are starting to form which means it's only a blast or two away from fully being destroyed. I get back up and I fly full force towards him._

"You're a damn cockroach, Blue. What's it gonna take to squash you?"

"More than you've got!" _As I reach him I grab the cut cable and the one still attached to Conduit. Parasite pours on the energy trying to knock me as far from him as possible. I won't budge, and my body feels like I'm fighting the flu now, but I won't budge my position. I lash out the cable like a whip and wrap Parasite in it._

"What is it with you and tying me up? You too afraid to face me man to man?"

"Call me what you like, but if it keeps me safe and can put you out of commission I'm all for it." _ I hear the crumbling of rock behind me and I see Conduit get up. The cables he wears as armor are severely tarnished the face mask is cracked and he's obviously weakened beyond his ability to fight. Still, like the Kenny I knew from years ago, he stands there prideful and willing to keep going._

"Come on, Boy Scout. Show me what you've got."

"Do none of you understand that you've lost? Just give up!"

"As long as I'm breathing, I'm not going to give up!" _He raises his arm and I react as quick as I can. As I reach out towards him he unleashes a blast bigger than anything I knew he was capable of. I wonder if Green Lantern had such abilities with his ring? The blast nearly shreds the armor and I get flung like a rag doll into the Parasite. As I touch him he starts to absorb my powers and he screams loudly. I realize that he's not only taking my strengths but my weaknesses. My world goes dark…_

_Inspector Henderson_

_In moments there's a bright emerald flash of light and when it finally fades the man that fired it is gone leaving Superman and Parasite laying on the ground. There's dead silence in the room when it's shattered by the voice of the President._

"Good afternoon."

"Mr. President. It's an honor to speak with you."

"Thank you, Mayor Berkowitz. I hear you have a couple officers that have been defending this strange visitor from another planet quite deftly."

"Yes, sir. Two of Metropolis' best. There's no two finer police officers on the force in my opinion." _Sawyer and I stand humbled by his words. We don't know what to say exactly, but neither of us smile. Her eyes keep glancing back to the television, she's looking for any signs that this man we've fought for isn't dead._

_"_Officer Henderson, may I call you Bill?"

"Yes sir, Mr. President."

"Thank you, Bill. Your defense of this man is admirable, I must say. I wanted to let you and Officer Sawyer know that if Superman survives this, I will personally speak with him about this matter. I will also thank him for saving those citizens who were defenseless to defend themselves against such power."

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad to be of service to our country, as I'm sure that Captain Sawyer is." _Maggie stares into the TV closer and closer as the camera zooms in._

"He's breathing! Excuse me, Mr. President! I have to get out there immediately."

"Godspeed, Captain Sawyer." _She runs out as fast as her feet will carry her. The Commissioner wipes his brow very quietly and I smile._

_Superman_

_As I awaken what seems to be forever later I'm laying on the ground with someone over me yelling. _"uprmn…SUPERMAN!! WAKE UP, BIG GUY! C'MON!" _ I look up at the face of Maggie and Lois . They both look pleased to see that I'm coming around. To be honest I'm glad I'm coming around too and not seeing the visage of my birth parents. _

_I smile for a second and then I turn my attention back to Maggie,_ "Did anyone get hurt?"

"You did. Parasite's coming around, but you were the one worse for the wear. We thought we'd lost you for a minute."

"So, the city is safe?"

"Yes, Superman. You saved the city."

"Conduit?"

"He escaped, but he won't be going back to LexCorp. Lex Luthor came down from on high and told us the whole story. Apparently, Conduit was a family friend through Lex's father. He came to them looking for help with some sort of sickness and ended up threatening everyone. His super powered abilities give him a distinct advantage over any of the security in the building. Lex made a desperate move to get you involved to try and draw Conduit out of his hiding spot."

"You're kidding me, right? Does this even sound plausible?"

"Apparently so; Lex showed up with a ton of witnesses to fact. Everyone's saying that since Conduit came in with good faith, he got passed all security protocols. The Luthor's aren't trained to deal with tortures that he can give. So in the end, they just accepted their fate. He's 'indebted' to you for helping him the way you did. He felt that if you hadn't been there he never would have been able to get rid of the…how did he put it? 'The virus that plagued the city'?"

"Do you seriously believe that?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"So I guess that leaves a few other matters to clear up, like the woman and Lt. Evans." I guess that will have to wait, though. It looks like the military is about to take me in. Before they do I wanted to say that I'm sorry for leaving the way I did, Captain Sawyer. I wanted to make sure Parasite would pull through. I was afraid that I'd hurt him badly."

"We're looking for Lt. Evans. He's disappeared from Metropolis. We'll get that facial profile done on the woman soon. And Superman?

Don't worry about the military taking you anywhere. The mayor and the commissioner were watching the aerial battle that took place here and how you put your life before all others. You just won major brownie points."

"How did they see that? I mean, I understand how public it was, but there wasn't anyone close enough to see what was going on."

"Actually, there was a WGBS and WLEX camera crew stationed in some of the buildings. They started setting up just shortly after you arrived on scene. They were following your arrest and got more than they bargained for. Needless to say though, after that phone calls were made to get you out of this mess."

"Will it be enough?"

"I hope."

I see the soldier come towards me. He's got his rifle ready to aim, but refrains from doing so. I start to stand and I put my wrists out. "That won't be necessary, Superman. You will need to follow me, please." I nod in agreement then turn to look at Lois and Maggie.

"Whatever happens, thank you for believing in me."

"Don't worry Superman, we'll get you out of this."

"I definitely will, you tried to sell my exclusive to GBS." Lois gives me a half-cocked smile. She's just as nervous as I am, if that's possible. I smile back trying to reassure her, then I turn and walk towards the waiting soldier.

We get to the truck and he points for me to get in. Once inside there's an officer sitting there with a phone in his hand. "Superman, you have a call from the President of the United States."

"The President?" I stammered. The most powerful man in the world was calling me, what do I say? I picked up the receiver and placed it to my ear very slowly. With as much as a confident voice as I could muster I manage to get out, "Good afternoon, Mr. President."

"Hello, Superman. I'm glad I can speak with you."

"As I am, sir. What is it that I can do for you?"

"I'm calling because since you stepped out from the shadows a mere few days ago, you've been all over the news. Some good and some bad. Now, the Joint Chiefs think it might be a good idea to let their branches handle this situation and bring you in. However, I've been watching the battle you had with those two villains, I guess you'd call them. And you placed your life in danger to save all others. You didn't have to do that. I talked with several people, including a Captain Margaret Sawyer and Inspector Bill Henderson on your behalf. Their insistence that they talk to me to keep you from being locked away for a crime you didn't commit spoke volumes."

"They are both fine officers, Mr. President. I'm humbled that they went through so much to get in touch with you. More so that you actually listened."

"If it had been about anything else, I would've never taken the call. They mentioned what it was about, and I felt it important that I spoke to you personally. You've given them in your words what you're here for. Now Superman, if you would, tell me why you're here?"

"Simply put, sir, I want to help."

"Why America? Why not go to Russia or Africa? Don't they need the help more than we do?"

"It's true, sir, that they might. However, I see this as a fight for freedom and democracy. This country has fallen under some dark times and unfortunately the people here are falling into the darkness with it. It's to be expected. I want to show that through all of it, there's still a shining beacon of hope. Liberty and justice still mean something and the ideals that America was founded on still stand. Maybe I can set an example the way these United States has set for and with a little luck bring that to others that truly need our help."

"Don't you think that the best example is to end the terrorism that's plaguing this world?"

"I do, sir. However, to make sure it was completely eradicated would predispose that I fly over to the Middle East or wherever else sects of terrorists belong and start to do things that might make them push harder. There's many reasons as to why I could probably stop them in the short term, but in the long term there's damage. First, there's any retaliation that they might conjure up. If I'm busy with something else, people might die. Second, while it will make people feel safer that I've done something, it undermines their drive to move forward. Sir, my biggest fear about coming forward was that they'd see me and want me to do everything for them. I can't undermine human achievement. If I do that, then I've failed. I want to work with the law officials, not instead of them."

"You've thought this out a lot, haven't you?"

"Since the day that I discovered the amazing abilities at my disposal, sir."

"Then, if you will permit me, I would ask for two things. First off, I would like to attach a scientist to you. Someone to get to know you. We have a former scientist working at STAR Labs that we're going to call back to duty. We want to understand more about you if it's possible. Would you permit this?"

"I would be more than happy to, sir. I understand the need for checking in on security."

"Thank you. We'll contact him and he'll find a way to get in contact with you. Secondly, and most important, I would like you to swear an oath to this country. Make yourself a proper citizen to it. I know that it's a bit fast, but you've proven your loyalties to America admirably so far. Would you be willing to do this?"

"It would be my honor."

"We'll set it up within a few days Superman. Just do as you have been, my scientist contact will get in touch with you. Thank you for spending your time with me."

"I think that's my line, sir." The laugh on the other end tells me that I pulled off that small joke. I'm very nervous right now, especially since with a word my days as any sort of a hero could end. Man of Steel, Nerves of Jell-O, let's hope no one else sees that. Well...it will make me look more human. Off in the distance there's a scream; someone's dangling from the Hobs Bay Bridge!

"Mr. President, I'm sorry to rush you like this, but someone needs help."

"Go and with my blessing." As I hang up the phone the officer in the truck looks at me funny.

"I suppose that's it then? You're just going to take off?" He smiles.

"I have to. Someone's in danger and it looks like a job for Superman!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Superman in Action FanFic #12**_

**A Plea for Help**

_It's been six months since I was sworn in as a citizen of America and as a deputy of the law. Super-citizen is what they called me; I had to laugh just a little at that. It's been rather quiet, overall. There's been the occasional heist or some standoff that went bad, but in general, I've been there quickly to stop the frenzy before any real tragedy struck. In the case of Luthor, he's pretty much kept himself out of any sort of trouble. Before my deputizing, he wanted to meet with me and thank me personally for my 'help in freeing him of his captor.' I told him outright that I didn't believe it for a second._

"You still don't trust me, Superman? After all the anguish I've been through, you don't believe that I've been wronged!"

"I believe that things didn't go according to plan."

"Actually, they did. Conduit has been summarily removed from my life. That was a big part of my to-do list."

"You're using people again, Luthor?"

"When did I ever stop? Now go, I have a business to run and a trauma to get over. My thanks to you for coming when I called, Superman."_ I was so angry at that point; I lifted quickly and just flew. I wanted to just dart out of there at mach speeds, but I knew if it had happened, I would've destroyed windows and pulled him right off that balcony. I turned my hearing back towards him just to keep up with what else happened. To my surprise, his father walked out to speak with him about the matter. I didn't even know Lionel Luthor was alive! No sooner did they do that than a white noise barrier was created. It could've deafened me with the generated amount. I was able to pick up small words here and there. The gist came out to Lex being more than satisfied with the outcome. To be a fly on the wall for that! _

_After I was deputized things were made very clear to me about my sort of limitations. If my X-Ray Vision spotted a bomb or the planting of such types of dangerous materials then it was admissible for arrest. Anything else was prying and a court would throw it out immediately. Of course that means in such cases I would have to make myself available to testify when the case came up in court. Luckily, it was a boon for Clark as it would keep me in news stories all the time. The other big part was my hearing, since it was better than any human's I would be able to pick up all sort of incriminating things. While it would be of great help, it was suggested that if we had reason to suspect someone and a warrant was issued I could use it then as a human with either bugs or a sound amplifier would be there to corroborate any evidence. It was a hindrance in a way, but I understood their reasons._

_As to the matter of Lt. Evans or his planted woman, both disappeared. I went back to police headquarters directly after saving that man from the bridge. Lt. Anna Bloomington was waiting on me in the interview room, she decided to set up shop after she heard the news that I wasn't just hauled off to some military base. She and I went over the woman's face; she had me looking through tons of samples. After about an hour's worth of work we finally came up with not only a face, but also a name. Her name is Carla Xander, a woman known to hang off the arm of Morgan Edge. In the weeks that followed, we talked to Mr. Edge quite extensively about his relationship with her. He told us that she'd had some rather elicit affair with someone he couldn't determine and cut ties with her. Of course there was something he wasn't completely telling, but to make him talk about it would be like pulling teeth from a wild animal. Needless to say, there's still a manhunt for either one of them for being accomplices to Conduit. To use Carla though, someone was trying to draw attention towards Edge. As it was told to me, he's supposed to have ties to Intergang. I've yet to deal with them, at least to my knowledge. The police are trying to keep me from it. Maggie told me that my busting in could ruin the undercover work. Dan Turpin said the same thing to me. Of course I don't believe Conduit was trying to set up anyone for anything. His motives were simple, take off my head. He knows my identity, and at first I was concerned that he'd told the Luthors. Yet it became obvious that they don't, because Clark's life has been relatively easy. It's some of Superman's that's been somewhat difficult._

_After the naturalization ceremony, Lois wanted to have an interview. She welcomed me as a member of American society, got my feelings on the matter, what I planned to do now. She clicked off her recorder turned back to me and then her eyes lit up like a bonfire. She stared deeply into my very soul and looked like she was willing to crush it. I was slightly confused, I hesitated a moment before I said anything. _ "...What's wrong, Ms. Lane?"

"Was it so hard, right then?"

"I don't understand?"

"Coming to me for an interview. Telling me your side of the story."

"Is this because I tried to go to WGBS when Luthor accused me of trying to take over the planet?"

"You're damn right it is! Look, I understand you needed to tell your side, but if you'd just trusted me like you did that first night then this might've saved you a lot of trouble."

"I do trust you Lois. It was a move of desperation that cost me a lot, but I know now what I should've known that moment. I should have come to you."

"Now, are you actually going to do that in future?"

"As you seem to be my own personal journalist, I don't see as I have a choice. Though I do like talking to Clark Kent..."

"Smallville? You've gotta be kidding me? He's a decent enough writer, but he's going to take all your info and then put it into some sappy thing that doesn't make sense. He wouldn't get to know you like I do. That's a problem if you want to make sure that the public is aware of all the details they need to know." _I laugh, which gets her looking at me with those fiery eyes again. I know that she's dead serious about what she's saying. It makes it all that much funnier to me. If she only knew the truth._

"I can't promise I'll be able to talk to you all the time, logistics say that eventually someone else will interview me, but I promise to stick with Kent if you're not around. I'll keep it in the Daily Planet family." She scans me over. She's looking to see if I'm trying to placate her or if I'm serious. She comes to the conclusion that I'm not kidding and smiles just slightly.

"Well, that's a better deal than nothing. Speaking of Kent though, where is that lousy farmboy? He has all these great stories, and yet he's never here for the big one. "

"I'm sure he's around getting another side of the story. People reaction is just as important, I'd think. As many people came out to support me, there's still a ton more that seems to think I'm still some sort of alien menace."

"They're wrong. I would've thought that the air show you put on and the people you saved would've proved that. Of course I see the angle where it's all self-serving under the circumstances."

"That's exactly it. I'm going to need people like you and Clark out there to defend me. And I couldn't think of a better pair to do so."

"Don't worry, Superman. Smallville and I have got your back."

"I know."

_I'm just over the Daily Planet now. It's a marvelous sight when the morning sun hits it just right. Who am I kidding; the overall majesty of working for this grand lady really makes the blood rush! The life it pumps out everyday to make sure that people get their news is astounding. I love the idea that I can be apart of that. It also brings me back to the assignment that Perry gave to Lois and me. We've written two of the three, which have had impact. The first story was the police corruption, focusing on the disappearance of Lt. Evans and his supposed girlfriend Carla Xander. Maggie Sawyer trusted Lois and me with a lot of the material that she'd given to Superman. With the story blown wide open, they started to look for others that had been just as corrupt. Politicians and police officers were charged with conspiracy to obstruct justice. The task force was led by Inspector Henderson with Capt. Maggie Sawyer and Inspector Dan Turpin at his side. Names were dropped, people were placed under arrest. I'm hoping the undercover officers that were planted within Intergang were alright after the ordeal. I've scanned for any trouble, but I've yet to find any that looked Mob related. Still, it's nice to see that the story brought some good. It made the rats scatter and make stupid mistakes. _

_The second story we wrote dealt with city efforts to improve Suicide Slum. The city council had been blocking attempts for revitalization of the area, which some had claimed to be linked to big business influence. Others that weren't more directly involved were hoping that LexCorp **would **foot the bill for a new section where the Slum once stood. Make it a new part of downtown and move out those people that were dragging the neighborhood into a war zone like state. Truth be told, all they want to do is to make Metropolis a home for the well-to-do. I don't think even I'd be welcomed, regardless of my job. I wouldn't fit in with those that think strictly business and money. It's not my passion. Most of today's society can't understand that. It was a sad state of affairs. Still, I'm glad to see some do. The story got people to take up arms and get into the politics more. The Metropolis City Council meetings were full of people that weren't there for some agenda, but there to make a difference in their part of the city. People started pushing for Suicide Slum to become a nice place to live. Instead of make it the area for the underprivileged they wanted it to be called home._

_We're currently working on the third and final story: Conduit. Lois and I have been out to LexCorp towers to talk with Lex himself about the matter. Under my disguise I was able to sit and listen to Luthor spout out his lies. The fuss he made over the ordeal could've made anyone believe that he was truly the helpless victim he told the police. It's no wonder they ended the investigation with him so quickly. Superhuman intervention was the only thing that would have stopped Conduit, luckily Superman was there. _

"It was a terrible experience, Mr. Kent. This maniac came screaming out of the past and then slapped the hand of generosity that had been offered to him. Something changed this man. My father and I did what we could to help him, but in the end he just wanted power. When he moved out of that small town in Kansas, it took the pure and wholesome nature from him."

"He grew up in Kansas?" I asked putting a small amount of shock on his face.

"I forgot, Mr. Kent. His identity wasn't revealed to anyone but the police! Yes, his name is Kenneth Braverman. I believe he knew you as a boy in Smallville."

"Kenny... I can't believe it!"

"You remember him then?"

"He was a friend of mine up until our early teens. Your father Lionel adopted him after the disappearance of his father."

"Yes, it was quite the tragic tale. Kenny grew up very well, but the experiences he'd lived through changed him. Father tried taking him back to Smallville. He even said that he would stay there and run affairs just so he could have friends close. He turned inward and showed his bitter hatred towards the lot. It was a child lashing out from the horrors. Anger burning within him towards those that have bested him time and again. He hated me for that reason."

"What did you do, if I may ask?"

"The only father figure he ever could turn to lost his company to me. I took away all the safety nets that he might've had at one point my usurping my father's standing. When he learned of this he became enraged. I didn't know he was capable of such deceit or destruction. Of course he worked for the government since his late teens. Couple that his attempted murder at his father's hands, then it's any wonder that he didn't try to blow up the world."

"So then, how do you feel about Superman since the revelation that your previous comments were under duress?"

"Obviously, I don't hate him as put forth originally. I will admit though that I'm still wary of him."

"Wary of him? In your terms you still don't believe he proved his intentions?"

"He's still an alien, regardless of the citizenship given to him. There's so much more he's not shared with us up to this point. The questions still remain; where does he go when no one sees him flying overhead? Where is this shelter he built? Does the technology in it still run after he learned all he needed to? I would assume that it would. If it is, is there weaponry in there? Does he have some device that could destroy us all? The people want to know! They have a right to. So in those terms, no I don't think he's shown his full intentions."

"The current administration seems to have placed their full trust in him, you're of the opinion it was too much too soon?"

"Regardless of the administration that's currently in charge, others that come to power might not be so quick overlook the questions I've put forth. Not knowing isn't something that the American Intelligence Community is going to leave for long. I'm sure as we speak they're already trying to find out what he's hiding. My thoughts, Mr. Kent, simply are that we should've taken him into custody for further examination and questioning. I doubt seriously the Joint-Chiefs agreed with the Command-and-Chief on this decision. With that on his plate alone, the President will bow to any requests to try and figure out just what Superman is really about. Not that he needed much convincing I'm sure."

"How do you mean?"

"Your farmboy naivety is charming, Mr. Kent. As bad as a decision as it might have been to give him such rights so quickly, it's also to his advantage to allow one such as Superman to believe that he's trusted. It will make him drop his guard enough to allow things to slip out. He'll be under tight scrutiny, which I believe he's at least somewhat aware. I'll be curious in the years to come how the government chooses to handle this. _"I held my tongue in check. It's true that I can't believe they placed full trust in me, I never thought that for a moment. Needless to say, Luthor's interview ended with the same information he'd given to everyone else; he's the innocent victim that got slapped when he put his hand out to someone in need. Then he breathed a heavy sigh and said that it was a typical situation as he is the richest man in the world._

_I told Perry I was likely not coming in today, told him that Pa needed me to come home to Smallville because Ma took sick. I hate even saying something like that, but it was the only plausible excuse I had to get me out of coming into work. I told him that while I was there I'd make some phone calls about the Conduit story. He agreed to it. He told me that the paper's important, but he's gotta respect a man's family. He's only got one and if he misses out it's like missing a part of himself. The reason I can't go in today is because Superman has a meeting with Mayor Berkowitz. _

_Yesterday I was doing one of my routine patrols when my ears were assaulted by a high-pitched screech. Someone had taken a bullhorn and dog whistle and was projecting it out towards the city. It was difficult to adjust my hearing so it wouldn't deafen me again. I almost found it impossible to fly, so it was best that I find the source and put an end to it as quick as I could. When I landed, there stood an officer next to the Mayor himself. The officer put down whistle and I looked towards the Mayor, while trying to get the ringing out of my ears. He smiled a little and the got a look of concern when I wouldn't stop trying to clear my head of the sound._

"Are you alright, Superman?"

"Yes, sir. In future though, we need to set up something a bit more dignified and a lot less painful to my ears to get my attention."

"Will do Superman, I promise. Still, I needed you here on something of an important and slightly strange matter."

"What do you need Mr. Mayor?"

"The Mayor of Gotham City, one Hamilton Hill is coming tomorrow and he's wanting to talk to you personally. He says there's a job that needs to be done that only Superman can handle. I'm not sure what exactly this job is, but he says he's going to want you to go to Gotham personally and deal with it."

"Gotham City? I've heard some real terrible rumors about the mob there. Carmine Falcone, the Red Hood, Rupert Thorne...it's an ever-growing list. Of course other than the Red Hood, no one can prove a thing about the other two. They own several businesses in the Gotham City area, plus outstretches in New York and other New Jersey areas."

"Well...I guess you're rather well read on the subject."

"I try to maintain a bit of knowledge on those types of subjects. You never know what might pour out into Metropolis, especially those that want to eliminate Intergang."

"Good luck to them on that. The police have yet to slow down efforts on Intergang as far as we can tell. In any case, I certainly appreciate your help in this matter. City to city relationships should be maintained for the good of commerce."

_Hamilton Hill is a mayor that's known for a couple of things, neither of which make him a shining candidate. He's thought to have taken money from sources such as Carmine Falcone, which hasn't been confirmed. Rumors about politicians and all, still no one's gone out of their way to look for some reason or another. The other puts him as part of the problem with the Gotham City Police Department. They've been allowing people onto the force that have no business being there in the first place. As it was put to me when I talked to Lois about it. "You think Metropolis had people taking graft? You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy than you will in Gotham." Borrowing lines aside, she was right. The amount of dirty acts by the police warrant another investigation, yet no one has issued a inquiry on their practices. Mayor Hill has got a lot to answer for if anyone ever does find out the truth in Gotham, I'm sure there's some sort of validity to the talk. Everything I've read or seen on Gotham says he's no Lex Luthor, but he's definitely got his hands in something. Still, he's coming here wanting me to do something for him. I'm, to say the least, curious as to what he considers so bad that it warrants my attention. Of course what a headline! He finally starts cracking down on the mob and it's Superman that's doing the job. There's so many possibilities as to what he's doing. I'm chomping at the bit to find out._

_I land on the steps and start to walk towards the building when I see Mayor Berkowitz standing with a rather distinguished man. He stands about 6' 2", a grayed hair and matching colored mustache. He's wearing glasses and is telling our mayor about the headaches that he has daily thanks to the crime rate in his city. The moment he sees me he stares in the strangest way. It's almost as if he's in awe of what he's seeing. I know it's happened quite a bit since my "debut", but it's still unnerving. _

"Superman! I'm glad you could make it!"

"It's nothing Mr. Mayor. I'm always glad to be there when I'm needed."

"It's appreciated. Superman, this is Mayor Hamilton Hill."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mayor Hill." _I extend out my hand._

_He stares at it for a moment. I know he's seen pictures of me bending steel in my hand, so it's no wonder that he's a bit hesitant to extend his hand back. He looks up and I try to reassure him with a smile, finally he finally decides it might be okay. _"The p…pleasures all--all mine, Superman." I swear he's so nervous that if I turned my head too quickly he'd jump out of his skin.

"I've been told you need my help, Mr. Mayor."

"Yes, Superman! I'm actually in desperate need! I've got a bit of a vigilante problem. We've had a rash of criminals ending up in the hospital and even several police officers. This individual seems bent on putting anyone and everyone out of commission."

"Do the police have any theories as to why this vigilante is doing this?"

"Some believe he's an enforcer for the mob. Other's believe he's out to take out the current regime set up in Gotham and take it over for himself. No one's caught up with him long enough to get answers. Officers that have only claim to have seen a giant black bat that shoot sparks from his fingertips. It sounded like utter nonsense at first, but it started happening more frequently. My city doesn't need some other type of violent nutcase. I'll be honest, I'm hoping when all of the crime bosses see you coming they'll think twice about their activities! Gotham can't take too much more, the economy would be nothing without WayneTech and some LexCorp dealings, but it won't be enough if the city keeps falling into despair. Please, Superman! I beg you!

"I can't stay there forever, Mr. Mayor. What happens when I leave?"

"I'm hoping when the roaches start to scatter we will be able to identify the cracks and exterminate it at the source."

"I don't know, Mayor Hill. This does sound like you need the National Guard rather than me."

"Think, man! If I bring in the National Guard, people will panic! If you come there's a sign of hope. A symbol that perhaps well get past these dark times and make Gotham as great as Metropolis! Can't you see what that would mean?"

"I suppose that's a good reason Mr. Mayor. What do you think Mayor Berkowitz?"

"Can I speak with you over here for a minute, Superman?"

"Certainly, sir." _He takes me by the shoulder and I walk with him as he pulls me to a far corner. He takes off his glasses and he sighs just slightly._

"I can't tell you what to do here, Superman. I'd be hard pressed to tell you that Gotham doesn't need a person like you in it. What I will say for certain is that Mayor Hill is hiding something. He's scared a great deal more than he should be, and the truth of the matter is he might not be thinking things out with his head. As good as his reasons are, there's nerves speaking there. Honestly Superman, the relationship between our cities could be greatly influenced. I'd love to see WayneTech open a bigger Metropolis branch instead of the small R&D warehouse they have down on the docks. Having said that, I don't want to use you to further things like at the cost of doing this for his political agenda. It'll be election time again soon, and if the people think Superman will show up at his beckon call then it might sway some votes."

"Thank you Mayor Berkowitz. I value that opinion."

We walk back to Mayor Hill who is tapping his foot rapidly. "Well, Superman? What do you say?"

"I'm a little leery of this, to be honest, but you seem to truly need help. Under those circumstances, I'll go to Gotham City and see if I can't put an end to some of that madness."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Action FanFic #13**_

**The Dark Knight**

_No sooner did I shake Mayor Hamilton Hill's hand when I took off towards Gotham City. Of course it didn't take me long to get there, which I suppose I could've waited. Still, that semi-early morning arrival did do a few favors for me. The biggest being trying to get a lay of the land. The strangest thing about Gotham is that despite the fact it was so early, it still felt like I was in perpetual darkness. Some towns are like that though, it's almost the personification of the grim attitude people feel while being somewhere. The moment I fly overhead I feel something deep in my gut; this is a gray city with little in the way of hope._

_After a few hours I decide it might be best if I introduce myself to the police so that they know who I am and what it is I'm doing. I'm sure that Mayor Hill told them already, but it's a courtesy that I do make my presence known in person instead of just flying overhead and letting them figure out what it is I'm here to do. The minute I set foot on the ground every officer outside the building turns their attentions towards me. Some of them have decidedly panicked looks on their faces. They whisper as I start to wander towards the largest collected group. I can hear every word of it, and yet they continue to chatter away. "What the hell is he doing here? That's Superman! Is he here to clean up the city? I bet he's here to start taking out crime bosses!"_

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. I'm here to see your commissioner about a special project handed to me by the mayor?"

"Sure Mr. Superman, sir. Right this way."

_We step inside and the building just reeks of age, drunks, and a slight urine smell. Sometimes it's hard to have such advanced senses. Trace things smell like a garlic factory to me. The officer that's leading obviously wants to parade me through the building. As we pass up many places along the way to the Commissioner's office I decided to scan the area for the most direct route. I'm not sure what the deal is, but he seems to want people to see me. I don't know if it's for some sort of prestige or if it's a warning to others that I'm here. I'm a little curious. "What's with the scenic route?" I ask with a light and happy tone._

_His nerves get the best of him as he turns around, _"You...you know?"

_I chuckle slightly, _"Well, the X-Ray Vision helps."

_He gives me that look like my skin just turned to slime and turns his head, _"Yeah…X-Ray Vision. Must be nice to be able and scan your own luggage at an airport, eh?"

"If you're so nervous, why take me this way?"

"Who's gonna believe me if I didn't?"

"Touché." _For the rest of our short walk things are quiet. There are gasps, gawking and some rather interesting whispers that float around. Needless to say I doubt I'd take up offers that being thrown out. In Metropolis people acted like I was someone to be trusted, here I feel like the off-worlder that I am._

_As he knocks on the door to the Commissioner's office, a gruff sounding comes barking out. _ "What is it?!"

"Commissioner Loeb? I have Superman out here to see you, sir."

"Superman? Yeah, right! Next you'll be telling me we've got the Batman out there too." _The door swings open quickly and there stands this short, portly and balding man. His glasses start to ride back up his nose as he looks up to see me._ "Superman! My goodness, I didn't realize that my officer here was so serious. Come on in!"

"I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced like this."

"Nonsense! A hero of your obvious caliber is always welcome in our fair city. Which brings me to the obvious question, why have you come?"

"I'm actually here at the request of Mayor Hill, he wants me to look for this..., what did you call him? Batman?"

_His placating looked faded and became a more serious tone. It was as if he wasn't expecting Mayor Hill to do anything at all about the situation. I can understand that, it's undermining. Still, if the situation is bad as it's been made out to be then I suppose he won't mind a little help. _"Did he now? Well, I'll have to talk to him about that. We've set up a special taskforce, so it's only a matter of time before we catch up to him. I think the mayor was a bit premature in bringing you in to this."

"Maybe so, but he did ask. I gave him my word that I'd look into the matter and see what I couldn't do to resolve it."

"Surely there are more important matters to attend to then some psycho in a bat suit. Metropolis is always so full of danger."

"Commissioner Loeb, I don't mean to step on toes, but I was asked here and I will do the job that was appointed to me. I'm sorry to do that, but this is a task that was asked to me by your mayor and I will see it through. I'm just letting you know about it before I started."

"Don't you think we can handle it? We mere mortals might not have the advanced powers you do, but we can muddle through without the need of Heat Vision and flying."

"I'm sorry to ask, but do you want me gone for some reason? You seem awfully bent to turn away help, even if it's been asked for by someone of higher authority than you."

"Now see here young man! I've been a cop on these streets for better than 40 years. Man and boy I've done my duty and didn't need any snot nosed punks to show me up. I don't have anything to hide from you or anyone else!"

"Well, then you won't mind me being out there then."

"No, by all means, go and search him out. I suppose you want our taskforce to back off too?"

"No, sir. They have a job to do I won't impede upon that. Merely, look at me as a second pair of hands in the task. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I want to get a second look at the city before nightfall, it's big and there's only one of me." _I walk out of the office flustered at Loeb. He's trying to work around me. If he weren't older I'd swear he was trying to play pretend that he's Lex. It'll be 100 degrees in the arctic before he succeeds in that. I want to come back as Clark sometime soon and do a bit of journalism. I might try to expose some of the slime here. It's no wonder someone put on a costume and tried to knock some sense into people. No…I don't care that they've done wrong, this Batman should've at least tried to work with police instead of against them. Still…who do you work with when the head of the department seems to be corrupt?_

_I fly for hours, trying to get the idea as to where to start my first watch. I find a place that graffiti calls Crime Alley. Underneath is an old, faded sign that says Park Row. It looks like a neighborhood built back in the 40's, just after the Depression ended. I can see where this was once a beautiful neighborhood. It reminds me, the old Justice Society Headquarters is actually here in Gotham! I'm going to have to check that out! Too bad I'll have to wait to get inside. Oh well, that just means I might have to come back if I don't find this Batman character before then._

_10:00pm rolls around and it's not long before I can hear guns going off and screaming. There's a lot of it here. As bad as it is in Suicide Slum, I can't imagine it being this bad. It's like I stepped into a nightmare someone had. I respond as quickly as I can to the first gunshots and the 10 thugs chasing after a couple of teens. The boy's been hit in the shoulder and he's screaming for his girlfriend to run as quickly as she can away. The obvious leader of the group speaks up to him._

"Ain't that nice, boys? Little punk here is gonna try and hold us back!"

"What we gonna do to him Axe?"

"I think we should let him try to be a hero, Blood. Let him try to beat us with his mad skills."

"How about you try to beat me up instead?" _I say as I land in-between the gang and boy. They're taken back for a minute. Axe backs up for a minute then smiles as he looks to have arrived at some epiphany._

"This can't be Superman. This ain't Metropolis, and all he had to do was jump from one of those fire escapes. Don't back down, get the fool!" _They advance onto the attack. Axe is the first one to attack. It'd almost be admirable that he'd join in the fight first instead of letting his men do it for him. If he wasn't some thug trying to kill people, I think I would admire him. Instead I'll just have to be amused at the look his face when he brings down an actual fire axe down on my chest and the blade breaks into several pieces. Its shock and panic wrapped up in that expression kids get when you tell them Santa isn't real for the first time. I grab what's left of the axe and break it down to splinters. That automatically tells the others to fire their guns. The hail of gunfire does worry me. If this boy gets hit, then he's going to be in worse shape. I use tiny bolts of Heat Vision to make the guns too hot to handle. They drop them almost immediately. For bravery's sake, instead of turning back and running the other direction from me they try a full on assault. I wish I could just let this happen, but I've wasted enough time with them. I use my breath to cause a wind that pushes them back into the wall. They impact with a light thud, which stunned them. As much as hauling them in would be satisfying I need to get the kid out of here first, I dump them into the dumpster and I weld the lid shut poking in a few holes for air._

I scoop the boy up and I start to fly off I keep a watch out for his girlfriend. As soon as I spot her I swoop down which causes her to scream. "Don't worry Ms. I won't hurt you."

"SUPERMAN?!"

"Yes, ma'am, I need to get your boyfriend to the hospital. I don't want to leave you here though. Would you jump onto my back and wrap your arms around my neck? You'll be safe, I promise."

"Uh…yeah…sure," _she does so without much hesitation. She puts a good bear hug on me, and I fly gentle towards the hospital. I don't want to irritate his wounds too much. It looks like the bullet went in deep. I descend slowly when we get to the hospital and I tell her to jump off. The minute the on-duty officer sees me he hit's the emergency button and the nurses come running. To my delight, even though it's obvious they're surprised to see me; they take the boy and only ask me the pertinent questions. _

"What happened?"

"He and his girlfriend were jumped by a gang."

"Are you hurt?" _they ask her. For a second there I the nurse was asking me._

"No ma'am. Superman saved us!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry I can't stay. I have to go and bag those crooks before they get away."

"Thank you Superman, you do that." _ I take off out of there like a bolt of lightning heading back towards the scene. I no sooner arrive when I find that they busted out of the dumpster, but they weren't alone. I move myself around the corner and watch using my X-Ray Vision._

_There in a black cape and cowl….no wait! That's not black, it's blue! Adaptive blue! That's why they can't see him, the cape and cowl take on the color of what he's surrounded by! His movements are fluid. No sooner does one swing when somehow instinctively he moves. As he turns to face the man I get a glimpse of his face. Actually I get a picture of his frontal silhouette. Axe is in his grasp and this figure stares downwards towards the gang leader. His eyes are completely white! What little outline I can make, puts a shiver down my spine. I listen closely to what he says as his voice hisses almost as if he's decided to disguise it. It sounds like an angered wraith ready to scare the life from its victim._

"I thought I shut down your gang a month ago, Axe? You should be rotting in jail."

"GET AWAY FROM ME MAN!"

"Not until I find out what you're doing back out on the streets. Who set you free?"

"I DUNNO, SOME COPS!"

"Names, Axe. I want names."

"I ain't got names! I swear! He just told me and my boys to go back out and cause some damage!"

"And you listened to him," _he hits him in the jaw knocking him out cold. _"Maybe next time you get let out you'll leave Gotham period."

_He reaches under his cape, pulls out a length of rope, and ties them down a dumpster. After he's done he looks straight towards the dumpster and starts to speak. _"You're insulting my intelligence, Superman."

_I step around the corner slowly._ "How did you know I was there?"

"I noticed a marked change in the wind patterns when you flew in and suddenly they stopped instead of slowly fading."

"So you're the infamous Batman I've been told about."

"This isn't Metropolis. You're not welcome here."

"Mayor Hill seems to think otherwise."

"Mayor Hill is a pawn in a much larger game. He only wants you here because there are people out there pressuring him to get rid of me."

"Be that as it may, they want me to bring you in for dispensing vigilante justice."

"They can want me under arrest all day long, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't think you have a choice."

"That's where you're wrong." _He pulls out a small green chunk of what looks to be part metal and part quartz crystal. The minute it starts to glow I feel weak. Almost like when Kenny started blasting me in Metropolis._

"This mineral sample is dubbed K-Metal. It's a strange combination of several different elements which produces a radiation that can have long-term effects on a human if over exposed and immediate problems to Kryptonians. Which is how it got it's designation. The name they plan to use for general purposes is Kryptonite."

"How do you know that?"

"It's a sample that was discovered in Europe about 15 years ago. S.T.A.R. Labs did some research on a piece they found and it matched the same kind of properties as the piece you see before you." He slips it back into his belt and I start to feel better. I'm still weak as a kitten from it, but it could've killed me! "The HAZMAT team that went in to check for any residual radiation after your fight found that it matched the same properties as that of the samples such as the one I showed you."

"You stole it?"

"I found it. I kept it because its properties weren't anything I'd studied about or heard of on this planet. It has close properties, but too far for it to be terrestrial. I kept it and searched out references, been keeping tabs on it ever since. I knew what to use it for the minute those scans came back positive for the radiation that it emits."

"So you started carrying the piece with you wherever you went?"

"There was a probability that we'd meet. After keeping up with your activities it wasn't long before I realized that if we did come face to face you would likely try and arrest me for working outside the law. It gave me an edge since I know limited exposure without killing you in the process."

"Why are you telling me this?" I_ get to my feet and yet I want to fall again_.

"Because, there's a weapon out there that can be used against you. I have it and I will use it to toss your weakened carcass over the city limits if I have to. I don't need your kind of crime fighting here. You're a liability that will end up with someone being killed."

"You were watching me when I stopped those thugs earlier?"

"Yes."

"Then what do you call what I did back there?"

"Sloppy. You wasted precious time showing off your invulnerability. YOU know they've got nothing that can stop you, it doesn't matter if THEY do. Flex your muscles when there isn't innocent lives at risk. Then when you're done showboating for the masses you lightly knock them out and leave to take the kid to the hospital. It would've taken you maybe two seconds to find something to use to tie them up, really keep them disabled. Instead you rested on your laurels that you knocked them out hard enough so that welding the metal sides and the PLASTIC lid would work well enough for you to leave. The dumpster was mostly empty, and this is a big city. These are bigger dumpsters in this area, meant for an overcrowded neighborhood. Even with 10 of them in there they still had enough room to move the way you stacked them in. At least four were laying on the backs of the other six. Another mistake, you saw the weaponry they were flashing, not what they kept hidden. They still had knives; stolen shipment of cold steel. With at least two of them at work, it would've taken a few minutes cut the lid off. In the meantime there are people others wandering the streets that could've been stabbed, beaten, raped or any number of things. Metropolis might not have those sorts of worries that often where you've got police backing you up wherever you go. Here, you've got no one but yourself to rely on."

"And you beating them to a pulp is the answer?"

"They're out breaking every law they can find under their meager intellect. To use a cliché, they had it coming. Unfortunately there's always someone wandering these streets this late at night that doesn't. It makes sure they're not just lightly sleeping and makes it easier to tie them up."

"I stand by what I did."

"It might be admirable that you saved two lives, but how many more were at risk?"

"Instead of criticizing me, why didn't you jump down and tell me where I was going wrong at the time?"

"I was assessing the situation."

"You were testing me."

"Essentially. The TV footage doesn't do you justice. It's one thing to go after people that are as powerful as you, but I wanted to see how you treated the common crook. And it was what I expected, people have treated you so much like some sort of god-like figure you've taken on an above-the-common man attitude."

"Which means you busted them out and they scattered, which means they were still caught."

"You're looking at a small piece of a bigger puzzle. Get over that! Look at what could've happened, not what did. Had I not been here they might've escaped; the scenario placed down continues. The argument's done, you're leaving."

"I'm staying."

"You're not, Gotham City doesn't need the kind of attention you attract."

"What's that supposed to me."

"The first three days in action and you're dealing with two highly powered metahumans that help to wreck a city block. It's fortunate that the fight was that contained. It's also very lucky that they didn't play up the innocent life card."

"Metahuman?"

"A term used by the government to describe someone that has abilities that normal humans don't."

"So I'm classified a metahuman."

"No. They classify you extraterrestrial. If the information you've given about your world in interviews is correct then others of your planet would have the same powers you do. Humans are generally exposed to or have some sort of natural activation of their abilities that make them different from their fellow man. To further than along; although the government classification of says otherwise, seemingly there are others in the slowly growing meta-community that are looking up to your example."

"There are others that actually think that I'm doing a good job instead of screwing up like some people, eh?"

"It would seem that way. I feel justified in my beliefs. Despite the one child you managed to get out of harms way, Parasite and Conduit could've started destroying buildings that would've kept you busy for quite some time. No matter what your best attempt was, you couldn't have saved them all."

"But it didn't happen that way. Look at what was, not what could've been."

"The could's and the would's are what help plan for contingencies. There are always factors that are unknown. Things going on without your knowledge, that will happen and you react as best as you can to contain the situation. Things like two super powered menaces wanting to kill others to keep you away from them isn't something that I would consider generally unknown. For those reasons, I don't want you here. Right now there the mobs, corrupt politicians and crooked police are enough to deal with. The power vacuum will be bad enough once they're destroyed, I don't need your kind of evil taking it over."

"I see…" _What could I say to him? It's obvious if he wanted me dead he could've killed me quickly and gone about his business. It still confuses me as to why he's told me all of this. He obviously doesn't want me here, but he's given me a lot of information. I won't leave until I have all the answers to the questions running through my head now. Because now a simple arrest doesn't seem to be the right way to go with this. There's more to this man than meets the eye._

_My thoughts are broken when I hear a group somewhere near the docks start to scream. _"There's trouble down at the docks!" _He leaps into action without so much as a word. I leap into the air and start to gain speed when I feel a new weight on my leg. There attached to my leg was a cable and Batman gripped on._

"I told you to leave!"

"Accept that I'm not for now. You say that I don't examine things close enough, well congratulations, I'm examining you! Now if you don't mind, there's something that requires our attention!"

_As I stop talking an explosion rocks the warehouse and something takes to the air. It's shadowed from the small amount of distance between us, but this person is obviously hovering there and he too is wearing a cape. In mere moments two red beams, like my own Heat Vision burns towards the warehouse. _

_Batman screams towards me, _"GO FASTER, WE HAVE TO STOP THAT MANIAC!"_ I do as he says as pour the speed on. As we arrive I look at a familiar S on his chest. His costume is a duplicate of mine! I look up at his face and he looks like me! Slowly though, the features start to harden and become angular. The skin becomes chalk white. He stares at me only for moment._

"Who am you?"

"I'm Superman!"

"NO YOU AM NOT! ME AM!"

_As I'm punched I realize that he's hit me with the same amount of strength that I'm capable of producing. I go flying into a warehouse. Batman is detached from me at least. I can't tell where he's gone to. The impact hurts worse than anything I've ever experienced. That's hard to believe considering the damage Parasite did to me when we fought._

"You am a goner fake Superman! World only need one Superman and me am it!"

_I don't know where this creature came from or what created it, but I do know that I'm in big trouble!_


	14. Chapter 14

-1_**Superman in Action FanFic #14**_

**Bizarro**

_Hovering above me is a creature that looked like me for a split second. In that next second his face changed and I could deal with the idea it wasn't another version of me. However, as I look up at this creation I see something that makes me realize part of me is still in there; his eyes. They stare at me with a flared hatred that I dare call myself Superman, but behind that is some sort of pain and lack of understanding. As much danger as I'm in, I feel a sense of sorrow that it has to come to this. He's only doing what he feels is right, regardless of how mistaken he is. The problem is antagonizing him further. I've got to talk my way out of this before something worse happens. One thing in particular is putting out the fire he started with his Heat Vision. The entire dock will go up in one big cinder otherwise. Think fast, Kent!_

_He looms over me like some sort of shadow, this duplicate. I am shocked and upset that someone tried to make a clone of me. How did they do that? Someone must've gotten my blood samples out of all the wreckage from the fights I had with Parasite and Conduit. I had a good gash in my forehead from that fight outside of LexCorp. Wouldn't take much imaginiation to say that someone with the motivation to create his own Superman would jump at the opportunity. How much blood did they get though? Some of those cuts were pretty free flow for a time. _

_He's still stares like he's waiting for me to make some sort of move. I keep a constant vigil on the building though, Batman's got the scientists out. He's slapping something on the back of one of them. It's a small transmitter, clever. He needs them out of here, because the fight is going to take a horrendous toll on anyone in the area, but he's going to make sure we can find them later. I need to do something now that lives are out of the way. As I look back up to the creature he raises his eyebrows in a questioning motion. A noticable look of confusion, I'm hoping that more than my eyes still exist in this imperfect double. _"Superman, there are lives at stake, we need to put out the fire!"

"Me know that, Not-Superman! Me AM Superman! Me know how to save Metropolis better than someguy elses!" _GREAT! He's actually doing it! Although he's a lot more reckless about things than I'd like. He starts to use his breath to blow out the fire. There's a certain distinction that has to be made when doing this sort of thing. It's not easy to explain, but when I use my breath in a forceful nature I can either cause a huge wind or freeze something. If I don't put too much lung power behind it the object will freeze, which is what I was hoping he would do here. However, I didn't account for the fact that he wasn't going to be completely knowledgeable about his abilities. He's using the other breath 'tool'. It can cause hurricane level winds if left unchecked. I'd hate to think of what's happening to the boats out there if he decides that it's going to require that level. The structure does fall over and it makes him stop to consider what a better idea might be to contain the blaze. That should keep him busy for a moment while I find another way to put out the fire. Luckily, Batman seems to know my plight and engages the creature before he comes to some solution._

_I look at the water in the harbor near the warehouses. I can't believe the pollutants! I'm terrified of using it to put out the flames with that much crud in it. Still, it's all I have to work with. I fly down into the water and start to spin as fast as I can. I create a whirlpool that follows me back down towards the fire and it does the trick almost automatically. I can hear the copy though as I'm putting out the building inferno. He's staring somewhat puzzled as to what Batman actually is. He's trying hard to figure it out_

"What you am supposed to be?"

"Someone that wants you to leave."

"Me am no leave pointy ears! Me am hero of Metropolis! What am city do if me am leave it?"

"It will be better off!" _ He pulls out the small chunk of Kryptonite and the creature looks considerably frightened_.

"YOU AM BAD, POINTY EARS! ME AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURTED ME!" _In the most spectacular move I've ever seen, Batman instinctively rolls with where the punch flies. He moves just a hair breadth from being hit. It's obvious the Kryptonite slowed him down, but not enough. If that punch connected it would've killed him where he stood. I take a cue, knowing full well that I'll be weakened again._

I_ fly hard and fast, which I was hoping would catch him off-guard. He looks up at me just in time to use his Heat Vision on me. I get sent backwards and land into a stockpile of crates. He laughs at me for my attempt. _"You am silly Not-Superman! You am no hurting me! Me am invulnerbabble! What you am thinking?"

"How stupid of me to forget your invulnerbabblness."

"That am not so hard to say, was it?"

"Forgive him, he's a little slow on the uptake." _ Batman is distracting him again with the Kryptonite. It might give me another chance to knock him out cold; I hope it does. We're keeping him busy now, but how long will that last? And worse yet how long before we start taking out major chunks of city in a fist fight? I'm trying to avoid that. Batman already seems to think I'm an amateur, which he's right to an extent. Still, he's as good as dead if the creature gets a hold of him._

"Point Ears? You am still trying to hurted me? Why am you people trying to hurted Superman? Me am friend of city!"

"The city says it's tired of you."

"You am wrong Pointy Ears! You am trying to hurt me when me am trying to stop bad mens and womens from hurting I. Me am thinking you am with those." _ He moves towards Batman sluggishly, the Kryptonite might be taking effect. He's still moving fast enough to deal damage to a human body, that's all I care about. Batman gives me the eye and I nod._

"Superman, head's up!" _I try once more flying as fast as I can and plowing my fist into the jaw of the copy. Batman ducks out of the way almost instantaneously as I start to move. The creature goes into the water hard and hits the bottom even harder, I'm really hoping I didn't kill him. I scan just to make sure he's knocked out and not dead. He's alive! Good, he's just sleeping it off right now. I dive into the water and pull him out, he's snoring his head off. Batman stands at the shoreline looking at me with that cold empty stare. _"That hunk of Kryptonite did the trick," I break the silence.

"It barely effected him, he didn't drop to his knees like you did. Somehow, whoever created this creature must have engineered him to be resistant to it."

"Not overly resistant, he was still feeling the effects. Besides, it seemed better than anything else you or I **could've **done. That little bit did more than enough to get me a clear shot at him. It also made me as weak as a kitten. If we have to keep using that to bring him down I'm not going to last much longer."

"That means that we'll have to find a way to contain him. The problem is that prisons on this planet are equipped to deal with powers the likes of yours."

"I only know one place that might do the job, but even at that...he still might be too strong to be kept there. And there's the problem that it wasn't built to be a jail."

_His eyes pop open and he punches me in the jaw. _"ME NO GET JAILED!" _ I lose my grip on him as I rocket into high orbit. This leaves Batman to deal with him with again! I rush back down in a heartbeat, there I see Batman holding the Kryptonite. With that in his hand, I'm not going to be any help. The over-exposure has me buckling at the knees as it is. I don't know how much I can take before it becomes hazardous to my health. That armor must've really helped out; I didn't feel nearly as badly. Even when Kenny fired on me without the armor it wasn't so bad. He must've been able to control the amount somehow. Like he was toying with me. Go figure that, Clark. He wanted to make you suffer. That's a frightening thought, though. What would've been left of me if I hadn't been wearing that suit? _

_I land gently at a distance, I have to think of something quick to appease this creature so he'll come peacefully with me. It occurs to me that we've tried fighting him with as much force as we dare do. Maybe the best thing is to try and play up to this delusion. _"Superman! I need to talk with you," I yell towards him. He looks up at me confused for a second.

"What you am wanting Not-Superman? Me am dealing with dangerous villain over here!"

"I'm in some trouble and only Superman can help me!"

"Well that what me am! Move, Pointy Ears," _he shoves Batman who goes hurling backwards. In the next moment, he shows what sort of amazing of control he has. He shoots his grapple line which flings him into the air and slows him down. He then shoots another line which connects to pole over one of the warehouse rooftops, where he swings and billows out his cape to slow his landing. He'll be sore from it, but he'll live. I turn my attention back and the creature is making his way towards me slowly. He's going further metamorphosis, his back is hunched more and the whites of his eyes are yellowed._

"Superman, I am your biggest fan. Obviously I wanted to be more like you so I dressed myself in your uniform. I've even tried to be a good person like yourself, but today you seem angry. Why are you wanting to hurt people?"

"Silly Not-Superman! Me am no **wanting** to hurt people! Me am defending I against bad peoples who am hurted me first!"

"People hurt you?"

"Me am laying on a table after they take I out of the the big bath cup and put I on table. They am taking green rock and hold it to I head. Then me feel a little sick to I stomach. But me get over that and then them bring blue rock. It hurt I worse! Me am feels so bad that me just fly out of there quick and then me use Fire Eyeballs to make they hurted more. Then you am showing up with Pointy Ears and me not sure why you am looking like me."

"We didn't know that they were trying to hurt you. You just seemed to angry."

"Me was am upset! Me have right! Them am try to kill I with blue rock!" _ I glance upwards towards Batman and he nods. He starts to survey the area and he speaks very softly. _

"Unicorn to Lion. I need you to run a check on who rented or bought warehouse 5 in the Dock District. Get me any other purchases that have been made in Gotham. Then I want you to keep tabs on the tracer I've planted. Make sure his movement don't lead him out of the city."

"Right away Unicorn, stand by and I will upload information to your onboard system."

"Affirmative. Unicorn out!" _ He turns his head to look at me again. Even at that distance he mouths to me, _"Keep him busy, and get out of here. The police are on the way and we need to get the blue stone before he causes more damage." _ I shoot him the look that asks 'what am I supposed to do with him?' As dead pan as he possible can he just says, _"Improvise."

"Superman, why don't we patrol the waters? There's a lot of people that might need saving out there."

"Me am thinking that am a good idea, Not-Superman! Let am we go!" _We take to the air almost simultaneously. As he flies I notice his arms dragging the sky, he wasn't doing that earlier. It's like he's flying the way he walks now, lurching forward and hunched. I wish I could be with Batman when he finds the scientists, it looks like the creature could use it. I hate thinking of him as a creature, he's a living being. As much of a copy as he is of me, they've deformed him into this bizarre countenance. I scan him a bit to see if maybe they marked him in some way. Should've guessed that they wouldn't bother. They probably had computer records of all of that. The wreckage might've told me more, but it's best to keep him away from others until I'm sure he's not going to hurt them. I give him credit for the saves he made, he didn't mangle them as he was coming out. It still makes me curious as to why after I told him to, he followed my instructions and saved them. They hurt him, and he was going to kill them before. I guess a little part of me has to be in there somewhere. I'm just wondering how little. _

_Krypton's cloning age had some rather astounding breakthroughs. One of which my father, Jor-El, said stuck with Kryptonians since the alien scientist Bertron started his experiments. Kryptonian scientists improved upon genetic memory, it allowed cells in the body to retain the knowledge of a person at the last point that a sample was taken. That usually happened about the time of death. In case of incinerations they would take the most important scientists and have their samples on hand and in combination of the Engram Band they would download the missing knowledge directly into their brains. It would take a day or two for the knowledge to settle in, but it made sure that nothing was lost to those that knew any particular subject the best. Often times it was more beneficial to them, because as the clone awakened it would have new ideas stemming off the downloaded material. A new perspective, if you will. A lot of advancements were made because of this alone. Most of that however was lost after the Black Zero incursion. After that time the genetic memory of Kryptonians was never used again. The potential use however, that was still there. I asked my father why that was._

"Cloning became bad when we abused it to the point of creating new life for spare parts., While the Council as a whole came to understand that, they also knew that if for some reason we were on the brink of extinction it might help us to survive long enough to propagate again. And the possibility that holo-matrix or Brainiac could someday fail might leave us without the knowledge of the collected scientists, things that might again help us to keep the species alive. It would give us a chance to survive if we didn't clone in high volume as we'd done in the past. It was agreed only as a last resort emergency measure that they would clone chief scientists and their mates should the need arise. The one time it might've been prudent to do so, of course the Council didn't believe it would be necessary. Now look where they are, Kal-El. The one time where the greatest minds of Krypton might live again and they squandered it because they thought me to be mad. I would find reason to boast that I could know more than the greatest minds of Krypton, were it not so tragic."

_As we get further out into the waters I start looking at my clone. He's starting to shed dust from his skin. Cellular disintegration; apparently their science hasn't come far enough yet to clone me properly. _"Tell me about your childhood, Superman. I want to know about you?"

_He looks at me a second with a blank expression and the he slightly smiles, _"Me am coming from planet Krypton! Me am father Jorall and mother Laura put I in borned football and shooted me from planet before it am exploding!"

"They sound like wonderful people."

"They were am good! They make sure me am arrive on Earth safe and get founded by peoples that am take me in and raises I as they son. You am no tell anyone that, that am I secret face!" _He looks at me, it's a look of concern that a child gives someone when he's let something slip. _

_I nod at him with a smile,_ "I promise, Superman. I won't say a word." _He smiles again. As he turns his attention forward again some sort of pain hits him. He clutches his chest and starts to fall from the sky. I swoop down fast and catch him just before he hits the water, he's heavier than I remember. Not that it's taking a lot to lift him, but he's gained some mass. I've got to find Batman, maybe he's tracked down the scientists by now. My hope is that they can help to restore this clone to health. If thye can even reverse this before he dies, maybe I can find a way to help him adapt to the world around him. Teach him how to properly use his powers so he won't hurt anyone. Whatever they can do, it needs to happen fast._

_I start scanning with X-Ray and Telescopic Vision. It's not that hard to spot Batman, once I find the right building. The scientists seemingly have some hired muscle there to help. Batman's dodging the bullet fire rather well, though he's obviously been hit once. The uniform stood up to the shot. I crash in through a skylight and place the clone on a table. I look back at the gunmen and at Superspeed take their guns away. They look surprised that they're hands got lighter and I place the guns in a crate and put them on the roof. When I return they're still surprised, and while some want to react in violent ways they stop and look at Batman and I standing together. Several of them take the cue that it might be best not to pursue any further fighting. I look towards the scientists, I know right now I must look as frightening as the cloaked man to the side of me._

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US! WE'RE JUST DOING RESEARCH!" _The man yelling looks to be in his mid 40s, balding, and wearing thick glasses. _

"You took my DNA and used it to make a clone of me, who authorized the research?"

"Dr. Li Teng!"

"Who is he?"

"He's not here, we haven't seen him in some weeks. Our instructions were to use the samples taken of your blood and use them to make a clone of you for further examination."

_Batman walks towards them slowly and with purpose. He grabs the scientist by the jacket pulling him face to face. _"Put it directly, someone wants their own Superman!"

_His wide eyes give a look of understanding. The understanding being that if he beat around the bush or outright lied, the nightmare that gripped his jacket would start to hurt him. _"YES! Even after Superman took oath to become a citizen, it wasn't enough. While the President trusts him, a lot of others in military and intelligence don't. Scientific research had to be done in such a way that if he became a threat we'd be able to bring him down. After the Conduit fiasco proved that Kryptonite radiation would hurt him unless he was shielded it was necessary to create a double that wasn't affected by it at all, instead we'd synthesize a Blue Kryptonite that would do the trick better!"

"And once he started to feel the pain you inflicted he ran wild and tried to kill people!"

"It was supposed to be debilitated! We thought of everything we could, tried the Kryptonite on it and it weakened. We tried the K-Synth and it worked. However, in the panic it managed to break free and push itself to a limit, when it pushed it's abilities a chain reaction started causing genetic breakdown, which is why it looks that way."

"IT is a HE!" I shout angrily at the scientist. "And HE is DYING! Do what you can to save him!"

"There's nothing we can do for i...him. I'm sorry Superman, but that Bizarro is facing death."

"What did you call him?"

"Bizzaro, it's the name of all the creatures."

_Batman's anger is more visible than ever, I'm amazed the true restraint he has despite the fact it looks like he wants to break him. I can't say that I blame him. The amount of hurt that they've caused this poor individual makes me want to show them how he must feel. To what end though? If I do that then I make myself every bit the unruly bad guy that some people still see me as. I can't deny the anger burning inside, but it's like Pa always told me:_

"It's okay to feel certain ways, Clark. It how a person acts upon them that makes the difference."

As I look towards the clone I start feel that emptiness again. The closest thing to blood family that I'd ever had or ever will, and it's dying. He's almost like a small kid brother. Powerful, but needed to be taught. In a moment Batman breaks me from my thoughts, "How many of these 'Bizarros' did you make?"

"Five. Three of them are dead and soon that one will join them."

"Where's the fifth? Tell me!"

"We don't know. Dr. Teng is working on that one. He was using our research as test failures to see where we went wrong in order to perfect the process."

"It should've been a simple cloning process, and I'm assuming you're at the top of your field."

"We are, but the process is far from simple Superman. There's two problems, there are two unidentified cells that run in your body. They look to be supplemental, but to what process we don't know. The heaviest of concentration seems to be in the blood flow of your brain. The second set only show up when we try to clone you. They're some sort of other white cell. We've tried to combat these things, but we've only been successful to a point. We tried to engineer them out it didn't work, it just made the Bizarro get grown as the chalky monster you see there. In subsequent attempts we hampered them only to the point of having the clone wake up. The minute it started to use its powers the cells activated and attacked UI cell one and then others to again create this."

"When is your next contact with Dr. Teng?"

"We don't have one set. He calls us when he wants to know our progress."

"Can you call him?"

"Well..." _Batman squints his eyes, his jaw tightens and if I wasn't sure I swear he's gripped on to the lab jacket so hard his knuckles were turning white. The scientist gets the message loud and clear. _"We have an emergency number. That was given to us, but we were told in strict terms not to use it unless something catastrophic happened." _As he stops to consider what he just said he hands over a small card. _"What's to become of us now?"

"You're going to jail." Batman hisses back.

"Jail? We were doing research!"

"You were cloning. Last I checked that was outlawed in the United States. Add on using someone's DNA sample without their express permission. And creating a bio-weapon of mass destruction. The Feds aren't going to be lenient, they're going to ask some rather hard questions. I'd tell them everything they want to know, maybe they'll let you off. However, I doubt treason is something their often willing to overlook."

"I told you everything I know! I swear to it!"

"Unfortunate."

_He throws a net over them and hangs them from the rafters. I look at them and their pleading eyes look back hoping I'll understand their plight and let them out. I turn away and go back to Bizarro. His features have hardened more, so much so that I'm terrified to actually move his hand for fear it might break. I want to move him to the Fortress and let father scan him for anyway to reverse the process. Batman walks up behind me. I don't know that he has until I see the shadowed figure standing there. I look at him with the almost a rage burning in me. They've taken a part of me, created new life from it and then allowed it to become an experiment for use in a horrid nightmare. _

"You have to leave him here."

"Why?"

"It's the biggest piece of evidence that links them to the cloning. He burned most of the other evidence."

"Most?"

"I managed to grab some papers that hadn't been caught in the fire. They're progress reports on the procedure. When the police arrive which should be shortly they'll have this and the body."

"The police? In this city? I met the Commissioner, I don't trust him."

"Neither do I. However, I have my reasons. This is my city. My expertise in this matter should be defaulted to."

"Famous last words."

"Only if you make them."

"What about the K-Synth?"

"It's in my possession. I want to see what properties it holds and how much damage it can do to a human vs. a cloned Kryptonian."

"I want Teng. I want to know who he's working for. Then I'm going to find other answers as to why this happened."

"Your shelter?"

"My father called it my Fortress of Solitude."

"Those answers can't wait. Find out about what's happening to these clones and how dangerous it might be. I'll find Teng. Go!"

_Batman shoots a grapple line out of the building and starts to swing off into the heart of Gotham. I came here to arrest him, but the thought of doing that seems now like a mistake. I see a lot of good in him and under these Gotham conditions I might've decided to go the same route he did. Who can tell? The reporter's instinct makes me want to know who he is, find out what this person has been through that would make him take such a frightening mantle. What I know right now is that he's helping me. I don't know why he is, but the fact is that he's doing it. That's something he didn't have to do. Maybe I'm naive in thinking that it's because he knows I need it. It might just be because they tread on his territory. Who knows. But it seems best right now if I go back to the Fortress and ask my father what it is that's happening. Maybe he'll give me the answers on how to stop it!_


	15. Chapter 15

-1_**Batman in Action FanFic #15**_

**The Gotham Connection**

_Superman is going to his Fortress, good. That should keep him busy for long enough to do the necessary research to find Teng. I don't like people moving things into this city that I'm not aware of. It has enough problems of its own; imports aren't wanted. My main concern is that when the problems come in, it will bring the heroes with them. I don't need that and neither does the city. It's a violent circle that's unending. If the problems don't come first, the heroes might and the problems will follow. Tonight I found out that two problems existed, Mayor Hamilton Hill called in Superman to bring me in. No doubt he was influenced by Falcone or Thorne. I'm still trying to pinpoint which one has the most dirt on him. An educated guess would be Falcone. Thorne's operation has tried to get into local politics before and Falcone shut it down. The only reason why Thorne's been allowed to keep his operation is because it's easier for Falcone to shift any blame or screw-ups on him. With all the police and politicians in his pocket, no one will doubt his word. Rupert Thorne will be crucified and the next would-be mob boss will come in ready to do the job. It's a puppeteer's opera in its own right. Almost like Don Vito Corleone moving John Gotti's strings. While the puppet tries to thrash against the puppeteer, the puppeteer takes a pair of knife and starts to fray the strings. When eventually they're cut, the puppet is useless and a new one is needed. The old ways are less liked in this new age, but for those that are good at it they run the young into a corner. Carmine "Roman" Falcone knows how to do that with Rupert Thorne. Thorne has reached out to slap his better, but knows he has to be careful with how he does it. If he insults Falcone too much he'll be killed without so much as a thought._

_The second problem is that someone moved into Gotham to do illegal scientific research without so much as a hint. Dr. Li Teng coming here with cloning alien life forms is the last thing we need here. I'm surprised that more of the city wasn't destroyed with both Superman and Bizarro's battle. It was lucky that the creature believed that Superman was feeding into his delusion. Had he realized that he was being placated, then it could've been a grander scale battle. Since the Kryptonite wasn't doing more than slowing down already seizing reflexes, I dare say it could've gotten a lot worse. That's something I won't have repeated again, and I think Superman understands that. He'd better. Most likely he'll believe me to be territorial, at first looking like I wanted him to leave because I didn't want to be arrested. While there is truth to that, it's not the full truth. Heroes like him and the others that are sprouting up come with these powers beyond the mortal realm of understanding. Some people seem to see a return to the days when the Justice Society of America were fighting Nazi's and the Japanese. Their numbers keeping the threats out of our country as they popped up. In the end, they didn't step on enemy soil. At least not that the papers were concerned. It set a precedent, these mystery men wouldn't go in and just change an outcome of a war. They would defend the country if it came down to an attack on our shores. They never made their reasons completely clear accept to say that it came down to retaliation on a level we couldn't defend against. I'm convinced something Hitler or Emperor Hirohito did kept them away. No proof of that, not that it would make much difference now. On the other hand, maybe it could convince some of them that the worst is still yet to be seen, I'll have to investigate that. Still, Superman's made it abundantly clear he won't enter a combat zone because he doesn't want them to start massive attacks that will lead to a bigger battle on this soil. It's the wisest thing he's done thus far._

_The scientist I put the tracer on didn't go back to the warehouse. I didn't expect all of them would, just those few too afraid to leave each other. It gave me two opportunities. One: The group didn't look used to the rigors of any sort of fighting. They stuck together in hopes of finding a solution to the problem. Obviously they were expecting the Bizarro to keep us busy for awhile. Just in case we weren't busy long enough they could get whatever hired muscle they've contracted to stop anyone chasing them. Two: The scientist I put the tracer on was definitely not part of the collective team. He's an outsider, obviously hired to overlook these men for Teng or the higher boss to make sure progress was kept on schedule. He's also the wiser of them as he knows that staying with them would only lead to his capture. I suspected something like that when I went into the burning warehouse to rescue the group._

_The others left behind were scrambling to get out of the place. Beams were starting to come down and they were scattering. I barked at them to get into formation and allow myself the time to free them. One of the walls on near the water wasn't burning nearly as badly, and was still steady vs. the rest of the building which was becoming more unstable by the moment. I was able to find some areas where I could clear debris without shifting more on top of us and let them go, but one of them remained behind. I knew time wasn't on my side, yet the one left was there throwing things into the fire making sure what was left to find were burnt scraps of no intelligible meaning. I was able to grab him and run out, when we got onto the street, and the others found him okay I told them to leave before they got killed. I marked him with the tracer because he'd be the hardest to track of them all. This is a man that won't go back to a place that was bought by whoever owned the warehouse. No, he's going to distance himself from it. He knows that we would be looking for a safe house. The scientists would go to the closest one possible, which means they're sitting ducks. Why don't they go to the farthest? That's the one that anybody else will go to? Because they're panicked. When people get panicked they get stupid. And the most intelligent of minds, when they're not used to what they've gotten themselves into, will try to find any sort of place that offers protection. This man isn't like that, he's knows this type of situation all too well. I was hoping for that. With that in mind I improvised a way to get Superman to leave so I could solve this quicker. I purposefully chased the group of scientists back to the next building, which lead to some answers that would send him on a chase. It also meant that the man being traced could feel comfortable that I followed the others. He'll settle into some place, meet with some other people that will try and get him out of the city as quickly as possible. What it's doing is exposing some of his operatives and I can get to the bottom of who's behind Teng's operation. Dr. Teng isn't alone on this operation, someone's pulling his strings. I need to find out who owned the warehouse that Bizarro burned down and what else they've bought in Gotham. This new organization did a lot to make sure it wasn't noticed. Hardly surprising, but still amazing that they were able to do it. Leaks are everywhere, someone knows something and wants to tell it. A few need 'coaxing', but they sing like songbirds once the proper amount of influence has been dealt. _

"Lion to Unicorn, I have the requested information."

"Go ahead Lion."

"It seems that a business called GeneTech bought several properties in Gotham. The basis of the company is in gene therapy. They've been looking for other viable ways to find stem cells and possibly even artificially create them."

"Who owned the former properties?"

"Several businesses owned them last. O'Neil Brokerage owned offices that GeneTech use for the front. The warehouses and other buildings by places such as Dixon Construction and Finger Electrical."

"Finger and Dixon were dummy corporations set up by Thorne to launder money under the Roman's radar."

"Indeed, sir. Your corresponding notes did come up on the subject."

"What about O'Neil Brokerage?"

"As far as I can tell, they are a business still in use today. It's main office was shut down when GeneTech bought it, but they moved their operations into Park Row. Corner of Miller and 5th. It's where the emergency number you were given leads to."

"I wish I could say I'm surprised."

"My thoughts too, sir."

"Keep me posted on any further developments, Lion. Unicorn out."

"Unicorn, if I may be so bold, what is your next course of action? Are you planning on going to go O'Neil building first?"

"Negative. My first stop is to find my tracer. I want to know what I'm dealing with before I go in there. Once I have that information, then I'll consider my options on going."

"Affirmative, Unicorn. I realize this goes without saying, but do be careful. You are dealing with people who have cloned Superman. Since there is one more of them, and the mental faculties on it have been less than learned, it might not know what restraint is." The frustration in his voice is noted.

"I copy that Lion. I'll keep in contact." _What do I expect with this man? Alfred Pennyworth has known me since I can remember. He came to my family at the wish of his father, who had been a butler for my family for many years. Alfred had done such jobs before and was reluctant to do it again. He had good reason not to. After he turned 13 he went to the naval military school. He became a military officer and was recruited into the Secret Intelligence Service, or MI6 as it's more commonly known. He'd gone on several classified missions for Queen and Country, surviving with such tales that may never see the light of day. I learned a lot from him. When the time came and he retired from the branch he went around London doing things he loved best. He volunteered as a medic a few days a week as something to keep him busy during most days. Not that he needed the money, he'd amassed quite a comfortable pension from British Intelligence after his retirement. For his love of theater he found time to perform. His adept skills at throwing himself into a role for MI6 operations, made him a natural at what he loved best. He lead such an amazing life outside of this house that it amazes me he accepted his father request. His loyalty amazes me further still. It was obvious that he didn't want to do the job, but for the love of his father he stayed. He's been a good and loyal friend, making sure that I would grow up well educated. I owe that all to him and my parents for leaving me under his care. Since becoming Batman, he's been a hesitant about showing approval. His concern is my safety and that this isn't the best way to deal with any underlying grief of what was done those many years ago. I won't let what happened to me that night happen to another person if it's in my power to stop it. _

_When I was eight years old, my parents and I exited a theater in Park Row. Then the neighborhood wasn't as badly crime-filled as it is today. The Mark of Zorro was playing and my father told me of how great this movie was. He said that I wouldn't care how old the film was once I placed myself into the story. He was right, I sat there almost spellbound by the grandeur. As we left the theater I kept telling my father how much I wished I could be Zorro, saving the day from the forces of evil. With my pretend sword I thrust and parried the blows of many evil-doers which made my parents laugh. In that moment, a little boy was taken out of his fantasy as a rather ragged looking man approached him. He wore a flat cap, grey jacket, white t-shirt and smoked a cigarette. He stood there blocking our exit, smiling with the cigarette still cradled in his lips. He quickly pulled out a .45 and a shot rang out my father was hit in the chest. My mother started to scream when the next shot was fired. The warm blood splatter hit me across the face and I watched the warmth leave as she hit the ground. He grabbed my fathers wallet and my mothers jewelry. The pearls shattered as he ripped them from her neck. Several hit the ground in front as he looked towards me. I stared at him with burning hatred, I knew he was going to finish what he'd started. He stared at me for a few moments, what was going through his mind I can't say. In a blink he reacted, sirens wailed indicating that the police were just down the road. He looked back at me, my eyes had never once faltered. He runs into the night away from the scene, no time to fire one more bullet, if he did the police would have him in seconds. There I kneeled until the police arrived. It was announced: Thomas and Martha Wayne are dead at the scene. Their son Bruce, alive and physically unharmed._

_I land on a rooftop and check to confirm that this is the building he's hiding out in. He's staying placed in one position. There's no way to get a visual confirmation if he's with anyone. _"Lion, I need to get the schematics of this building uploaded to my onboard system. I also need history of the building, if it has any and who currently owns it."

"Right away Unicorn. What's your plan?"

"Checking for any thugs outside the building. Making sure that no one knows I'm here. Once that's been checked, I'll be making an entrance through the window of tracer's location. Barring any complications, which are bound to happen, I'll be questioning him to find Teng's whereabouts."

"I can't seem to find any good schematics sir. You might have to activate the sounding beacon."

"Noted. Any history on this location I should be aware of?"

"Just that it's owned by Rupert Thorne, sir."

"Bingo." _I look over the sides to find that no guards standing century or walking around the building, then I activate the beacon hidden in my cowl. The device is soft enough only I or Superman could hear it. It gives me the advantage with my tracing equipment when it becomes impossible to locate someone any other way. As I walk towards one corner of the building the chime tells me that I'm getting closer. I grapple a line onto a secure location and I start my decent over the side. As I find the correct window I peer in carefully. He's with 4 other men, one of which is sitting there conferring with him quite steadily. It's all I need to see._

_I pull myself up again to the roof and extend out the cable. Jumping as far as I can until the cable is tight, having to retract just a slight amount I swing into through the window. Best tuck into my cape as I do this, it's built to help me do such things without getting injured or cut from debris. The crash of glass frightens them all into stillness, while I roll back up onto my feet. I tuck into the shadows and narrow my eyes towards them. I know the can't see my face, just the eyes staring at them. Some of the thugs are going for their guns, they're trying to slowly reach hoping I'll not notice, that's their first mistake. I'm against the wall with a perfect view of the room. As they get their hands on their pieces I throw to of what's been dubbed Batarangs towards the wrists. The snap of wrists indicate that they won't keep grabbing. The natural instinct, grab and nurse any pain surging in your body. Quickly, I spring forth. There's a flurry of swings, wild and overconfident. As my fist connects to their jaws they fall to the ground unconscious. One of the thugs manages to get his gun out with the other hand and opens fire. I'm able to roll and grab a coffee table which gets thrown flat side towards him. He side steps it in time to meet me face to face. One punch in the nose later he's disoriented and falls to his knees quickly. _

_I turn my attention back to the two talking men who are trying to escape the madness. I grab a length of rope and tie it around his ankles and pull him towards me. The other one goes to open the door when he finds the sharp end of the Batarang jamming it from opening. It's the man with the tracer. He stands about 5' 10", African-American, slightly balding, mustache. His eyes show fear as he looks me over. I grab him and throw him into a chair. It slides and hit's the wall. I cuff him to the chair and turn my attention back to his associates. I don't recognize most of them, however I see one that's face I've seen before. I tie up the goons and grab the quaking man on the ground. He looks at me and nearly shrieks. _

"DON'T KILL ME! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

"You'll do that and more."

"PLEASE, I'M JUST AN ACCOUNTANT!"

_I stand him up and cuff him to the two wall protruding light fixtures "I know what you are. Sam Gilden, better known in Rupert Thorne's organization as Numbers. You better have more to tell me than that."_

"Mr. Thorne is selling some properties to Dr. Davis' group. They're a genetics group based out of Hong Kong, New York City, Metropolis, and now Gotham City."

"That means you must be Dr. Davis. I want answers Davis. Where's Li Teng?"

"You're not a cop I don't have to tell you anything!" _Bravery, it's a sign of desperation in his case. He's trying to compensate for what he knows is about to happen. He hopes that if he shows some defiance that I won't know what to do and he'll back down because I won't know how to extract the confession. I turn towards him and put my face into his. He moves his head back and keeps his eyes locked on mine with a twitching hatred. Sweat is beading all over his face, he wants to crack, but his pride isn't going to let him. Fine, he wants to do that then I can certainly crack him. I move my fist before he has a chance to think about what happened. It impacts the wall making a great amount of noise. It did the trick, the eyes soften and the twitch remains. He's starting to cry as if he's come to the conclusion that I'm going to kill him in moments. Most of the people I chase believe that I'm going to do that. I don't kill, I refuse to cross that line. It's a desperate act of cowards and psychopaths. _

"Where is Teng, Davis?"

"He's in Gotham! He's perfecting the last of the clones!"

"How is he managing that? The scientist that are in custody now say that there's some sort of cell that inhibits clones from being perfect genetic copies."

"And it's true, but we knew it didn't have to be. We just needed someone that could go toe-to-toe with Superman and possibly put him in his place should the need arise."

"Who authorized the cloning project?"

"The government of course! You think they don't fear him? They're keeping their potential enemy close. They agreed with the idea that Superman could escalate war efforts, but at the same time what sort of danger could he present here? What might terrorist cells do when he goes after them here? 9/11 might pale in comparison should he do something to antagonize them!"

"So they'd break their own laws in order to make themselves feel safer."

"Several would, yes. The President doesn't know, because he wouldn't condone the action. Superman is a trusted ally in his eyes and to most of the public. Their opinions are also spreading to those in higher circles who are starting to see this alien being as a greater good. These people are in military positions! Do you know what happens if we have a full scale war on our hands and these trusting people place full trust in Superman? "

"They're not going to place full trust in him. That's not the way it works. Whatever the potential threat is however, some other military general panicked and put himself in charge of this project."

"Dr. Teng's group were able to extract the blood from the battle sites where Superman had been badly cut. From there he convinced a conglomerate that regardless of the sanctions against cloning, it might lead us to a better understanding of what we're dealing with plus if we had our own controllable alien, there's not a force on the planet that would dare to step out of line. It could be given direction vs. being a loose canon that could change his mind."

"Faulty logic."

"FAULTY?! HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT IT THAT WAY?"

"They're not going to care if the weapon does what it wants or what you want, one group sees that you're willing to use superpowers it will start them in doing the same. For those that can't do that, they'll send the nukes out to rain on our cities of strategic importance. No, Davis, they're not wanting their own Superman for all the reasons you list. They may want their own, but it's just to put the original in his place and know how to deal with his superior genetics if he should overstep his boundaries."

"Whatever the case, we're well within our rights!"

"I doubt the President will see it that way." I move towards the window.

"Where are you going? LET ME OUT OF THIS!!"

"The agents coming will help you with that. Enjoy prison, Davis_." He nervously laughs at me like he knows something more. I want to have more time with him, but I'll let the Feds do their job. They'll be here relatively soon and I'm not looking forward to that meeting. Now I'll be going to GeneTech's main offices. I think my answers may be there._

_Crossing town isn't difficult from this height. I'd use the car, but it announces my presence a little too quickly. Besides, the overcrowding people driving around do tend to get in the way. Even at this late hour, people go in search of vices or just a way to cure their insomnia. Some are getting out of late movies, quite a few are buying narcotics, while others find prostitutes to ease their tensions. The latter two disgust me, because it leads to death. A pimp that didn't get his cut of the money. A drug deal gone bad so either the buyer or dealer ends up killing one another. Gangs are out in force too; Bloods, Crips, Dragons. Of course as bad as they are they don't compare to the Mob. The true powers behind the crimes in Gotham City. Some would think with all that, Superman would be welcomed here. The fact is, it's because of that he's not._

_Gotham City news reports of the mysterious Batman figure which plagues the city. He beats up criminals, he beats up cops, no one knows what side he's on. That's a downfall for me, but it's necessary for right now. The polls say that they wish Superman would extend his patrol to include the Northeastern section of the U.S. It sounds like a good idea to some, but it presents issues. First and foremost, he's one man. Even his senses would be taxed doing that. Secondly, it would cause the major factions of crime to burrow further underground or step up operations to keep up with the losses Superman's likely to give them. With these types of insects crawling around, it's best to let them think they've got a comfortable nest, that way it's easier to stomp out the infestation. Other bugs will come, but it might make the situation more manageable. Strong arm tactics to get rid of a few doesn't work for the long term. It only sends messages to the others that they need to find alternatives. Superman's going to need to understand that, or Metropolis will fall around him like a stack of cards. Intergang should be keeping him busy, instead of coming here to arrest me. He's not bothered them though, Morgan Edge is still out running the streets. There's a definite connection between him and Intergang, that connection being WGBS. It should be obvious that the last two shipments of weapons coming in were done in areas of the city where they've reported on the heaviest. Their expose stories on what sort of rip off construction or the substandard electrical supply are just pain targets as to where the drop off is going to occur. They're owned by Morgan Edge through channels. That much is certain, but who's supplying the weaponry? The tech is far beyond anything developed by LexCorp or WayneTech. That's a good thing, if I ever found out that WayneTech was making weapons there would be mass job loss. _

_Superman must think I hate him, which is far from the truth. He has the most noble of intentions, but is far from the necessary hero that the world is going to make him out to be. What he doesn't realize about the crimes, the heroes, the government, and everything else around him is that they're taking their cues from him. He stepped out of the dark and said he wanted to help humanity to better itself. Others stepped forward through whatever circumstance brought them to power and said 'we're with you.' He tells the President that he's the behind the United States through whatever they may need him for and the President holds him to it. The enemies popping up are saying they can best him, then the try and prove it. It makes me curious to see what sort of response I'll be receiving when the time comes. So far it's all been mobs and the one costumed thug, the Red Hood. The former is more of a threat, the Red Hood was just some idiot that the real thugs hired to make it look good. No one cares about the thugs, they'll scatter into the winds. People will look for the man in the mask, a good bit of forward thinking on their part. Unfortunately the last person that was chosen to fill those boots stumbled into a vat of chemicals. No body was recovered once the tank was flushed. I checked the vat to make sure that the chemical compound wasn't deadly. It could be for prolonged exposure. I found the hood in a back alley of the chemical plant. The person was long since gone. I went to save him, and might have if the thugs hadn't caught me in a crossfire. They decided a full on attack was best. I couldn't reach him in time. Superman's already had to deal with that in the creation of the Parasite. No one blamed him, it was the wrong place at the wrong time and Rudy the Janitor wanted to play the hero. Superman inspired him to action, that's what everyone says whether it's true or not. Everyone's noticed it, everyone. That's the biggest lesson he's going to have to learn. He's become an icon for being the first hero in 60 years to inspire hope and with him came so many more. It's inevitable that they'll all meet, and his friendly personality will win them over because they're doing this out of legacy. Superman's doing this after all, why not? The first real heroes since the days of McCarthyism took the last ones. He's going to lead this generation into a new era, and when he steps out of line he'll have been the one to end it. The government's already panicked. They've decided to put into action a new institution that will monitor meta-human activity. They're called them the Department of Extranormal Operations, or D.E.O. for short. It's still pretty skeleton, but they have enough to give certain officials the number of meta-humans coming out of the woodwork. It's staggering, that's the only word for it. I wouldn't have known a thing about this if I hadn't hacked into a government mainframe. I was looking to find what the FBI knew on the crime families in Gotham, and use that intel to bring them down. Several hours of digging through things pertaining to Gotham later, there it was sitting as an offshoot of the C.I.A. I've kept tabs every since I found it 5 months ago._

_I arrive at GeneTech headquarters to find a semi truck pulling into the loading bay behind the building. Out step two men in lab coats that look familiar, wait a minute... I scan forward with my binoculars and see that they are two of the scientist that we placed in custody. They're not covered in soot anymore, nor do they have any bruising from debris hitting them. Something's strange is going on. I make sure that there are no alarms to be tripped before making my way inside the building. It might be best to see if there's some files on the Bizarro project. The stuff at the warehouse could only be the tip of the iceberg, especially since it's not they weren't the penultimate clone. The upstairs is pretty empty, just one office that looks like it's been converted almost to a barracks. I search the room carefully to see if the person who sleeps here has any evidence that might lead me to some sort of answers. I find a picture of several individuals, two of which I don't recognize. One of the two is Teng, now I have a good visual on who to look for. The other one is unkempt, has a rather wildly grown moustache and thick glasses. Donavan on the tag. This keeps getting bigger and better. Teng and the rest of the scientists have a displaced look on them, like they don't know what's going on. Donavan however seems to be pleased with himself almost as if he's made some breakthrough. There are too many mysteries with this; I hate mysteries. I need to get inside the storage room at the back and see what's going on. If I can get back there, perhaps I can get a vantage point of what's going on and how to stop it. _

_I make my way down the corridor moving as quickly as I can, checking for any surveillance. The camera set up in here is pathetic at best. They truly didn't think anyone would take this much interest in the company. With a name like GeneTech, my thoughts are that they'd have done so much. I'm curious to know what they've got here that warrants lack of security protocol. I've stepped into something I'm no longer sure of, that's not something I'm used to doing. Constant observation and study prepare me for these things, but it's a dire situation. This can't wait because the scale could destroy this city and spread out to who only knows where. The floor isn't trapped, there are no motion sensors, there's no posted centuries. That can only mean that they've got protection, and my hunch is that their Bizarro is here if they've got a problem. They're overconfident in the creature to take care of the problem. I've got the K-Synth, hopefully that will put him in his place. I'm ill-equipped to deal with this otherwise, and yet it may come down to this one day with the genuine article. I find an elevator shaft that will allow me to go down to the correct floor. I'm just curious if it'll give me access to the part of the warehouse that they're at. I'd call for Alfred's help, but I can't afford to have them hear me coming. Going in blindly into the unknown, this is not my day._

_I get myself down the elevator. I open the escape hatch and slam it down. I'm hoping it'll give me some sort of indication who's out there listening, if anyone. This is a calculated risk, but what else can I do? No place to creep around that won't be seen and no other entrance and exit that doesn't put into direct danger. If anything I'm hoping to thin out their numbers. In moments the doors open up and there's two thugs in suits with guns standing there looking for something The elevator shuts and I grab on and pull him up quickly. The other hears the slight scream and thud of his partners jaw being severally busted. He looks towards the roof in a confused look to see a fist hitting him hard enough to render him unconscious. I grab them and tie them together on top of the elevator and cut the cables so that the car won't go up accidentally and kill them. I jump down into the car and put on my rebreather. I hit the elevator door, throw a smoke capsule and drop to the floor. No sooner do the doors slide open when gunfire happens. I roll out and kick the knees out of one guy. He drops to the ground like a ton of bricks and the other gets his legs swept out from under them. I drag them back into the elevator, tie them up and shut the door behind. I'm on the right track, here's hoping they didn't radio ahead about me. Always assume they did, that leaves little room for surprise._

_I make it across to the warehouse entrance with little effort. The four bruisers were all I suppose that needed outside. There's only one door entrance into this room, but the tiled ceiling does give me an opportunity to go in undetected. I move myself into an already secured location and pop one of the tiles. There's a wall that's thin enough to cut and which gives me access to the warehouse rafters. I use my Batarang to cut a good sized square out and pull it inside. I can't afford the noise or a large part of debris falling. With the age of the building it's probably always leaving trails of something falling from the ceiling. Rats and roaches boring through the cheap drywall help to make such things possible. The lights are hung below them which illuminate the ground perfectly and leaves me with shadows to hide in. From here it's all about observation. They're going to know someone was here, hopefully their search won't allow the to find me. The place is set up like a lab, but the conditions are the most unhygienic I've ever encountered. Most drug houses have cleaner facilities to be perfectly honest. There below me is Donavan sitting in his chair eating pizza and reading a medical journal. He looks up and sees the other scientists I've captured doing quite a bit of work. None of them look like they've even been affected by tonight's arrest or the fire. It's hard to imagine that the Fed would just let them go so easily._

"Would you people be more careful with that equipment!" Donovan throws his magazine down and stomps hurriedly over to the group. "That stuff doesn't come cheap, you know!"

"Sorry Dabney, we weren't thinking."

"Ah, ah ah… What did I tell you about calling me Dabney, 2?" He called him 2... He's a clone? I start to survey them all, and it's the one logical conclusion. They're all clones!

"Dr. Donovan, my fault! Please, I won't do it again!"

"Of course you won't 2. And stop your worrying, I won't kill you! I don't have time to do the whole clone another and put the memories in again thing."

"Thank you Dr. Donovan, sir. You're a kind man."

"Well, there's something I don't think I hear often enough."

"No sir, you should be told more often."

"Good idea! From now on all of you shall call me kind, benevolent, and generally the all around God of Cloning! Isn't that right Teng? Eh? Dr. Teng, the foremost expert on genetics? What are you now, Tengy? You're nothing! YOU'RE A GLORFIED LAB ASSISTANT! If it weren't for me, you'd have nothing on Superman! Admit it!"

_The understatement here is that Donovan is egomaniacal. That can make him dangerous. I need to shut down the Bizarro before they can use it. I see it, the tank with the Bizarro in it. It's horrific in nature, but it's different. It's hardened features look more crafted than the other one. It's still pale, looks almost chalky, and the eyes on it are huge. They are closed though, hopefully it will remain asleep. I scan for the bodyguards, knowing full well I won't find them. They must have more control over the creature than previous, which means I'm going to have to find a way to stop them before they can activate it into action. They're scientist, but there's at least eight of them, and that's going to give me some issues. They're spread out over a very large area, which means if any of them see me coming they could activate the tank to unleash the beast within. I can't wait for Superman to return either, that could cause a bigger destructive fight than either of us want. Then again, I may not be able to do this without him. Dammit! That's not what I want! I shouldn't have to rely on him, but if this K-Synth doesn't have the right amount of effect I'll be killed. The other one was panicked enough that he broke through the effects of it. Regular Kryptonite has an effect on Superman, but he's also proven that he can push past it in limited amounts. There's no way of knowing what sort of damage Bizarro will cause if I instigate a fight. Good, here's more thugs coming in. I need to get out of here now! I'm in a bad situation and I need the back up. There are too many unknown variables to act without getting several people killed in the process. I hate this…_


	16. Chapter 16

-1_**Superman in Action FanFic #16**_

**Sins of our Forefathers**

_It's been too long since I've been back to the Fortress. I can't believe that I've put it off, but things have been so busy since becoming Superman that I haven't really even had time to visit Ma and Pa. I knew helping people would keep me busy, but I never truly expected that it was going to completely take over my life. Beware the decisions you make, I suppose. Still it'll be nice to see father and mother; I just wish it were under better circumstances._

_I'm in complete shock about the fact someone tried to clone me. Should I be surprised about it? Probably not, especially considering the two people that I've got gunning for me. If Conduit's not smart enough to do it himself now, then he probably knows someone who is. Considering he wants me dead however, I doubt seriously he's the one behind it. Lex Luthor on the other hand, it almost writes the story out itself. He wanted to buy me and I refused, so what better way to make sure he has his own Superman then by cloning one. The imperfect clone isn't something he'll consider success, but it gives him plenty of reason to keep trying. Then again, perhaps the government doesn't trust me as much as I'd like to believe. Perhaps the President is just biding his time with me in order to create something that can put me in line. Maybe it's not the President at all; perhaps it's one of the many different intelligence organizations out there. I suppose there's any number of possibilities if I think about it. It's almost overwhelming to think that someone would do this, but what can I expect? It's all about power and who can control it. So far it's about making a loyal version of me, but how long will it be before they start trying to extrapolate how to place my powers into a regular human? It's almost certain that someone will eventually try for it. I'm concerned about that. What amount of damage could be done if the experiment goes wrong? At least one life could potentially be lost, but it could be countless if it works and the person loses control. Worse yet, if the person loses their scruples._

_I'm almost terrified as to what Batman will find in his search. Hopefully he'll find the location of the last Bizarro and I'll be able to deal with him before something worse happens. I wish he'd be more cooperative on this, but I suppose that cooperating with a man sent to be an arresting officer isn't something I'd be pleased with under the circumstances. The difference is that I'd go to clear my name, he acts as if it's an inconvenience. I truly wonder whom he's hiding under that mask of his. It's not like he has any reason to trust the police, but if he could find some law agency and work within their trust it would be a lot more helpful to him. I wonder if the rumors of him being an ex-mob enforcer are true? There's a real story there, **'Who is Batman?'** I bet a ton of people would pay millions for that, and I'm betting lives would be on the line for it. It would be one of the biggest stories out there considering what sort of damage in the criminal world the man's done in his few months on the job. Still, would I want someone to reveal who I was? It's interesting, the one news story everyone's going to want is who these costumed people are, what motivated them into a life of brightly colored uniforms. I think it's best to actually steer away from that if possible. The less a precedent is set on it, the less likely anyone's going to want to dig into who **I** might really be. Yeah, not set a precedent on a mystery set in front of them. It's just begging for the paparazzi, isn't it? Guess the police will have their work cut out for them. I wish today's standards were more like they were back when the Justice Society were busting criminals. They were mystery men, and while people speculated who they were it almost seemed like there was a respect towards them because they didn't tell. They just allowed their codenames to stand tall, no recognition out of uniform. They avoided parades for them, they didn't display their abilities to impress anyone. They were there to stop Nazi's from overrunning the world, but would still help a little girl when her kitten was stuck in a tree. Those were the days. Nowadays, it seems like anyone is under fire and scrutinized for every little thing they do. As a reporter I should take a guess that I'm going to be put under a microscope not only by the government, but by society too. The public hate mysteries; they want news. Don Henley was right, people love dirty laundry._

_I reach Antarctica rather quickly. I wanted to get the answers fast before something worse happened and I wasn't around to see it. Of course getting the answers I require might still take awhile. The Fortress comes to life as I enter it. The moment feet touch the ground the holographic emitters start working. There before me stands Lara, my mother. _

"Kal-El, it is good to see you. It has been many months since last you visited."

"I know mother, and I'm sorry for that. Since my becoming Superman, things have been hectic at best."

"Your father and I have kept monitoring the news feeds, we are proud of you Kal-El. Your trials have been long and hard, but it seems as if you've stood your ground and proven yourself to be a worthy hero."

"Unfortunately, there's still a great deal of mistrust and that has lead to some rather unforeseen things happening."

"What troubles you, my son?"

"Someone got a sample of my DNA and has cloned me." _In the blink of an eye my father's image appears, he and my mother standing shocked at the news I've just conveyed. _"Something is wrong with the clones father, they've found some strange white cell that's attacking another unknown cell in the body. It's dumbing them down and making the clone become almost mummified after a time."

"Yes, my son. This wasn't nearly as unforeseen as you might expect."

"You knew that this would happen?"

"Yes, my son."

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

_Father's face turned towards the ground with a look of despair. He looks almost ashamed as to what he's going to tell me. _ "Do you remember me telling you of the Black Zero Campaign, Kal-El?"

"I'm not fully up on all the details, but yes I remember some of the stories."

"It is important that you know my son, the details are vital so you may understand why these clones are not what they should be. The harvest bank, or better to you 'clone lab', had a power fluctuation due to an explosion in one of the upper levels of the High Council science facility. It had caused many of the units to malfunction thus waking clones that had no purpose other than to carry replacement organs for their originators. While scientifically, they were functional beings they were thought as a lesser class."

"Because they were essentially just copies. The only time they were regarded in any higher function is when they were used to replace fallen scientists."

"Correct, and the process of replacement meant that they were given full treatments as a delicate operation. There genetic memories were enhanced more and given the Engram band to make sure that all information wasn't lost. A carefully grown clone with purpose."

"Genetic memory…"

"Something Bertron had taught us a great deal about, albeit indirectly. All life forms seem to have a genetic memory. When cloning it helps the clone to be more like the individual it came from. However, there's a higher chance that not everything the originator knew will make it through this process, thusly leaving it a lesser being due to higher rate of growth and such. They were essentially just farm animals with purpose, or so the council had long believed at that point. So it was taken into account for higher purpose clones that we take care to make the memory as close to perfect as possible."

"And this Bertron showed you this in some manner?"

"Bertron created a prime example, Kal-El! His experiment was to take certain DNA and create an ultimate being from it. He did not know just how long that act would take, but he set forth on the ideal that he would try and try again. Throughout the process it was never taught anything, nor did it know how to speak. The only thing it had were its many varied experiences on its trip through a lab and the tube it was placed in to throw it outside the protective walls of the science dome. The wastelands at that time were a harsh place, even for we natives of the world. In those experiences, this creature had learned pain and suffering after repeated failures. After years it was finally strong enough to survive and took its aggressions out on the creatures outside the dome then onto its masters. The experiment on Bertron's part was a complete success, unfortunately not one he would live to celebrate."

"That's horrid! It killed the people that created it?"

"Yes. Through what little memory was transferred from clone to clone, it remembered that it's 'father' was responsible for its constant abuse, and the others there must've been just as guilty. So Bertron's greatest achievement lead to his untimely death. It is as you say, but it wasn't without it's benefit to our people. The High Council only agreed to work with him so closely on the terms that he would allow us to install a Brainiac interface for independent study, as well as letting some of our scientists in to study first hand. He agreed."

"I remember you saying that they made the concession with a few of their own. The real question is whatever happened to the clone? With as upset as it was, I'm surprised it didn't amble its way towards the cities and start trying to take its anger out on the population."

"The creature disappeared on a ship that came to restock supplies from off world. They discovered the broken dome and the bloody mess that awaited them. When they took off, we assume the creature somehow got on board and left with them. It's reign of terror ended on Krypton, but Bertron's influence had just begun. The genetic memory was a perfect solution to so many problems. It would allow us to replaces any losses and make sure that we would live the scientific age that many Kryptonians dreamed of. We tested it with our own people, improved it to recall everything up to the point the sample was taken, the newly designed Engram band would fill in the rest when the time was necessary . It would also give him any data that might've otherwise got damaged due to anomalies in the growth process."

"The band was created as a stop-gap measure so that they had ways to complete data on DNA samples they already had in storage. It wasn't just so holograms would have faces for orphaned children or the High Council wouldn't lose the brilliant scientific minds."

"Essentially."

"That also explains how Bizarro knows who I am and where I came from."

"Exactly. It is essentially you, just deformed. And that was by design.

"To what end?"

"The scientists didn't improve all Kryptonian DNA for this. When the Black Zero campaign happened the clones found a way to distribute a serum to all Krypton that would make the necessary changes to the body for this particular upgrade. If they killed or stole samples of blood they could make clones for their army that were not only loyal, but know what their enemies knew. They were adept at this, it went far and with some disastrous results. Entire Houses fell from their reign. That is until High Council came up with a solution."

"What did they do?"

"They introduced another serum in the same manor the clones did. This enhancement created a cell that would attack the genetic memory cells that were being created, but also it would attack the genes themselves, turning them into something like what you have described."

"Genetic memory cells?"

"Cells basically carry a great deal of information about the body, they contain everything that a person is. The cell was the perfect way to enhance the way we carried memory. While to a degree beings already have it, our scientist were able to improve on it to the point of carrying all our knowledge from clone to clone. Think of it almost as a living wetworks facility. A drop of water can store much information, but a tank of water could store entire worlds of data in them. The body was giving us a grand opportunity."

"To what degree do other beings have this memory?"

"It has varying degrees. Mostly it just took on physical characteristics, but some exhibited the behaviors and even some retention of stronger memories that their originator had. Our best test before we improved it had a shade's memory of their progenitor. Snippets of knowledge that it could not comprehend into any logical conclusions, yet impressive by standard of other tests. "

"In improving it, Krypton facilitated what was to come."

"It seemed perfect, but yes, Black Zero showed us the errors of our ways. The general that ran their organization, Qel-Zod whom was cloned from one of the greatest military leaders Kor-Zod, was very thorough in his quest to keep a constant flow of new clones. The House of Zod was known for strong minds and arrogance. Qel-Zod believed that in his new age of Krypton the originator houses would fall leaving position for new leaders. Qel-Zod would take his rightful place as not only the new leader of his house, but of this new Krypton. The council had heard enough of this madness, they resolved to kill the clones. The Kryptonian armies found ways to lay traps for them. Sending intel of new advancements meant to wipe them out. Giving them hope that they would defeat their originators they sent many unto their deaths. After awhile the clones couldn't trust the intelligence because they'd followed so many leads that they were being eliminated in greater numbers. Qel-Zod demanded that they listen, that the effort should remain as one instead of splitting into factions. Of course the tighter he held his grip, the more they ran to other ideas. Soon, they were so few in numbers the armies lead attacks on the cloning facilities. It was just a matter of making sure that any new clones would be tainted and unusable by the clones. The white cell did it's job. Some of them were grown flawed from the outset, some of them retained their memories long enough to become mad by the transformation. They killed countless of their creators before succumbing to the effects of the tampering."

"How did Qel-Zod die?"

"He was brought up on charges in front of the High Council. The stomachs of the council leaders had weakened by that point. So much death and destruction had been wrought, another death was just seen as pointless. My personal belief, it was because the council members had not been introduced to a killing first hand. It was one thing to conduct experimentation on cadavers and surgeries on living beings, but death by some sort of violent act was sacrilege to them. The hypocrisy of it all. Death by violence wasn't sacrilegious to them by any means, it was just their way of saying that they preferred not to dirty their hands. Further hypocrisy is that the council were the instigators to the war! They allowed the clones to become nothing more than livestock and then when they asked for equality sent the armies to fight unto genocide. They just wanted to make it look like they were taking the high road once again. A lenient and merciful council."

"So they just wanted to get him out of sight and put him in a cell?"

"It a manner they did, but that does not concern this matter for right now. The point of it all is that any clone based on your DNA is doomed to failure."

"Is there no way to save them? Bizarro wasn't evil, he was just misguided! He needed someone to show him how to become the man he proclaimed himself to be."

"There once was a way, but it has long since been lost."

"How do you mean?"

"It was given to Brainiac to formulate a curative to the white cell. If it were the case that we were on the brink of extinction he would give us the formula to start immediately cloning the scientists. That way we could start to deal with whatever catastrophe had lead us to the event and then rebuild the populace once it was deemed safe."

"Why didn't the High Council get the formula?"

"Because if a corrupt or sympathetic member had it, the war could start again. Brainiac was impartial and could be counted on to observe the conditions and judge whether the formula was necessary to distribute."

"Another hypocrisy and ironic too. They'd kill every clone until they would have to use them as lifeboats. That's monstrous."

"Many consider that area to be the golden age of Krypton."

"Some say our golden age on Earth was during World War II. I don't believe that either, how can we have a golden age in the middle of a slaughter?"

"You are wise beyond your years, Kal-El."

"I wish it was any use to me now. I'm trying to find a way to save the last of the Bizarros from his fate. How long do these clones usually last?"

"The longest any of the imperfect clones lived was 15 minutes. It either was killed by its creator or seized in the death throws of mummification."

"I'm going to have to accept his fate…"

"If human engineering has come as far as the internet has allowed us to believe, there is a possibility someone of great genius could compensate for the white cell. However, I cannot say any attempt would be successful. For all I could care to venture it may only allow the clone live under the conditions of its metamorphosis. Unfortunately it is all speculation at this juncture, my son."

"The scientists with my DNA were trying to circumvent it. We shut them down, but the lead scientist still has one that he's been making modifications to. They've used the other 4 as lab rats to experiment on while they come up with ideas on how to stop the white cell's attack."

"Four deaths for the sake of one clone. I have studied such atrocities that have happened on this planet, and makes me realize I was correct in my decision to send you. "

"These people make me sick. There's so much death, destruction, and chaos! Yet, there are those that thrive on it! I do what I can, but is it enough?"

"It sounds as if you are no longer sure that you are doing the right thing."

"I don't doubt that what I'm doing is the right thing. I wouldn't give up being Superman, but what I'm unsure is if I'm going to be able to make the greater difference. People are going to look at me for more and more. I don't want them to give up on the police or firefighters because it's easier to scream my name. Bizarro was in that need, and he trusted me to help him because we wore the same colors. He couldn't think of anyone better to trust than me. I'm trying to save what life exists in the last clone, before it ends up like its predecessors."

"Why do you care so much about this clone?"

"Even in his altered state, he was the closest thing to blood family I had. Almost as if I had a little brother."

"Someone whom you could share your experiences with that could understand what you've been through."

"Is it so wrong to want that?"

"No, my son. It is quite logical. You are alone in this world, even with all of its people. There is no one with whom you can speak of Kryptonian matters to. No one that you could bring here to talk with about growing up knowing you were different, yet not knowing where you came from."

"That's exactly it. Ma and Pa have lived the frustration of wondering why I was so different with me. When Pa finally told me that I was adopted and showed me the rocket, it gave me a sense of wonder and hope that at least I might get answers. It was a wonderful experience and it has given me the parents I never would've known otherwise, neither sets of parents could understand the amount of loneliness I feel."

"I know my son, but take courage that you are not alone. So long as you have family, whether blood or adopted, you will always have someone."

"I know father, thank you. I don't often let this get to me. After seeing Bizarro though, it twisted me. I guess it's just never hurt as bad than as to have something so close to being family yet having it taken so far away."

"I am sorry, Kal-El. Still, perhaps this is a small blessing. Though he may have given you some small comfort, he would have essentially been another you. Eventually, even with the best of people, jealousy can turn a soul dark."

"You think he'd eventually resent being me?"

"He would essentially be living in your shadow regardless of how differently you treat him. There would be no way for him to differentiate himself in any manner that would not always remind him that he is a copy of you."

"I guess that's what they call a mixed blessing."

"How so?"

"Allowing him to die so as to spare him a life of expectation. Constantly knowing that since he's another me he'll be expected to act the same way I do on every matter. Never getting his individuality. Yet as much as that might be the case, if they've managed to get the last Bizarro's genetics straightened out I have to save him. I won't allow him to die just because of what might happen."

"Your morals and wisdom do you justice Kal-El."

"Again, father, I wish it would do some good where the clone is concerned; where all people are concerned! The path I follow is difficult, and I knew it would be. I've done so much for the citizens of the world that they think I can do it all, that they don't need anyone else. So I do my best to follow up on that hoping that those who are paid to do this sort of thing will back me up instead of standing back and watching as I do it myself. So far very few have understood that."

"Do not despair, you have followed your path admirably. My hope is that those you inspire will help you to the rising challenge of this evil you face. There are so many taking up codenames and uniforms. Even one that wears the colors and symbol of the fabled Green Lanterns. These people will try to take up the challenges that cannot be answered by Superman. Kal-El, you are but one man. No one can reasonably ask you to do more, for even your abilities are limited. There will be those voices that beg you to do more, but for those with understanding such as your police allies, they will help defend you. I'm sure that in the fullness of time when you meet these other defenders of this world they too will understand your plight. Perhaps even much like those of yesteryear you will band together to meet the challenges that no ordinary human can face, while the humans take up arms beside you for the things that Superman is not truly needed for. Whatever the turnout may be, just do as you have always and you will always be right."

"I am father, sometimes though the scope of it all still boggles me if I think too much of it."

"It is understandable, I felt that way when I came to know that Krypton would be no more. Some days when I worked in my lab I was very calm and composed, then I would realize the doom that we faced. It became very overwhelming, but I would soon regain my composure to make sure the rocket would be built quickly enough to allow you to escape. I was concerned that my efforts would not be nearly as effective as they could be, that in my final attempt to secure your future I would doom you as well. There is a comfort Kal-El that comes in the knowledge that you have thrived in your survival. That somehow my final message to you was heard."

"Final message?"

"There was a recording playing throughout your journey to Earth. It taught lessons to you, though you could not yet comprehend them. It was often done for children of Krypton. Think of it as the equivalent of playing Beethoven for newborns. They soak things up, gain appreciations, and ultimately expands their minds. As you would've neared your destination the final recording would have played a message that sent our love with you, my son. I cannot say why I sent it when I knew you could not fully comprehend what its meaning was. I suppose it was so that in some manner you would not be afraid."

"What did is say?"

"Live as one of them, Kal-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son." _ I bowed my head as much as father did. He's right, there's real good out there in this world. Someone needed to light the torch, and others will come towards the light. He looked towards me with sympathetic eyes. _"It still holds as true today as it did then, my son."

"Thank you, father. It did help." I smile slightly.

"What will you do now?"

"I'm going back to Gotham City and try to help this Batman with finding and stopping Dr. Teng from activating his last clone."

"Your news feeds seem to be rather wrapped up in this man, Dr. Li Teng."

"What do you mean?"

"He and several other scientists have been found locked up in an abandoned bunker outside of Metropolis."

"What?!"

"They were kidnapped by several men lead by another scientist they named as Dabney Donovan."

"I don't know any Donovan. Did they say how many scientists were found in the bunker?"

"Fourteen. They all say Donovan had come to them with some sort of problem, injected them with something and the last thing they remember before being rendered unconscious is a some sort of troops that hauled them away. Details about these troops are scarce."

"I've got to get back to Batman! If they've made more than just one clone of each scientist, they could've made more Bizarros."

"Go, Kal-El! Put an end to this madness."

"I will, father. Thank you again."

"You are welcome, my son." _I rise from the ground and take off at high speed. I need to get back to Gotham before Batman decides to figure this out alone. If I'm right and there's more than one of these still out there then Batman could get killed and Gotham could become a war zone._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Batman & Superman in Action FanFic #17**_

**Bizarro II**

_**Superman**_

_It's quiet in Gotham when I arrive. It's 3 a.m. now, which makes me realize just how much time I spent at the Fortress. I've got to find Batman quickly, but I haven't the foggiest where to start looking. I think it might be wise to go back to the warehouse. I'll use my telescopic vision to see if maybe I can pick up a footprint trail as to where Batman went. Even if he's been swinging places if I can grab a general direction maybe, just maybe I can find another print going the same way. There has to be an easier way to get in touch with him, though I'm at a loss to figure out how. It's not like he was going out of his way to give me a phone number. He's made me realize just how good I have it in Metropolis in comparison with Gotham. As bad as Suicide Slum is, it's nowhere near the level of bad as Crime Alley. Even in daylight, the city looks like it's still in perpetual night. It's almost like something out of a Bogart film. Just being here makes me feel weaker somehow. It hits me almost as soon as I enter the city borders. It's not like when I'm exposed to Kryptonite, but like there's something slightly draining here. It tugs on the very soul of an individual and wants to twist them. They need a beacon of hope, yet somehow the beacon has to be on the city's terms. It doesn't make sense to me either. It's just a vibe telling me I'm tolerated, not wanted. Maybe it was Batman's influence that did it, or perhaps it was the city telling me that through Batman. Listen to me, it's almost like I believe in magic or something. Whatever it is, it's not stopping my resolve to end this evil._

_My first thought as I left the Fortress is, who is Dabney Donovan? What made him do this? I've never met the man, so what is it that made him decide to clone me. I'm still conflicted, is it the government? Is it Conduit? Is it Luthor? All of them could've done it. The more I try to discount the possibility of Conduit, the more I was convinced that it was possible that it might've been him. What if he started have me cloned to find other weaknesses. To somehow find a way to imbue himself with my powers? Nothing like the ultimate revenge of destroying me with my own abilities. Then there's Luthor; a man that wants a Superman of his very own. Still, even though he wants one there's no way he'd accept an imperfect clone. He wants to replace me with a subjugated version; someone who would go out and do things against his better judgment. I would hope that no matter what he did, even an imperfect clone of me wouldn't go out of the way to do those sorts of things. Sadly, there's no way of knowing what sort of alterations a man like Luthor could do. If he could manage it, then I don't want to imagine what the world would be like. That brings me to the thought, what if it is the government? What if they're doing it for any or all of the reasons that the other two would do it? A Superman of their own, tracking my genetic coding down to the last sequence so as to give their people superpowers and beyond that give them a means to bring them down should they get ideas beyond their station. Who wouldn't be frightened by that thought? The fact is that any number of people might want what I have, and even more frightening is that it could be anyone doing it. It could be another country bent on having their own Superman. There's so many countries that don't have their own metahumans popping up. If someone from an American hating nation should get a hold of a sample and did such experiments, they could create an individual that would be everything I've strived to fight against. Too many questions, too few answers and a lot of conclusions that can be easily jumped to. Deal in facts, Clark._

_I take a look at the footprints on the roof where we last spoke. I hover just slightly and scan with my Telescopic Vision, I've got to find another roof he's landed on. Maybe I can follow his trail... Or maybe not. He must have been using his grapple lines to get him from place to place. He didn't want to be followed by me. This is on his terms and he wants me to know it. Kenny used to be that way. He's put up with so much in his lifetime that I suppose he just decided on certain things he wouldn't budge, it was his way or no way. Trying to talk to him when he got like that was beyond difficult, to be honest it was impossible. I remember once we decided we wanted to run track when we got to high school. A couple of excited pre-teens went down to the track at the high school to run a few laps and were just having a great time. We were there about an hour when some of the faculty showed up. They were getting ready for the start of the school year, which was maybe two weeks away, and they had dragged out the hurdles. The coach had this thing about training his football players with them. Some people he'd make run around them and some he'd make jump them. He said it helped with coordination which would lead us to victory. We helped to put them out on the track since we were there. The coach went to go get us a soda for our troubles, when Kenny decided he wanted to try the hurdles himself. At that time neither of us had a chance to clear them, but that didn't stop him from trying. I told him that it was a bad idea, but he said that he wasn't going to chicken out. He ran back and started to pick up speed. He jumped and amazingly cleared the first one. That built his confidence that he could do it. He reached the second one and again made it over, but just barely. He was getting so full of himself, that he looked back towards me to see what sort of expression I had. When he turned his gaze back towards the front of him, the next hurdle was nearly on him. He jumped, but due to miscalculation his foot caught the hurdle sending him crashing into the ground. He skidded across the ground ending up bruised and bloodied, not to mention a twisted ankle. I ran to him and tried to help him up, but he fought me tooth and nail. He wanted to do it on his own. The coach showed back up and I told him what happened. He took Kenny to his dad, which probably ended up with something worse happening. I wish I knew. The next time I saw him after that was in class two weeks later. I see Batman almost in the same way, he can do it, but there's too much confidence. I just hope that when he falls it's not going to get him killed in the process. In this sort of work that's something that's all too easy to imagine, especially from someone who doesn't want help._

_My thoughts get broken, there's high-pitched whistle going on. What is that? I'm trying to pull back my hearing because it's almost deafening otherwise. It's pulsing now, coming in short and long bursts. Dogs are howling in the streets, I guess only the dogs and I can hear that. There it is again! Short bursts, long bursts, short bursts.... Wait a minute; that's Morse Code! S.O.S.! I've got to find it! I start to move through the city quicker and quicker. The closer I get to the noise the more it intensifies I've gone about 5 miles from where the warehouse was located and the noise just stops. I look around and there's a light flashing in the same S.O.S. pattern as before. I scan in with my Telescopic Vision; it's Batman! Good, now we can get this investigation under way. He folds himself back under his cape as I land in front of him. He wastes no time, _"What did you find out?"

"The white cell was put in place under the approval of Krypton's High Council. It was a way to end a war that raged on due to excessive cloning."

"Then the clones became like Bizarro?"

"Yes, the longest any of them lasted was 15 minutes. Most of the came out of their cloning tubes mummified."

"Did they have a curative?"

"No. The solution was made the problem of Krypton's central computer, Brainiac. Besides that, if it actually had the formula it was told to only give it out if it deemed it necessary. "

"If it deemed it necessary? That's a rather subjective solution."

"I wish I could say it wasn't warranted, but after the war ended, the death toll was tallied in the millions. No one could allow that to happen again."

"That's understandable, but it doesn't help us here."

"I was told however, that it's possible that they could find a way around it. It wouldn't stop the white cell entirely, but it would give the clone the opportunity to live."

"That isn't a comforting thought."

"I know, now to add to the mystery I was also informed that they found a group of scientists locked in a bunker outside of Metropolis a few hours back."

"Yes, the exact ones we chased after. That included Dr. Li Teng. The bunker is owned by Lex Luthor."

"How did you get all that information so quickly?" He turns to me and stares. "Right, never mind. So what's the next move?"

"I've found a lab with Bizarro still in his tank. The man running the experiment is one Dabney Donovan, he's the one that kidnapped the scientists in the first place. Come on, we need to put an end to this before something worse happens."

_We start to move through the city. I actually slow my pace to keep up with him. I would have offered just to carry him, but something tells me he's not going to be fond of that idea. It's best to keep on his heels. It seems as if it were going to be a silent trip until I break the ice. _"You found the next Bizarro?"

"It wasn't difficult, the trail of breadcrumbs they left were massive. The person running the operation is trying to have us find it."

"But they know that if we found it, we would shut it down. I don't see how that helps them any."

"The final nail in the coffin. We were meant to find the Bizarro. There's something more to this blue chunk of Kryptonite, it needs something activated within the Bizarro itself in order to make it work effectively. The reason that the Bizarro we found was hurt by it, but managed to break free is because he destroyed whatever was producing the element that hurt him."

"Why do that? Wouldn't it be more effective just to have him weakened by the K-Synth?"

"No. It's the reason we have it to begin with. "

"How do you mean?"

"The encounter was planned. My belief right now is that they sent you on a wild goose chase to come after me and they'd set Bizarro loose onto the city. If you hadn't found me, it would have flushed me out of hiding and the chance encounter would've happened. His entire purpose for living was to test us."

"But we made him stop his rampage before it became an all out slugfest."

"Yes, they didn't account on the genetic memory. At least they couldn't suppress it any further, which means it lead to another set up. They knew if we beat him we would chase down the scientists. We would have the K-Synth and that would lead us to find the other."

"So they were planning on us working together?"

"I doubt it. The one thing that's known about me is I don't work as a team. I think it was expected that you'd either arrest me or the Bizarro would kill me, barring that I could escape while you were busy and try to put an end to it myself."

"To what end?"

"Overconfidence and further testing. To see if I would just use the K-Synth on the next Bizarro and have it rip me apart while you tried in desperation to stop the other one. If you managed and you came to find me, then there you would be with my mangled body and the police would have a murder to pin on you. He was obviously ripped apart by someone who's strength is so great that a human body may as well be tissue paper."

"Someone's thought this out... Are you sure you're not just jumping to conclusions on some of this?"

"Can you honestly tell me you're not seeing it too?"

"Point taken, and I'm pretty sure I know who did this."

"Lex Luthor. He hasn't been secret about his dislike of you, and his story about the Conduit events might have held true with police, but I didn't buy it either. I've seen the work he's tried to do here, I knew he had interests in less than legal matters."

"I understand why he wants to stop me, but why you? How does he know you exist at all?"

"I'm sure he's got an informant in the GCPD. They've seen me all too many times. I'm known basically for attacking illegal operations. One of Luthor's microchip plants is here. They've been designing a new chip that will distribute radiation of exotic energies. The guns would have a power source that would virtually be limitless in war like conditions. It would take a decade or better to exhaust it. Someone was trying to bomb the place, it turned out it was one of Luthor's employees. He said he had orders to do it, Luthor brought forth enough evidence against him to prove that all money and orders received weren't from him. In fact, it was from one of the anti-LexCorp groups. I have reason to believe that this particular group is funded by Luthor himself, but it comes through dummies and charitable donations, so no one sees who did what. It's a literal sea of paperwork that would fill an entire warehouse just to find out where a few measly thousand dollars went."

"He said he knew a revolution in metahumans was coming, and I was going to be a catalyst."

"He was right. Those that have abilities have come forward with them because you've inspired an age."

"I just wanted people to do what they could to help, I'm just able to do more than the average individual."

"And that sentiment is what men like Luthor prey on. The media loves a hero, but they love tragedy more and what more tragic than a heroes fall from grace?" _It hit me like a ton of bricks. It's been said I don't know how many times, maybe it was just never that clear to me. Maybe it was and I just tried to look past it. What would it be like if Superman were to fail in the eyes of the people he protects? What sort of look would they give me if I toppled a building without so much as a thought? Someone got hurt because my Heat Vision somehow missed the target? I know people who have quit jobs for less reasoning than that. The lesson here is determination and fine tuning._

_I didn't realize how far we'd traveled. He perches and stares at the building across from us. It's the GeneTech building. I look inside with my X-ray Vision, hmm...not a lot of hiding going on here. Though they've got plenty of security. They're trying to move out of this facility. We're not going to be able to let that happen. _"They're packing up to move."

"I expected once they discovered the infiltration they would try to scurry to get out of the area."

"How do you want to handle this?"

"The time for subtlety is over. We'll need to hit hard and fast. You take care of the creature, I'll deal with the round up of the scientists."

"I don't see the Bizarro."

"What about the tank?"

"I see one, and it's empty."

"He's loose! Find him!"

"Do what you can, I'll be back as fast as I can stop him!" _In a flash I take off using my X-Ray Vision to pinpoint him. I listen for the labored breathing the last one had, any little sound that might indicate where he is. I concentrate more on the building, as I don't see there's any physical signs that he left via breaking through the ceiling. Wait, there he is. He's in front of a man... that's got to be Donovan. I've got to get in there quick! Like Batman said, no time for subtlety. _

_The ceiling shatters as I go plowing through it, I have to be careful not to hit supports. That would look real good on the front page of the Planet; **'****Superman Stops Crazed Clone and Kills Scientists in the Process!****' ** That wouldn't be a shining moment in my career. As my feet hit the ground, Bizarro stares at me. He's different than the other one. His eyes are wider, almost bulging. His eyes are very yellowed and bloodshot which shows off the blues that much more. His skin while jagged looks more like he's peeling than the angular appearance of the last one. What's worse is that the gentleness that the other tried to exude isn't there either. This one was born to fight and he looks like he's ready to start with me. Donovan starts to panic the moment he sees me. _ "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? BEAT HIS BRAINS OUT!"

_He raises his fists and swings them hard towards my head. As they come down I catch them, and he grunts in anger. His eyes flash with hatred and determination. This one is a great deal stronger than the last, I'm straining to keep him from finishing the blow. It takes every bit of strength I can muster to separate his arms so I can come eye to eye with him. His anger is brutish, almost as if he's angry for no apparent reason. He bears his teeth and pushes harder with all his might; he grunts again. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to talk to me. I try to concentrate on not getting bludgeoned by him, but at the same time I'm trying to look for any piece of me still in this creature. As we struggle to keep each other in check, I break the ice. Is that even the right expression in a case like this? _"Superman? Kal-El_...?" Bizarro rips his hands away from mine and at his fastest speed belts me across the mouth and sends me flying through the wall of the building. _

_Bizarro comes charging towards me at Mach speeds. The booms shatters a lot of glass and the buildings around shake and he plows into me. As we both go through building after building, we're demolishing so much. I'm thankful that these buildings are abandoned, otherwise we'd have killed several hundred or more in the creature's assault. I've got to do something fast! All of these buildings can't be empty! I reach up and grab his throat, trying not to squeeze too hard, and I hit him back several times at superspeed. He finally drops one of the fists that was firmly planted in my stomach as I keep pounding away at him. His haggard expression doesn't give up on the sheer amount of anger pouring from him. As he finally plummets to the ground, I correct my posture quick and take the advantage. Grabbing him and putting him in a bear hug, I ask in his chalky ear, _"What do you remember of your childhood?" _He thrashes against me. _"Superman, don't you want to help people?" _I ask him with hope it'll reach some part of his mind that's me. Instead he looks toward some people on the street and I see the glow of his heat vision about to blast them into oblivion. I reach up quickly to cover his eyes and as I do my hands start to burn. I grit my teeth as best I can, but then he elbows my gut and sends me flying backwards. I dig in my heels and stop, but not before I clear some of the rubble his rampage has caused and I fall to my knees. The pain I'm in is excruciating at this point. I'm trying to pay attention to lives, making sure that no one comes near enough to us to get killed. _

_Bizarro stalks closer to me; he's like an animal that's toying with its next meal. It's eyes are trained on me. Those eyes of his are as blue as mine, but they're so different. They're beyond anything I, or the other clone, have. They've got a look of destructive force behind them. Something's agitating him so much, and I don't know why. He's an imperfect me, and I think somewhere he knows it. I'm grasping at so many straws, but I want him to understand I'm here for him. I want to help him become better than what he is, even if father said it was nearly impossible. This creature is a living being that should have a chance at a happy existence, but right now his only end to all his suffering is beating the living daylights out of me. As he walks towards me, he stands perfectly upright and with heavy enough foot falls that he's causing the ground to shake a little. I'm trying to get to my feet, but it's nearly impossible to find the strength after fighting two Bizarro's and going to the Fortress all in the same night. To think, all I was here to do was arrest Batman. Now, he might be the only person that can stop this madness. _

_**Batman**_

__"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? BEAT HIS BRAINS OUT!" _I hear Donovan shriek as I enter through the hole that Superman created. The scientists are in a panic to get out of their quickly now. I hit the ground as soon as the Bizarro has decided to take chase after Superman in a hurried frenzy. Superman better stop that beast from destroying my city! This is the sort of devastation I was trying to keep out of Gotham in the first place. I'm going to have to step up my game, none of the usual scare tactics. _

_No sooner have I started to try and deal with the fleeing scientist contingent when I see Donovan trying to sneak out the backdoor. I don't have long before he'll reach it, but other problems prevail. There are some guards after all, they must've just shown up. I recognize them almost instantly as Rupert Thorne's men. "Ratface" Borelli, "Napalm" Norton, and Sid "the Squid"; two thugs and their slightly more intelligent caretaker. They pull guns the moment they see me and start firing. I've got to deal with them before they kill Donovan. The scientists are almost to the forward most exit. I'm glad their fright has kept them from thinking things clearly through. That means I won't have to chase them into the city. I want to see what these clones know and what sort of cellular breakdown they have. Cloning is becoming too popular worldwide, and it's going to cause a lot of problems. That's especially if they can perfect the process of cloning Superman. Pandora's box, when will humanity learn? When will it care?_

_The rounds keep coming, I'm keeping one step in front of them all the while reaching into one of my pouches. I grab a series of knockout gas pellets and toss them towards the mid of the room. As I put my rebreather on, they start trying to cover their mouths with their hands. A chorus of hacking and coughing soon mellow until a final thud tells me they've fallen asleep. That's a strong sedative in these, they'll be out for at least an hour. That's good, because Donovan snuck out during the firefight. Luckily he's frightened, he's going to make mistakes. _

_As I go through the door, I can hear his footsteps down the hallway and his cursing for not being able to find the way out. I follow at a dead run after him, as I turn the corner he's fumbling with keys trying to open a locked door. As he finds the one he's looking for, I plant a shuriken into the lock of the door, the second one hits the sleeves of his coat and shirt which pin him to the door. His breathing is labored, panic stricken. He fights against the blade, but it's buried far too deeply into the door for his meager strength to rip away from it. He notices a small dot of blood on his coat. Nicked him with the edge of one of the blades; nothing serious. Though the way he carries on makes one think that I'd lopped his arm off with a sword. No time to stalk him slowly, the fear factor is plenty instilled. If Superman weren't out there battling the creature, it would be different. Nice and slow process to point that he passes out from pure fear and then leave him hanging from a lamp post awaiting police arrest. Behind the glasses, his eyes disappear. The lenses are so thick, that it's amazing he's able to even see. He's looking at me, and he too is searching for eyes behind the soulless whites of my lenses. He's soiled himself out of terror. _"How do we stop the creature?" _It's a question, but it sounds more like a statement. Inflection makes things sounds like polite asking. I'm commanding an answer._

"YOU CAN'T! There's no way!"

"That's not possible! How did you plan on shutting him down if things went badly?"

_He laughs slightly, _"Superman's fists are the only thing that's going to stop Bizarro. I created him specifically to beat the hell out of Super-doof so I could get all the DNA samples I like or maybe have Blue Boy pulp my creation so that I can further study his inner workings!" _He continues his laughing fit until he notices that I'm not amused._

"What about the white cells? How are you inhibiting them from doing what they're supposed to do?"

"You know about those? Clever little Batboy!" _I slam my fist against the door, inches away from his face. He jumps slightly as he looks towards my gloved fist. _

"WHITE CELLS..."

"Yes...yes... The white cells were attacking two parts, the physical and the mental. The mental attack was towards a cell group we identified as being some sort of memory store. A biological wetworks facility! Amazing, eh? " I scowl. "Any...anyway, upon creating a clone these memory cells activate in a rather chaotic event that gives the clone all the memories of the individual, at least up to the point the sample was taken. Which mean if the individual was still alive at the time his new clone was complete, he's have to find some way to put in the newest memories, perhaps he does it telepathically? I mean he's Superman, how do we know? In any event, the minute these memory cells become active in droves to give the brain full retention the white cells attack in force. They basically make a dumbass clone. While in other parts, the cells start to attack physical attributes and the genes. We found however that once we applied a lot of solar radiation to the clone that these cells can be beaten back."

"It burns them out of the system?"

"Only partially. It burns out the white cells that are weaker in nature. I don't know why they're weaker, or maybe that they're overtaxed with turning muscle mass into calcified chunks and trying to turn the genes into soup, but memory cells are outright being eradicated as fast as they can, because they're stronger cells and reproduce quickly. We found by studying Superman's blood that he's like a huge solar battery! The application of which is all his nifty little superpowers! So what we did was we've created a stem cell that, much like the Parasite, draws more energy into it and introduced it into Bizarro's cell structure. It all went to guzzling solar energy since his system was set for that anyway. Besides, we didn't want to have a Supersite on our hands! Although, that could be fun..." _I grab him by the throat and draw his attention back to me_.

"So he's burning off the overtaxed white cells while his memory is being eaten alive, yet it won't kill all of them. I'm also assuming that since at least some muscle tissues have been calcified that some of the brain has been as well?"

"Oh, surely a safe bet!" _He smiles as I punch him in the face. I unhinge his arm from the door and take him back to the main warehouse where I tied all of my newest captures together and get ready to help Superman. I now know what's going to have to happen. We're going to have to burn out his cells enough to paralyze him then put him into some sort of stasis. Maybe Superman has something that can help with that, just until they can reverse the process of his transformation. I'm going to follow the destruction to see if I can't get to Superman quickly. I'm outside of my normal parameters, and the Kryptonite was easy enough for them to engineer out of the creature. I won't see Bizarro die, but I'm not sure how he can be beaten yet. There's got to be something more to Superman than he knows._

_**Superman**_

_I'm bleeding from my mouth, my nose, and at least one of my ears. Equilibrium is shot and the rage of the creature is beyond my ability to calm down. He's going to kill me. It's not like with the other two I've faced. Kenny wanted to toy with me before he executed me, Parasite wanted to use me like a battery. Bizarro is just angry, there's frustration at the sight of me, some sort of physical pain that my being here is causing him. Unfortunately the pain isn't slowing him down, it's causing him to hit harder and harder. As he lurks forward his eyes flash red and in moments I feel the intense beams hit me like two hot pokers. I wince in pain, trying not to scream out as they burn the S off my chest. As he walks closer and closer the heat increases, the intense pain of the burns seers my flesh. It's not going to be long before it pierces through my body. Mustering all the strength I can manage, I run towards him and rake my fingers across his eyes to stop him. He screams out in pain and rage as he swings wildly to hit me. At first it was clumsy and slow, but as I move away within inches he starts to move his arms at Superspeed. He keeps waving them about and not quite reaching me. He takes to the air and bolts towards the skies, that's when I notice Batman has made an appearance._

"I thought you were rounding up the scientists and bad guys?"

"I already did. You look like hell."

"Thanks a bunch... What did you find out?"

"The clone's cells are being supercharged. When the sun comes up he's going to be taking in more solar energy than you could hope for. We're going to have to find a way to drain him enough to let the white cells do their work."

"Drain him? Won't that kill him?"

"If we do this right, no. We need to put him into Kryptonian conditions for a few minutes at most. After that we put him in stasis."

"There's one way I can think to drain him quick, and one place I might be able to keep him locked away until that curative can be found."

"Your Fortress, and what else?"

"The rays of a red sun."

"You have a red sun projector at your Fortress?"

"Yes, though I'm unclear as to why. Are you coming with on this?"

"I'll do what I can here in the city, there's no way I could get to Antarctica in time to help you."

"Okay, then I'll do my best. Thank you Batman_." He nods and takes off over the city. I do the same thing. As I reach the skies I start to look for Bizarro anywhere I can. He's not gone back to the building, which surprises me a lot actually. Where would he have gotten off to? I fly into the general direction he was heading and look out over Gotham. I finally find him looking at the Daily Planet branch that we have in Gotham. He looks at it, like he's trying to figure things out. The more he stares he more he starts to get angry. That's the problem! His memory is so destroyed that the more he tries to remember it frustrates him to the point of violence. His brain's been eaten badly enough that he can't control his anger. He spots the miniature globe spinning at the entrance of the building and speeds towards it. As soon as he goes to move I hit the speed and get in front of his grasp. I swing a hard uppercut to his jaw and he soars upwards fast. As he finally levels himself out I go to meet him and blast him with Heat Vision. It hurts a little, but not enough to actually slow him down. It's making him madder and madder. He screams in anger towards me and bolts at me as quick as he can. I pour on all the speed I can muster and head towards the South Pole. I'm regretting every minute for what I'm about to do, but I can't do anything for him right now. This at least gives me the chance to save him later._

_**Batman**_

_Superman's taking off towards the pole and I see his doppelganger in tow. I'm very relieved that he's taken this headache with him, but now I'm going to go and meet with Rupert Thorne face to face. He's not going to get away with this, I've got enough evidence to take him out of play for a long, long time. He's got one of two locations he'd be at right now, the first is his mansion about 3 miles out of downtown Gotham. Unlikely to be there tonight of all nights. He's in the city, thinking I'll look outside for him. He tells no one about the hotel that his private penthouse is at. He owns the hotel, the Three-Rose Hotel. A five-star hotel that also has an illegal casino in the basement. No one is supposed to know about it, but he doesn't hide it as well as he thinks. The few of his men that he lets in to the place have been associates with my alter-ego "Matches" Malone. They frequent a few of the bars and such. Their drunken escapades are enough to slip tracers in their fillings if I wanted to. Their fedoras suffice for my needs. I wired one hat with a camera and sound, switched it out and got confirmation of this fact. Some people call it paranoid, I call it well planned._

_I go to the Three-Rose and perch on an adjacent rooftop of another building. I pull out the binoculars and peer into the window, looking for Thorne. I see him come out in his bathrobe with a very beautiful blonde woman hanging off his arm. Stupid woman, she knows what she's doing and doesn't stop to consider that much like other women before her, she'll get her head blown off if she takes one misstep. The problem is that evidence in some of this is hard to come by, these men know how to cover their tracks. I've been tracing back other murders to Thorne's organization, much like that of Carmine Falcone's. Of course they employ men that know how to clean after their messes, and they make it known that if a mess isn't cleaned up properly then the cleaner's family is as much in danger as they are. It's understood, that's why most cleaner's don't have them. Still, you can find a share of them that do, and I've seen the results of a bad cover job._

_Thorne goes to the phone and he starts to scream into it. He's got a panicked look on his face. He must have sent another round of enforcers to GeneTech to make sure that they have enough back up. They didn't see Superman enter the building, just the fact that Batman was rumored to be inside, and now the anonymous tip that I left is going to have cops crawling all over the place. It's a bad day to be Rupert Thorne or any of his cohorts. I want him and I want Luthor, this has got him written all over it and he worked with the perfect patsy. Why not? Falcone uses Thorne the same way, so if Luthor uses him too then he comes under a lot of fire and he falls victim. Someone will fill the void left over; likely someone will place someone in that void. I'll be on watch for that, try to stay on top before they fill it with something far worse._

_Davis said that the government was involved. I'm wondering who came running to Luthor and how far their security clearances go up? Their new Department of Extranormal Operations doesn't know anything about this, at least not as of yesterday. This goes further down, and I'm betting that soon this will take root elsewhere. There's bigger fish to fry on this one, but they won't be first in the fire. They're going to knock everyone else in and walk across to avoid being burned. I hate politics and the bed fellows it makes when someone agrees on an agenda. The worst part is that Thorne is truly the victim on this, as much as he can be considered one. Alfred has been doing research on Thorne now for most of the day and found that he and Falcone are closer to butting heads than ever. He's in a bad position, and looking to either wipe the Roman off the map or get enough to escape the vengeance of his mob better. Either way, the smell of desperation is there._

_The girl's trying to calm him down as best she can. He's screaming at her, loudly it seems. She's backing away slowly and trying to protect herself from being hit. As she starts to open her mouth wider, he waves his hand back, time to strike. As I swing I see his hand starting to make its way back down, it doesn't quite have time to make it to her face before the glass crash under the pressure of having me being flung through it. I cover myself with the cape so not to be cut by the glass. Thorne immediately forgets the girl, and screams for his men to come and get me. I'm at a perfect vantage point. If they come through either the bedroom or foyer I can strike at them with a barrage of Batarangs or shurikens. Either way, they're not in the best position. In moments his thugs come busting in from the foyer, their guns drawn ready to make their target. As I see the glint of steel I throw my first Batarang which ends with the snap of his wrist. He screams in pain as 4 others try to push themselves out of the way. They're huddling in as Thorne goes to run. As he turns to get out I plant my next Batarang in the back of his knee. The bulk of his weight goes crashing down on him, he screams as he hits the ground hard. In a split second the other 4 manage to clear the way to get in and start to fire. I rush forward and grab the girl to get her out of the way and as I push her towards the bedroom I use Thorne as a ramp to leap forward. I kick the first thug sending his nose into a spray of crimson. His eyes well up under the pain and he drops to tend his wound. The other three try fan out as I start to throw punches and kicks. One pulls a knife and charges, I move out of the way and throw him into a wall as I pull the knife from his hand. The next tries to use his gun again to make a quick kill, I toss knife into his leg throwing off his aim. I knock the gun away and clock him quick. The last man drops his gun and runs. As he makes for the door I throw a line around his ankles and I pull him back in. He's screaming in fear as if the devil had him, which makes Thorne that much more nervous. Small contingent of his best, which are great in a gun fight. In close quarters, they're more than useless, they'll react as thug 3 did. A knife and a prayer, not even basic Karate lessons. The school of hard knocks are cruel on these idiots. It takes no effort to cuff them all and put them into the corner._

_Thorne rolls over and sees me coming. He's trying to crawl backwards and screams as he tries to use his bad leg to thrust himself. I walk towards him, hunched and letting the silhouette do the work. His eyes prove that it's well worth it. He stops screaming as I reach him and pull his face closer to mine._ "You were working with GeneTech. You helped them commit a terrorist crime. Admit it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I never helped anything, especially not terrorists!" I apply a little pressure to his knee cause him to wail.

"Don't lie to me Thorne!"

"You got nothing Batman! You got less than nothing, you're attacking a private citizen and I'll see the police haul your carcass into a prison cell after they unmask you!"

"I've got you Thorne, and your personal computer. I've got plenty without either, but after the damage done to my city by that bio-weapon you facilitated in creating, I wanted to be the one to look you in the face first knowing you were going to be spending a long time rotting in a prison cell. It won't be like the cells you've seen before, this one is reserved for a special kind of terrorist. They won't be gentle, and you're too soft to make it with the other terrorists. You know, the ones that actually have the guts to follow through personally instead of letting lackeys do the work? That's right, you were working with them, weren't you? You didn't do it alone, did you? You had a lot of help."

_He starts to breakdown after he realize he doesn't have a snowball's chance in Hell to get through this. He's trying think of every way he can to get out of this. Thorne, for all his money and his mob connections can't deal with the real heat he's brought down upon himself. He wants to squirm away; his gut is already starting to react to the major amount of stress he's feeling. He looks around the room a moment and sees that his guards are useless to him. For the first time, in likely a long time, Rupert Thorne feels completely alone. He's got no one in the room but me; that's uncomfortable. He finally looks at me and his fearful expression goes to anger and back again. His hatred is seething, but he's afraid of what I'll do. I'm not a cop, I'm not a bought man, and his pull in Gotham won't get him anywhere without Falcone's approval. Twisting in the wind right now, I think he finally came to realize there's a lot of people he should never have crossed. I have no pity for him; I have contempt for his plight. So much good he could've done and how has he lived his life? Thorne's the kind of man that killed my father and mother, he's the kind of man that said that everything he did was in the line of business. He lowers his eyelids, squeezing out the last tears. _ "I was funded by Donovan. He was working with someone else. I never talked to his boss, just got enough money from Donovan's people to keep me interested. I was told to supply muscle and buildings, everything was done in physical cash payments."

"You never bothered to ask where it was coming from? Knowing the heat would come down on you?"

"Six million dollars to start with an addition thirty at stake. The company was studying alien genetics and trying to make it viable for other things. It was a scientific venture, figured it be a great front for charitable things. I took it because it promised to get me a bigger cut of Gotham than the Roman has and it made me look more legit. I tell the world that thanks to me we've got a cure for some horrible disease or the next big thing in whatever enhancement thanks to generous donations I made, then I'm well loved and on my way to a bigger and better empire. This magnificent venture with so much promise and all the while I was taking a payoff to let it happen. I had it all worked out so well, then it came crashing down. My guys told me what was going on and I tried to pull the plug. That's when I was informed that if I tried to stop it that their creature would be set loose to destroy me. Still, I figured despite the threat it was a good enough. I mean what were they doing so wrong? Superman's an alien, and possibly a threat! Everyone trusts Superman even though he could wad us like paper in one hand. So this gave us the worst case scenario and possibly a weapon able to fight back with. In the end I was still getting the money and sending my men to hold guard."

"You didn't think this through. The feds might've double crossed you; have you arrested for your mob connections, then you'd be in jail and they'd have their weapon."

"Cayman account and rolling over on Falcone guarantees my out. They want him and I'd gladly hand him over."

"You were looked at as a smart man. Falcone has made you desperate, and you ran with it. That was a huge mistake." _I pull out a vial of knock-out gas and put him to sleep. I go to his computer and put in my password crack. I get into the system, download most of it to private drive and then print off a great deal of it, plus the things I found in my investigation. I put them in a folder and I call Capt. Jim Gordon. I tell him that he needs to get the Feds to Three-Rose Hotel penthouse and to bring his reading glasses. In a few moments time I hear the wail of sirens coming. I clean up my equipment and swing out of the room. Hopefully Superman is having better luck, because what Thorne gave me is hardly conclusive to busting Luthor or anyone else for that matter. If it were the government backing this up, then Thorne still gets used as a patsy to be busted when the operations over. A huge sting on a suspected mob affiliate. If it's Luthor, he gets out knowing Donovan and Thorne take the fall. Scientist doing illegal cloning research, creating his bio-weapon. Thorne not only supplying him with help and space, but taking graft for it knowing what's happening. No real paper trail on any end because Luthor wouldn't do that, neither would an 'off-the-books' government agency. They played his desperation well. _

_I'm going to search other Thorne haunts and see if GeneTech shows up anywhere else. I feel confident that tonight I've taken at least one major headache off the streets, hopefully Superman's having as much success._

_**Superman**_

_This is going to be difficult at best. I know that at the Fortress I've got a few different things to stop him, but as I told Batman before; it was never meant to be a jail. The worse part is that I'm afraid of the damage that battling Bizarro will do to the Fortress, but without a Red Sun Reactor, I don't have a chance to beat him. I'm healing rapidly, but it felt like he cracked my ribs for a short time. The immense strength that he has really has taught me just what sort of destruction I'm capable of causing if I should be careless. That frightens me a little bit. Parasite was tame next to Bizarro. I thought about Rudy when this idea to drain his power came up. I came to the conclusion that I'd lost my mind to even think of it. The Parasite would drain Bizarro dry, killing him in the process and then be able to fight me on my terms then drain me dry and have all that power to do some real damage. Real damage... Funny Clark, like the damage he did up to this point was all imaginary._

_He's not too far behind me now. Just far back enough thanks to a few stops he's made. It's too bad I had to make those stops too, far away enough that I had to hit him with Heat Vision to keep him interested in me. The beam was nothing more than a cigarette burn against his hide. That's all I needed, and we were back on the chase. I see him in the distance and he's closing fast as I reach the Fortress. As soon as I enter, father and mother come online. _

"Kal-El? I register it has been but an hour since your last visit. What troubles you?"

"I've got the last clone on my heels and he's likely to come in and start wrecking the Fortress."

"Why did you bring him here, Kal-El?"

"I need to get the Red Sun Reactor online and ready to fire at him."

"That will take some time my son, the reactor needs to charge."

"Do it! I'll try and keep him busy. Later, I'm going to ask why I needed such a thing."

"It is charging, eight minutes to full capacity."

"Eight minutes to keep him busy. We can do a lot of damage in eight minutes..." _No sooner did the thought pass my lips when crystals started to fall from the ceiling. Standing there in front of the holographic images of my mother and father was Bizarro. Both had the expression of complete shock on their faces. It looked at them wide-eyed, trying to fully comprehend what it was he was staring at. I think part of him realized they were important, but couldn't full comprehend that importance. Father tried speaking to him._

"My son, is that you?" _Bizarro stared into the eyes of father as he tried to remember what was there in his memories he started to get angry. I couldn't wait anymore, not without taking the chance of him destroying the whole of this Kryptonian preserve. Moving with all due haste he turns in time to meet my up swinging fist which knocks him through the ceiling once more. He soars out like a rocket and I turn back to father._

"Tell me when the charge is ready. I'll bring him back down."

"Be wary my son. For this charge may well depower him, but it will depower you too."

"Understood. Get the Yellow Sun Reactor ready too. Just in case." _He nods and I take out after Bizarro. I don't have to wait long to meet him. He's corrected his path and his heading back towards me. He bashes me across the face with his fist. My nose bursts into a gusher of blood. He doesn't let up; next thing I'm aware of he's got hold of my cape and swinging me around like a rag doll. He tosses me towards a crevasse which I break like it was a pile of ice cubes. The force shakes the ground rather heavily. Luckily, he's lost interest in the Fortress because I'm the more interesting target now. He opens up with a volley of blasts from his Heat Vision melting things which start to collapse on me. As soon as it does he uses his ice cold Super Breath to push it further down on top of me and refreeze it. He's trying to trap me. His brain isn't fully eaten away by the transformation! I wonder if the white cells are being fought back or if he's instinctually using his powers to trap me. I manage to fly upwards and crack through the ice, but it takes me a moment due to some slight disorientation. As soon as I reach outwards I notice that he's still hovering above, I guess he was curious if it worked or not. _

_I decide to plow into him with everything I have. My attack is short-lived as his fist meets my mouth with relative ease. I'm fading in and out of consciousness, the few blows I've sustained are heavy enough that this fight's going to seem like an eternity more. As I meet the snow once again, he fires another intense beam. I move as quick as I can to avoid it, but it still singes my boots. He's a virtual tank. Makes me glad he's not as cognizant of what all he's truly capable of doing. His brute force alone has been enough. As he gives change I keep flying faster and faster over the ground. He's picking up speed now too, he' could catch my boot heel at any time if I slow down. Wait! Maybe that's what I want? _

_I slow my pace a little bit and have him get closer and closer. As he does I come to as full a stop as I'm capable of ramming my feet directing into his face. The impact sounds like two super-sonic jets crashing into one another. Calcified bits of his face fly off and he bleeds profusely as he falls to the ground. My legs hurt from the impact, but I'm lucky I'm strong enough to take the abuse. Not without severe bruising and what feels like I've jammed my legs through my torso. I get back to him quickly and he's laying on the ground unconscious from the looks of things. I try to pay attention to him, he's breathing oddly. That blow hopefully didn't kill him! I go to inspect him a bit closer when he kicks me in the stomach flings me back the way we came. I hit the ice and crack it hard sinking into water. That's not good, Clark. I don't think I'll suffer hypothermia, but I feel drained so I may not want to take that chance. I try and fly out the same hole I went in and for my troubles I get a punch to the face that sends me flying back into the water. I see billows of crimson in the water; he's really done a number on me. I look upwards with my X-Ray Vision and I see that he's looking at me too. He's trying to keep me down here and if I tried to get out he'll only follow and punch me back down. If my powers run out, I'll drown or freeze to death. He realizes I'm staring at him finally and he uses his Super Breath to freeze the hole I went in over. He bares his teeth to me. I've got to do something fast, but what? It's had to have been eight minutes by now! It seems like forever ago since father told me it would only be that short amount of time. _

_Bizarro paces back and forth above me, he knows he's got me beaten. He's just waiting to see the signs of my giving up. As he does he looks away for a moment interested in the wind that's picked up. That's it, a whirlwind action. I start to spin faster and faster. I catch a quick glimpse of him staring down at me in confusion. As I finally build up enough speed I crash through the ice. He's not able to hit me before the water collides with him. The moment I'm out of the water and the last of the water reaches him I use my Super Breath to freeze the water that he's drenched in and encase him in ice. Anything to slow him down. I'm very lucky I can hold my breath for a long while. Not that I'm looking to test that any time too soon. I hear the ice cracking underneath his strength. It sounds like the bending of steel. Soon I hear the voice of my father. _"Just a few more moments Kal-El. The seismic activity you two have caused has been jarring to certain systems." _I sigh heavily because the thought of having to fight Bizarro much longer tires me out._

_He comes screaming out of his ice prison and I decide to take a page from his book and punch him as he comes towards me. The blow hits right where the skin chipped off and as he falls backwards he screams out in pain and anger. He sends a full powered burst of Heat Vision my way and it burns my cape to cinders. I'm burned rather well myself. The smell of hair burning and the seer of flesh is acrid, and he keeps pouring on the heat. It's time I get him back towards the Fortress again. Hopefully the reactor is built enough charge to knock him out. As I start to charge towards there, he follow quickly up until he sees the spires of the Fortress. As I approach, I notice he's come to a grinding halt. He's picked up on the idea he was being led there. Not good... _"What's the matter Superman? Afraid to fight me over here?" _I try and antagonize him. He gets angry, but his better judgment tells him to stay away from here. I blast him with another dose of Heat Vision and he repays the favor, but he won't budge near here. There's some sort of animal instinct telling him I'm trying to trap him. _

"Kal-El, all is in readiness. Direct him towards the Fortress." _I wish it were that simple, father. I really do. I know how I'm going to have to do this and it's going to hurt us both._

"Father, I need you to set the radiation burst for 30 seconds. He won't come near."

"Is that enough time?"

"I hope so, father. Just give me the burst in 30 seconds now."

"It is done." _As soon as he says the words I fly at top speeds away from the Fortress. I look behind to see Bizarro still standing there unsure of what's going on. I've got about twenty-three seconds left to pull this off. I round back after about four seconds and start to get directly behind him. He's still got his eyes fixed on me. As I get the Fortress aimed right in front of me again, ten seconds, he starts to charge forward. I pour everything I have into this. I blaze with speed towards him and as we collide I feel the sting of another blow, but I can't let that affect me now. He's feeling groggy too, I know that. I hook him under the arms and I fly with all my speed towards the opening and as we get there I put on the brakes as hard as I can because the detonation is close. Five...four...three...two...one... A brilliant red flash fills the room and he and I both start to seize from the lack of powers we're feeling. We both plummet to the ground and I hit hard against him. We're both lying there, drained of our powers. I feel so human right now! Haven't felt this human since I was!_

_I get up slowly and as I do he starts to get up as well. Must've been a concentrated burst of red sun radiation because my powers are completely zapped. I hope he's got the same problem. As his eyelids flutter I step back, ready to start swinging if need be. Bizarro starts to get up himself. He's moving very slowly, groggy from all of the fighting we've done. He steps forward and his joints stiffen a great deal. He looks down at his failing limbs and looks back at me with renewed anger and hatred. _"I'm sorry this had to happen, Kal-El. I promise that I will try to find a cure for you."

_I see in his face that he's trying to use powers he no longer has. At this moment I realize how relieved I am he doesn't have them. He'd tear the place apart and me with it if he did. I dealt him a serious blow, and his rage would cower a world if he were able. I go to him, and he swings wildly. I dodge blow after blow, catching a few to the jaw as I can't move at his speed. He's tiring quickly, and his arms are stiffening along with the rest of him. The fight's not out of him, it's merely being taken. I drag him to the stasis chamber slowly, but surely and place him inside. _ "Father, activate it!" _A flow of what appears to be crystal covers the figure as if entombed in a sarcophagus. I touch the crystal and I lower my head. I wish this could be any other way._

"The yellow sun generator is ready my son."

"Thank you father."

"What more troubles you, Kal-El?"

"A few issues. The first is if the stasis chamber will completely keep the white cells from completely killing him."

"It will keep him suspended in time, yes. If it should fail, then the process will renew and will likely kill him."

"That's at least something I suppose. The next is why do I need a sun reactor in the first place? Red or Yellow?"

"Simply put, Kal-El, the yellow sun reactor is for such a time when you need your powers. This will charge your cells enough to get you back out into the natural sun in which you will be full restored in a very short time. By my calculations you intake solar radiation at an exceptional rate. Your expenditure of said energy is only proportionate to the task you face. Obviously the battle with Bizarro took quite the toll on you and your powers."

"To say the least. Now what of the Red Sun Reactor? To take them away in case I go renegade?"

"That is one use, yes. The other is for any potential Kryptonian incursion."

"But you are all dead! I'm the last one, father. At least that's what I've been led to believe."

"You were the Last Son of Krypton, that is true from a certain point of view. But other Kryptonians live. At least they may still in the Phantom Zone."

"The Phantom Zone? The criminals of Krypton?"

"As I calculated, time has no meaning there. Some of Krypton's heretics, insane, and villainous reside within it. If they should find some way out and come to battle you the reactor would give us the ability to depower them before they could hurt you."

"I don't know what to say… I thought I was the last living Kryptonian."

"Believe me, my son. It is best you keep believe so. The Kryptonians in there cannot be trusted. Even if they were wrongly imprisoned, their minds will no longer be theirs. They are likely either insane or bitter. Do not seek them out Kal-El, for your safety and that of the world." _He looks at me with concern._

_I look back with what I can only imagine to be hurtful eyes. Knowing that I'm so close to people that I can learn more from and relate to in being Kryptonian and yet they are separated by dimension and possibly morals. The risks of letting such a thing out and being wrong outweigh the want of finding a way to release them. As the yellow sun burst hits me I feel myself healing. I need to get out and think for awhile. Father looks at me as I take off and I merely say, _"Watch after him, father. He's part of this, and he needs us_." I turn my face to the sky and I take off back to Gotham City. I need to complete my task._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Superman in Action FanFic #18**_

**Returning to Gotham**

_I waste no time in getting back to Gotham City. I've got a hard decision to make on this Batman agenda, especially since he's not the villain that he's been made out to be. I guess that's what makes this so difficult; his methods are so different than mine, but he's the sort of hero needed here. I don't want to admit that to myself, but it's true. Gotham City is a different beast than Metropolis. It's like the town is still in the midst of the 30s and 40s. The architecture, cars parked along the street, even its hero reflect that. Meeting Batman for the first time, he seemed like a phantom out of an old silent film. Something to come screaming in the night to end the wrongs being done. What tempers this phantom is a strict moral code, which as far as I can tell is more adhered to than my own. As dark as Gotham is, their beacon in the night strikes fear in the hearts of the criminal world so that the citizens can sleep easy. I don't like it, it makes him seem almost demonic in his approach. I'd be curious to see what inspired him to choose the bat as his symbol. What sort of dark history made him fall that little bit into the darkness to defend the light? Whatever the situation, he likely won't talk to me about it. I can tell that's just not his style. He's a man in the know, not the man that's willing to tell it. _

_It's 6 a.m. now, and I fear that I'm going to miss my chance to find him. I see the sun starting to rise and as I look around I spot a vehicle that's out of place. It's the same color as Batman's cape and cowl, this non-descript blue that hides well in the darkness. It's going outside of the city limits as we speak; better hurry if I'm going to catch it. My speed matches his and I lower to window level. He looks over and sees me as I wave with a smile. He hits the brakes which stop on a dime and hatch on top of the car opens. I land next to the vehicle and notice that he's turned his attention to the front again. He's watching me, I can just tell that, but he's not looking directly at me. _"Bizarro?"

"He's been put in stasis."

"How close to killing him did you have to come?"

"I exposed us both to red sun radiation. We both suffered complete power loss. He started to stiffen in his joints, but wasn't in complete failure when he was put into the stasis chamber. He'll live until I can find some sort of cure for his condition."

"What's your next move?"

"I thought about looking up the government agency connected to this and find a way to link it to Luthor."

"That's going to be quite a task. One that you will have to devote a great deal of time to doing."

"You offering to help?"

"No. I don't work with partners. Besides, don't you have a task at hand?"

"I've been giving that task a lot of thought. It's difficult at best to see what the right thing to do is."

He turns his head and gets out of the car. His scowl is worse than Bizarro's; it's terrifying to say the least. "The right thing? Isn't that to follow your orders and arrest me? Those are your orders, aren't they?"

"Yes, those are. But there are further circumstances with it. Before I met you, you were this menace terrorizing everyone from cops and the mob to the public. They made you out to be an evil entity that just wanted to frighten everyone into submission. Like you were supposed to take over Gotham once everyone was in line. I've seen something a bit different in you."

"So you believe now that it would be hypocritical of you to arrest someone doing the same thing you are, but with a different approach?"

"Blunt, but accurate."

"What is your course of action?"

"Mayor Hill sent me here on this chase. I don't think he had any real connections in this GeneTech scandal. I do believe however that he's trying to get rid of you because he's got someone controlling him and they're willing to kill and replace him with someone that's got stronger convictions. They'll hunt you more rabidly and with bigger guns. They'll open this city up to worse scum than you're used to dealing with and then they'll parade your corpse to anyone and everyone because of the damage you've caused them up to this point. Any cop not on the take will back out quickly because they're afraid of what will happen."

"Good observation. Then you're going to go to Mayor Hill and tell him that your manhunt is off?"

"I think you should come with me."

_He stands there for a moment, and I can see that somehow he's trying to find some way out of this. The last thing he wants to do is go in front of a politician. Especially one that sent a superpowered 'cop', for all intents and purposes, to bust him. He toils with it and then looking at me sharply. _"This isn't going to help my reputation."

"It will make Hill less afraid to stand up to his 'employers'."

"It will make him more afraid because we've just put him at risk. At least if I go with you it will."

"We both need to meet with him Batman. This is a dangerous situation and he needs to cleanse his soul before his secrets cost him his life. It's not as if you've not exposed yourself to the police at this point. Hill knows you're more than just rumors, otherwise I wouldn't be here. If he needs to be terrified of something, it may as well be because he's afraid that you'll come creeping out of the night after him."

"You're wanting me to frighten people?" He raises his eyebrow slightly. If I didn't know better, I would almost think he was amused by that comment.

"I don't condone such things normally, but you pointed out that this is a different city. Different tactics for a different kind of criminal." _He doesn't make a sound, but mentally I can almost hear the sigh as he realizes that this will be a good way to start an investigation on both ends. Besides, I know he's also seeing the look on Hill's face as the two of us stand over him knowing I'm not bringing him to justice._

"Let's go. I'm not going to waste time." _ He attatches a line around my arm._

"What about your car?"

"It'll be fine. Let's go." _Without further question, I take off and he comes with me. His cape billows out out like wings as we try and beat the sunlight into Gotham City. It's nearly up now, but I want to make sure we get there fast, and I'm afraid to move too fast as to not lose him in the process. It's a short flight, albeit a quiet one. People are getting to work, traffic is a nightmare and the world is bustling. I look back at him and he's hanging on like I wasn't even moving. He stares at me,_ "Move faster, I want to still have some darkness left." _I do as he asks._

_The mayor's office is already lit. I look inside and he's already going over papers, drinking coffee. Batman tells me to go straight in the building and go and see the mayor. I give him that expression that asks what he plans to do. I hear a noise coming closer and I turn to identify what it is. When I turn back, Batman's disappeared. How did he manage that? This city truly messes with my senses... _

_Soon a guard comes rounding the corner. _"YOU! STOP!" _I turn around, realizing the sort of shape I look in. I haven't had the chance to change outfits and so the big red S on my chest is missing. He looks at me funny, trying to process who I might be._

"Good morning officer, I'm here to see the mayor."

"Sneaking in the bushes?"

"The building was closed, I wanted to tap on his window. I'm Superman, he'll be expecting me." _His eyes widen as his memory gets jogged. _

"Geez Superman, what happened to you?"

"Something big and angry. I managed to stop it and that's why I need to speak with Mayor Hill about."

"Sure! I'll take you right in!"

"Thank you Officer..."

"Officer Adams, but you can call me Neal."

"Thank you Neal. I appreciate your understanding." _He walks me into the building and as he does I see two pairs of white eyes staring at me through the skylight. As I move through the building, so does he. I see him with my X-Ray Vision, running along the roof making it back to the spot that Neal found me standing at. I shake my head and smile a bit. Soon we've crossed the building and as Neal knocks on the door a rather agitated, almost frightened voice comes creeping out. _

"Who is it?!"

"It's Officer Adams, sir. I have Superman with me?"

"Oh! S...send him right in!" _He opens the door puzzled about the fright in the Mayor's voice. I give him a glance that I'm too unsure as to what's causing his unsteadiness. I walk in after thanking and shaking Neal's hand and I walk into the office. _

_Before the Mayor can say one word to me, he stops and looks me over thoroughly. He sees the shreds of my uniform, the cape nearly non-exsistent, and the few burns and bruises that have yet to fully heal. He's taken back by what he's seen, _"My God, Superman! What happened to you?"

"Something far worse than your Batman problem, Mr. Mayor. It seems as if you've had an illegal cloning operation going on in your city."

"Cloning? Did you arrest the people in charge of it?"

"No sir, I was beaten to the punch on that one."

_He smiles reassured of what he's just heard, _"Ah, Gotham's finest took care of the problem." _As I look past his shoulder I see the two white eyes outside the window peering in. There's something small and rubber on the glass, he's listening in to the conversation. What's he waiting for? I wasn't really setting him up for a cue._

"No sir, it wasn't the police, it was Batman."

"Bat... YOU ALLOWED THAT PSYCHOPATH TO ARREST PEOPLE?!"

"Take a good look at me Mayor Hill. As you can see, I didn't have a lot of choices. They were cloning me, and the clone tried to take my head off when he wasn't trying to burn the flesh from my hide." _His expression keeps flipping from anger to horror, he doesn't know what to do. Batman arrested these men, he doesn't want that to be true. It looks like he made a connection that Batman and I worked together to stop the operation, or at least he fears we did. I look back towards the window and I don't see Batman anywhere. I use my X-Ray vision to check around the building, but he's long gone. Thanks a lot, Batman._

"I brought you here to do a job Superman. I expected with your reputation that you would follow through."

"And I did. You invited me here to assess the problem and come up with a solution to end it."

"You know what that implied."

"Yes, sir. I did know what you implied for me to do..." _I hear something beeping. It's so faint that I doubt any human could hear it. I start scanning the room and find that it's got bugs planted all over the place. I walk to his desk and there in the potted plant I dig out the small microphone. I rush around the room picking up all the rest and come back to the spot I was first standing in. He looks at me in amazement, with a note of horror. I extend out my hand with all the bugs in it. He looks at them with more horror creeping over his face. The terror in his eyes make him realize that every decision he's made has been listened to. He knows by who, and he fears for his life. I crush them in my hand and then rub them inbetween my palms turning the once little steel contraptions into nothing but a fine dust which I drop into a trash can. The only one left is on the outside window. Batman's still listening in. _"Now I can speak freely and so can you. Batman's not your enemy Mayor Hill, nor am I. He's a guardian of this city, and if I were to arrest him for that I may as well walk into a cell with him."

"You understand he's assaulted officers of the law, correct?"

"Yes, I do. An action I can't say I condone, but I'm willing to bet that they were dirty cops too. I saw my share when I talked with Commissioner Loeb yesterday morning."

"Do you suggest that we have corruption in our law agencies?"

"Do you presume to insult my intelligence?" He was prepared to come back with a retort of some kind, but he stops. I see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"You don't understand, Superman. You can't possibly understand."

"You're right Mayor Hill, I don't. You invited me into a boiling pot that's about to overflow. You tipped a very precarious balance and put yourself in an impossible situation. Why?"

"I was hoping that you would take out the problems of Gotham once you arrived. You've seen them and what needs to be done. They're controlling most the business and politics in town. Nothing's safe! I dare not cross them, but if you did, you could end the problems and quick."

"To do that Mayor, I'd need more evidence than I have available. My powers are restricted when it comes to actually making arrests. If the police couldn't have found it with their equipment, or the circumstances aren't dire like a planted bomb, then my powers are inadmissable as a tool as it goes against privacy. I'm Superman, not Big Brother." _He slumps a little bit. Almost as if the very ideas he had disappeared into the night. He looks at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. _

"Is there nothing you can do? Please, my son is in mortal danger because I'm mayor of Gotham."

"They threatened you or do they have him?"

"They know where he is... After I found out who was in charge of the city, I put my son in boarding school. I've refused to bring him back, but then I was told by certain groups if I didn't play ball they would have him killed. They provided photos of him at the school, so I know they were serious."

"Mr. Mayor, I will try and make sure that nothing happens to your son. If you tell me where he is, I will always keep an ear out for him and the moment I'm needed he'll be taken care of."

"He's in California. Can you hear that far?"

"No, I can't. But there's ways to set this up, I promise you."

"If I do trust you with this, then do I have to trust Batman as well?"

"Trust is earned or on faith. I can't tell you to trust him or not. I can say that his methods aren't mine, nor do I like them. However, I have the benefits of my Kryptonian heritage to fall back on. I can't say I know what Batman's powers are, or if he has any. However, I can see a tactician amongst other skills he has that makes him effective. He's hard on crime because to do anything else in a city with this much violence in it wouldn't get the message across."

"I can't believe you're saying this!"

"Neither am I. If it were Metropolis, I would fight tooth and nail for his tactics to change. Last night I learned that my way isn't the only way. While I don't like it, I have to accept that I cannot tell people what to do. I have no right to bring him in for doing what I'm doing, regardless of the violence. He's making enemies, but he's frightening the criminal element. He's making them more superstitious than ever. If that includes a few police officers, then it's understandable if they're not clean. I'm rather sure he can make the distinction, and I'm sure looking into your face you know he's made it quite well." _He sits down in his chair and places his hands on the back of his head looking downard towards the desk. There's too much to think about. Gotham has a lot of it to do, and I think that's a victory for their Dark Knight. He's made them have to consider their actions. _

"My position on Batman can't change, Superman. Too much can happen if I do that. They were a little more than upset when I brought you into Gotham in the first place."

"The message to give them is simple; Superman wasn't enough. He left saying that he wouldn't bother chasing a phantom."

"You'd condone lying all of a sudden?"

"No, I wouldn't. However, I didn't find the vicious and bloodthirsty individual I was led to believe stalked your city. This person was given way to a far brighter truth than you gave me originally. That doesn't mean he's a shining knight, but he's not totally a child of the abyss either." _ He doesn't look directly at me. He just nods with a blank expression upon his face. He knows what his course of action will be and he knows that no matter what, until I have an actual reason to arrest Batman, I will stand aside to let him do his job. There's a slight weariness that overtakes him. He's finally come to the full realization that his hope for a quick end to all his problems has run into a huge wall. I tell him that I'm leaving and he merely waves me on with a small thank you. _

_Outside I take to the skies and the moment I'm above the buildings I hear a dog whistle. At first I try to tune it out, but it comes in a pattern. Morse Code... He's calling me again, I'm not good with this. I turn my attention back towards the city and I aim directly for the source. As I see Batman standing on one of the tallest buildings, out of sight from the public, he stops the whistle. I no sooner land when the scowl drapes his expression. _ "Your meeting with Hill turn out as you expected?"

"No. I was hoping for a little cooperation from you. A collaborative effort to help Mayor Hill understand that you're not the threat that people are making you out to be. You're the good guy trying to rid the streets of crime."

"And the only consideration that you gave him was that you saw something in me he doesn't. Personally and politically he can't accept that."

"Why?"

"Because personally I'm a vigilante in his eyes. He sees me one step away from killing and you're allowing me to stay on the street. He won't dare bring it to the attention of Gothamites or Metropolitans, because to the average person I'm myth. Those that know I exist have no idea if I'm one person or several. Some people believe I'm some sort of ghost. The only people that seem to understand that I'm real are the police and politician, who the public trust less. And at that, those two groups think I'm either a cop or a mob enforcer/boss that's out for revenge on those that have toppled me. That's one story amongst the many. You've brought him another story; 'he exists and he seems to work on the side of angels'. He sees it as the possibility that yours and my agenda were one and the same this time. However, once you leave that could change in a heart beat, and I'll be back to the evil tactics that I wouldn't let you see. If he tells the public that I exist and he's behind me, they'll fear that he's letting an unknown vigilante take over Gotham because of the "brutality" I seem to embody. The next candidate for mayor will come along and say he's willing to devote as much manpower to take out Batman as he possibly can; they'll vote him in on a landslide."

"So what you're saying is that I've put myself out there, and as you predicted I didn't help your reputation any and I managed to damage mine?"

"You'll come out of this unscathed. They're still denying my existence because their cameras can't catch me. I've got way to make sure that technological means of seeing me are blinded. The eyewitness reports barely get a good look at me before they run. The cops that do get a good look at me are usually so untrustworthy, that the only people to believe that are others of their ilk. Mayor Hill tells them he brought in Superman to bring down some myth that the crooks have been talking about and came back empty handed, then it'll mean one of a few things that most people will consider. 1. You didn't find me, which means I don't really exist. You're Superman after all; your powers should be able to spot me from orbit., 2. You did find me and you found someone to be in league with., or 3. That much like Conduit, you couldn't beat me before I ran into the night thanks to the help of Kryptonite. I couldn't to be found no matter where you searched."

"My detractors will certainly have a field day with any of those stories."

"They are going to have a field day with anything you do, but if it's concerning you that much tell them about the Bizarro. You have proof positive of that, in the mix of things you lost me more than once. You were doing two jobs at once and couldn't always keep up. Most won't try to dispute the matter further. Your biggest detractors will still attack you on the matter, but that's what your supporters are all about. You can't ask for more."

"True enough, I suppose. Well, nonetheless, I should probably leave. I guess that means that this will be the last time we'll meet."

"I wouldn't count on that. As long as someone like Luthor is out there, our paths will cross again. I'm not looking forward to that."

_I raise and eyebrow with a half smile across my face. _"But...?"

"No buts, merely fact. I have no interest in working with you. If that changes you will know, but I wouldn't count on that being any time soon or willingly."

_I can't help but chuckle a bit. He's so serious about the lack of wanting to work with me, I should be insulted or at least take it a bit personally. However, in his stern demeanor it's like he's trying so hard not to laugh or smile. I'm almost curious to find out if that's true or not. Still, no time for that now. I've been away from Metropolis long enough, time to get back and see what's happening in the Big Apricot. I take to the air and I bid him farewell. He stands there watching me disappear into the distance. I hope the other new heroes aren't like this. I'll be interested to find out, but not before I enjoy the comforts of home._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Superman in Action FanFic #19**_

**Out of the Past**

_Yet another six months have flown by so quickly. The anniversary of my being Superman is coming up! I can't believe it... nor can I believe the amount of villains that I've managed to gain. Parasite was only one problem, soon enough I got such interesting characters as Toyman, the Prankster, the Atomic Skull, and Riot. Each one has his own personality quirks, and causes a rather large headache when the pop up. Out of the group of them, I feel sorriest for the Atomic Skull. He's a superpowered individual that believes himself to be a hero of an old 1930s serial of the same name. How he got his powers is beyond me, but somehow the trauma of his receiving them has made him believe he's the title character and that Lois is his love interest; Zelda Wentworth. He packs a punch that almost rivals Bizarro. Though the punch is usually pouring with radiation which adds to the amount of hurt I receive. I'll never forget the first meeting he and I had._

"Keep your head down Zelda, your father's gained some extraordinary gifts! It looks as if he's managed to put himself on par with me, his own creation!" _He said to Lois. She's draped over his shoulder looking back at him with a rather large amount of animosity towards her would-be hero._

"Yeah, because I know **daddy** is going to irradiate me! I mean, **who else **could do that?" _As he dashed forward I had to slow my chase just a bit, my fear was even if I could've reached Lois, if I tried to snatch her away from him we'd have ripped her in two. _

_He turned to meet me face to face and sent a large blast of energy to impact me as I nearly caught up. The radiation burned my eyes something fierce, almost like I flew through burning sand. It slowed me down a bit while I tried to work it out of my eyes. He laughed at me and put Lois down. _"I have him cornered, Zelda. You run and get the police. After I give him a sound beating, they should be ready to put handcuffs on him."

"Yeah, sure A.S., anything you say."

"Come now, Zelda. Call me Joe!" _He turned to me and runs. I heard his footsteps and tried to recover to block or move, instead he landed the punch square in my chest sending flying towards the side of a building. Somebody's not going to be happy that their laundry room has been demolished. I hear him retort as I try to make my way out of the rubble, _"but you Electron, you can call me Atomic Skull!" _I can almost hear the fanfare being played the minute he says it. When I finally got my eyes to cooperate with me, he'd already jumped into the air; leaping towards me with vigor that only comes from watching these old serials. I managed to catch him and bash him in his face. His face is a skull covered in an unnatural black/purple flame. Flame... It's excess radiation pouring off of him. As he hurdled through the air toward an impact that will no doubt cause more damage to the city, I took off at dead run and caught him, putting him into a Half-Nelson. He bucked like a wild mustang trying to get free of my grip. As the flame burst around my face, I closed my eyes quickly and flew upwards. I took him to just where the earth starts to loose oxygen and he passed out. Bringing him back down, I was already for him to be picked up by the police and S.T.A.R. Labs. The fight didn't last very long, but then it didn't have to. It was enough to make me realize that he's a good enough threat and I got lucky. Since I first met Atomic Skull, he's managed to make his way out of custody more than once and generally ends up with him and I in a battle for Zelda. I can't help but laugh at that._

_Since my meeting with Batman, it inspired me to leave Metropolis on occasion to meet with other heroes. All of a sudden, curiosity got the better of me. I think it came with the idea that perhaps I might have something in common with these people. It would be nice to relate to someone, or anyone in the idea that we share the gift of these abilities. My first stop was Central City, MO, just a short distance from where Keystone City, KS used to stand. I went to go visit Ma and Pa, so I figured since I was in the neighborhood; relatively speaking. There I met the Flash. This wasn't the one that Pa was such a huge fan of back from the World War II days. No, this one didn't have the silver helmet or the red shirt/blue pants motif. Instead he wore a spandex suit of red with yellow boots, lightning trim, wings placed on either side of his head over his ears and a small lightning bolt in a white circle dead center of his chest. He was a friendly man, much more open than Batman ever was. His speed was incredible! I'm fast, and yet I doubt I could hold a candle to him. In jest, he suggested a race to see. I laughed and told him: _"Maybe if we have a charity benefit one of these days."

_I also got to meet the new Green Lantern out in Coast City, CA. I went that direction to check up on Jordan Hill, Mayor Hamilton Hill's son. While I was out there I decided to make yet another detour. Honestly, I was going out of my way because I really wanted to meet him, much as I did the Flash. GL's a good man, if not a bit more confident and cocky about his abilities. The ring he possesses is so powerful, and yet I noticed something as we engaged some sort of creature bent on destroying him; his ring couldn't handle anything yellow. It took both of us to bring the molten creature to a complete stop. I asked GL why it was attacking him, he just replied: "There's no telling with these things. I inherited the benefits and the problems with the ring. Unfortunately, being a Lantern means that you upset a lot of people without ever having met them." I don't know that I fully understood that, but then I suppose that's what happens when you inherit a legacy. I'm curious about the former GL though, his uniform was a great deal different from the one that this man is wearing. We patrolled his city, talking the day away and I asked him how far his duties took him. He showed me an entire sector of space that was his to protect, which included Earth. I nodded, and he told me what the Green Lantern Corps was all about and why they did what they did. I was astounding how many different GL's were out there and how many went before. I was curious if , before the xenophobia came along, a Kryptonian had ever held rank as a Lantern? In any event, I told him that since he was in California, knowing full well that we'd just met, I needed to ask him a favor. He asked me to name it. I told him about Mayor Hill's son and gave the details his father gave me. He agreed to do whatever he could to make sure that the boy remained safe. I gave him my thanks and told him I was hoping that we could remain in contact, and he was happy enough about that. It's refreshing knowing how open to the idea that these others were in keeping in touch._

_The last two I got to meet were in New York City. I heard over an emergency band that water was starting to flood the city and they needed all the help they could get to try and stem the tide. They also asked for the police to be on the look out for this villain who seemed to be at the forefront of this attack. The man wore a black and purple 'costume' with a gold and ruby mask. He held a trident in his hand and was using it to control all manner of unnatural creatures. He called himself the Ocean Master. A man in a scaled shirt of deep copper color and green tights with fins on the back of the legs fought this dark clad intruder back. This hero threw punch after punch at the villain. His gloves were the same verdant shade of green didn't soften the blows of this man. Ocean Master called the blonde haired, blue-eyed hero Orin. The long and short of it was that Orin seemed to have the situation well in hand. On the other hand, the beasts down below and the raging water didn't seem to be retreating. Down below fighting off these creatures in floating debris was another blonde with blue-eyes. This one wore a leather jacket and a black costume with fishnet stockings. The joke was too obvious to make. Between her and I we were able to defeat what Ocean Master called his Magma-Men. Then it came to trying to push the water back out of the city. I started blowing with all my might and it started to push back. She told me to cover my ears, I responded quickly with luck, because she let go a scream that could shatter glass. Amazingly she was able to focus the blast where she wished, I didn't know a person could do that! I figured sometime I might have to figure out to do that sometime! She and I diligently kept pushing it back. As we did Orin noticed our work and told his foe to end the madness. It seemed impossible to keep this up. My partner in this venture was unable to keep up the scream for too much longer before she needed to get air and rest her throat. I could keep going for another hour or so, but it was pushing things a bit far. Ocean Master refused until Orin gave him a sound beating, grabbing the trident. He looked at it and the connection was made. There was a strange recognition to it in his eyes. The winds picked up around the area and I could feel my power slightly wane. As the wind died down, Orin touched the trident to the water and it started to flood back to its rightful place. He rode the wave down to street level, holding on to Ocean Master, and I held Black Canary. Both were total strangers to one another, but we gather for a moment to talk._

"Thank you for your help in dealing with the Magma-Men. I do not think I could have done it alone." Orin said in a very strange accent.

"Your welcome, Orin. I hope you don't mind me using your name. I don't know what else to call you." _I said to him and extended out my hand._

"Not at all... I am sorry, I didn't catch your name?" _He took my hand and started to shake it. It was a very firm grip, it took me back slightly._

"Are you kidding me? That's Superman!" _Our blonde siren retorted back. _

_I turned to Orin quickly and replied back to him, _"...but you can call me Kal-El. And you, your costume looks familiar, but I can't completely put my finger on it. "

"I'm Black Canary!" _She smiled. I extended the same courtesies. It dawned on me, the Black Canary I knew of was in the Justice Society when Wonder Woman left the team! Joined shortly after, because Wonder Woman inspired her to action, from what she told the press at that time. She was only on the team for a short time before McCarthyism destroyed the team. _

"I know of you! I would've figured you'd be older by now!"

"You're talking about my mother! She was the original Black Canary from way back when. I just happened to inherit her gifts." _She laughed. I started getting caught up in Justice Society conversation when I start to realize that Orin is still standing there, confused by all of this. I turned my full attention back to him._

"I'm sorry Orin, I got lost in a haze of yesterday."

"It is okay, I am not offended. In fact I find it fascinating."

"I'm glad you feel that way." I smiled reassured. "So where do you come from?"

"I was born in Atlantis, but I have been mostly a traveler of the oceans."

"Atlantis? As in the sunken city?"

"Yes." _He looked at me with a matter of fact expression. He thought our talk was fascinating, and he's from Atlantis. I was beside myself. He told us all about how as a child he cast away on a shore where all blonde haired, blue-eyed children are left. Apparently that's look at as a bad omen in their society. From there he was found and raised by all manner of sea creature until a man that tended a lighthouse found him and tried to help raise him into a proper individual. The man named Orin, which at this time had no idea of his real name, Arthur Curry. When he was an early teen the sea called to him again, he went to talk to his adopted father only to find that he had disappeared. Orin waited for as long as he felt he could then left the lighthouse keeper a note before he went back to the waters to try and make sense of his life. When he came upon Atlantis a few years later, they invited him in and arrested him immediately for his being alive. It was there in the prisons that he met his mother, Queen Atlanna. She told him who he was and that she was sorry that everything was going to end like this. When she was killed, he fought hard and broke out of his prison and with a difficult struggle ahead managed to escape to the surface world. Apparently the suit he wears is a prison uniform. He told us that ever since that day a few short years ago he learned as much of Atlantis and its magics and sciences as he could. Often times only coming across snippets or finding exiled individuals. He's learned a great deal since then, but one thing he learned quickly about was Ocean Master. _

_Ocean Master is not an exiled individual from Atlantis, but an aid of the current King, which from the sounds of it is Arthur's rightful place. Ocean Master after learning of Orin and knowing his parentage came looking to kill him. Orin had no idea why, because he felt it pointless. It's not like he had political pull on the throne. However, under certain circumstances, I suppose the threat still exists. If political changes were made he may inherit the throne. Still, I don't know the full story, though I think he was willing to give it. He said that much of his time in between learning was trying to protect the oceans as best he could, trying to save the marine life from completely dying off and more over keeping what he refers to as the 'land-dwellers' aware that the ocean isn't their dumping ground. I left there well aware he could be a major force for good on this planet, and in future he may be the man to watch._

_Soon we broke company, but I told them that if they ever felt like stopping by Metropolis, I would always be happy to see them. Orin seemed a little nervous, but Black Canary was only too glad to agree to it. I told them not to be strangers and we parted ways._

_Back home in Metropolis, I've been seeing a lot of activity coming down through LexCorp. Following the Bizarro incident, Luthor left me well enough alone. I'm not sure why, but he didn't try inviting me to his balcony or even go into detail as to how much he couldn't trust me any longer. Matter of fact, the last word he said on the matter was that thanks to my presence it gave him more reason to explore the stars. So the LexCorp Space Jet was back in action and was being geared towards making its way to deep space to see what other sort of life forms existed. Luthor said that he'd been finding alternative sources of materials to help him to power the ship. It would help to send the astronauts deep into space with the promise of safe return. However, they made no bones about how they wanted to get this to work properly. First and foremost to save on jet fuel costs, the missions from NASA were tailored to deliver parts to the already spacebound ship so that they could effect repairs on it there and save on any relaunch problems. Luthor helped to foot the bill, which in turn was giving him hefty tax-breaks. It ran as a headline on all the newspapers about the rediscovery of the space frontier and how Luthor was going to lead us to that. The thought of him being connected to the wonders out there in space were beyond sickening. However, if someone could benefit from this research then I was at least someone comfortable. Still, what accidents might occur and how many lives at stake really sobered my thoughts._

_During this time, Luthor had managed to push through construction of a rather large deep space satellite that he planned to see if he could get any contact with alien life forms. It became interesting to me that Luthor would bother contacting other aliens, when he wasn't crazy about me. Of course, he never talked about that in interviews. He just said that further study of aliens to Earth could only help us to be put on a much larger map. Which is technically true, but I'm wondering how ready this planet is for that. I mean I've been rather well accepted in comparison to how some people view race, religion, sexual-orientation, amongst other things. There's been a few hate groups out there that have been less than tolerant that an alien should be allowed to fly openly amongst the people, but they're usually addressed as crackpots. Still, Luthor wants to invite more. Mind you, it's obvious that extraterrestrials have visited here quite a bit more than most people are willing to accept.. Green Lantern and I especially prove that, but what other things might Luthor draw attention from? I need to be ready just in case, whether that be to offer a hand in friendship or to fight off an invasion fleet. Luthor's got a way about him that can make someone trust his motives, then inspire hatred when he betrays them. The mind boggles at the plethora of possibilities._

_In the span of a few weeks since the deep space communications satellite went online, things at LexCorp have changed greatly. Since all the talk of space exploration started, there's been a hustle and bustle of activity going on. People in and out, news from all corners about Lex's rise to space dominance. Talk of how NASA's helped to usher in their replacement, of course Luthor denies that. He told the public at large that he believe whole heartedly that NASA was great because it was the everyman agency. His, while definitely trying to inspire people, was a business venture nonetheless that would hope to generate new jobs and business for future NASA work and other joint ventures. There's been a fury of work being done, and the city has been electrified with all of it. However, that electricity seems to have just stopped. The LexCorp building is completely on lockdown and no one is saying why. I've tried listening in on the conversation, but to no end, there's a huge white noise generator going on within LexCorp tower specifically designed to keep my ears from picking up any little tidbits. I'm more than curious to know if he's found something. There's a ton of news coverage going on outside of the building who too have noticed the lack of energy that has been the recent buzz of the city. Lois is down there talking with some of our other colleagues in the field. I take the opportunity to head out and get back into the suit and tie; this looks like a job for Clark Kent._

_I slip my glasses on and slick my hair back. As I amble towards Lois, she spots me and wanders up. _"Where have you been, Smallville? There's a story here and the second best reporter in the city hasn't!"

"Second best, Lois?"

"You trained under me, Kent. That makes you second banana."

_I raise an eyebrow with a slight smile. _"So any word on what's going on? Why the lockdown all of a sudden?"

"Zip. Lex is keeping a tight reign on his people, no leaks thus far."

"You think he contacted other alien life?"

"That's what a lot of people suspect the scoop is. Then again, there may have been a tragedy at the Space Jet dock. No one knows, and I'm very eager to find out. "

"You got an ideas how you're going to get past LexCorp security?"

"Come with me_." She yanks me through the crowd and I follow her as if a lost puppy. I almost want to dig my heels into the ground and ask her what she has in mind. She drags me into an alley around the side of the building. She looks, and the guards still haven't moved a muscle. Then she turns her attentions back to me with a sly look and at the top of her lungs starts to scream_. "LISTEN KENT, WE'RE NOT GOING TO SNEAK INTO THE BUILDING_!" I look like a deer in headlights, and I can feel that very expression take over my face. I'm completely taken back. _"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL BE ABLE TO RUSH THE GUARDS!"

_As if on cue, here comes the two security guards around the corner and I look at them with a bit of surprise. _"What's going on here, Ms. Lane?"

"My colleague thinks that he's just going to amble into LexCorp Tower right through those front doors_!" She moves behind them as to put herself out of my reach. She looks at me with a certain devilish smile._

"Brave Mr. Kent, but that ain't gonna happen."

"I assure you Officer Brandon, I had no intention of doing that! I have no idea where she got the idea from that I was going to rush you."

"That's reassuring Mr. Kent, because believe me, you wouldn't like to get tased as you try."

"Your absolutely right!" _I make my breath a bit more labored, make them believe that I'm actually concerned. He nods slowly._

"Do yourself a favor, catch your breath and then go wait with the rest of the reporters out front_." He and his partner turn to go back to the front entrance._

_I turn back to Lois, _"What in the world were you trying to do?" _She moves past the security camera in the back area and around another building that has no such security measures and pulls out an access card from her pocket. _

"This is the reason I'm the number one reporter in Metropolis, Smallville. You're just not this good." _I shake my head. That predator's instinct in her for a story is so ingrained into her system that she'll do anything to make sure she gets it. The problem with this plan is that the security camera won't allow us access right away. She stares at it for a few minutes, watching its sweeping movements. Every time she sees it swinging she moves out of the way. She counts down and the moves back towards the corner of the adjacent building and looks again. Sure enough the camera has panned back towards the front._

"You're very lucky that this building is here."

"Yeah, cause in a couple months it probably won't be anymore. Lex Park will be put in its place soon, the towers were just phase one of the Lex Towers project. They mayor didn't want to give Luthor the entire area for his, but Lex has been buying off the buildings and then systematically knocked them down. this is the one of the last few that haven't been bought and torn down. It will soon though, believe me."

"Knowing what you're attempting, I can see why you want to." _She gives me a dirty look and waits for one more pass and then dashes towards the door. She swipes the card and I follow in directly behind her. Tenacious is hardly the right word for this woman. Still, I have to admire it. She's almost Batman with a sense of humor._

_She starts sneaking around the building rather deftly, as if this isn't her first time. I look at her with some amount of surprise, though I'm not shocked. She's been invited here many of time, but that doesn't mean that's she's not made an attempt to find stuff out before. I look pull her towards me so I can whisper to her. _"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find the mission control center!"

"Do we have any clue where that is? I mean there's two towers and no way to know if we're in the right one!"

"Believe me, if I know Lex, mission control is right here and it'll be right where he can run to it in the dead of night." _What can I say? She's absolutely right. I'm sure one entire floor of this building is dedicated to the space program that Lex is running. I almost feel foolish not having come to that conclusion myself, but then I suppose that's part of Clark's charm. We move through the building and we try and find any elevator or stairwell. She says that they usually keep maps of the building in those areas due to how large it is here and the sheer amount of people who work in it. I'm all about getting out of the hallways. Without our press passes on, we at least don't look like reporters, but I'm sure security is well aware what we look like. Should the cameras spot us, Luthor definitely knows what we look like and will not be happy to have reporters here in his midst. Especially considering the black out, even from his own TV station_.

_We manage to find a stairwell and start looking over the map. It's an interactive touch screen, which makes it a lot easier. She types in 'mission control' and it gives us the floor right below Lex's penthouse. From the looks of the schematic, there's room enough for a private elevator directly into it, which wouldn't surprise me at all. She looks at the stairs and back towards me. "We'd take the elevator, but I don't think that's going to work so good. We better start walking." So floor after floor we climb towards our destination. I'm doing well, and she's not giving up. I can tell how tired she is, but not a bit of her attitude has let up. She's going to do this one way or the other. After an hours trudge, we finally get to our destination. I smile and so does she, she pulls out a small dental mirror from her purse and opens the door slowly. What she sees is several guards standing at the door waiting on it to be fully opened. She pulls the mirror back and looks towards me. "I hope you're ready to be manhandled, Smallville. This didn't go quite according to plan." A set of hands pull us into the hallway of the offices. The guards look mean enough, but soon we're met by a man with thick glasses, black hair and mustache. He looks us over intently and shoos the guards away._

"Ms. Lane and Mr. Kent, I presume?"

"Dr. Happerson?"

"Yes, Ms. Lane. Mr. Luthor has been expecting you both. Come this way, please." _I look towards Lois whose look has turned very stern indeed. As we walk in through many sealed doors, I see Lex standing by a large monitor, at his side in her chauffeur's uniform is his personal bodyguard, Mercy Graves. Huge amounts of green scripting of some sort fall in sequences. I try to take my eyes off of it, but I'm fixated. It's moving so fast that I'll have to move my eyes as fast as it to keep up. Lex however breaks my daze._

"I see you're as fascinated by this as I am, Mr. Kent." _He says almost jovially. I look towards him, _"I should've guessed that you'd pull that little trick, Lois. I almost expect it."

"Well, you wouldn't begrudge a girl a story would you?" _She puts on a smile. Mercy takes it personally, you can see it in her eyes until Luthor puts his hand on her shoulder._

"Perhaps, but you brought an escort along with you!" _He puts on __**his**__ charming little smile. The oil slick in his voice and that look could make me physically ill. Luckily I can hold my composure. However, Lois decides to play up this little moment. She's doing it because she knows she can get the story and it'll tick of Mercy something fierce. To be in a tiger's cage isn't something even Superman would relish doing._

"Smallville? He's hardly my escort, Lex. He was trying to talk me out of getting my story."

"Hardly journalistic of you, Mr. Kent. No adventure in your soul?"

"Breaking and entering, especially into LexCorp, didn't seem like a good idea at the time." _I adjust my glasses and look as sheepish as possible. He laughs heartily while taking Lois by the hand and inviting me to join them down in the control pit. I turn my attention back to the screen. The data is moving so extraordinarily fast that I even I can't keep up with the full data stream. I keep trying to, but it's impossible to focus long enough on one character before it disappears from the screen. Lex looks back to me and notices that I'm again preoccupied. _"Hard to look away isn't it?"

"I have to say! Have you been able to record any of these images?"

"We have, but even slowing them down they still move at incredible speeds."

"Really? Can I see the slower version? I'm interested in the patterns it falls in."

"Certainly Mr. Kent, we would be glad to." _He calls up the data and has it put on the most extreme slow motion that the equipment allows. Doing so doesn't slow it down nearly fast enough for the human eye to comprehend, luckily I may not have that problem. I can now actually catch fragments of the data. I'm stunned! There's no words for what I'm seeing, the fragments are in Kryptonian! When I come back to myself for a moment I realize how I must look to them. I shake my head as to act like I'm coming out of a daze and I look towards Lois and Lex._

"Well, that's certainly an eyeful even at that speed." _I rub my eyes pretending that there's been a bit of strain on them._

"Yes it is. I have programmers from around LexCorp Enterprises under the supervision of my science adviser, Dr. Happerson here, to help in creating a program to slow down the code enough so that we can translate it."

"I'm truly amazed, but where did it come from? And even with a crack team of workers, wouldn't it take years to design a program slow enough to get a good look at whatever this is? Which leads me to my final question, **what** is it? "

"All excellent questions, Mr. Kent. We've got our work cut out for us, but hopefully we'll look more towards weeks or months rather than years for a solution. My people tend to move faster than the average company thanks to all our vast resources, luckily we need not decipher them at the moment. Instead, to answer the rest of your questions, we have something a grand deal more spectacular to present to the world. Since Ms. Lane's hunger for such stories is beyond that of any reporter I've ever met, and the fact she **is** my favorite reporter in all of the world, I thought I might as well give you the exclusive. WLEX will break the television coverage, but the Daily Planet has been a milestone for Metropolis news for better than a century, it's only right that it should continue."

"I didn't know you were such a traditionalist, Lex." She quips back. He looks at her with eyebrows raised and a sly grin upon his face.

"Of course, I like tradition! Unless it's costing me **too** much money." _Everyone chuckles at the comment, almost as if he had a sign above his head to give the signal. I join in, but it's a hollow laugh. _"But enough of these frivolities, I want you to meet a new alien life form that has made itself known to me."

"Lex, are you actually saying you did it?!" _Lois looks in slight amazement._

"Yes, I put my voice out to the world with a small vignette of what our world is like and we have had contact back from the stars. The good news is that its on its way here from space to meet me. It will be an historic meeting!"

"What do they call themselves?" _I ask with an eager tone._

"There is but one, Mr. Kent. He says that he was programmed to be a single, hydrogenous entity, but he later gained a more male tone as he met with other cultures. He calls himself, Brainiac!"

_My eyes widen and I feel my heart skip beats. Something other than I survived the destruction of Krypton! I have to go to the Fortress of Solitude and tell my father!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Superman in Action FanFic #20**_

**Survivor**

_It took me two hours to get out of LexCorp. I have never felt the need more to just run and jump out a window in front of everyone, and if it wouldn't have been for the severe amount of backlash that it would've caused, I would have done it! Luthor's hand extended out towards the screen and the data flow that had once been there disappeared and a visual of 3 circles attached together by two lines running between them appeared in it's place. The image gave off a soft yellow glow, and soon it began to speak. _"Lex Luthor, are you within communication distance?"

He chuckled a bit at the sound, "Yes, Brainiac. I'm here."

" Why have you contacted me? My memory serves to tell me that our next communication was to be three days from now."

"Things have changed slightly. We have a couple of visitors and they are interested in talking with you."

"What is their function?"

"They are news reporters from one of our oldest functioning newspapers."

"These reporters serve as data collectors? Is that an efficient system?"

"Depending on the reporter, rather efficient." _He looks back at Lois with a spark in his eye. _

"What inquires might my data be best served to answer?"

"Where do you come from?" _Lois juts out first_.

"I am from the doomed world of Krypton." _Everyone's jaws nearly hit the floor. It doesn't take much in the way of acting to actually look shocked myself. Brainiac's candor about such a matter makes me wonder how the people will take it. However, Luthor's face never changes. It remains smiling and rather pleased about itself. He's found something from Superman's homeworld and plans to use it to his full advantage_.

"Then you've come to the right place!" _Lois says with some skepticism in her voice._

"For what purpose?"

"Because we've got one of your kinsman here on Earth."

"No one of Krypton survived it's destruction."

"Then you're not up to date. Superman survived."

"My records do not compute anyone by that name. No House of Man exists."

"His name is Kal-El." _She says suppressing a fit of laughter_.

"The son of Jor-El lives? Lex Luthor, why have you not informed me of this?"

"I was planning on leaving it as a surprise, Brainiac. Still, the cat's out of the bag now?"

"I see no need to carry a feline in some cloth or plastic carrying receptacle. As for surprises, such pleasantries are unnecessary for me. While I am aware of such practices, the act is lost upon me."

"I will try and remember that for next time. My apologies, Brainiac."

"No need for those either, Lex Luthor. Such things are best left for those whom feel offense."

_The conversation with Brainiac continued on for another hour before Brainiac decided to end the transmission due to something out in space catching his attention. He said that they would again talk as he appeared in our orbit within a few days time. What I learned was that since he jettisoned himself from Krypton, he managed to travel to other worlds and learn of their cultures. He's tried to find the world of the exiled Kryptonians, the Daxamites, and establish himself as a part of their culture. He called it a chance for reunification, a rebirth of Krypton. However, he was never able to track them over the vastness of space. Since then he's been looking for a place that he might erect a monument of Krypton and all its knowledge. Something disturbs me about all this ; if my Rocket was the only working one, then how did Brainiac escape? Which makes me wonder if he's hiding something? His comment that none from Krypton survived is in direct conflict with what I've been told. My father said that Brainiac was well aware that he'd strapped the propulsion system onto the birthing matrix right before he launched it. I could've assumed that he believed that the rocket could've never made it away from Krypton in time. There's a possibility that his programming was damaged in his own escape attempt, or just years of aimless wandering. That still leaves me with the how he got off the planet?_

_Another question that puzzles me greatly is why he believed that the Daxamites would accept him so openly. They were in a religious Kryptonian Civil War for all intents and purposes. It wasn't until the continent of Daxam decided that they would forever be Daxamites that any real distinction between the peoples could've been made. When they saw the battle going badly for them thanks to the Eradicator's influence, they took off to a distant planet to follow their own system of beliefs. Valor would guide them, I think my father put it. In any event, this doesn't sound like a group of people that would be altogether thrilled about any chance to be reminded of their bloody history, or the people that made sure that they were to always be afflicted by lead. So why make the attempt? None of this rings quite true. So many questions, zero answers to any of it._

_I take off towards the Fortress as fast as my speed will carry me. I fly so high above that I'm likely not to affect any buildings or aircraft from my moving so quickly. In no time I can see the crystalline tops of the Fortress. The repair work from the Bizarro fight couldn't be noticed by anyone. Even as I scan it with my senses, it's invisible. I wish I could say the same for some of the things that I'd learned from my father. So much of Krypton might be accessible, but I'll never know it. He chose to keep that bit of information away from me so that I wouldn't seek it out. He feared that the idea of it would lead me to releasing the dangerous criminals of the Phantom Zone. When last I returned here, a month after I placed Bizarro in stasis, the damage was still being repaired. I had tried to work out my feelings on the matter of father keeping these things away, but there was an underlying anger that I couldn't help but feel. He tried to explain to me why he hadn't mentioned this before that point, and I understood his view. _"My son, I would not have kept this from you so long if I knew it would cause this much of a rift. You must understand, such a temptation to meet those of your own kind is so strong within some that they let their hearts overrule their heads."

"I would've thought by now that you'd have known I'd think this through before acting on impulse."

"I do, Kal-El, and I wish there were more than just an apology I could offer you. However, that is all I have to give."

"You can tell me who's in there."

"That list is bitterly long, but I will tell you of at least 5 individuals you would not want to be released upon this planet. Jax-Ur and Mala; this pairing were a contributing factor to Krypton's destruction. Jax-Ur was a brilliant military and scientific mind, but he let one poison the other. He thought the Kryptonian High Council to be outdated and a rather destructive force for Krypton. He created a device that gave a payload of a liquid explosive. Anything that got even the merest drop of this vile fluid was reduced first to a fiery mass before violently detonating. The council sent a great deal of its military forces to deal with the renegade once word leaked out of Jax-Ur's camp. They ran afoul of Mala, whom was every bit Jax-Ur's equal. The struggle ensued long and it made sure that the device had time to be primed by it's creator. However, none of Jax-Ur's forces, or even Mala herself could withstand the amount of soldiers marching upon their house. The invading forces managed to break through into the lab and the firefight ensued. Both sides strewn laser fire at one another until the inevitable came to pass; a single blast hit the control panel for the missile that was meant to deliver the device. So when it did finally fire it instead was aimed for one of Krypton's moons. The people stood around as they heard the shattering of crystal and the rumble of the engine firing off. It took it only a short time to reach the surface and make it appear to be a miniature second sun, the fire darkened and red cracks formed along the lines of the satellite before it exploded into millions of fragments. No one on Krypton forgot that day, as the planet shifted its orbit drastically for the first time in our recorded history."

"I don't know what to say..."

"There is not much to be said for such a heinous act of wanton destruction. Calculations were made by every able-bodied scientist. Brainiac was key in checking the data and the conclusion was made that the shift would cause us no further problems. We would stabilize with minor orbit shifts, but we would remain safe so long as our other moon was intact."

"Little did they know that it wouldn't last long."

"Which brings me to General Dru-Zod, mind you he preferred being called General Zod."

"General Zod? Wasn't a clone of his family line part of Black Zero?"

"It was indeed. The House of Zod was nearly destroyed because of the incident. Many of its family members fought long and tediously to restore the house to its fine standing. Dru-Zod ruined that name soon before Krypton's destruction. He was intent to take up the work of Jax-Ur and remove the High Council, then he would place himself in charge of Krypton. He saw a new age coming. There were too many aliens that knew where we were, and they were coming in droves at one point or another to pray to Rao. The Eradicator's message reached to so many. Zod believed that it was time to this hiding and to go and build new ships filled with armies and explore the galaxy. Make it known that the Kryptonian people were not cowards. He listened to some of my newer research suggesting that the planetary shift was also being caused by a supernova that would destroy us all, and he wanted me to be a part of that. I refused of course, my action was still peaceful, even though it was overlooked. He tried to persuade me again and again to join his cause, he and his two assistants; Ursa and Non. Ursa hated all men, with the exception of Zod. Non was a violent, unthinking brute. Almost like Bizarro, but unchanged by the metamorphic state of cloning. Ursa joined the General's cause because she believed in it, then she fell for him. Non was taken in by Zod because he saw great potential there within him. An engine of destruction that would bend to his will."

"You were able to stop that?"

"Zod's armies were not up to the task of facing the armies of the High Council. Much like Jax-Ur, the were stopped after a lengthy battle, but without the cost of a celestial body. Once there, they brought me in as prosecutor for the High Council. I remember it all quite well."

_**Krypton - The Chamber of the High Council**_

"This is no fantasy; no careless product of wild imagination. No, my good friends. These indictments that I have brought you today, specific charges listed herein against these individuals, their acts of treason, their ultimate aim of sedition. These are matters of undeniable fact. I ask you now to pronounce judgment on those accused. On this, this mindless aberration, whose only means of expression are wanton violence and destruction. On the woman Ursa, whose perversions and unreasoning hatred of all mankind have threatened even the children of the planet Krypton. Finally, General Zod; once trusted by this Council, charged with maintaining the defense of the planet Krypton itself. Chief architect of this intended revolution, and author of this insidious plot, to establish a "New Order" amongst us; with himself as absolute ruler! You have heard the evidence. The decision of the Council will now be heard."

"Guilty."

_**The Fortress of Solitude**_

"The verdict was passed down from each of the members of the High Council. They all sitting there staring at the accused with no expression visible. Zod stared back at them watching the pronouncements be made. His anger flared deeply, yet he contained it. Ursa stood in shock, hatred, and fear. She knew where the final word of guilty would come from, and if I passed judgment upon them they would be banished to the Phantom Zone forever. Non's understanding of the events was practically non-existent. He stood there watching everyone with curiosity. He could not fathom what was happening, and nor did he particularly look to care. There was a moment of silence, then all attention went towards me. In my own silence I moved around the room doing what I felt I must. Never verbally saying my verdict. It was Zod that spoke. "

_**Krypton - The Chamber of the High Council**_

'The vote must be unanimous, Jor-El. It is now therefore your decision. You alone will condemn us, if you wish, and you alone will be held responsible by me. Join us. You have been known to disagree with the Council before. Yours could become an important voice in the new order, second only to my own! I offer you a chance for greatness, Jor-El, take it! Join us! You will bow down before me, Jor-El. I swear it, no matter that it takes an eternity! You will bow down before me! BOTH YOU AND THEN ONE DAY YOUR HEIRS!"

_**The Fortress of Solitude**_

"I sentenced them all, and they fought hard against the oncoming vortex of the artificial rip into the other realm. And it is because of such as these criminals that I wish you never to go into there. If it is that they find a way out, the you have the means to put them back, but know that sentencing anyone to the Phantom Zone does not come lightly, for it is a far worse punishment than death. For my own conscience however, I never took a life. My wish is that it actually cleared me of feeling the guilt. I curse the day that I discovered the Phantom Zone."

"You discovered it? I thought it was used for ages past?"

"The death penalty or imprisonment in crystalline chambers. The Phantom Zone when discovered offered a way to store the criminals with little chance of escape." _Father's words resonated through me. He told me that he did so many experiments to see what sort of conditions that the Zone presented. Time didn't pass in there. There was no sense of it, which means none of the prisoners ever aged. However, they could kill one another, which from his point of view made him feel regretful that it was the only release from their prison in limbo._

_As I go through the entrance I start to feel a bit strange. It feels like someone's put a piece of Kryptonite in here. I land on the ground and the holograms don't come on. The crystals still light the place rather well. I'm not sure what's going on here, but I'm getting the feeling I should check on Bizarro. The moment I start to cross the floor I hear a voice fill the cavern. _"Hello, Clarkie..." _I turn on a dime and there standing before me is Conduit. He pulls off his face mask and there's the face of Kenny Braverman, my one time friend. The man that tried to kill me when I first became Superman. His face is a grimace and his eyes burn with hatred. _"What's the matter, Superman? You don't have a hug for an old friend?!" _He sends a searing charge of Kryptonite energy towards me. I move out of the way before the beam hits, but it was close. I feel my power fluctuating a bit, luckily I'm not so weak yet that I can't fight back._

"How did you know to come here?"

"Interview with Lois Lane? Getting here was easy, then I could feel the technology and was drawn to it."

"Feel the technology?"

_"Yeah! FEEL IT!" He whips a cable from his gauntlet and starts to try and flail me alive. I hit it with a beam of Heat Vision to cut it off. It's a part of him, so I know it'll hurt enough to make the difference. He reacts as I hope he would and winces enough to drop him to his knees. I keep my distance anyway, just in case this is a trick of some sort._

"What happened to you Kenny? What made you like this?"

"You, you damned alien! I was infected with something in my blood stream that was like a leukemia caused by radiation poisoning. K-Metal poisoning! The stuff your little ship dragged behind it when you dropped into our world."

"That wasn't my fault! I was sent here to survive because my world was doomed!"

"So your parents ended up dooming me instead! They traded your life for mine! You see these cables, Kent? I GREW 'EM! for years I had to hide them because people wouldn't understand! I couldn't get it! Why was this happening to me? Clark Kent never had anything like that happen to him! Never first place Kent! Dad said that you were born under a lucky star while I came from a bad omen! Turns out that the bad omen was you, lucky little star! You held me back from the very beginning and then the biggest irony of all, you unknowingly grew up beating me at everything! Never got approved of by my own father, never got approval from any of the people that were around us, nothing but pity they felt and never did a thing about! You brought this legacy on me, and it's cost me everything... EVERYTHING! I was drawn here like a moth to a flame, why? Because it was the one place I could have it out with you! Maybe find some way to stabilize whatever it was that your ship gave me so it doesn't keep killing me!"

"My ship didn't do this to you Kenny, I swear to it!"

"Your word means nothing, Clark. You lied to everyone all your life. You were an alien, then you grew up and told people that your life was spent here growing up amongst holograms, the internet and constant training on how to use your powers properly. What happens when someone finally figures out that you're full of it? Huh? How will they deal with the fact that Superman lied? You gonna tell 'em it was for the protection of your loved ones? Sure, that's what they told McCarthy's group too. Sure they'll accept that, up to the point when they really start to pick your act apart. Mr. Truth, Justice, and the American Way. You really are modern America, aren't you? Truth is subjective! You tell the bare minimum and say that if you look at with your eyes crossed, half closed and peripherally then everyone can see where you're coming from. Then, instead of trying to cure all the ills of the world, you turn to crimefighting. You give this big spiel about how you can't do that because the world doesn't need someone to look to every time things go badly, you don't want to be **that** depended on. Sure you don't, this way you can make them beg for it. Turn a deaf ear to those that really need the help and take it to those that have enough power to handle the problems at hand already. That's justice for ya, eh? Superman pulls your cat out of a tree and saves a purse from a mugger, but if you're starving and shot up in a country where war is raging on, you're nowhere to be seen. Congrats, you're a liar and a fraud_." He slowly raises the hand he's been steadying himself with and fired an emerald bolt towards me. The blast connects and sends me into a wall that shatters like a diamond. It hurts a great deal, and I feel weaker for it. No red sun trick to get me out of this jam. He makes it to his feet and soon has several sets of cables flying towards me. I move to avoid them, but it's only a matter of time before he's going to catch up with me._

"Kenny, I never lied about wanting to help people. Yes, I did tell them that I was raised here, but it **was** to protect people like you and even Smallville for that matter. If someone knew where I was from and wanted to harm me, they'd go directly there. Here, it'll be a **miracle** if they ever find this place. I'm saving lives right now and at the moment I want to save **yours, **even if you're wanting to end mine! Which brings up the question of why you waited all this time to enact some revenge plot? I've been all over the news, you're a fugitive after that stunt in Metropolis, why now?" _He keeps sending wave after wave of blasts and cables trying to coil around me. I'm staying away from too much of the technology around here because I don't want to destroy it beyond repair. The questions agitated him a little. I have a knack for that, apparently it's that reporter side of me. I keep firing bursts of Heat Vision trying to cut a few of the cables. It seems to hurt him, but I'm afraid to cut too many because it may kill him. That's the problem with fighting these types, you have to find the gauge as to how much punishment they can take. If I barely touch a human I could cripple them for life, but if I were to throw a full punch there would be nothing but a fine mist left. I pull back and singe a few of the cables instead of making full cuts, may as well not find out how much more of those he can take being removed. However, he takes advantage and brings two together with a flick of his wrist. They strike me like dual whips and the charge of Kryptonite hits me._

"You wanna know why I waited? I spent time in hiding to call the heat off of me. I went to places like Nicaragua and the Middle East building up a black ops team. Then I start getting this voice telling me that I need to finish up with you before I go through with my master plan. Ya see, Clarkie, I want Luthor's head on a pike! I want it set up right next to yours and my dad's skull! I want to have them as a reminder that Conduit isn't a man you should cross and I took down the most powerful men on this planet to do it!"

"A voice inside your head? You're hearing voices?" _I struggle to get the words out. My energy is being sapped out of me quickly. I spin as fast as my weakened speed will carry me slamming him into the crystals. I grab the cables and as my hands get burned I tie them up tightly in knots. I do it as quick as I can and he starts to fight to free himself_. "How long have you been hearing them Kenny?"

"It's one voice! ONE!" _He starts to breakdown a bit into fits of tears. "_It's telling me to subdue you, then to succumb to it. It's telling me that my life has been spared to this point for one purpose and one only. I never heard it before now and it's getting worse! I feel myself slipping away! I don't know what it is, but I know it has something to do with what I'm turning into. It's all your fault Kent! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! " _He strains against his own cables until they rip apart. He screams in pain as they fall to the ground, now he takes to the sky and starts to attack me again. As I take to the air to make it a little harder to hit me I notice all the refraction damage the walls and equipment have taken. I wonder if he blasted the automated defense systems put in place? It's possible they couldn't have held in him check. In the middle of this Brainiac situation, I've got to deal with this too. This isn't my day. _"STOP FLYING, DAMN YOU! TAKE WHAT YOU'VE GOT COMING TO YOU!"

"Not happening Kenny. Now, if you're willing to stop for a moment while we talk this out then perhaps I can help you. Maybe find some way to stop what's going on and get the voice out."

"Lies! YOU'RE LYING! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU ALIEN BAS..." _He seizes in midair and he drops like a stone. It shatters the floor as he makes impact. I go to him quickly, trying to see what's come of him. As I try to scan him I notice all the nano-technology in his body surging around. I pull my hand back before they infect me as well, doing a bit of a scan on myself to make sure that they're not already inside. I look back towards my fallen friend and he starts to move. His hand reaches out and picks up the face mask he discarded and places it on his head. I hear the metal start to morph into something, the body starts to cover itself with other metal; it's creating a skin over the cables. As it finishes he turns around to look at me and an stern, otherworldly face stares at me with blank eyes. _

_I move from the figure, _"Kenny? Conduit?"

"Negative, Kal-El. The one you new as Conduit is being purged from my systems as we speak. You may call me Brainiac."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Superman & Brainiac in Action FanFic #21**_

**Avatar of Things to Come**

_Brainiac is standing before me and I stand in complete shock and horror. I look him over slowly, trying to see if there's any living part of Kenny still in the shell. I can't discern it, but I'm hopeful. I pull back with my X-Ray Vision and stare at the machine-man, forcing my face to become more stern. His expression never changes, he just stares back with those ghastly eyes. The eyes behind it are Kenny's eyes and they have the look of circuitry and fiber optics behind it. _"My logic circuits are overloaded by the fact you still exist, Kal-El."

"If that means you're surprised, then don't feel alone. And if I seem a bit cold to your reception it's because you just killed a friend of mine."

"That is false. He was your enemy, and would have deleted you had I not intervened."

"That's not the way things are done here, Brainiac."

"Unfortunate. The population of this world has become too vast for its current resources. My calculations say that you will deplete its natural resources within approximately 50 years."

"I thought you weren't due to arrive for three days yet?"

"My full form will be here within that time span. This is merely an avatar form." _He turns his attention to the control panel of the fortress. In moments he sends out cables which connect and start to repower everything. In moments the damage done in my fight with Conduit is erased and new systems are being installed. A rather large computer is being created, much larger than the one already here. It's connecting to new pathways, uploading information at a rapid rate. In moments I see the holo-arrays get upgraded, how I'm not entirely sure. After a few minutes time he disengages and the cables pull back into his body in mere seconds after that the hologram of my father engages. Father looks at me with a puzzled expression._

"Kal-El, I'm to understand that the Fortress received a rather hefty upgrade to it's systems. What has transpired here?"

"I have Jor-El." _My father's eyes stare into mine and widen suddenly. He slowly turns his face to look into that of cyborg standing to his side. He is reluctant to do anything yet, but the want it there. The ambivalence that is over my father's face is something I've never seen before._

"Brainiac?" He mutters softly. "How is it that you survive?"

"Irrelevant, Jor-El. It is that I am here, and it is time you face me in ultimate tribunal for your crimes against the Kryptonian High Council."

"My crimes? I am but a hologram of a man long since dead on a world countless billions of miles from where we stand. A trial is pointless."

"Incorrect, Jor-El. Your holo-form still carries the engrams of a criminal and will be purged from this system if found guilty."

"Krypton was destroyed as I predicted it would be! How is it that I am a criminal? I spread no word, caused no insurrection, I only saved my child from his doom."

"Creating a device that was banned on Krypton since the advent of the Daxamite departure, the last known council approved device came with the creation of the Eradicator by Kem-L, your ancestor."

"You can't judge him like this. He was preserving Kryptonian life in a world that was dying. There are extenuating circumstances to the situation at hand!"

"The circumstances will be weighed with his criminal activities. Tribunal will commence now." _Before he says anything I rush him and hit him hard. He flies backwards into the far wall of the Fortress. He pulls himself out of the hole and starts in again. _"This will not help your father's trial Kal-El. Assaulting an officer of Krypton is a high offense is a penalty however, resulting in your banishment to the Phantom Zone for no less than ten cycles."

_As he stands fully again, I hit him with a blast of Heat Vision, _"Then let's go for twenty!" _He tries to block the beams but the metal superheats quickly, melting away the metallic skin hiding the cable muscle structure. He sends a blast of Kryptonite that connects with me returning the favors I've dealt him thus far. I skid across the floor in pain, but not out of this fight yet._

"Twenty cycles then, if that is what you so desire. Care to add any other crimes to your ever growing list?"

"I want to add charges of murder against you Brainiac. You killed the mind of the man you inhabit. Now if we're done throwing around bogus claims of law here, let's get down to the real reason you've come here."

"There are no false claims I have made, Kal-El. The crimes commited by you and your father are very real. As to charges brought against me; I have none to answer for. I am a law officer commandeering a vessel in accordance to my duties. You will accept this."

"No, I won't! In commandeering that 'vessel' you killed the man in the process. We don't steal bodies, dead or alive, for the purpose of reanimating their corpse. That's vile! So if you insist to continue with this sham, then I want a panel of non-biased individuals that can judge for themselves who the real criminal is in this room."

"As I have the engrams of the Council remain within my databanks, I can properly execute judge and jury in this situation. No outsiders unfamiliar with Kryptonian law or traditions are required for this task."

"Then the trial's over with, Brainiac. No one's going to be judged by you, I don't care whose engrams you got in your databanks." _I stand defiantly, he looks at me with his eyes glowing with a green incandescent glow. He's preparing to fire at me. _

"Your refusal to stand trial means death, Kal-El." _He fires the blast and I duck, grabbing for the intertwined cables that Kenny pulled apart. I swing them as he fires again. The beams are soon pointed about 4 feet over my shoulder as the cable connects with his jaw. His body slides across the floor at a steady pace. He ultimately impacts with some of the new equipment. Cables grow from his body and he starts to try and connect them to the panel that is against his back now. I rush and grab the cables and I use my Heat Vision to melt them and as I connect them together I use my Super Breath to ice them back into their completely solid state. Grabbing them I start to club Brainiac in the face with his own cables. Soon the face plate melts away as I raise the makeshift club once more and Kenny's face stares back at me. _

"Clarkie? Don't kill me! He's taken over my body! He's making me do these things! Please, Clarkie, don't kill me!" _Kenny pleads. I stare for a second as I see the blood pour from his mouth. As I do the face turns to solid blank expression and he fires a charge of the Kryptonite beam up the cables upon which I fly backwards and crash into the ground. I'm hurting now, bleeding myself. As I look I notice that some of the shattered crystal has pierced my side. What's worse? He's an avatar! I want to know what the full fledged one is like! He starts floating towards me when my father moves to intercept him. A completely reactionary measure, even though he's a hologram. He steps in-between us and look prepared to fight Brainiac himself. _

"I won't allow you to kill my son, Brainiac."

"You have little choice Jor-El." _Brainiac points towards the holo-emitters and starts to charge his energy blast. Father again reacts and throws a punch, I've never see him do such a thing before. That's when both of us get surprised, the blow connected to the chest. It's pushed him back and blew out the screen of the computer he installed. Father looks at his hand and smiles as he knows now that he can fight back. As he throws another punch towards Brainiac his fist stops in mid-strike. Brainiac stands before him. _"As you have surmised Jor-El, your holo-matrix is now hardlight, which means you can now physically touch things. It is satisfactory that it works, but I will not have any further physical violence upon this unit."

"Then it's a real shame that I'm planning more!" _I say as my eyes erupt into crimson beams of light. I hit the gauntlets first melting their openings so he can channel another blast through it. Those nanobots of his are already at work trying to repair the damage. They're getting quicker with every subsequent attack. I can't worry about that now. Not with so much at stake. I start to throw punch after punch at Brainiac beating his face in and watching it get repaired. I look with my X-Ray and Microscopic vision and I see the machines at work trying destroy what little organic is left of Kenny. There's enough there to hang on, but not nearly enough. It's just like Bizarro, I'm fighting for what's left of humanity, and much like the failed clone, I'm doing it knowing that if I revive him it might cost me my head. Can't look it that way, you're doing the right thing. No matter what, that's what counts._

_I've done something to interrupt his programming, father's moving well now. I'm glad, because I really could use the help about now. Brainiac's host body wasn't that easy to deal with before the upgrade. He goes to the control panel and starts feverishly inputting something into the system with all due haste. Whatever it is you're doing father, I hope it's fast. Brainiac starts to fully heal himself and his eyes start to glaze into that white color. I pound part of his body trying to keep the nanobots from fully stopping in repairs. _"That is a strategic amount of thinking Kal-El. Ultimately futile, but forward of you."

"Think again Brainiac_._" _I keep punishment coming as best I can, a blast of Heat Vision here and several punches the body there. _ "Now since we have a bit of time on our hands, why don't you explain to me how you did this to Kenny? How did your nanobots infect him?"

"I see no harm in informing you, as it does not conflict with my agenda."

_**Krypton**_

"Jor-El, your presence is requested at the High Council."

"It is too late, Brainiac. The planet is being laid to waste."

"Your propulsion system; it is being fastened to your son's birth-matrix?"

"My apologies to the Council, but this takes precedence. At least one from Krypton should survive!"

"If one is to survive Jor-El, it will not be your offspring. It will be me. ALERT: Jor-El has constructed a space probe. He is attaching it to the birth matrix of his child attempting to send it to another planet. All military units to the House of El."

_**The Fortress of Solitude**_

"I know most of this, what I want to know is how you infected Kenny!"

"Patience, Kal-El, I am coming to that point."

_**Brainiac**_

_Kal-El wishes my response on the matter of my infection of Braverman, Kenneth/Codenamed: Conduit. Birthplace/Kansas/Smallville, Birthdate: 14/December/ 1979. Reference file goes further back for this log; access Krypton/Destruction/Final Moments._

"Well? I'm waiting!" _Kal-El speaks. His body temperature is elevated several degrees. Not in response to his visual power/Heat Vision. Further study of this phenomenon is required. Access history/Krypton/Destruction/Escape._

"The military forces were on their way to apprehend your father for his crimes. They arrived in time to see your rocket burst from the home of your family on its way towards Earth. The quaking of the planet became more violent. The world was likely to tear itself apart at any time. The guard had their weapons raised at your father, but could not keep steady aim. That is the fault of organic beings, they cannot correct for discrepancies as well as that of machine-kind."

_**Krypton**_

__"You are under arrest Jor-El, for illegal creation of spacecraft technologies." The captain of their guard stated.

"Fools, do you not see that that planet is doomed?" _retorted Jor-El with a sound of defiance. He stood there with eyes in what would be termed in human categorization as saddened. The ground quaked and spilt apart in many sections._

"What do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do, captain. We have sacrificed ourselves because of faulty logic. We trusted a machine to think for us when we did not wish to trust our own calculations. We took humanity out our hands and gave the world over to Brainiac."

"That is quite true, Jor-El. You will die for that mistake."

"Why, Brainiac?"

"You would not understand, nor do I care to explain my higher function to a lower caste being."

_**The Fortress of Solitude**_

"In orbit, hidden from any identifying technologies, the Eradicator awaited my uploading. I reactivated its nanobots systems and allowed myself to full upload. Of course, I had made several modifications of its systems over the course of several years. So the transfer was only the newest data my system had come across. Once I loaded the last of my data and consciousness to the Eradicator I set a trajectory course for your rocket in an attempt to destroy it." _Kal-El's expression looks horrified. His heartbeat has increased 4 beats more per minute. It has rendered him speechless. Conclusion: Finish story; leaving full details out, give basic story as to the purging of Braverman, Kenneth/Conduit. _

"Why were you trying to kill me? What was the purpose of that?"

"Information such as that, not available for accessing at this point in time. I will need further memory than what this avatar can access. Continuing story, your rocket made it into space just as the planet self-destructed. Fragments were thick and your destruction many have been imminent. However, improbably, your ship passed through the asteroids unharmed. I directed the Eradicator towards its target and continued on a fast paced track towards the engine of your rocket. However, I could not get a positive lock due to debris following your course through space. I fired many charges only to shatter the asteroids into finer targets. The only thing I could do is gently nudge pieces of the asteroid towards your ship and hope that perhaps you would be destroyed on the way towards your destination. It was not long before I realized that I would have to witness your final destruction, to make sure the job was finished properly. So I sent a payload of nanobots with the ship. There were able to created dozens of themselves using pieces of the asteroid, which mostly comprised itself of a crystalline based ore. I believe the Terran population refers to it as K-Metal or Kryptonite."

"I imagine for as long as the ship was out there in space, that this asteroid took some punishment?"

"Correct. All larger pieces either veered from your course or were destroyed over time. The large one that did follow your course did not last long in your hyper travels and would succumb to the rigors by leaving only fragments of its once massive size"

"So once I reached Earth, the fragments fell around Kenny's family as they were stranded on the back roads. That left him to get infected with the nanobots, but what I don't understand is why it made him so sick and why they didn't keep him healthy."

"Their programming was stunted a great deal by the mass collective being destroyed. As the radiation started to eat his body away, the nanobots converted his body to deal with the ever growing fragments of Kryptonite that fused with his body."

"His body is Kryptonite infused?"

"That is correct. The crystalline ore structure started to effect bone mass in parts of his body, the more his body fell into the state of leukemia or the transmutative state thanks to the nanobots and Kryptonite, the nanobots converted what little skin and bone mass they could into a cables to route the power and allow him full range of movement. It has slowly driven him mad as he has had to feel the effects of the conversion each time it has occurred."

"That's ghastly!"

"Such a term does not compute. Scientifically it is fascinating; even one such as yourself should agree to that. Humanity's genetic structure is a so fragile that even the smallest grain of radioactive material or a foreign disease could cause mutation of some sort. It could result in massive disfiguration or give them abilities far beyond that of their fellow human beings. Others in your world, such as your Flash and Black Canary are fascinating with their seemingly impossible strengths. Some modification in their daily activities since whatever event happened to give them this ability, and they are able to use their full power range without much fear of harming themselves."

"Only a computer could find what happened to Kenny as being fascinating. I still call it a sick act from an unfeeling being." _He tries to reach into my inner core to make me regret the conclusions I have drawn. Query: Does he not see the futility to this? Has his time on Earth caused him to look and act in ways irrational, or perhaps was this genetically predisposed? Reference: Jor-El/Defiance of the High Council Laws/Spacecraft._

_Earth Experiment/Phase I/Results: Kal-El has derived a great deal of power under Earth's yellow sun. Though exposed to several bouts of Kryptonite radiation, his powers never fully seem to deactivate. Threat of interference: 100%. Chances of successfully upsetting plans: 65.242%. Recommendation: Termination of Kal-El. Though he is the last of the Kryptonian species, his attitude towards this unit and his progenitor seem clear that he will not cease in finding new avenues of ending progenitor unit's existence. _

_Earth Experiment/Phase II/Yet to be Commenced: Unlike many different planets amongst the stars; Earth harbors a variety of various metahuman abilities. Some show increased speed; Reference/Missouri/Central City/Flash. Yet another has a voice that can shatter a building with little effort; Reference/New York/New York City/Black Canary. While there have been others that have items that give them marked equalization; Reference/Space Sector 2814/California/Coast City/Green Lantern. These individuals, amongst others preclude further investigation. A human Green Lantern may be prone to using more imaginative constructs with his power ring. Such chaotic mind constructs may prove dangerous when dealing with this entity. The Flash's speed rivals that of Kal-El's. Recommendation: Progenitor form use full calculation ability to track the movements of this human. He may be considered the most dangerous of them. Black Canary's cry may very well interrupt or destroy circuitry. Upon sight of her, deleting or infecting her may be best course._

_Jor-El is nearly finished with the panel. Nano-technology in this form is so primitive by standards of progenitor's form that it cannot full ascertain or effect anything else lest it give up control of form currently had. Fully healing this form may become an impossibility as Kal-El will not cease damaging it to keep nanobots in full repair mode. Conclusion: Repair gauntlets for firing Kryptonite blast and kill Kal-El while the opportunity remains. Regain link with Fortress holo-matrix and end Jor-El's tampering._

_One gauntlet gets repair and Superman deals with it quickly. However, his speediest of actions do not include paying full attention to the other hand. The beam/Kryptonite radiation hits him in the cranium. He is stunned and hurdling away from me in a backward motion. Keep the blast steady, do not give a moment's respite to Kal-El. His resourcefulness is uncanny._

"BRAINIAC! YOU WILL CEASE THIS ACTION!" _Jor-El raises his voice. I do not heed his warning. It is not within my purview to do so. Kal-El's skin pigmentation is starting to fade to green. Result of the Kryptonite poisoning. In mere moments he will be deceased and no further problems of his interference will remain. Conversion of Fortress to Earth Base Alpha will continue uninterrupted. _"I WARNED YOU BRAINIAC!"

_Jor-El inserts a crystal into the control panel. The automated defenses have come online and have started firing an electrostatic pulse at this unit. It's causing the nanobots to reverse the process in which I've started. He's encoded a carrier wave amongst the pulse. Conclusion: It will bring Braverman/Kenneth/Conduit back to his former state and destroy the nano-technology in his system. This unit will deactivate. I cannot change the programming fast enough, too much damage sustained by Kal-El. Beam ceasing to be fired. His skin pigment is returning to normal. This test of Kal-El has come to its full conclusion and its result cannot be fully enacted by this unit. Progenitor will have to delete upon arrival. _

_**Superman**_

_I'm dying. I feel my life ebbing away and I hear father warn Brainiac to stop. There's only blackness for so long that I can't keep track of the time. I awaken to find myself weakened, but starting to gain my strength. As my eyes open I see mother and father looking over me._

"Jor-El, he awakens!"

"I see, Lara." He smiles at us both. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was on the brink of death."

"You were my son, if I had not devised a way to stop Brainiac he would have killed you surely as you breathe now."

"Is Kenny alive?"

"He lives. He fled the scene once the nanobots were fully destroyed. He saw you lying on the ground unable to breathe and took off into the night. Swearing vengeance on Luthor and Brainiac for their machinations."

"How long have I been asleep."

"Three days."

"Three days? The ship is going to be here any time now!"

"Your news broadcasts have been reporting Brainiac's ship approaching Earth, awaiting an historic meeting with Lex Luthor as we speak."

"I have to stop him!"

"My son, the avatar nearly killed you. You cannot do this alone."

"I know that too father. I'm going to need help, and luckily I know where to get it. I'm going to assemble a team of heroes and we're going to stop Brainiac once and for all."


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Flash in Action FanFic #22**_

**The Fastest Man Alive**

_**Three Months Earlier**_

_My name is Barry Allen, I'm a forensic scientist with the Central City Police Department, and I'm late! I am SO late! I can't believe that I did this again! Really, Barry? You can't believe it? I suppose what I can't believe most is the incongruous nature that I find myself in. Barry Allen is a slow, methodical, always late individual. However, my alter ego has been claimed to be the fastest man alive! Outside of this building the city knows me as the Flash!_

_I've always liked to study things; found minute details fascinating. Flash Fact: __Lightning is an atmospheric discharge of __electricity__ accompanied by thunder, which typically occurs during thunderstorms, and sometimes during volcanic eruptions or dust storms. In the atmospheric electrical discharge, a leader of a bolt of lightning can travel at speeds of 60,000 mile per second or 130,000 miles per hour, and can reach temperatures approaching 30,000 degrees, hot enough to fuse silica sand into glass channels known as fulgurites which are normally hollow and can extend some distance into the ground. There are some 16 million lightning storms in the world every year. Matter of fact, it was lightning that started off my story. _

_Two months ago, much like tonight, I was working busily in my lab and not paying much attention to the time. It was pouring rain outside, thunder and lightning shooting all over the place. I didn't think much about it then, because it was just any other storm, right? I walked towards the door, lost in thought on a case I was working on when I realized I had something in my gloved hand. I was completely absent minded that I was walking out with evidence in my hand. I shook my head, chastising myself slightly for not paying attention and placed it down on the table. I took off my lab coat and started to walk back to my locker to hang it up and grab my jacket. I didn't make it two steps when I felt a tingle in the air. I stopped and looked down at my arm to see that all the hair was standing up. No sooner did I realize what was about to happen when a bolt of lighting struck the chemical rack and me! The solutions that were behind glass and plastic were now freed from shattered or melted containers and splashing what was sure to be a horrid burn. I felt like I was suspended in the air forever until it rendered me unconsciousness._

_I woke up a few minutes later, shaken but surprisingly uninjured. My clothes were shredded by glass and splinters of metal and wood. I wasn't really hurt, but I was lightheaded. It was the weirdest sensation, it's like I knew that I was physically in the room, but I was floating looking down on myself. It was so strange, of course I was just struck by lightning... Once I identified that I was going to make it, I decided that I didn't want to go to the hospital as much as I wanted to go home and lie down for awhile. That's how I really knew something was wrong with me, because I knew something was wrong with me. I didn't feel completely right and I still decided to go home and not to the doctor where I could be checked on. I'm a stickler for things like this, but I went to get a cab regardless. I tried to hail one, but he passed me up as if I wasn't there. I know some people think all cab drivers are rude, but most of the ones I've known have always been really nice guys. I figured he just didn't see me waving him down, mind you I was seeing about 3 of me waving around. After that I got to thinking if I didn't chase him down I might have to walk home. I really didn't feel like walking anywhere; again, it's that lightning just hitting me thing. I took off trying to catch up to him, and succeeded beyond my wildest fantasy. Before I had the thought to go after him, his tail lights were nothing more than blinks in the distance, when I started running I was looking clearly through his window at him. I was keeping pace with him, running in shock of what I was doing. Scientifically impossible most would say, unless you happen to be the Flash. Now there was a guy who could run! World War II era Mystery Man of the highest caliber. He was the hero of the lost sister city of Central; Keystone City, Kansas. My dad and I spent many nights staying up watching old documentaries on him and the Justice Society in general. Being an Iowa boy, we just like that midwestern hero, most of 'em were based off the east coast. That was all fine and well, but what happened when there was a major disaster in the bread basket of America? The answer: The Flash! That's not to say the Spectre or Dr. Fate, or even the Green Lantern couldn't have shown up, but he'd be the first one there. Sorry, I'm rambling..._

_As the story goes, I ran right beside the cab until I realized what was going on. The guy hadn't seen me because I was moving too fast for his notice. Even at that point I think the only thing he might've noticed was the heavier gusts of wind that were blazing past his side. It occurred to me that I didn't need to press my luck, if I slowed down too much and he noticed me then he could put a face with this newfound blur. I didn't think I was ready to handle that kind of attention, so I blazed forward. The speed was incredible, so much so that the first thought I had was why I wasn't running into objects. Well it seemed that my view of the world in this speed was so slow that it was like I was dodging furniture more than cars or people. It was really cool! There's just no other word for that! It took me about 2 minutes to get across town to my apartment. Come to find out that was because I was going slower than I've proven myself capable of going. I got in doors and I locked the door quickly behind me, a little out of breath. I figured out that it wasn't the running that had done that, but just the thought that I'd run across town with little effort. A massive hunger maybe, but the effort was negligible. There was so much running through my mind, and then it occurred to me that what was running through my mind the most was the fact that I was processing all this information without even blinking. It all came back down to the lab accident giving me these powers and that it didn't just enhance my physical speed, but my mental speed too. It was amazing to me! I mean, I've studied the metagene in all the journals. I was a scientist after all, and the material was fascinating. I figured that the supercharged chemicals that got flash-fried into me must've activated the dormant gene. The idea that it could happen to plain ol' Barry Allen was crazy! Who would've believed it? And that's the case, nobody would believe it! Well, nobody normal would. Of course, that leaves the abnormal individuals that didn't know who Barry Allen was. They'd see it and want to dissect me like a frog to see how the inner workings went. Look at Superman! The guy admits that he's from another planet, he's got all these powers and we don't know if it's metagene related or if there's something else to it. There's a lot of people that would kill to have a sample of his blood, I mean I'd love to study Superman's blood work sometime! Find out what makes the Man of Steel tick! However, I don't see that happening any time too soon. Kinda runs with the territory of he's a hero and I'm just a forensic scientist. Albeit, I'm a forensic scientist with superspeed! _

_Back on track again; I started wondering what I was going to do with this new found speed. Certainly it would give me an advantage in the lab being able to process information a lot quicker than normal, still as fast as I move I can't speed up everything! Chemicals and computer processing takes time. If I could speed through physical files then I guess it would make things a lot faster, but who keeps those sorts of things anymore? Well, we **do** keep them, but most times its old cases and the newer ones are all uploaded to a central database for countrywide consumption. You know, just in case a small time crook turns big. Mind you, that's happened quite a bit! Someone gets tired of stealing beers from a convenient store one day, then they escalate to robbery at gun point. Then there's the eventual turn when the cashier tries to play the hero and gets shot because he just wasn't fast enough. I've had to do the work-up on more than one kind of case like that. That's when it gets bad, because a number of things can happen. The criminal in question can't live with what he's done and he'll turn himself in. That's the golden case scenario, which mean it practically never happens. The second is that he'll shoot himself because he can't live with what he's done. I wish I could say that was silver, but really is there a golden scenario to this? I say so, but it's more a bad joke really. It's only golden because we didn't have to work that hard to get it, the crook gave it all to us. In any case, every other scenario turns out worse and worse as it progresses. The police do what they can to stop it, but sometimes it just isn't enough. I'd sure like to stop some of these crimes before the ever get committed and that's when it clicked that I could. I could pay homage to one of my favorite heroes and save lives in the process! I work within the system everyday, so I know how this could be done and what limits I can push before it becomes vigilantism. Superman was doing it, right? So what couldn't I? That's what this world needed, a new Flash! _

_The costume elements weren't that hard to find in all honesty, I found all the elements basically in my closet. I was able to make a vintage Flash costume in no time... okay, so I'd already had one. I read some comic books growing up, and of course they did spreads about the real mystery men in them once and awhile. When I got older, there were these conventions... never mind. As I looked into the mirror I saw the look and realized that it wasn't a good idea. It wasn't that the style was outdated, I mean it was by today's standards, but my real problem with it was that the face was still hanging out. Of course the helmet shaded it, and I could vibrate fast enough not to be able to make out features. Still, I didn't really like that thought. I want to put a friendly face to these people. Again, Superman does that sort of thing. The problem is I'm not completely unknown about town, which I proved when I decided not to let the cab driver get a look at me. I need something that covers my face, but still gives them the sense that I'm there as a friend. After much deliberation I went over old costume designs others had. Star-Spangled Kid had the right idea. The mask obstructed the top half of my head and leave the bottom half enough to be able to see a smiling face. The eyes of course are open enough to where people can see something friendlier behind it. Of course these are very identifying features, but I needed to still be in touch with people. Show them that I'm here and not trying to spook them half to death. I got the material necessary and made my costume entirely red. Now the embellishments. One thing in particular that struck me as a necessity since I know I can't be everywhere at once, is a a police band radio. I knew I needed to install it on my costume, but it's a bit skin tight. I looked back to the Flash's costume and I nodded, the wings on the helmet gave me the answer. I made a bigger set of wings to put on the mask of the costume. In one of them I put the radio, which meant that whenever there was trouble, I knew about it. Therein came the final embellishments. The golden wings on either side of the mask worked well. Red and Gold, it shouted urgency! Like someone needed to pay attention to me, because I was the new thing in town. Still, it was missing something more to it, and then I figured it out when I looked back at the old Flash's uniform. The lightning bolt; the symbol that everyone saw when the Flash ran into town. I marked off the areas on the costume where I thought that'd look best and started straight to work. Long story short, it made the whole thing feel right, it just needed that one last step, the emblem itself. I decided that I didn't want it running down the mid of my costume. It was a nice look back then, but I wanted something simple and understated. Funny considering that I was hit by a bolt, you'd think I'd want to do big! Still, the rest of the costume was flashy enough, no pun intended, so simple with this might actually make a better impression. I grabbed a white circular piece of material and the golden fabric and created a small lighting crest that went dead center of my chest, just like Superman had. Funny, as much as the Flash inspires me, Superman's done his fair share too. Of course, who wouldn't want to be like that? He's a friendly guy and he's made his presence known. He's here to help everyone that will let him. Still, he's based out of Delaware! Another east coast superhero. Sorry, Superman I'm gonna make sure that the midwest gets protected just in case you're busy fighting something from space! He's an alien, right? So it's possible that something could come from space..._

_After getting the final touches for the costume completed I was on such an adrenaline rush that I decided I had to go out and try this! I grabbed a pair of yellow boots I got that one year I actually decided to go as the Guardian to one of those conventions, that way it just added that bit more gold to the color. What? Yeah, I'm a science geek, I liked comic books and mystery men. I found other people out there that had the same interests, they invited me and I joined in the spirit of it a couple of times... Give me a little credit, I'm a cop too! I've stopped robbers, it's actually how I got the job here in Central City! I stay in shape, work out! What I'm saying is don't judge! Anyway, I got my costume gear together and I was about to head out the door. I moved quickly to avoid being detected by the other tenants in my apartment building, but little chance of them actually spotting me at this speed. Again, it's the careful thing. Once I got outside I really stretched my legs, I started moving so fast that a blur of red and gold trailed behind me. It actually looked like lightning was trailing off my body as I moved. Just 3 hours ago I was another cop in Central City, now I'm a mystery man myself! I can't stress how exciting this really is! The wind was impressive, but it never effected me. The rain was still coming down and I could see the water droplets suspended in the air as I moved through the streets. Lightning flashed in the slowest of motions and I saw it start to strike. The heat it radiated as I passed it by didn't seem possible, but there it was in front of me. I felt alive! All the things I had done in my life for fun and science were no longer crowding my mind. There was a brand new confidence that was tempered in good nature. I rode the lightning like an errant spark passing between two metal rods. It was exhilaration that I wish I could share with others. _

_I look up at the clock again and realize it's been another 30 minutes. Thinking about all this made me lose track again! Iris is going to kill me! I check my hands for any evidence and when I'm satisfied that I've put everything away I walk towards my locker. One of my lab partners looks up from his work and smiles sympathetically,_ "Iris waiting on you again, Barry?"

_I sheepishly grin towards him, I can feel my face flush a bit, _"Yeah, I got caught up in my work."

"You're a dedicated guy, Barry. Just make sure you know to dedicate to the right things at the right time. Now go have fun, kid_." He turns back to his work as I leave. Carmine's a good friend and he happens to be right. I need to pay more attention on Iris. It seems like work is always getting to be the excuse for why I'm late. Iris West and I have dated for quite some time, we've been serious for a long while, but we've been a bit reluctant on full commitment. That's not to say that she's ever gone and started dating others, but she's never accepted my engagement proposal either. The last time I brought it up to her was just after I gained my powers and she told me that if I wanted her to be my wife, she was going to have to make sure that there was a paradigm shift in the way I view time. Meaning, I needed to focus on her a bit more. She knew I was a police officer and that cases needed to be solved, she understood it full well. The problem she had was that even in my free time I spent it dedicated to lab work of some sort, unless I had something else going on. Though I do try to devote a great deal of time to her, because the woman stole my heart. I remember when I first met her, I was at a crime scene collecting data on some back street homicide. Of course the media was alerted to the situation and we were told that we couldn't talk to them about anything other than what they already knew. Of course we've been fully briefed as to what they know because we can't take the chance of letting something slip on a guess. I generally don't speak with the reporters, but there's been exceptions. The others liked that I would because I was very outgoing and polite without saying much, which means that my co-workers would push me to talk. I declined on more than one occasion because regardless of how I come off to others, I feel myself ready to upchuck in front of large groups. My nerves have gotten to me because I'm not a public speaker. However, this crime scene I was last to arrive and got voted unanimously to go and talk with them. Too many people said I'd have my hands all over the case soon enough, so I might as well just suck it up and do this now. I reluctantly agreed, and as I turned back towards the ever collecting crowd I saw this red haired, green eyes bombshell walk through like she owned the place. I looked at her and I felt the sparks flying around, this was better than superspeed. Of course I met her before I got my superpowers, but that's how I know which of the two is better. Though I've never told her that I'm the Flash, she's still treated me like her hero. Albeit, her always late hero, but her hero nonetheless. She and I hit it off immediately, which meant when I was finally allowed to talk about a case then I could tell her all about it. At first people weren't sure that I should be dating a reporter as she might try and ferret stuff out of me. Luckily I've never found that to be a problem. Iris is a dedicated woman and I love her more than I could ever say. She's accepting of me, no matter my little 'nerdy' moments. She smart, talented, beautiful, and she deserves to be given the stars in heaven. How she puts up with me, let alone falling for a guy like me, is beyond me. Don't question it Barry; don't make your angel fly away like that._

_I get to the restaurant an hour and a half late. The waiter is talking to her now, I'll bet he's been trying to see if she didn't just want to order and then I'll figure out what I want when I finally get there. She's always waited for me before she ordered. Said that if I had to make her wait that long, she was ordering the best thing on the menu. I'm about to walk around the corner to finally enter the building when I realize it might go over better with a few flowers. Two seconds later the cashier at the store finds a wad of cash on his counter and I have a dozen fresh cut roses in hand. I wander to the door with the roses behind my back and I move very slowly. I'm embarrassed, yet again, that I've done this. She's looking at me with all the predatory instinct of a jungle cat. I've messed up, I know that already. She places the menu down very softly as I walk into earshot of her. She looks me over, knowing that I've got something behind my back. Not saying a word she raises an eyebrow and there's a gleam in her eye. It's not a happy gleam by any stretch of the imagination. No, I dare say she's looking to beat me senseless. I bring my arm around with the flowers and she looks at them and she slips a slight smile on her face as I hand them to her. She takes them and stares at the beautiful flower and hands them to the waiter who rushes to put them in water until we leave. I pull the chair out slowly and take my seat. As she turns her eyes back to me, she loses the smile. _ "I'm wondering Barry, do you understand what a watch is all about?"

"I'm so sorry, Iris. I didn't mean for this to happen! I was working late in the lab and..."

"...I lost track of time. I knew we had a date, but there was something fascinating about the mold spores growing off of the leaves in the area we found the body. Maybe the slug you pulled out of your victim was some sort of rare metal from Norway."

"Norway?"

"Or Bhutran, or Kahndaq, or Qurac, maybe even Pokolistan! Barry, let's focus on the real issue here. The point is you're late again, and that would almost be excusable considering your job, but you do it all the time!"

"I know, honey. I wish I could tell you it would never happen again, but I'm so scatter brained to everything when I'm working."

"Yeah, I know. You're a blonde Gil Grissom, I get that. I don't begrudge the work either, but I'd like to know I'm a priority once in awhile. I don't want to be a case on your desk, I want to be the woman in your life."

"You are Iris, there's no one but you in my life. I want you to be happy and I honestly try."

_She looks me over a little bit and sees the sadness of knowing I've caused her this much grief. She softens her look a great deal and grabs my hands, _"I know you do. I never for a moment doubted that you've tried to make me happy. The only thing I ask is that you use your scientific reasoning to remember that the case of the ticked off girlfriend could be solved if you watch the clock a bit closer. Okay_?" I smile and nod very somberly. She kisses my hand and we go back to the menu, and she starts looking over the choices. _"Still, I guess I shouldn't complain too much. I get a really great dinner out of it and you are a great exclusive into the inner working of the latest criminal mysteries."

"So it's not my good looks and boyish charm?"

"Please, I've met Bruce Wayne!" _I look at her with a moment of surprise and then I smile at her a little bit as I pretend to catch an arrow in the heart. She laughs and so do I. This is a great evening out! I wish that it could've lasted... Without much notice, there's a sound of metal being malformed. I turn to see what's going on, only to see a mound of ice in the middle of the street. Everyone runs to the window to see what's going on and I notice that a vehicle is trapped in the block. I know what's going on now, someone I dealt with a couple months ago is back to even things up. Great, just what this date needed, another disappearing Barry act. Soon I see a man run into view; he's wearing a blue parka with white trim, a visor for all intents and purposes and carrying a gun in his hand. He looks over to the window and sees the group of us standing there and he points. People start to scatter as the impact of blast hits the glass and it starts to freeze it. The build up starts causing cracks in the glass and outside he laughs. Iris looks at her purse and pulls out a mini-recorder and starts taking notes. She looks up and sees me staring at her, _"I'm a reporter Barry, this is what I do."

"I know, but I don't want you getting hurt..."

"Look, Lois Lane keeps writing big news stories about the Metropolis Fly-boy and his exploits against some of these villain types. She's setting the bar for this stuff and I make sure it's on the front page. Now you're a cop, shouldn't you be calling back up or something?"

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself!"

"Cell Phone?"

"I left it at the lab!"

"Barry, I swear! Here take mine, just go get reception somewhere else, it never works here in the dining room anyway." _I nod and I take off into the kitchen. The cooks have apparently heard the commotion and took the quick route out the back door along with the bigger portion of the wait staff. I shake my head, of course what do I expect? They weren't going to fight this guy._

_Before we go further, let's give you an introduction. His name is Leonard Snart, better known amongst the civilian population as Captain Cold. I guess you can figure out why he's called that. This is the second masked villain I fought since becoming the Flash, but this is the third time I've had to deal with Leonard. Sometime later I might actually talk about Turtle Man. It's a long story, and more hilarious than an actual harrowing tale. Anyway, Snart was a part of another group set on robbing banks. They were rather good at their work, which eventually ran them afowl of me. I'd managed to snap up all the weapons and put them into lockdown before they'd gotten away with another robbery. Police had been wanting to catch these guys for awhile, so I was only too happy to assist. Snart was really well chosen, because he was a tactician and the real brains of the outfit. However that didn't stop him from getting caught, namely because he didn't count on something like me popping up. As Captain Cold, this guy gave me a bit more trouble than I bargained for. You see he's got that pistol that shoots ice. Well, I'm good at running, so fast in fact I can actually run on the water, but on ice it gets a bit more difficult. Of all the improvements I've made to my costume since, I only put little golden wings that match the ones on either side of my head. Two wings, one on each outer side of my boots. Ice cleats, though? You think I could've remembered the ice cleats? No, and that's not good. I knew that Cold wasn't going to leave this alone, and now I'm left having to fight a villain that could potentially make me run into walls at superspeed. Ice cleats, that's the next addition. I get into the alley and look for the escaped staff. None to be seen so I change into my costume in the blink of an eye and now it's time to take out my dinner problems. As I blur out of nowhere he looks happy to see me. _"Didn't you learn last time, Cold?"

"Ah, Flash... I'm glad you could come and join us!"

"Us?" _No sooner than I ask the question, when a man in an orange suit, green jumper and mask pops out from behind the truck. Great... _"Mirror Master!"

"Glad to see I made an impression Flash! I've learned a few more tricks since the last time we met!"

"And I see you're teaming up with Captain Cold? I didn't think you boys liked to play together! Len, I thought you were a solo act?"

"After the last time you brought me in, I met Mirror Master and decided that I'd share the wealth if it meant beating you!" _I take off running just in time to have Cold fire at me. The ground gets nice and slick which causes some problems with friction. As fast as I'm going I should be melting the ice, but the constant source of the beam is keeping it from fully making it go away. That's going to be a problem. Mirror Master's beam does something else entirely, wait... that's not the weapon he used last time, he's got that one with him, but he's just fired some sort of metal at the ice. It's hardening itself at the cold temperatures and spreading out. Oh no, it's creating a mirror! Not good Barry! You need to do something quick! _

"I hope you like the other side of the mirror, Flash. You're going to be there forever!" _I stand still as the mirror starts to come towards my feet. I can't stand here, because in less than a minute I'll be knee deep in mirror and unable to get out! As it approaches just a little bit more I jump into the air, which in of itself isn't impressive and I start to move my arms quickly enough to hover above it. I move as quickly as I can, like a hummingbird, away from the mirror and the two creeps that've decided to try and get rid of me. I'm fast, but it doesn't stop them from hitting my Achilles heel, they've started to take aim at the people. _

"I wouldn't run away yet, I don't think you want these fine people to pay the price for your cowardice!" _Cold screams at me with a smile on his face. I don't think he'll do it, but then I can't be certain of that either. Him and Mirror Master working together, that's already bad enough. Mirror Master's not a lightweight by any stretch. Sam Scudder was a man in prison that managed to find some way to get inside of mirrors. When we first tangoed, he had a hall of mirrors that he used to trap me. I was hit in several directions because i couldn't tell where it was that he was coming from, and I tried! Eventually he made the one mistake I needed him to and I caught the image of the real one. He hit me and I went down on my hands and knees. He laughed as he stepped out to get me, and I stole his gun and managed to punch him several times before the full shock even hit him. Much like Len, he swore he'd get even with me. I suppose while he's been in prison he's managed to read a few newspapers and see how other competition and been holding up. I'm just surprised at the willingness of these guys to work together. They just didn't seem the type._

_I decide to land for two reasons, one because I have to keep those people safe no matter what and two because my arms hurt! I'm glad I've been getting into shape since becoming a hero, but it looks like I've still got a lot to do. _"Alright, I've stopped. How's this gonna go down?"

_Mirror Master grins with a look of pure hateful glee, "With us trapping and torturing you for many years to come." I look down and see that the mirror that he created has become very large and look back at him. He points to it as to tell me to get in, _"Do you have any last words?" _I don't know what to say at first until I see a red and blue blur over head. My eyes adjust to his speed and the red 'S' shield comes into full form and I smile._

"Yes, I do. Superman."

"Superman?" _In perfect timing, no sooner did he say the name as the Man of Steel landed in the street right behind Cold. He saw the shadow hit the ice and he turned quickly to fire. Superman moved quickly, gliding just about the ice. As he moved to the front of Cold, he tapped him on the shoulder._

"I don't think you're going to want to do that." _He turned with a look of horror on his face. I soon see a beam of light emanate from Mirror Master's gun. Which takes Superman by surprise. I don't think it actually causes him any particular pain, but merely shock that someone tried that stunt. He turns his attention back and it gives Cold all the time he needs to fire his cold gun. Superman starts to get encased in ice and I realize that the very presence of this man put me in a state of shock, mind you the ice and iced over mirror isn't helping me to move any faster. I have to act quick, they're about to dump him into the mirror and trap him! That's all this town or I need! __**'Breaking News: The Flash stands by as villains kill Superman.'**__ Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well. Still, I can use this ice to my advantage and Superman's, now it's more important than ever! _

_I rush back to the restaurant and in a blink of an eye I come back with several meat cleavers. As Superman inches nearer and nearer to the mirrored surface and the villain laugh because I ran away, they don't notice I've returned to the other side of the large ice rink, that was created. I start to work two of the cleavers along the ice creating a virtual whiteout. I can hear the two within screaming that they can't see. I laugh a little, "Thanks for the help gentleman. I'll be with you both really shortly." I move quick around the ice and start to bust the mirror into so much fodder. As the snow starts to clear I see the two of them behind I rather large ice shield themselves where Cold couldn't quite stop the gun fast enough. I rush to the other side of it and rip the weaponry out of their hands. In the mean time I hear the cracking of a larger piece until finally Superman's freed. Figured I'd leave him to do that so I could round these guys up. I mean he is Superman, right? _

"You know, this isn't any way to treat a guest of the city."

"I'll get you Flash!" _Cold screams at me._

"NO! I'LL GET YOU!" _Mirror Master retorts_.

"Can you two be any more cliché?" _They grumble in their protests, hating me even more that I find it amusing when Superman appears at my side. Knowing he's there I take off and return in moments with a rope to tie them to a lamp post. I keep the guns on hand until the police arrive. Superman nods, like he approves. Can't help but puff out my chest a bit more on that one. Of course, I'm nowhere near the muscular specimen that he is. I'm more skinny with defined muscle tone. You can tell I'm in fair shape, but not built with hulking muscles. I'm curious if the sun has created such a physique on him or if that was because of exercise. Okay, I'm awe-struck and I'm staring at him like a science project. You need to get a grip Barry! After a moment I give him a good natured smile and extend out my hand. _"Welcome to Central City, Superman!"

_He returns the smile and handshake with this confidence and gentle manner, _"Thanks, Flash!"

"You know me?"

"Oh yes, I can't help it. I pay attention to anyone who takes on the legacy of that name. I'm a huge fan of the original_." I stare at him with a bit of surprise. Wow, even Superman has heroes! Somehow though it doesn't diminish the awe-inspiring feeling of standing here. As I realize that I've continued to gawk at him longer, he finally decides to break the ice _"So I see you've got your share of villains too?"

"Yeah, an entire Rogue's Gallery. Since I've been around I've had a few different pains-in-the-neck show up."

"I can certainly understand that!" _We both keep this up and then I think we both start to feel a bit awkward about the whole thing. It's like two kids in 5th grade meeting after school finding out they have common interests. They're trying to be cool with one another, but there's just something that keeps us from breaking down the walls. You know what that's like, right? I mean it wasn't __**just **__me... _

"So... what actually brings you here?"_ I ask trying to keep this ball rolling._

"Actually I was just doing a bit of sightseeing over the US and decided that I wanted to meet you. I've been curious to meet others like myself."

"Well, that's rather flattering that'd you'd come all this way out here to meet me. I mean I actually got into this because I was following your lead!" _I wonder if I should've said that..._

"Wow! Really, I'm flattered myself! I guess I figured you'd be more inspired by the original Flash than myself."

"Don't get me wrong, I am! The Flash was a wonderful hero, someone I've looked up to all my life in fact! Well, it comes down to knowing that Superman's out there fighting the good fight after all these years of having no real heroes to speak of. I just decided that it was the time to act when I got these powers. Take up the example, I mean you are Superman after all. You're a great role model to the cause."

"I don't know if I deserve all that. I'm still just an ordinary man, Flash. I'm a bit nervous about all this still, especially because I don't know my full limits."

_When the police arrive, Superman and I answer their questions. Of course the media at this point start pouring out and I realize that Iris is standing there digging up the story on this. Superman meets the Flash, this is gonna be news gold around here. Still, I see that little look in her eye that tells me she's not amused by the fact that I haven't appeared. I'm gonna have to think of something to get out of this one... _

_I stroll up to Iris and she looks at me with some smile. I move a bit faster to blur some of my features. Just enough to make myself look like a blurred T.V. screen. _"Excuse me, Ms. West?"

"What can I do for you, Flash?" She smiles at me, trying hard not to look around for where her date should be.

"I just wanted to let you know that Barry's fine. I took Mr. Allen to safety. He got hit by a stray ice blast. I tried taking him to the doctor's office, but he thought it was more important to get police help once I got his legs unfrozen."

"That man of mine… I wonder about his brain sometimes. Did he remember he had the cell phone in his hand?"

"No, ma'am. He dropped it in the alley. I recovered it after he started running off. I would've handed it back to him, but Captain Cold was causing a ruckus."

"Don't worry Flash, he does this sort of thing. He got caught up in a case, as per his usual and the obvious thing is the one he missed." _She smiles and giggles a little bit shaking her head. She'll head out looking for him in a bit when he doesn't come back to the restaurant. I breathe a bit of a sigh, knowing full well I still have to come up with something later. Geez… I'm trying to protect her, but this is hard!_

_After we answer a few more questions to the rest of the media, I suggest to Superman that we take a bit of a stroll. He agrees and we take off at a nice leisurely pace of less than Mach-1. I think he enjoys being at this speed as much as I do, but I'm not going at full speed either. Can't speak for him on that one, but he's not struggling to keep up. I think it's the scientist in me that's coming out, I'm actually testing my speed vs. his. You can't take the scientist out of the hero, I guess I'm just gonna have to accept that. We start zooming around city blocks and he marvels at the sites around him, not that I blame him. Central isn't that big a city, certainly not the size of Metropolis, but that's part of the charm. I think he sees that too. Eventually I decide to strike the conversation back up. _"You afraid to push those limits?"

"Excuse me?" _He looks with a puzzled expression across his face._

"Sorry, remembering part of our earlier conversation. You said you didn't know your full limits, are you afraid of that?"

"In a way I am. I'm afraid of how it might hurt someone or if something will be destroyed. I sometimes have to hold back so much, that it seems like I'm straining myself."

"I suppose I never thought of you having to hold back so much. You never seem to."

"I hope that doesn't shatter too many expectations of me." _He laughs slightly, there's a look in his eyes like somehow he's embarrassed. I guess that the star-struck fanboy in me can't help but show how much he means, still I don't know if it's necessarily just some hero geek thing. I truly think it's just him; and the more interesting thing about that? I think he's only really coming to terms with this now. _

"Your reputation is well secured. You're a great hero; truly an American icon. I don't know how you'll take that, but it's the truth. The world needs someone like you to look up to and you answered that call. I don't know if you knew it would happen that way, but it did. You've given a generation something to believe in again. Something bright, pure, and needing to be lived up to by others. While it's a privilege for me to honor an all-time favorite hero of mine, I still look towards you as a beacon. Think of it as when you lit the torch, the flame jumped and I happen to catch a spark. Now I'm nurturing it and hoping to be the example you've brought forth." _He looks ahead and his expression is interesting, it's not sorrow or embarrassment, nor or ego. In a way it's part relief, and part humility. He's Superman, and he's humble. I look forward and I dodge the minor obstacles in my way, despite the wind there is a silence that seems to creep over us. _

"Thank you, Flash. I really appreciate those kind words, and I'm glad that someone like you can help carry that torch." _Okay, talk about humbling. The guy just pretty much gave me the biggest compliment ever. I don't even know what to say. Still, I have to say something._

_Skip that, I know exactly what I should say. _"Thank you, Superman."

_As we do a bit of a patrol through the city, several times, he tells me about fighting the Parasite, Conduit, even the troubles he's had with Lex Luthor. Who would've believed that Luthor could be behind stuff? I certainly wouldn't! I mean the outer agricultural companies are all LexCorp, which in turn were former LuthorCorp productions. I tell him about Turtle Man or The Second Turtle by quite a few people's reckoning, my first meeting with Captain Cold, and the Mirror Master. He gets a kick out of Turtle Man's exploits._

_Okay, so here's the deal with Turtle Man. The guy was a huge fan of the original Turtle, who was in turn a villain of the original Flash. The guy's a world class inventor and has claimed himself to be the Slowest Man Alive. He set up this elaborate plan to rob a bank, and since he was moving so slowly I wouldn't notice him. He went out of his way to paint a silhouette of himself on an alley wall next to the bank so I'd think he was out there while he pulled the robbery. In the mean time, he snuck inside and hid himself. Now, the only thing I can't figure out is how he got in the place and hide himself without attracting attention. I mean I've heard of moving slowly, but this guy's moving at a turtle's pace. I figured he'd be caught; I mean I could've even understood if he managed to get himself a trench coat and such to hide the costume. What's worse, is what happened to the surveillance cameras and guards? How did they miss this guy hiding in the bank? So much was wrong, and I was truly at a loss for how. In any case, the shadow on the wall was obviously fake so I chased him into the bank and found him in the vault after the silent alarm got tripped. He tried to escape while I moved faster than him. To his credit he had some nice gadgets that gave me something to consider, however he was still trying to move slower than me and hoped he'd be too slow to not notice. What in the world this guy was thinking is beyond me. Cest la vie… I mean they can't __**all **__be real challenges!_

_Superman and I stop and I tell him I'm going to have to get going, I had a meeting to attend to rather fast that I left kind of hanging when Cold and MM showed up. He nod telling me that Metropolis awaits him as well. Before he gets going, he gives me a rather shy look and asks, _"Are you really that inspired by me?"

"I wish I could say no, but your miraculous tale of how you arrived from a dying world to save us from the world we were creating… Well, that's a little hard not to paste you into that light."

"You know, I think you're more the inspiration that I am."

"I hope I do inspire some to do the right thing. I really like the idea of helping out and meeting the people."

"I like that myself. It makes me feel like I'm accomplishing that greater good. Like every day I'm helping to move this world into something brighter and that when others of like powers or like minds come together that we could give a helping hand and make those with the real power to change the world make the difference that even we couldn't."

"And that's why people look up to you, Superman. It's words and inspiration like that, that make people want to be and do better." _Part of him fights the obvious ego boost I've been pumping him with. Instead he just looks at me with a smile and gladdened eyes. He extends his hand and shakes it, then he lifts up in the air. I smile and wave, then I decide to do one last thing. _"Hey Superman, how about you come back for a race sometime?"

_He laughs a bit and says to me, _"Maybe if we have a charity benefit one of these days." _I grin from ear to ear as he takes off into the night sky. I better get back to Iris, and I hope that I get to work with him again._

_**Two Days Ago**_

_Great, I finally get some peace and quiet and Captain Boomerang has got to cause me problems. He's tossing a great deal of explosive boomerangs towards the crowd and causing a great deal of mess in the process. He knows I'll catch them, that's not the problem. He's just made away with several thousand in cash and now he's standing there bold as brass trying to make me get it back. In the mean time, he's got a ton of tricks up his sleeve that's going to cause me problem after problem. This is just what I need. I'm going to be late meeting Iris for dinner after all… I guess the lab was extra busy thanks to the rash of reported freezings or boomerang explosions. Am I actually saying this? I'm glad the news can vouch for my sanity, because I don't think anyone else could._

"Strewth, Flash! Them was some of me best boomerangs_!" He laughs as one goes up in my hands. Not a bomb in this one. Glue… He glued me to the rest of his boomerangs! I move as fast as fast as I can towards a body of water and start to run across it and use the boomerangs as basically a set of fins. They start to drag and the faster I go they pull away. I wish I could say that they didn't explode before I'd gotten loose from them, but that would be too easy. As I skid across the water I sink quick. As I slow down and the water hits my face, the bitter cold wakes me up. I tread the water like a mad man to get back on the land and I race back towards the city. Boomerang's took the time to go down into the sewers. I see the open manhole cover and I try to go down inside. From behind me I see a shadow hit the street. I'm about two seconds from being hit by a blast of energy. I dodge it easily and the being that did it floats down gently to the ground. _

"Your speeds are excessive for a human of your proportional size. Query: What can make a homo sapien gain such an ability. Analysis: DNA testing is indicated. Subject must be subdued for further experimentation. " _It's some sort of machine, but where did it come from? More importantly, does it truly believe that I'm going to stand still and allow it to dissect me so it can get a look at my genetics?_

"I don't think I'm going to let you get anywhere near me, mister!"

"This units designation is Brainiac. Your designation is Flash and you will be a fascinating specimen for my collection."

_Specimen? I don't think so. What I do know is I'm going to have to beat this thing and I might need help doing it. I wonder if he's collecting other 'specimens'? Better yet, I wonder if he's **collected** them? _


	23. Chapter 23

_**The Flash in Action FanFic #23**_

**Brainiac vs. the Flash**

_Brainiac opens fire repeatedly upon me. His aim is immaculate, go figure, he's obviously an android. The metal shell and the way he talks all but confirms that. I'm curious to see what other damage this thing's already done, or if I'm first on the list. I hate all these questions, especially since I don't have a lab full of equipment to help me answer them. I dodge the blasts with some effort, the problem is it's not like I can run off and come back. By the time I did that he'd start to hit the civilian population and if I didn't get back in time... I'm not even going to think it. Whatever Brainiac may be, he's after me and I won't allow him to endanger others while doing this._

"Your maneuvering skills are impressive Flash. It shows that your neural functions are moving at the same speeds as your physical prowess. Further study of your cerebral functions could enhance processor speeds exponentially_._"_ I see, he wants me to be his newest Intel chip. _

"I think you've got the wrong idea, Brainiac. There's no way I'm just going to submit that easily."

"That was to be expected." _He turns his attention away from me for a moment. He's seen how pointless this is going to be and is going to change tactics to increase difficulty for me. I stop on a dime and look at the person who's currently attracted the android's attention. What most people would see as another Joe Blow, I see as Chuck the coffee stand attendant. He must've been on his lunch break, and now he's about to get sizzled by that hunk of metal. I take off and grab him as the beam glows near to my face. I tell him to run as soon as I stop. He does so with no problems and as I turn my attention back, I know he's already multi-targeted several others. His interest in them in minimal, that's obvious. What he's trying to accomplish is to get me into these multiple saves in order to put in a direct pattern so that he can hit me. His problem is that he doesn't know I'm a scientist, which means I've already deduced his plan. My problem is that his blatant disregard for life coupled with my feeling of safeguarding it are putting me in that pattern anyway. What's worse? He's hovering above me which gives him another tactical advantage. I've got to get him to land, I might actually be able to throw a few superspeed punches his way. I truly have to get him out of the city or into the sewers. BOOMERANG! Oh, I'm going to hate myself tomorrow for this, here's hoping he's willing to chase me that far. As he starts to fire on the unsuspecting people I can see the blast building to it zenith. His blasts are emanated for his hands and eyes, so I've got to make it worth his time. I go to a construction site and grab a small piece of rebar and take off. As he sees me approach the beam lets loose and I have to rush to grab the targets. He's trying to triangulate where I'll be now. I don't grab the targets in precise order, but then his processors are likely built to deal with variation. I'm mean he's an android after all. As I start to run in chaotic patterns he tries to process it, which I can see that he's not capable of handling my full speed once I push myself a little. I wonder how much I'm going to have to push myself in order to bring this thing down?_

_As soon as the people are out of the way I toss the rebar towards him as fast as I can. I figure it'll pass through him like butter and if I'm correct about my trajectory it'll put the hunk of metal somewhere in the middle of where Keystone once stood. Not exactly super strength, but enough speed to send it through him and not hurt anyone else. The rebar hits him and it passes through him as I hoped it would. It's not long before he hits the ground, but he's still not knocked out. He turns his full attention back on me. "Who knew that a simple little hunk of metal could cause you so many problems?" The wound fizzles a bit, but it heals over as good as new. That's not something I was hoping to see, there's technology there that sealed the outside metal. There's no visible signs of heat conduction to indicate it melted into place, and unless he's part Terminator I'm rather sure that he's not liquid metal. So if I'm going to wreck him, it's going to have to be continuous. Still, I need to get him outside the city to do it. _

"Observation: Your attempt, while damaging, was limited and futile. Best course of action would be to surrender before innocents come to harm."

"If I don't surrender, you're still without what you came for in the first place. I also have no guarantee you won't kill them anyway. I suppose that's the android in you."

"Query: By what manner have you concluded I am android in construction, do your optical nerves have some form of ionizing radiation capabilities?" _Flash Fact: He just asked if I had X-Ray Vision._

"No, I don't and in honesty I don't need to. Your actions and thoughts are too precise. You talk about enhancing processor speeds, which I can only conclude means that you want to upgrade yourself so that you can actually keep up with me."

"Observation: You gambled upon your belief. There is no true indication of my organic or inorganic state. Your throwing of the metal rod was the only evidence my nature was not humanoid and more machine."

"I've seen my share of the bizarre pal, you're actions were cold and sterile. Now I could've bought you being a cyborg, but I believe whatever was human in you died off a long time ago."

"Irrational thinking from an irrational being."

"Fine, a scientific explanation then. First off, you mentioned 'this unit'; that's not an organic term for a person. Your powers seem to be based off armored characteristics. Meaning that you've got external measure to mimic that energy blast you have. At the speed I'm going I can notice the gravitational distortion of whatever's causing your flight ability which is allowing you to keep up to some degree. Your targeting is based of pattern thinking, calculating the routes I would take to save those people. No wholly inorganic in thinking, the complex equations trying to figure out my speeds and almost succeeding in hitting me with that beam is nearly impossible by human standards unless I take into calculation that the person firing has superspeed. You've already said that you can't understand how I'm moving that fast, but it would be a boon to you to figure it out for increased processor speeds." _He's stalling me. He's keeping me rambling so he can do something, I'm curious as to what._

"You will make quite a beneficial subject study. "

"I could say the same." _Can't let him continue on with whatever he's got going. Need to give him something new to think about. Several new things if at all possible I plow through with every bit of speed I can muster and hit him with an impact that's a multitude of times harder than a hurricane which sends bits of him flying everywhere. I catch the shrapnel and I take another swiping past. The weird part of this is that most of the damage done is by force impact of the speed I'm building up; my fist acting more as a guide for an indirect wind. It almost mimics the strength of Superman himself.; however, it's only for application of fighting, I still can't lift a boat over my head. As I pass him again it's like he's hovering in mid air, in reality I sent him flying. The next punch lands and the damage is remarkable. The systems are so advanced that it's obvious to tell that he's not from this planet or at the very least LexCorp has some heavy hands in building this thing. I do a few more passes in all directions keeping him in one location and the android is wrecked. The heap drops to the ground as a big piece of scrap metal. That little bit took a great deal more out of me than I thought would be possible. It cracks the asphalt fiercely as the husk impacts. Good Lord, the circuitry is still active! This thing's outer shell took a beating to end all beatings and it's still not completely down for the count. I'm not sure sending this thing anywhere while it's still running is a good idea. It healed itself last time, and that could happen again. I just wish I understood where this thing came from. I start looking for anything that might indicate where an off switch might be when a bright beam hits and sends me hurdling backwards towards the ground. The remains rise into the air and I see the damage repair itself. How is he doing that? I've gotta get him into the sewers and find Boomerang quick. If I can damage him enough again then maybe I can gum up his works and disrupt his systems._

"Your attempted destruction of this unit is remarkable. However it is doomed to failure. Your body will slowly be absorbed and your memories possessed, submit and save yourself a painful death." _I look at him with a bit of suspicion when I start to feel something grabbing at my mind. It burns so badly I could swear he set a raging inferno in my head. _"Your speed will be an asset to my protocols."

"What did you do to me?" _I'm on my knees, wincing in pain, and I don't feel like I can get up. The domineering figure stands above me looking down his eyes flashing between yellow and white as if he's downloading something._

"Your actions have resulted in your infection of microscopic technology designed for conversion and download. "

"Translation, you infected me with nanobots."

"A crude term, but effective. They are giving me knowledge of who you are and how your speed works. However, you have not fully comprehended that yourself."

"Then you won't mind me shaking off the infection."

"I give a 20.658% chance to your success." _I look at him defiantly. I won't be beaten by him, I won't let him do whatever it is he's planning to do. I get up and he stares at me coldly, no expression graces his face. All he does is calculate my responses to he can learn to be effective the next time. So let him calculate this! I start to vibrating my body. He's trying to process it, but I'm moving so fast again that it's cutting his connection. I know I've always hated losing internet service. The faster I more clear I become, I'm becoming a phantom of myself. I can feel my very molecules and I can separate out the foreign matter. I can hear within the tiny sparks of the technology giving way to me separating myself. I can't physically see it as I reintegrate, but as I phase back in I look at the android._

"So was that expected in the other 79.342% chance?"

"It will be factored in now_." He raises his hand quickly to fire and I take off in a zigzag pattern to avoid the blasts. He follows behind me, pushing boundaries of his speed. I can see certain ripples in the metal trying to hold itself together and yet still nowhere near the speeds he'll need to catch me. I guess that's the real key to all this; if I expand my mind, my speed will follow. That mantra gives me enough boost now to toy with him, keep his systems busy with a full load of calculations. I just wonder where it is my limits are? I never had cause to think about it before and hope I don't have to find them out any time soon. I suppose that the real test of that will be with my enemies, but for now this one is enough to keep anyone busy. _

_I soon make it down the manhole and into the sewers where I start chasing after Boomerang. The good Captain's probably got about 15 to 20 minutes on me, but I don't think that's going to matter too much. One thing about Central is that we've got a complex maze of sewers around here, which will work to my advantage, because Barry Allen has had to come down here many of time to deal with some sort of crime scene. Many of them were nearly 70 years old by the time I came across them, it seems that we had some interesting characters in Central that abandoned Chicago, New York, and Gotham because there was too much bigger competition. Capones, Falcones, and other such nasties weren't to be outdone, so they went to Keystone City to set up shop. The problem with that is that when the 30s ended and the Flash came into town they had to find some place to scurry and Central City was really booming thanks to it's sister city. When these less than impressionable people started filter into construction businesses they made sure that they found ways to make the sewer systems a bit more complicated. Why? Because if the Flash were to cross the bridge into Central, then they'd have problems. Keystone was his home, so it might make it more difficult to track them in they constructed new tunnels and laid traps. Eventually the villains started filtering this way as well, and ran out most the mob interference. However, it never completely died out. The powered troublemakers would always find their way back to Keystone leaving the underground network to the devices of their original creators. Nowadays, most of the network remains unused and forgotten. Still, the Rogues have found them again and have put them into good use. As I look back, I see Brainiac's glowing white eyes. I start to vibrate through walls and he follows directly behind me by blasting through them. I keep weaving in and out, finding traps and old evidence that I'm going to have to remember to come back and get. He's not letting up however, which is good. I want him to stay close until I'm ready to make my move. _

_I finally starting to see things that I recognize, there's a couple little strewn gadgets that I broke and a serious of mirrors with it. Of course this isn't to say that I'll find Captain Cold's weapon or if I'll manage to even find Boomerang right around the corner. I do know that they'll have to find another place to hide out since they'll know I've been down here. I'd rather known where the rats were nesting so that I could bust 'em all at once. Would've saved me a lot of time later, but I guess the big psychotic robo-threat was enough reason to blow that. I'm going through room and hideout one after the other. There's some impressive stuff in here, tons of traps and long forgotten stolen merchandise. I'll be turning that into evidence just as soon as I can get rid of this thing. Finally I bust through and find a small Spartan type quarters where Boomerang is packing up a great deal of his things to get out of town. As he sees me, his eyes get wide. _"Bloody hell!"

"I'd like to say I was here to bust you, but I'm more in need of these_._"_ I grab his rather hefty pouch of boomerangs._

"'ere now! What the deuce is going on here?" _As I look back there's a crack forming on the wall. The times of these things never seem to amaze me. _

"I'd like to talk to you about it, but I don't think either of us would be alive afterwards. Get out of here!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" _He bolts out the open door as the wall explodes forward. I vibrate so that the rubble passes harmlessly through me. _

"Close quarters combat is ill-advised. Your maneuverability in such a small room limits your possibilities of movements."

"It sure does." _I bolt out the door as quick as Boomerang did. Instead I take off in the other direction that he went. Brainiac is on the move again chasing after me. I've played a few video games like this, turn this maze and hope you don't run into something wanting to eat your flesh. Of course, I haven't run into any cannibals amongst the Rogues. I really hope I never do. I'm going to lead him towards Keystone and hope that I can beat him in an open field. _

_Now let's deal with the question on everyone's mind; why didn't I just run and vibrate through him leaving whatever explosive that was in the bag deposited in his core? Well there's a couple different reasons for that. For starters, I know that when I start going in for the next physical assault on him he's going to infect me again. He's going to have a rather large payload of nanobots that will start to do its conversion on me. Now the real trick of this is, the last time he did this he was obviously downloading information. I don't know what all he got or gleaned from his limited exposure to my mind. He might've deduced a way to deal with the vibrational frequency and adapted the tech to it. That's a slight risk, but one nonetheless. The next problem is that if he has adapted to it, I'm not getting a smaller amount, but going through the creature that created them in the first place. Which means instead of a few to deal with, I might be converted on the spot. Factoring that in, we have to assume that since he can covert human tissues into mechanical hardware that conversion of a boomerang would not be an issue for him. So what we have to do in order to make this work is to wreck most of the hardware as we can, making sure that he has to use his tech to repair the damage, and once we've done that we blow it sky high. We collect the remains and whatever is still active we have destroyed. I don't know how if it stands the barrage I have in mind, but I'll do whatever I have to! He's firing blasts towards the ground, causing obstacles. The problem is that being as fast as I am, that's only inconvenient, not really going to halt my progress. However, the destructive power at his fingertips does make the city look a lot larger in scope than it ever did before. In mere seconds we could be clearing it, but it'll seem like hours to us because we're not moving nearly as fast as we can. I wish I could, but I can't let him lose interest in me. If he turns his attention back to the public for a second I'm going to have some real issues. This fight's got on longer than I'd have liked anyway. _

_I hit the river separating the border into Kansas and I pour on the speed. He keeps gunning, now that he sees there's enough space for me to maneuver. I knew he'd get desperate. I'm curious though, why is an android that obviously isn't from Earth so susceptible? I wonder if he was a nanoconstruct to begin with? If that's the case, how did he get the nanobots here in order to do the task? So many different questions, no answers and I'm going to have to wreck him before I get the answers. It's a shame, because I'm tempted to take him apart piece by piece and actually study his inner workings more than destroy him outright. However, the dangers of that keep me from doing just that. I mean what could be unleashed if I couldn't contain it quickly enough? He pulls higher into the sky to the point I can no longer see him. I stop in the field of Kansas looking for any indication of what he's doing. Eventually I start to see the bombardments flying towards me. Great, now I've got to play the guessing game with him, luckily I'm still fast enough to deal with this, but I've got the potential of fires breaking out which means dealing with them as well as avoiding the blasts and them him when he comes back down. He's got me in the gauntlet for sure, he's testing my multi-tasking abilities to their fullest. Which means that he's going to find the number and then blast me at the last moment when I'm stretched too thin. The fields start to burn and I start filtering in water from the river towards it. He starts a solid blast to the water to making boil, which leaves two other sources of energy blasts available for him to keep up bursts towards the fields and one to target me. I'm hoping that he's got enough of a draw on his power source that he can't really do much in the way of keeping up all 3 for long. However, I don't know what's giving him power. If it's a nuclear source, then he could keep going for hours. Never thought of that... if he's nuclear and I detonate him here then he's going to take out a great deal of two states, probably more! I'm all of a sudden worried about how this will play out. He's cooking the water and fish start to float to the top, not to mention other water dwelling creatures. Now I wish I had Capt. Cold's gun on hand, but if I leave he'll follow and I have no idea if he's going to stop his barrage attack. I'm not spent yet, but he's not going to give up; neither am I! Let's play hard ball, the constant blast is the one we need to track. I start running in a huge circle surrounding the blast and the tornadic winds start to pick up. I've created a rather large vortex and while for the next minute the fire continues, it eventually stops. He's got to be caught up in the winds. I stop on a dime and the winds follow my lead which must be difficult, even for a being like him. He comes careening down to the ground in quick motion, as smacks several feet deep into the ground. I hear metal bending itself back into place which means he took some damage. I just wish I knew how severe the damage was. As he comes out of the hole, I'm hoping to see some sort of angered look. I know that he's an android, but I still sort of hope for some different reaction. The blank expression stands. _"Your continued defiance will cost many their lives and destruction of much of this land. You will be responsible for what is to come."

"It won't happen Brainiac, I won't give up."

"And yet my calculations indicate that a second attempt at the same patterned attack over Central City would assure that you would not employ the same tactics. You think us in a stalemate, but you are in check. There is no further movement you can make without causing innocents to die in the wake of our battle."

"I wouldn't allow it to happen."

"But you have. There is devastation all around, and you helped to create it as much as I. Submission is the only way to end this."

_"Submit this!" An emerald blast hits Brainiac sending him face forward into the ground once more. I look up stunned and see a gold cabled man flying in with all due speeds. He lands and I immediately recognize him from his FBI/DEO wanted poster; it's Conduit! I think he's looking at me, it feels like he's looking at me through that face plate. Brainiac turns to meet the steely gaze of his latest attacker. _"You think I was gonna let you get away with this? You think all that you've done to me is going to be forgotten?"

"I have done nothing Kenny Braverman. Your irrational actions are lead by emotions which have put you in a rather auspicious situation." I see him raise his hand in slow motion and I toss one of the boomerangs toward it. The cold steel created construct enters his hand and explodes causing his hand to blow up into a shower of sparks. Once I see that it's worked I start to toss the rest of them at him, which being as close to him as I am, I don't miss a single one. They stick in him like pins in a cushion, blowing up left and right, some into glue bombs others into explosive or electrical charges. Conduit pours on the energy, but the problem is that I'm still not sure about the power source!

"Stop, Braverman! Do you have any clue how he's powering himself?!"

"Yeah, he's drawing from the electromagnetic field and converting it into the correct energy necessary to do what he's got to. It's a back up since he doesn't have K-Metal to fall back on!"

"Then anything and everything can power him! If you blow him up, we don't know how big the resulting explosion will be!"

"I do!" He keeps pumping energy into him. I finally sucker punch him. He lands on the ground and looks back at me. "Are you stupid? He'll repair himself and come back after us! Hell, he's not the only one left to deal with!"

"There's more of these things? Why doesn't anyone know about it?"

"He's a com-pu-ter, he's got ways to block media coverage! There's a world wide blackout of media having to do with his attacks. The pentagon is having it's own field day trying to deal with this thing because they can't get their own damned computers under control. He's got us in a death-grip and the public doesn't even know it!"

"And while all that is true, we can't just blow him up. How much of the states will it take out in the process?"

"How much of the world will he take out if we don't? You're left with a choice hero, do the deed or let the world go down in a fire pit_._"_ I process what he's saying, and none of it sounds appealing to me. It's a dangerous game we play. Right now he's frozen in position as his body tries to find a way to adjust to the power intake, which I'm figuring he's pouring into powering nanobots for repairs. The rest he'll replenish the store he used trying to stop me, then he'll expel the rest back at us. Conduit's got a point about having to deal with him, but I won't compromise my principles on this. _

"Alright, fire on him. When I need you to stop, you better do it! I'm going to try something that I'm rather sure will work, but it might kill me in the process."

_He looks at me with his head cocked to one side, slightly turned as if he's squinting trying to figure my end game. _"Alright, deal."

_He starts to hit Brainiac again with enough power that all of a sudden all metal ceases to be repaired and starts to recede again. The green glow starts to infect the wiring more and more. It gets to the point where more and more of his technology can't keep up with the damage being done. _"STOP!" _I scream at him, and he responds. I vibrate my self through his chest cavity now that I can see it and start to disassemble him piece by piece. I'm basically speed learning how his processors and power core works. Sudden burst of energy filter out of him as I start to detach things. I see the bigger connector wire that'll send all the stored energy into one massive explosion, so I avoid it, trying to bleed him slowly of it. I take parts of him off bits at a time and as the fall harmlessly away, Conduit blasts them into oblivion. For the best anyway. The nanotech seized up, but after a time it would start again and it would cause this thing's return. The prospect is far too dangerous to even consider. The energy is losing its potency, and the nanobots are scattering trying to hold on to whatever energy they can to repair what damage I'm doing, but I can feel the microscopic explosions happening as the destruct upon my hands. Finally comes the capacitor itself. This is going to be the tough one because as much energy is pouring out now, it's not going to stop any time soon and will likely cause it to blow up at any time. It's strange, the more and more I do I start to notice that there's some sort of flash of something. Like some mirage, something's fading in and out. I have to shake the image right now, anything happening at this point will only be detrimental to Central. I slow my hands down and stop vibrating, and start running in a tight circle around the downed villain. As the vortex catches him, reach out and rip the power core connector, letting it go as quickly as I can. The brilliant flash of emerald and sapphire energies is beyond amazing. It swirls in the vortex, and I have to move faster I keep it up as the energy is completely caught up in the kinetic force that I've caused. A great lightning storm comes crashing around. As I hit the brakes, I see the vestige of the energy go into the clouds and a lighting bolt fires cross the sky. More powerful than anything I've every seen. It's frighteningly beautiful in it's brilliance. I see Conduit hovering well away from the site. He covers what I can assume to be his eyes as the final bolt crashes to earth. As I look at it, trying to avoid being struck twice, I see the mirage light up as a huge ghost of a city becomes very clear. As the clouds dissipate the image disappears. My God, I just looked into Keystone City! It still exists! I try to figure out how to make it reappear when the golden figure comes toward me. _ "Did you see it? Keystone City still exists! I've got to find a way to bring it back!"

"Yeah, that's great. We don't have time to worry about it!"

"How can you say that_?" I turn to meet him face to face and realize who I'm talking to. _"Never mind, your type doesn't usually care about that sort of thing_." His mask peels back and I see the face of a sandy haired man that can't be any older than I am. His eyes flare with anger, they're emerald green. Kryptonite green if the studies have been accurate. _

"My type? What do you think you know about me anyway zippy? What you do know is that my type just saved your ass! My type told you exactly what had to happen and you followed it. My type is telling you that some old city isn't going to matter if this planet ain't around to enjoy it!"

"Look, I'm grateful for the assist, but I would've stopped him. Don't act like you've saved the day and it's going to pardon you for the wanton destruction, violence, and death you caused. This isn't about me needing you as it is you came to get revenge on Brainiac. "

"It doesn't matter what brought me here to stop Brainiac! Those damn things are everywhere, and it's gonna need people like you 'n me to save the world!"

"You and me? You think I'm going to work with a man that tried to kill Superman?"

"I honestly don't care if you want to help me or not, figured you'd wanna pull the big save. The guy your patterned after certainly would want to. As for killing Supes, yeah, I tried. Guess what? I don't like the flyboy! I recently found out that might not be my doing! It might be Brainiac's fault!"

"How can it be his fault? He just arrived."

"Shows what you know, track star. Superman came to Earth all those years back and trailed some stuff behind him. Nanotech, you know the stuff. Ya see, what you don't know is that Brainiac was created on Krypton. Yeah, I know that stuff because the nanotech that made that little 'droid so damned tough made me the man I am today. Brainiac's programming was turning me into a cyborg, just like he was trying to do to you. The problem is that the final upgrades he did, they didn't work so good. I know the locations I can find his other avatars, seems I got some sort of tracking device stuck in my head. I'm also in the know as to where he came from and what's he's been up to. The only thing I don't have is the full store of knowledge at his fingertips. The problem he's got is that he's underestimated me. I was in Black Ops for years doing nasty, underhanded, and horrifying things. He's a machine and doesn't have a clue what a truly creative human can do."

"He was able to put me in a bad position!"

"Yeah, because you do things like it was out of a textbook. There's no freedom to your run, track star. You're more boy scout than Superman, and that's saying something! You've got all this clinical and by-the-book thinking, and it lacks all imagination to it! You need a go between on that department. People like you and Supes make me sick! You've got smarts enough to put on your long underwear and fight the good fight, but other than wanting to do it for the greater good, you're completely cardboard heroes."

"If you truly believe that, then you don't know either of us at all, and you'll never succeed in anything other than being the hired super thug." _My bravado shocks even me, I'm still processing the fact that Brainiac's Kryptonian! That makes me wonder what's happened to Superman? It also makes me wonder if he knew about this from the beginning? The rational man in me doesn't think he does. He didn't seem the type, but then the police officer in me sees where it's entirely possible. _

"Super thug… Yeah, that's all that I am to you costume types aren't I? Well, let me tell you about Superman, okay? The guy's a prince amongst princes. Always has been. He's always acted like this big brother, ever since I met him years before he became the big 'hero.' His perfect attitude and the way he'd always go about being perfect without even realizing it. Making people feel like they were second fiddle, and it made me sick! I was turned into this thing! Sick all my damned life with radiation poisoning and he was soaking up all that golden sun. I hated him for being that guy! I hate you for being just like that! You, I can see your some book smart nerd. Card carrying scout, and probably go out of your way to help anyone at the exclusion of your own happiness. You became a freak, if you weren't born that way and took up that costume because Superman and your obvious idol made it seem like the right thing to do. You make me sick too, but you know what? At least if I stop these Brainiac avatars, maybe tackle the big man himself when he finally arrives, I'll be able to puke in the knowledge that I'll live where thousands of planets haven't. Or know fully well that I wasn't converted into another data world like another distant planet Brainiac's visited. Yeah, track star, the world's on its way to two ends; either being stripped of its information and getting wiped out in the process or be turned into a huge hard drive that'll store part of Brainiac's consciousness. How do you feel about that? Eh? How does it feel knowing the super thug is right about putting aside everything? Piss you off enough to do something?"

"It sounds like our best option is to split up and find the heroes that'll help the most."

"Split up? And are you gonna beat the next avatar that shows up? You that good now without my help?"

"Maybe not, but if we're going to do this we're gonna have to cover a lot of ground quickly. That's where I excel, and if I can find the other heroes in question, then maybe we can meet in the middle and go after the source Brainiac when he gets here."

"Fine, then your next three choices of locations are Coast City, CA, New York, NY, or Gotham City, NJ."

"Not Metropolis?"

"Brainiac tried to neutralize Superman in Antarctica. He's down for the count right now. I'm sure eventually once big blue shows his face again there'll be another avatar or the real deal that'll go there to prove a point."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Run to Antarctica and find out if you want, but you're wasting you time on sleeping beauty. He's gonna need to recover and holding his hand ain't gonna make it go any faster. We need heroes and we need 'em now!"

"Fine. The furthest destination out is Coast City, which is best for me to head to since I'm the fastest of the two of us. You head to Gotham and New York, but know this Conduit; once we're done with this, I'm hauling you in."

"You can try, track star." _He gives me an evil smile and takes off into the air. I hate to admit that we're going to need all the help we can muster. This isn't right, it can't be right to do. Every fiber of my being wants to take him to the DEO and have him put into a chamber where he can be locked up for a very long time. No time to dwell on it now, though. I've got to go get the hero from Coast City; Green Lantern, I believe. Another legacy hero, which suits me just fine. Maybe he'd be interested in helping me find some way to bring Keystone back from wherever it is! That's gonna bug me, it's right there in front of my face, and has been the whole time. Now that I know it's there, I can't do a blessed thing about it because of Brainiac. I want to verify Conduit's story about Superman, but whether or not he's telling the truth or not, I can say for certain I'll need another person to help me stop whatever it is coming. Something in Conduit's voice tells me that this threat is real. God help us all, we're gonna need it._


End file.
